Mais tu ne voyais rien
by Lucachu
Summary: Le professeur Platane a un nouvel assistant se prénommant Alain. L'homme ignore que c'est la seule chose que l'adolescent ait trouvé pour se rapprocher de lui ; car Augustin Platane ne voit pas à quel point le garçon lui ressemble. Alternate Universe où Alain est le fils du professeur Platane.
1. Rencontre

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Je pense que le professeur Platane est originaire de Mozheim. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une théorie et un headcanon, que j'utilise ici pleinement.

La version anglaise bénéficiant d'un prénom pour Platane, je l'ai repris en le modifiant légèrement (Augustine devenant Augustin). Pour les anglais, Augustine est un prénom masculin mais pour une fanfiction française, je trouve Augustin beaucoup plus adapté.

* * *

C'est avec nervosité qu'Alain appuie sur la sonnette. Par réflexe, l'adolescent lève la tête, cherchant la moindre réaction à travers les fenêtres du bâtiment. Le laboratoire du professeur Platane est grand et se fond parfaitement dans le style architectural d'Illumis.

Alain lui trouve quelque chose d'intimidant. À moins que la raison de sa venue n'influence son jugement. Il est nerveux, au point que ses doigts serrant la poignée de sa valise blanchissent.

Ce n'est après tout peut-être pas une bonne idée. Sa décision n'a pas été faite sur un coup de tête mais le choix est sans doute mauvais. Alain n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il sera accueilli. Il peine à imaginer un scénario se terminant bien.

L'interphone de la sonnette se met à grésiller. Une voix de femme légèrement déformée sort du petit haut-parleur.

– Bonjour.

Une seconde d'hésitation. Alain s'attendait à ce que le professeur lui-même réponde. Ce qui est à plus mûr réflexion, parfaitement idiot. Le scientifique doit déjà avoir suffisamment de travail pour s'occuper de tous les visiteurs.

– Bonjour. Je voudrais rencontrer le professeur Platane.

– Que voulez-vous ?

Il n'a toujours pas trouvé la bonne manière, la bonne façon de parler de la raison de sa venue.

– Je... suis là pour demander... mon premier Pokémon.

– Un instant s'il vous plaît.

Le haut-parleur grésille une dernière fois. Le portail s'ouvre, laissant à Alain la possibilité d'entrer. Il pourrait encore repartir. Mais Alain s'avance jusqu'au bâtiment d'un pas décidé. S'il abandonne aujourd'hui, jamais il ne trouvera le courage de le faire à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvre devant Alain, avant qu'il n'aie le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée. Une femme vêtue d'une blouse de scientifique apparaît devant lui. Une assistante du professeur Platane sans aucun doute. Elle rehausse ses lunettes rose en le voyant. Son expression se fige quelques instants.

Aurait-il déjà été reconnu ?

Le sourire se formant sur ses lèvres lui indique rapidement le contraire.

– Oh, avec le son de ta voix je t'ai pris pour un adulte.

– Ce n'est rien.

– Entre, je t'en prie.

Alain s'exécute, et pénètre dans le hall d'entrée. La pièce est immense et communique avec de nombreux couloirs. Un escalier se dresse en face de lui, dont les marches sont couvertes par la même moquette rouge qui protège le sol. Une peinture bleu royal recouvre les murs avec, sur ses certains reliefs, une teinte dorée.

Pendant un instant, Alain a l'impression d'être dans les châteaux de Kalos fleurissant le sud-ouest de la région. Le lieu ne ressemble pas à un laboratoire, bien que la présence de bibliothèques rappelle qu'il est dans un lieu de connaissances. Une décoration dont il se serait bien passé, celle-ci venant nourrir son angoisse. Il pourrait renoncer. Mais il est à présent trop tard, la femme vient de refermer la porte derrière lui.

– Le professeur est occupé pour le moment mais il te rejoindra bientôt. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Alain.

L'adolescent ne décline pas son patronyme complet. Il n'est pas sûr s'il doit donner celui de sa mère ou de son père. Et, quelque soit celui qu'il donnera, il risque de précipiter les choses et de semer la panique. De toute manière, Alain ne porte pas le nom de famille de son géniteur.

– Très bien Alain, je m'appelle Sophie. Je vais te mener à un endroit où tu pourras attendre. Quel âge as-tu ?

– Quatorze ans.

Si la majorité des dresseurs obtiennent leur premier Pokémon à dix ans, il n'est pas rare à Kalos d'attendre d'être plus âgé. Bien au contraire, il est assez commun d'avoir ou d'être proche de ses dix-huit ans pour emprunter la voie du dressage. Une particularité que Kalos ne partage pas avec les autres régions.

La scientifique mène Alain à l'étage dans une petite salle où se trouvent deux canapés et une table basse couverte de magazines. Sophie l'invite à s'assoir d'un geste amical. Alain s'exécute et pose sa valise sur le sol, juste à côté de lui.

– Ne sois pas si anxieux. Le professeur est très gentil et a l'habitude de recevoir les dresseurs débutants, quel que soit leur âge.

Alain n'a pas le temps de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Sophie part, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il espérait que son stress ne serait pas si visible. Bien sûr, l'assistante ignore la véritable raison de sa visite. Si elle savait, sans doute comprendrait-elle mieux sa nervosité. À moins qu'elle ne l'ait laissé à la porte, le traitant de menteur ou de quelque chose de beaucoup moins flatteur.

L'adolescent parcourt du regard la salle. Une horloge rythme les secondes dans un son qui ne le rassure pas. Plutôt que de compter le temps défilant, Alain jette un regard sur les revues posées en face de lui. Sur la couverture de l'une d'elles, le professeur Platane figure en grand, avec un titre indiquant ses dernières découvertes.

Alain n'a pas besoin de la lire. Durant plusieurs semaines, il a recherché la moindre information qu'il pouvait dénicher sur le professeur Platane. Des plus professionnelles, telles que son cursus, aux plus personnelles et futiles, comme le fait que sa boisson préférée soit le café.

Le café, une boisson dont le simple nom agaçait toujours sa mère. Surement parce qu'elle lui rappelait son amour de jeunesse.

Alain a toujours vécu seul à Mozheim avec sa mère, une femme célibataire qui avait à peine entamer sa trentaine. Comme tout enfant ignorant l'identité de son père, il lui avait de nombreuses fois poser des questions. Jusqu'à se lasser de heurter un mur de réponses négatives.

L'adolescent pensait ne jamais connaître son père jusqu'à la mort de sa mère. La maladie l'a emportée, quelques mois auparavant. Endeuillé et contraint de remplir une quantité de documents administratifs, Alain a découvert l'identité de son père.

Augustin Platane.

En tant qu'habitant de Kalos, le nom de famille lui a tout de suite évoqué celui du grand scientifique. Le premier réflexe d'Alain a été de vérifier le prénom du professeur, qui lui était auparavant inconnu. Le garçon ne pouvait pas non plus nier une certaine ressemblance physique avec lui-même, d'autant plus évidente lorsqu'il a observé des photos de l'homme dans sa jeunesse.

Comparer la biographie de Platane avec celle de sa mère a également été l'une de ses actions en apprenant la nouvelle. Même lycée. Originaire de Mozheim comme lui.

Mais le dernier élément qui a convaincu Alain est un cliché retrouvé dans les affaires de sa mère. Si sa mère avait, semble-t-il, éliminé toute chose la liant à l'homme, il lui restait néanmoins ses photos de classe.

Sauf qu'un problème majeur se pose, auquel Alain est parfaitement conscient. Augustin Platane ignore son existence. Et Alain n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il va être reçu.

Lorsque Sophie revient, Alain réalise que vingts longues minutes se sont déjà écoulées. Il n'a pas vu le temps passer. La scientifique dépose un plateau contenant une assiette de macarons et deux tasses, une de café et une de chocolat chaud. Sophie range les revues en tas pour avoir plus de place.

L'adolescent se sent de nouveau observé par la femme. Est-ce que, habituée à voir le professeur Platane, elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir une ressemblance ? Bien sûr, si elle la voit, elle doit se dire que c'est une coïncidence. Qui irait croire qu'un homme de trente-et-un ans respectable puisse avoir un fils de quatorze ans ?

– Le professeur ne va plus tarder, il tenait à s'excuser en t'offrant ceci.

– Je vous remercie.

Sophie se retire, et Alain se retrouve de nouveau seul. Le professeur Platane et son assistante se montrent pour l'instant accueillants, mais cela ne durera peut-être plus très longtemps.

En recueillant les indices sur son père, Alain a rapidement compris quelque chose. Non seulement il est né hors mariage, mais surtout ses parents étaient tous les deux mineurs. Deux lycéens, sans doute naïfs ou trop épris d'amour pour réaliser les risques.

Sa mère a commencé à suivre des cours à domicile quelques mois avant sa naissance. Certainement une honte pour ses parents qui préféraient cacher son état. Alain n'a pas un très bon contact avec ses grand-parents. Il ne les voyait qu'une poignée de fois par an avant d'être forcé de vivre avec eux après la mort de sa mère. Alain sait qu'ils n'ont pas été mécontents lorsqu'il leur a affirmé quitter Mozheim pour vivre à Illumis.

Selon les diverses biographies qu'Alain a pu lire, Augustin Platane a de son côté continué ses études à Sinnoh, auprès du professeur Sorbier. Il n'était pas à Kalos lorsqu'il est né, et encore moins les années qui ont suivi.

Ses parents ne se sont ensuite plus jamais revus.

– Alain c'est ça ?

L'adolescent se lève au son de la voix de l'homme. Le professeur Platane fait face à lui dans l'embouchure de la porte. Son apparition fait battre le cœur d'Alain.

Son père. C'est la première fois qu'il voit son père. Bien plus réel que les brochures de magazines ou les images télévisuelles. Plus accessible que jamais, contrairement à toutes les fois où il a pu se l'imaginer enfant.

Son aura est rassurante, et a quelque chose de réconfortant. Son sourire affiche de la bienveillance. À moins que ce soit un sentiment dû à sa filiation.

– Oui professeur, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Alain surprend de la jovialité dans ses propres mots.

– J'avais demandé à Sophie de t'apporter un encas pour t'aider à patienter, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ne le touches pas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

Le professeur Platane s'installe dans le canapé en face de lui. Alain se rassoit et guette chacune de ses réactions. Son père voit-il une ressemblance ? Compare-t-il leurs cheveux sombres et leurs yeux clairs ? Ou trouve-t-il un air de famille avec celle qu'il a un jour aimée ?

– Je vous remercie beaucoup professeur de me recevoir, vous devez être très occupé.

– Ce n'est pas le travail qui manque en effet. Je me dis parfois que je devrais embaucher une autre assistante.

L'homme attrape sa tasse de café et boit une longue gorgée. Sa boisson préférée, se rappelle Alain. Le professeur Platane pousse un soupir de satisfaction avant de sourire à Alain.

– Heureusement, la caféine m'aide à tenir. Alors dis-moi, sais-tu déjà quel starter tu comptes choisir ?

Alain s'arrête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un macaron. Il n'en a absolument aucune idée. Oui, devenir dresseur le fait rêver, mais il comptait attendre ses seize ans avant de partir en voyage. Il n'a jamais réellement choisi entre Marisson, Feunnec et Grenousse.

Non, il doit lui dire la vérité, la vraie raison de sa venue. Le professeur Platane lui semble être quelqu'un de sémillant. Peut-être que l'homme peut apprendre leur parenté de manière relativement calme et positive ?

– En réalité... Je ne suis pas là pour ça... mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le dire directement à votre assistante. La vérité, c'est que je suis votre...

Alain est interrompu, une femme qu'il n'a pas encore vue entre dans la pièce. Une assistante également, à en juger sa blouse. Plus petite que Sophie, elle paraît aussi plus jeune que sa collègue. Elle se rapproche du professeur Platane et lui tend un dossier.

– Voilà professeur, le compte-rendu que vous m'avez demandé.

– Merci beaucoup Cosette. Ah, que ferais-je sans vous mes chères assistantes ?

Alain aperçoit Augustin faire un clin d'œil à la dénommée Cosette. Il sent une boule se former dans son estomac. Alain a entendu que le scientifique aime séduire les femmes. Le professeur Platane a une réputation de séducteur. Il peut à présent voir qu'elle est fondée.

Cosette tousse, rappelant ainsi à son supérieur la présence d'Alain. L'homme lui offre un sourire.

– Nous verrons cela ensemble, lorsque j'aurais terminé avec notre visiteur.

Cosette part, laissant Alain avec des pensées amères. Son père n'a pas compris qui il est. Un visiteur, il est juste un visiteur, quelqu'un ne passant que temporairement. Il sera oublié aussitôt parti, il ne restera qu'un visage fugace parmi tant d'autres. Au contraire, ses assistantes attirent toute son attention. L'adolescent observe l'homme suivre du regard la femme. Lorsque l'assistante a fermé la porte derrière elle, Augustin recentre son attention sur Alain.

– Où en étions-nous... Ah oui, tu t'apprêtais à me dire que tu étais venu pour une autre raison.

Alain sait que l'apparition d'un fils caché serait dévastateur pour la carrière scientifique de son père. Il salirait sa réputation et le décrédibiliserait. L'adolescent en est conscient, mais à présent, il voit qu'il serait de trop dans la vie de l'homme. Bien sur, il pourra supporter que son père éprouve des sentiment pour une autre femme que sa mère. Mais le professeur Platane ? Avoir un enfant alors qu'il aime séduire la gente féminine ? Un fardeau qui entache sa notoriété de professeur ?

– Alain ?

– Je voudrais vous dire que je...

Cosette et Sophie sont visiblement importantes pour son père, même si elles n'apprécient peut-être pas ses jeux de séduction. Travailler à ses côtés à forcément engendré des liens, quels que soient leurs natures.

– Je voudrais vous dire que je souhaite de venir votre assistant, et travailler à vos côtés.


	2. Quotidien

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Les seuls assistants du professeur Platane sont Cosette, Sophie et Alain.

* * *

Alain pose son stylo à côté de sa feuille noircie, satisfait du résultat. Cela fait à présent un mois qu'il est devenu l'assistant du professeur Platane, autrement dit de son père. Si Augustin Platane a été surpris d'apprendre qu'il souhaitait devenir son assistant, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour accepter. Alain ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse positive si immédiate.

Le professeur Platane a commencé à le former le lendemain même de leur rencontre. L'homme lui a fait passer un petit test qu'Alain a réussi haut la main. Il a commis quelques erreurs, mais grâce aux heures passées à étudier la vie de son père, Alain a su répondre aisément à la majorité des questions. Certains points portaient sur la biologie des Pokémon, et d'autres concernaient directement le professeur. Il s'agissait de tester sa motivation. Voir si Alain connaissait vraiment celui dont il voulait devenir l'assistant.

Pour l'instant, Alain n'est pas capable de réaliser les mêmes tâches que Cosette et Sophie, ses deux autres et uniques assistantes. L'adolescent est conscient que le scientifique prend du temps pour lui apprendre le plus de choses, lui qui aurait bien besoin de plus de personnel. Il est très reconnaissant envers le professeur Platane, auquel il n'a toujours pas avoué être son fils. Les choses actuelles lui conviennent très bien.

Chaque jour, Alain se réveille dans une chambre du laboratoire qui lui a été allouée. Après s'être habillé et vêtu de sa blouse blanche, l'adolescent part préparer du café pour le scientifique. Ce rôle lui tient particulièrement à cœur, car il signifie souvent être le premier de la journée à voir l'homme et parfois même à venir le réveiller dans son bureau.

Ensuite, Alain s'acquitte de nourrir les Pokémon du laboratoire, vérifiant soigneusement que chacun mange sa portion. Une tâche, qui, mine de rien, allège les journées de ses collègues. Si le professeur a le temps, il vient le voir pour lui dispenser une à deux heures théoriques sur l'étude des Pokémon.

Après cela, vient l'heure du déjeuner, celui du personnel et de certains Pokémon.

L'après-midi, Alain trie des dossiers, nettoie l'équipement, s'occupe de vérifier l'inventaire et de mener quelques occupations pour lesquels il est jugé apte, malgré son manque de connaissances dû à son âge et à son inexpérience. Pour clore la journée, il vérifie l'état des Pokémon avant de rédiger un rapport de l'ensemble de ses activités.

Ses comptes-rendus ne sont pas importants pour le fonctionnement du laboratoire, loin de là. Le professeur Platane insiste pour qu'il prenne l'habitude d'en remplir et ainsi savoir les rédiger pour que, dans quelques années, il n'ait aucun problème à le faire face à des expériences et des études.

Alain se lève de son bureau et s'étire. Les journées sont longues et fatigantes, bien que très intéressantes et plaisantes pour lui. Être avec son père et des Pokémon, apprendre des choses passionnantes, l'adolescent se plaît vraiment ici.

Il lui reste néanmoins une dernière chose à faire. Il s'agit du jour de la semaine où il droit préparer le repas pour l'ensemble des résidents du laboratoire. Ses capacités culinaires sont très limitées mais il n'a pas à rougir face à celle des autres. Le point le plus ironique reste néanmoins que le meilleur cuisinier soit celui qui possède le moins de temps, et donc le plus souvent dispensé de ce rôle.

L'adolescent quitte la pièce et se dirige vers la cuisine. Il n'est pas très imaginatif, il préparera sans doute une grosse casserole de pâtes ou quelque chose de facile à préparer. Personne ne lui en tiendra rigueur.

Alors qu'Alain traverse le couloir, une voix l'interpelle.

– Ah, vous voilà, je vous cherchais, où étiez-vous passé ?

Alain s'arrête et fait face à son interlocutrice, Sophie, l'assistante la plus âgée. Son visage est dissimulé derrière le classeur qu'elle est en train de lire. Le ton qu'elle emploie pour lui parler le surprend.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Rien de grave, juste quelque chose que je pense que vous devriez régler rapidement.

– De quoi s'agit-il ?

– Vous n'avez toujours pas rempli les papiers.

Alain a dû remplir un certain nombre de papiers à son arrivée au laboratoire. Ce n'est néanmoins pas le professeur Platane mais Sophie qui lui a fait remplir. Un soulagement lorsqu'il a dû indiquer son nom de famille. Son père n'aime pas s'occuper de l'aspect administratif du laboratoire et n'est pas allé vérifier son dossier. En tout cas, c'est qu'en a déduit Alain puisque qu'Augustin ne lui a posé aucune question sur son patronyme. Nul doute qu'il l'aurait reconnu.

L'adolescent pensait cependant n'avoir plus aucun document de ce type à s'occuper.

– De quels papiers parlez-vous ?

– Ceux pour la conférence qui est à venir, celle de la fin du mois.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

L'esprit d'Alain est confus. Il ne comprend pas de quel sujet veut lui parler sa collègue. Et pourquoi s'est-elle mis soudainement à le vouvoyer ?

– Vous savez bien, nous avons parlé de la conférence il y a quelques jours, vous m'avez même dit avoir hâte de revoir le professeur Sorbier.

Sophie baisse son classeur dévoilant ainsi son visage. Alain se rend compte qu'elle ne porte pas ses lunettes. L'adolescent comprend soudainement. Elle est en train de le confondre avec son père à cause de sa myopie. Affublé d'une blouse comme lui, et avec ses cheveux noirs, Sophie croit qu'elle parle au professeur Platane. La différence de taille n'est apparemment pas suffisante pour qu'elle les différencie. Alain ne peut que déplorer sa mauvaise vue.

– Alors professeur, pensez-vous que vous allez vous en occuper maintenant ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, Alain se retrouve avec le classeur entre les mains. Le poids des papiers est bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'imaginait, lui qui a pourtant pris l'habitude de les ranger.

– Sophie, cessez donc de taquiner ce pauvre Alain !

Le professeur Platane apparaît dans le couloir, une paire de lunettes rose à la main. Il se rapproche de son assistance bégayante et lui glisse ses verres sur son visage. La vision de Sophie se stabilise et elle réalise son erreur.

– Voilà, vous ne voyez pas mieux ?

Alain ne peut s'empêcher de constater que son père est encore en train de flirter. Il est habitué à le voir agir ainsi, en particulier avec Cosette et Sophie, mais il peut s'empêcher d'être un peu agacé à chaque fois. À sa connaissance, ou du moins de ce qu'il peut percevoir, Augustin n'a pas de relation amoureuse, et encore moins de sentiment pour quelqu'un en particulier. Il s'agit juste d'un homme aimant les femmes, beaucoup trop sans doute, et appréciant jouer les séducteurs avec elles, tant qu'elles soient assez proche de son âge et belles.

Sophie donne une petite tape sur les doigts de son supérieur, signifiant son refus d'entrer dans son jeu. Si Sophie et Cosette tolèrent le comportement du professeur, elles ne lui rendent jamais la pareille et n'hésitent pas à le repousser. Augustin se retire, sans une plainte, avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Pensez à reprendre vos lunettes Sophie, la prochaine fois que vous vous servirez d'un télescope.

Sophie lâche un soupire exagéré et reprend le classeur des mains d'Alain. Elle le donne ensuite au professeur Platane en le lâchant presque sur lui. L'homme le rattrape avec difficulté, manquant presque de l'échapper.

– Et vous professeur, vous devriez rapidement remplir les formulaires pour votre prochaine conférence.

– Bien sûr. Je m'en occupe pour demain sans faute.

Sophie s'éloigne, non sans avoir baissé ses lunettes pour tenter de comprendre comme elle a pu se tromper. La première fois qu'elle a entendu la voix d'Alain par l'interphone, elle croyait qu'il était un adulte. Cela ne l'a sans doute pas aidé à le distinguer de son aîné. Troublée, Sophie repositionne ses verres devant ses yeux et quitte le couloir.

Alain se retrouve seul dans le couloir avec son père.

– Sa myopie doit être plus élevée que je ne le pensais. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop gêné Alain ?

– Non professeur.

L'adolescent attend une poignée de secondes, espérant que l'erreur de Sophie déclenche quelque chose dans l'esprit de son père. De voir une étincelle de doute naître dans ses yeux bleu gris. De se sentir observé et détaillé. Qu'il comprenne.

Face à son manque de dialogue, le professeur Platane commence à s'éloigner à son tour.

– Bon, je ferais mieux de m'occuper de ces formulaires. Nous nous reverrons au repas.

Avec un claquement de porte, Alain se retrouve seul dans le couloir. Il reste debout, sans réagir alors qu'il devrait rejoindre la cuisine et préparer le dîner.

Cela fait à présent un mois qu'il est là. Plus de trente jours durant lesquels il a été au quotidien avec le professeur Platane. Mais l'homme ne voit toujours pas qu'il est son fils.

Bien sûr, il a finalement décidé de ne rien lui dire. Mais, il espère toujours que son père finisse par comprendre seul. De voir à quel point il lui ressemble.


	3. Étude

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Je pensais appuyer davantage sur Alain aimant passer du temps avec son père dans les moments simples, mais j'ai trouvé plus intéressant d'ajouter le point de vue du professeur Platane.

* * *

Le moment préféré de la journée d'Alain ; celui où il apporte le café du matin au professeur Platane. Un moment intime, sans Sophie et Cosette, où il se retrouve un instant seul avec son père. Des morceaux de temps, que, même si Augustin Platane ne devait jamais savoir la vérité, l'adolescent gardera précieusement en lui pour toujours, cristallisés sous forme de souvenirs.

Avec précaution, Alain pousse de sa main libre la porte du bureau de son père. L'éclairage artificiel est encore allumé, se mêlant à la lumière naturelle du jour. Les volets sont à moitié fermés, ne laissant passer que partiellement les rayons du soleil.

Le scientifique est assis sur son siège de bureau, les bras croisés sur sa surface de travail et la tête posée contre. Son visage porte encore la trace d'une feuille collée durant son sommeil. Ses cheveux sombres d'ordinaire soignés sont en désordre. Le professeur Platane met toujours un point d'honneur a avoir une apparence impeccable. Il est rare de le voir ainsi décoiffé.

Alain se rapproche de lui lentement. Il est l'heure que l'homme se réveille. Doucement, il secoue son épaule.

– Professeur. Le jour est levé.

Augustin Platane gémit un instant, et se relève, encore englué dans son sommeil. Il s'étire, en baillant, faisant reculer son siège à roulettes. Alain pose sa tasse de café en face de lui, la positionnant en face de lui. L'adolescent s'attelle ensuite à ouvrir complètement les volets.

– Vous vous êtes endormi sur votre rapport professeur ?

– Hum...

Le scientifique est gêné par le soleil venant l'éblouir et se rajouter à la forte luminosité, trop forte après une nuit presque blanche. Alain s'empresse d'aller éteindre l'ampoule de la pièce, devenue inutile. Augustin Platane met quelques instants à se ressaisir. Il parle en baillant.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– Huit heures professeur.

Le professeur sort un peigne de sa poche et s'attelle à avoir une coiffure plus convenable. Il passe de longues secondes à dompter ses cheveux. Si cela ne le gêne pas que son assistant masculin le découvre ainsi, il n'apprécie pas que la partie féminine de son personnel le voit dans cet état. Il tient à rester élégant en toute circonstance.

Alain l'observe faire tandis qu'il revient vers le bureau.

– Merci pour le café Alain.

– De rien professeur.

Après avoir jugé que sa chevelure a été remise en ordre, Augustin prend sa tasse et la porte à ses lèvres. Alain s'applique toujours pour qu'il soit à son goût, avec la bonne dose de sucre et la bonne température. Une petite attention pour son père à laquelle Alain tient énormément à accomplir correctement.

– Je crains ne pas pouvoir passer du temps à te donner des cours théoriques ce matin même. Je dois absolument terminer ce rapport Alain.

– Je comprends.

– Je te le promets, dès que je l'aurais achevé, je rattraperai mon retard dans tes leçons.

Alain lui sourit, signe qu'il ne lui en veut pas de faire passer son compte-rendu avant lui. En tant que simple assistant, il a de la chance que le professeur prenne autant de temps à partager son savoir avec lui. Alain n'est pas supposé être un étudiant, même s'il a besoin des bases pour accomplir son travail. Pourtant, l'homme partage le plus possible son savoir avec lui.

Augustin Platane jette un regard distrait à son dossier tandis qu'il boit son café. Comme il s'est endormi sur ses feuilles, certaines d'entre elles ont été mélangées. Il replace dans le bon ordre une page recouverte de graphiques. Les courbes attirent l'attention d'Alain, la méga-évolution est un sujet qui le passionne énormément.

– Que représentent ces schémas professeur ?

Augustin Platane aime lire la curiosité dans les yeux de son assistant. L'incitant à se rapprocher, il commence à lui expliquer. Il désigne des ellipses colorés du doigt, suivant le tracé rose de l'une d'entre elles.

– Je cherche à comparer la puissance des méga-gemmes avec celle des pierres évolutives.

– Vous voulez dire comme les pierres feus ou foudres par exemple ?

– Oui, là en l'occurrence il s'agit de la puissance d'une pierre aube. Et, là, l'autre courbe, représente l'énergie d'une gallamite d'un Méga-Gallame.

– Oh, vous comparez directement les pierres permettant à un même Pokémon d'évoluer ?

A son stade précédent, Gallame est un Kirlia. S'il entre en contact avec une pierre aube, et qu'il s'agit d'un individu mâle, alors il se transformera en Gallame. Un Gallame peut également temporairement devenir un méga-Gallame en présence d'une gallamite.

Le professeur Platane hoche la tête en souriant, satisfait que son jeune assistant est compris seul sa démarche. Le scientifique aime beaucoup la passion qui l'anime. Alain a un grand potentiel et Augustin ne peut que l'encourager à progresser.

– C'est exactement ça Alain.

– Je savais que Gardevoir pouvait méga-évoluer mais j'ignorais que Gallame le pouvait également.

– Nous ignorons encore précisément quel Pokémon peut méga-évoluer ou non.

– Je pensais naïvement qu'il y avait une sorte de compensation entre le fait que Gardevoir était l'évolution d'un Kirlia sans pierre, au contraire de Gallame.

Le professeur Platane regarde avec surprise Alain. Une nouvelle idée lui traverse l'esprit grâce à son intervention. Le scientifique n'a pas encore envisagé cette théorie, que la méga-évolution puisse être influencée par la façon dont le Pokémon a précédemment évolué, en l'occurrence par une pierre évolutive. Jusqu'à présent, il comparait les pierres entre elles. D'autant que d'autres créatures, comme Absol, ne sont pas la forme évoluée d'un autre Pokémon.

– J'ai dit une bêtise professeur ?

– Non, au contraire. Je songe à une piste d'étude différente justement grâce à ce que tu viens de dire.

Alain échappe un sourire, heureux que son raisonnement ait intéressé le scientifique. L'adolescent regarde à nouveau le rapport, se tenant à côté de l'épaule du professeur Platane.

Augustin l'observe, aimant voir la soif de savoir dans tout individu. D'autant qu'Alain est une compagnie tout à fait agréable. L'homme ignore pourquoi, mais il ressent un sentiment de familiarité en sa présence. Augustin s'est attaché rapidement à Alain. L'adolescent est introverti, ce qui aurait pu ne pas faciliter le contact entre eux. Et pourtant, si Alain venait à partir, il lui manquerait beaucoup, alors qu'il n'est là que depuis trois mois.

Il n'a jamais éprouvé autant d'affection envers n'importe quel autre enfant.


	4. Visiteur

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note**** du chapitre actuel :**

J'aimerai beaucoup savoir si cela est étrange, ou maladroit, que je passe ainsi du point de vue d'un personnage à un autre. Ou si je change de la mauvaise manière. Dans le chapitre précédent, les personnages étaient toujours dans la même pièce, je ne sais pas si cela est ici déstabilisant ou non.

* * *

Armé d'une pelle, Alain déblaye la neige recouvrant la cour du laboratoire. La ville d'Illumis est blanche depuis plusieurs jours. Les fêtes de fin d'années sont à présent passées, et en ce mois de janvier, l'hiver est toujours aussi bien installé.

Mais, la température importe peu l'adolescent, au chaud dans son manteau noir et surtout, le cou protégé par son écharpe.

Une écharpe bleu clair, très duveteuse et chaude. Rien que pour pouvoir la porter, Alain est satisfait de pouvoir travailler à l'extérieur.

Il s'agit du cadeau Noël que lui a offert son père. Le professeur Platane ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il passe les fêtes de décembre à Illumis, à vouloir rester avec lui au laboratoire. Augustin Platane n'avait personne avec qui passer Noël. Tous les deux ont passé le réveillon ensemble, dans une ambiance très différente du travail. Alain a passé une excellente soirée avec celui qui ignore toujours être son père.

À cette pensée Alain sourit. Il a finalement décidé d'arrêter de nourrir de faux espoirs. Depuis le nombre de mois passés, son père aurait dû le reconnaître. Mais cela ne le dérange plus autant qu'avant. Il l'a accepté. Même si, l'envie qu'il sache la vérité, est toujours présente.

Tandis qu'il pousse un monticule de neige sur le côté, un bruit attire l'attention d'Alain. L'adolescent se redresse et aperçoit un homme se tenant parfaitement droit devant le portail du laboratoire. Ses cheveux blancs et son visage soulignent que celui-ci à un certain âge. Sa main tient fermement une lourde valise.

Alain se rapproche de lui, comprenant qu'il s'agit d'un visiteur. Il pose son outil contre un mur et se rapproche du portail. Une aura de sévérité se dégage de l'étranger, le rendant impressionnant.

– Bonjour... Je peux vous aider ?

– Bonjour mon garçon, je suis venu voir le professeur Platane.

Alain le reconnaît soudainement. Il est exactement comme il se souvient de l'avoir vu en photographie dans une revue scientifique. Il s'agit d'un expert dans le domaine de l'évolution.

– Mais vous êtes son mentor... vous êtes le professeur Sorbier de Sinnoh, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Le professeur Platane n'est pas informé de ma visite.

– Je vous ouvre tout de suite.

Alain s'exécute, laissant libre passage au vieux scientifique. Le professeur Sorbier pénètre dans la cour, à moitié déblayée. L'adolescent le guide jusqu'à l'entrée et tape rapidement ses pieds contre le sol pour se débarrasser de la neige. Alain ouvre la porte à l'homme et entre dans le laboratoire avant de soigneusement refermer la porte derrière eux, s'assurant d'empêcher l'air glacial d'entrer.

Après avoir retiré leur manteau, Alain guide le scientifique à l'étage où se trouve le professeur Platane. Il frappe rapidement à son bureau et attend une autorisation avant de s'introduire dans l'espace de travail.

Alain n'a pas le temps d'annoncer le visiteur qu'Augustin Platane s'exclame.

– Professeur Sorbier ! Quel surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir !

– Mon travail m'a fait venir à Kalos. J'aurai fait preuve d'impolitesse si je n'étais pas venu visiter mon ancien élève.

– Entrez, je vous en prie ! Venez prendre une chaise ! Alain, peux-tu nous préparer du café s'il te plaît ?

L'adolescent acquiesce et se retire, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans le bureau. Le professeur Sorbier s'installe sur une chaise et dépose sa lourde valise à côté de lui. Il s'assoit dans une posture si droite que celle de son ancien étudiant paraît presque décontractée.

– Vous meniez une recherche dans la région ?

– Tout à fait, je me suis rendu au musée archéologique de Roche-Sur-Gliffe. J'ai eu l'opportunité de mener un débat tout à fait intéressant dont je pourrais te faire part tout à l'heure. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu lasse de mon voyage et que je souhaiterai me reposer un peu.

Augustin Platane hoche la tête, compatissant. La fatigue n'empêche néanmoins pas le vieux scientifique de reprendre la parole immédiatement.

– Petit chenapan, tu m'avais bien caché que tu avais un fils.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Ce jeune adolescent un peu timide a une personnalité qui contraste avec la tienne. Tu étais loin d'être aussi réservé que lui quand tu étais mon disciple.

– Oh, vous parlez d'Alain ! Non ce n'est pas mon fils ! Il s'est présenté à mon laboratoire durant l'année pour devenir mon assistant.

Le professeur Sorbier lisse sa moustache blanche. Même si Augustin est sincère, et étant son ancien étudiant il sait lorsqu'il ment ; il voit parfaitement la ressemblance.

– Es-tu bien sûr de toi ? Frivole comme tu es, cela ne me surprendrais pas d'apprendre que tu es père, que se soit de ce jeune garçon ou d'un autre enfant.

– Arrêtez, à vous entendre je pourrais croire que j'étais un élève indigne et pleins de défauts !

Augustin Platane affiche une mine faussement dépitée. Il est forcé d'avouer qu'il aura à une ou deux occasions, ou peut-être légèrement plus, fausser compagnie à son mentor pour passer du temps en agréable compagnie. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était un mauvais étudiant, loin de là.

Hormis ce détail, il était sérieux et travailleur. La preuve est qu'il dirige à présent son propre laboratoire. Nombre de scientifiques plus âgés que lui ne peuvent pas en dire autant.

Une pensée traverse alors Augustin. Il n'a pas encore envoyé le paquet qu'il destinait au professeur Sorbier. Tous les ans, après les fêtes de fins d'années, il lui envoie une boîte contenant des friandises kalosiennes. Il sait que son ancien maître a la dent sucrée.

– D'ailleurs, je comptais vous envoyer un colis. Puisque vous êtes ici je vais pouvoir vous le remettre. Attendez un instant, je vous l'apporte. Je ne serais pas long.

– Hum.

Augustin Platane se lève, sa chaise à roulettes glisse quelques instants sur le sol. L'homme se dirige vers la porte, laissant son ancien mentor seul qui devine ce qu'il est allé chercher.

Le professeur Sorbier commence à patienter. L'image d'Alain continue à lui trotter dans la tête. Il n'a aucune preuve de leur lien de parenté, malgré une ressemblance évidente. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se mêler de cela. Après tout, la vie privée de son ancien élève ne le regarde pas. Mais la situation le trouble énormément.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir, suivit d'une voix provenant de l'entrée de la pièce.

– J'ai installé le café dans le salon des visiteurs professeur.

Alain est de retour, il est surpris qu'Augustin Platane ne soit plus présent. L'adolescent reste dans l'embouchure de la porte. Le regard du vieux scientifique de Sinnoh se pose sur lui, l'examinant rapidement de loin sans s'attarder. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux clairs... oui, il est impossible de nier la vérité.

– Rapproche-toi mon garçon, ne soit pas timide.

D'un pas lent, Alain quitte sa position et réduit la distance avec le visiteur. Il s'arrête au milieu de la pièce, mais est assez proche du scientifique. Alain n'aime pas la façon dont celui-ci le regarde. Il a l'impression d'être un petit Passereau entre les serres d'un Étouraptor.

– J'ai appris que tu assistes le professeur Platane et que tu portes le nom d'Alain. Quel âge as-tu ?

– Quatorze ans professeur.

L'homme hoche la tête. Il effectue un rapide calcul de tête. La réponse est étrange mais plausible. Son ancien étudiant a dû, sans le savoir, devenir père à l'âge de dix-sept ans, à un an près, selon la date d'anniversaire exact du garçon. Le vieil homme est un peu choqué qu'Augustin soit devenu parent alors qu'il était mineur, même si le concerné n'en est pas conscient. Il chasse son jugement de son esprit.

– Tu es bien jeune pour être un assistant. Et c'est fort louable.

– Je suis très heureux d'être ici aux côtés du professeur Platane. J'apprends beaucoup de choses tous les jours. La méga-évolution est un sujet passionnant.

– Hum...

Un doute vient susurrer à l'esprit de l'homme. Le père n'est pas conscient de la situation, mais le fils l'est-il ? Impossible de le demander directement à l'enfant. La situation est troublante, quelle probabilité existe-t-il pour que, par le biais du hasard, un fils caché vienne travailler pour son père ? Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Alain le sache, à moins que la mère ne ce soit la responsable. Une femme qui, s'en nul doute, a payé le prix fort de son amourette en élevant son fils seul.

Le professeur Platane revient alors, un paquet entre les mains, loin de toutes les pensées et les doutes planant dans la pièce.

– Voici le colis. Une chance que je ne l'avais pas encore posté.

Augustin remarque Alain aux côtés de son ancien mentor. L'adolescent prend la parole avant qu'il ne lui demande la raison de sa présence.

– J'ai installé le café dans le salon professeur.

– Merci Alain. Ne nous attend pas pour le déjeuner, nous sortirons très certainement dans un restaurant d'Illumis.

Une habitude à laquelle le scientifique de Sinnoh tient. La gastronomie de Kalos est vraiment excellente. Chacun de ses passages à Illumis est pour lui l'occasion de déguster les spécialités de la pâtisserie Kalosienne.

Constatant que plus personne n'a besoin de lui, Alain quitte la pièce. Il n'a pas terminé de déneiger la cour du laboratoire. Il aimerait l'avoir terminé avant le repas du midi, surtout si les deux hommes doivent s'absenter. Ses tâches de l'après-midi sont déjà toutes prévues. Cosette et Sophie sont absentes ; il n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Une fois Alain parti, le professeur Sorbier s'adresse à Augustin. Il n'a pas encore ouvert le colis, qu'il tient entre les mains.

– Ton assistant semble très heureux d'être ici. Il est rare que les jeunes de son âge ne soit pas dresseur, voyageant sur les routes, pensant uniquement à la prochaine arène.

Il ne dira rien au père. Ce n'est pas à lui de lui révéler. Si Alain sait, comme il le pense, alors il est le seul à en avoir le droit. Il gardera le silence, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne glissera pas quelques indices dans la conversation.

– Te voir avec lui me ramène plus de dix ans en arrière. Il te ressemble beaucoup, il a le même regard, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, les mêmes yeux.

La phrase est légèrement inexacte. Les iris du fils sont d'un bleu pur tandis que ceux du père sont nuancés de gris. Mais, ce détail n'est guère important. Son but est de déclencher un déclic dans son esprit.

– Vous avez déjà remarqué cette étincelle en lui ? Il s'intéresse beaucoup à la méga-évolution. Il a du potentiel.

– Il m'a dit apprécier fortement de pouvoir travailler à tes côtés.

– Cela est réciproque.

Le professeur Sorbier constate que son ancien disciple est loin de voir la vérité. Il ne peut rien de plus s'il ne comprend pas ses sous-entendus. Après tout, si Alain n'est pas récemment arrivé dans son laboratoire, Augustin aurait déjà dû se rendre compte de leur lien. Il n'en revient pas qu'il puisse être aveugle à ce point.

Le scientifique de Sinnoh abandonne l'idée. Si le fils sait et qu'il n'a rien dit, alors la situation doit lui convenir. Au contraire, si lui aussi ignore la situation, il risque d'ébranler son équilibre familial et de chambouler sa vie.

Ce n'est pas à lui de régler le problème.

– Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Permets-moi de t'apporter ce conseil, prend soin de lui. Tu n'auras jamais un autre assistant comme lui. Enfin, je ne te le souhaite pas.

Son conseil laisse perplexe Augustin, qui ne peut saisir tout le sens. Il s'agit bien de la seule chose que peut faire le professeur Sorbier, le mettre en garde.


	5. Trouble

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

La mère d'Alain est un OC m'appartenant.

* * *

Le professeur Platane parcourt rapidement une dernière fois son mail. Ne trouvant aucune faute, il clique sur l'option envoyer. L'homme attrape ensuite sa tasse de café avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Son attention est attirée par la pluie battant les carreaux. En ce mois de février, les températures sont basses et le soleil est caché derrière les nuages depuis plusieurs jours. Le ciel est d'humeur maussade et a un teint maladif.

Augustin espère pour Cosette que la météo est plus clémente pour elle. L'assistante a pris quelques jours de congés pour se rendre dans le nord de Kalos, près de Romant-sous-Bois. Sophie est également absente, contrainte de s'occuper d'une vieille tante malade vivant à Yantreizh.

Le scientifique est seul à s'occuper du laboratoire entier, et ne dispose que de l'aide d'Alain. L'homme serait submergé par le travail sans la présence de l'adolescent.

Augustin songe à lui proposer de prendre lui aussi quelques vacances. Depuis son arrivée il y a un peu plus de cinq mois, il n'a pas une fois quitté Illumis, à part une fois pour le suivre pour ses études de terrain. Il ignore de quelle ville Alain est originaire, mais il est sûr qu'il ne vivait pas à Illumis avant de devenir son assistant. Il lui a fallu du temps pour se familiariser avec la capitale.

À sa connaissance, Alain n'a jamais contacté ses proches. Aux fêtes de fin d'année, Augustin a réalisé qu'Alain n'a pas un bon contact avec sa famille. Lorsqu'il lui a demandé s'il ne préférait pas passer Noël avec ses parents, il s'est montré assez évasif. Le garçon a détourné la tête en affirmant que les choses étaient compliquées avec son père.

Alain a ensuite évoqué ses grands-parents, affirmant que plus loin d'eux il était, mieux ils se portaient.

Le professeur Platane a préféré ne pas insister, sentant qu'il touchait un sujet sensible. Parler de son père le mettait visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Augustin a déjà remarqué qu'Alain ne recevait aucun appel et aucune lettre, et encore moins à Noël. Pour lui, il est incompréhensible que la famille de l'adolescent ne recherche pas de contact avec lui. Alain est un garçon adorable, certes introverti, mais très mûr pour son âge et travailleur. Il s'est rapidement attaché à lui et ne peut comprendre le silence de sa famille.

Un bruit lourd parvient aux oreilles du professeur Platane. Il détourne son attention de la fenêtre. Le tumulte provenait de l'étage inférieur. Un instant de doute le traverse, Augustin se demande si l'un des Pokémon résidents au laboratoire peut être la source de cette agitation. Le son de plusieurs objets roulant au sol vienne s'ajouter à ses doutes.

Le professeur Platane se lève et pose sa tasse vide sur son bureau. Alain est très certainement allé voir ce qu'il se passait, mais la curiosité est plus forte. D'autant qu'il ressent le besoin de se dégourdir un peu. Travailler assis depuis de longues heures a légèrement ankylosé son corps.

L'homme sort de son bureau et rejoint l'étage inférieur. Le couloir est parfaitement silencieux. Déterminer précisément l'origine du bruit lui semble impossible. Son choix se pose sur une salle à la porte entrouverte. Augustin traverse le seuil. Il découvre des objets éparpillés par terre dont des boîtes de nourriture pour Pokémon au contenu déversé. Le chariot servant à transporter les repas pour leurs petits pensionnaires est renversé. Juste à ses côtés, Alain est étendu sur le sol.

– Alain !

Aucune réponse. Le professeur Platane le rejoint immédiatement à ses côtés. Il s'accroupit pour se placer à sa hauteur. Son corps ne bouge pas et ses yeux sont fermés.

– Alain, tu m'entends ?

Sans geste brusque, l'homme pose ses doigts sur son poignet. Augustin soupire de soulagement en sentant la présence de son pouls. Quelques secondes ont suffit pour qu'il s'imagine le pire. Il passe ensuite sa main sur son front, dégageant quelques mèches brunes. Sa peau est brûlante, Alain a une forte fièvre.

Le scientifique comprend qu'il n'a plus qu'une chose à faire. Il soulève Alain et place un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre sous son dos.

N'étant pas adulte, Alain est facile à transporter. Le professeur Platane porte ainsi Alain jusque dans sa chambre et s'aide de ses épaules pour pousser les portes.

L'homme arrive rapidement dans l'espace alloué au garçon. La pièce est simple et comporte peu d'objets personnels, des vêtements et des livres tout au plus. Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que l'écharpe qu'il lui a offert pour Noël est soigneusement déposée sur sa table de nuit. Augustin n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle plairait autant au garçon. Il voyait juste qu'Alain craignait l'air hivernal et n'avait rien pour se protéger le cou.

Augustin dépose ensuite l'adolescent dans son lit. Il lui retire ses chaussures et sa blouse avant de le border.

Le professeur Platane vérifie à nouveau sa température avant de quitter la pièce. Le visage d'Alain est à présent rougi par la fièvre. Sa chaleur corporelle a augmenté le temps qu'il le transporte.

L'homme commence à se lever, prêt à partir pour contacter un médecin. Quelque chose lui retient le bras, la main d'Alain.

Ses yeux sont à présent à moitié ouverts, et remplis de fatigue.

– Qu'est-ce que...

– Tu es malade, tu as fait un malaise.

– Un... malaise ?

– Oui, je vais appeler un docteur. Il va venir t'examiner.

Augustin tente de se lever mais Alain a toujours sa main agrippée à la manche de sa blouse. Ses paupières se ferment quelques secondes.

– Non... Je vais bien...

– Alain, tu brûles de fièvre.

– Non... je dois m'occuper de Maman...

– Pardon ?

– Le docteur doit examiner Maman, je vais bien...

Le professeur Platane réalise que la fièvre le fait délirer. Avec sa forte température, cela n'est guère étonnant. Alain ne doit pas comprendre réellement ce qui lui arrive. Ses doigts tiennent toujours solidement son bras.

– Je dois me lever... je dois donner à Maman ses médicaments... elle ne peut plus les prendre seule.

Alain ne lui a encore jamais parlé de sa mère. Il a déjà évoqué ses grands-parents, son père, mais jamais celle qui lui a donné naissance. Augustin se demande, avec ses paroles fiévreuses, si elle est encore en vie.

– Maman doit... les prendre pour guérir...

– Reste allongé Alain. Repose-toi.

Augustin se lève, cherchant à se soustraire à l'emprise de l'adolescent. Le garçon se tourne sur le flanc et saisit à deux mains son bras. Alain le ramène contre lui, presque contre son visage.

– Non... ne t'en va pas Papa...

– Comment ?!

– Reste Papa...

L'homme ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette situation assez embarrassante. Il est évident que la fièvre est la cause du comportement d'Alain. Mais, Augustin ne pensait pas qu'il était fiévreux au point de ne pas le reconnaître.

– Maman ne reviendra plus... s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tout seul Papa.

Un sentiment de tristesse parcourt Augustin. Il a de la peine pour son assistant, comprenant tout ce qu'implique ces paroles. Sa mère est très certainement morte et son père a dû le délaisser ou simplement être absent.

Augustin décide de le rassurer, quitte à être confondu et à entrer dans le jeu causé par la fièvre d'Alain.

– Je suis là Alain. Je reste avec toi.

– Papa...

– Tout va bien. Je veille sur toi.

Jouer les pères est étrange pour Augustin. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir dû prendre soin d'un enfant de cette façon. Fils unique, il n'a pas eu à s'occuper d'un frère ou d'une sœur, et encore moins d'une nièce ou d'un neveu.

Il a en revanche l'habitude de soigner et de rassurer les Pokémon, un domaine pour lequel il est très à l'aise. Le comportement à adopter ne doit pas être très différent.

Augustin passe sa main libre dans les cheveux d'Alain. Il lui caresse le haut de la tête pour l'apaiser. Son mouvement est doux et calme. Les paupières d'Alain papillonnent, lentement, le sommeil semblant l'appeler à lui. Le garçon s'apaise peu à peu, sa prise sur l'homme devenant petit à petit faible.

Alain s'endort, emporté par la fatigue mais rassuré. Augustin attend un peu, continuant son geste, s'assurant que son sommeil soit paisible. Puis, progressivement, Augustin se libère de son emprise et s'éloigne de lui. Il quitte la pièce et s'éloigne pour aller prévenir un docteur.

Son attachement pour son jeune assistant est bien plus fort qu'il ne l'imaginait.


	6. Grippe

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

J'ai coupé le chapitre précédent en deux, préférant avoir d'un côté les pensées d'Alain et de l'autre celle du professeur Platane, raison pour laquelle ce chapitre est court.

* * *

Une grippe couplée à un surmenage. Le diagnostic a été clair, il doit rester une semaine au lit pour reprendre des forces. Du moins, c'est ce que lui a dit le professeur Platane. Sa fièvre était à ce moment-là beaucoup trop élevée pour qu'il puisse se souvenir d'avoir été examiné. De même que lorsqu'il a perdu connaissance dans la réserve. Cela ne l'étonne guère, il a accumulé une partie des tâches de Sophie et de Cosette en plus des siennes. Il était sûr de pouvoir assumer la charge.

Alain n'est pas certain sur le nombre exacte de jours écoulés depuis qu'il est piégé au lit. Il alterne les heures entre sommeil, médicaments et moments de conscience lucide où il endure les effets de sa maladie. Impossible pour lui de se lever sans avoir le tournis. Un symptôme du surmenage d'après le médecin.

Blotti sous sa couette et plongé dans le noir, Alain se tourne sur lui-même, enfouissant sa tête sous son drap. Il veut uniquement dormir, et se réveiller en étant guéri. Son esprit commence à s'endormir à nouveau lorsqu'un filet de lumière parvient jusqu'à lui. Des bruits de pas se rapprochent jusqu'à lui, suivit du craquement d'une chaise.

Alain se force à immerger de sous ses couvertures et révèle son visage fatigué. Il ne tente pas de s'asseoir, sachant pertinemment que son tournis va le reprendre. Il se contente juste de se hisser un peu sur son oreiller.

– Bonsoir Alain, comment te sens-tu ?

Augustin aurait pu lui dire bonjour ou bonne nuit, le résultat aurait été le même. Alain a perdu ses repères temporels dans son sommeil. À chaque fois qu'il se réveille, il ne sait jamais s'il s'agit de la nuit ou du jour, plongé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

– J'ai envie de dormir.

– Je m'en doute. Tu permets que je vérifie ta température ?

Le professeur Platane pose sa main sur le front d'Alain durant quelques secondes. Le plateau posé sur ses genoux tremble un instant dans le mouvement. Sa mesure n'est pas aussi précise que s'il utilisait un thermomètre mais elle lui donne une assez bonne indication pour mesurer l'évolution de son état.

– Elle n'a pas diminué depuis ce matin mais c'est mieux qu'il y a deux jours.

Alain ignore dans quel état il se trouvait à ce moment-là. Pour n'avoir aucun souvenir, il se dit que sa température devait être vraiment élevée. Il se rappelle à peine de ce qu'il faisait avant de s'évanouir.

– Vous vous en sortez avec le laboratoire ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Cosette revient bientôt. J'arriverai à tenir d'ici là.

Augustin tend ensuite un verre et une gélule au garçon malade. Alain avale tout sans discuter, ainsi qu'un comprimé devant le soulager de ses tournis. Le goût est acre mais il préfère sans hésiter ne plus avoir mal au cœur.

Une fois que l'adolescent a tout ingéré, Augustin récupère le verre vide.

– Est-ce que tu voudrais que je prévienne ta famille que tu es malade ?

Alain songe un instant à ses grands-parents maternels. L'adolescent ne s'est jamais vraiment senti apprécié d'eux. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils ne l'aiment pas, mais, passer une poignée de jours par an avec lui leur convenaient parfaitement. Ils habitaient pourtant tous à Mozheim, et auraient pu se voir bien plus souvent. Leur rapport avec sa mère était également assez tendu, et, à présent, Alain est sûr que les circonstances de sa naissance étaient la cause de cette distance.

Parfois, Alain se pose une question dont il est satisfait de ne pas avoir de réponse. Et jamais il ne cherchera à la savoir.

Il se demande si ses grands-parents n'ont pas incité à sa mère à débarrasser de lui, lorsqu'elle le pouvait encore. À ne pas devenir une mère célibataire devant abandonné sa scolarité pour s'occuper de son enfant. De ne pas gâcher les études auxquelles elle se prédestinait. Une honte pour ses parents.

Ils ne l'ont pas rejeté lorsque sa mère est morte. Mais les semaines passées avec eux étaient pesantes, il était dur à Alain de rester dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il craignait qu'à tout moment qu'un conflit éclate. Le simple bruit des pages de journal tournées par son grand-père accompagné du son du couteau de sa grand-mère hachant les légumes l'énervait. Il se sentait de trop, comme s'il ne devait pas être là, dans tous les sens du terme sans doute. Alain préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour remplir des documents administratifs ou mener des recherches sur son père. Ses grand-parents ne savaient pas pourquoi il passait de longues heures à lire des magazines scientifiques ou derrière un écran d'ordinateur. Ils ignorent toujours où il se trouve exactement. Il n'a pas voulu leur dire et ils n'ont ne lui ont pas demandé. Il leur a simplement annoncé son départ sans retour un soir et le lendemain, il était à la gare de Mozheim.

Enquêter sur la vie du professeur Platane lui a permis d'échapper à l'ambiance pesante. Alain fréquentait beaucoup la bibliothèque de Mozheim. La pensée de trouver son père était devenu un refuge, lui permettant de panser ses blessures et de chasser ses idées sombres. Une promesse d'avenir.

Malgré les avancées technologiques de leur société, la médecine n'a pas pu soigner sa mère. Alain vérifiait toujours qu'elle prenait ses médicaments, plus particulièrement à la fin où sa mère était trop faible pour le faire seule. Il s'assurait qu'elle ne manquait de rien et faisait tout pour l'aider.

Malgré tous ses efforts, sa mère est partie. Il n'a pas su la sauver. Il en a été incapable.

– Non professeur.

– Si tu changes d'avis n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.

– Je vous remercie.

Augustin pose le plateau sur les jambes d'Alain, s'assurant qu'il se puisse se nourrir sans à avoir à bouger et provoquer un autre tournis déplaisant. Une douce odeur de bouillon peine à chatouiller ses narines. Il n'a pas envie de manger et il va devoir se forcer.

– Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

Alain hésite à lui répondre par la négative. Il apprécierait beaucoup que son père reste à ses côtés et lui tienne compagnie. Il ne peut cependant se le permettre. Le laboratoire fonctionne actuellement qu'avec le professeur Platane, aucun de ses assistants n'étant disponible.

Sa réaction tarde à venir.

– Ça va aller je vous remercie.

Le professeur Platane ne quitte pourtant pas la pièce suite à sa réponse. Il reste assis aux côtés de l'adolescent malade.

– Si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients, je préfèrerai rester avec toi. Je me sens un peu seul à l'étage. Est-ce que cela t'intéresserait si je te parlais de ma recherche en cours ?

Refusant de parler la bouche pleine, Alain hoche la tête. Il est trop fatigué pour arriver à se concentrer sur les détails des explications du professeur Platane. Et encore moins pour réaliser qu'Augustin ne souffre d'aucune solitude, débordé par son travail. Sa voix a l'effet d'une berceuse aux paroles incompréhensibles.

Alain n'a pas besoin de prévenir sa famille, puisqu'il est déjà avec. Son père lui apporte tout le réconfort dont il besoin.


	7. Sauvetage

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Je sais que le Pokémon que je mets ici en premier rôle pèse près d'une vingtaine de kilos. Alain le porte lui-même dans une scène, et il n'est pas rare de voir d'autres dresseurs porter des Pokémon bien plus lourds. Je me permets d'en faire autant que le canon.

* * *

Les rues d'Illumis sont pleines de vie en ce premier jour de printemps. Les touristes étrangers sont de retour et inondent les rues armés de leur appareil photo et de leur sac de souvenirs. Des accents de toutes les régions du monde virevoltent dans les airs. Alain est habitué à voir les rues si fréquentées. Kalos est une région très touristique et sa capitale, cœur de la gastronomie et de la mode kalosienne, accueille chaque année des millions de visiteurs. Une importante partie de l'économie de Kalos est basée sur le tourisme.

Alain aurait aussi pu prendre le temps de flâner s'il n'était pas si pressé. Il s'agit du jour de la semaine où il est en charge du repas de midi. Mais les réserves de nourriture manquent et Alain l'a seulement réalisé en ouvrant les placards. L'adolescent doit se hâter s'il veut rentrer et avoir fini de cuisiner avant midi. Il n'a pas pris la peine de retirer sa blouse blanche pour sortir, espérant ainsi gagner du temps.

Pour cette fois, il ne prendra pas grand-chose, juste le nécessaire pour le déjeuner. Par chance, un petit commerce se trouve à moins de quinze minutes de marche du laboratoire. Toutes les courses alimentaires sont effectuées ici. Le marchand connaît parfaitement le professeur Platane et ses assistants. Seul le café est acheté ailleurs, Augustin ayant des préférences vraiment spécifiques.

Alain arrive dans la rue du magasin. Il s'apprête à traverser la route lorsqu'il entend des cris. Il tourne la tête et aperçoit des gens se pousser. Des touristes protestent et se plaignent. Une femme hurle presque, complètement affolée.

De la foule jaillit un petit Pokémon bleu. L'assistant du professeur Platane reconnaît son espèce. Il s'agit d'un Griknot, un Pokémon de type dragon. Une créature ressemblant à une mâchoire sur pattes aux dents pointues.

Alain a juste le temps de l'éviter tandis qu'il fonce dans sa direction. Le petit dragon continue sa course effrénée sans se soucier de rien, renversant tout se trouvant sur son passage.

Intrigué, Alain le poursuit quelques secondes du regard avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une ruelle sombre. Il remarque que sa démarche est maladroite, comme s'il était blessé.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, une voix l'interpelle.

– Eh, toi, tu n'aurais pas vu un Griknot sauvage ?

Alain se retourne et fait face à trois adolescents un peu plus âgés que lui. Il se méfie immédiatement, voyant l'un d'eux avec une batte de baseball. La façon dont il la tient le dérange. Leur visage indique des signes d'hostilités. Ils ne lui laissent pas le temps de répondre.

– T'es sourd ou quoi ?

– Que voulez-vous à ce Griknot ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas !

Alain s'interpose devant eux et les regarde droit dans les yeux. Il ne connaît pas la raison de leur agressivité mais la situation le révolte. Être plusieurs pour s'attaquer à un seul individu, plus petit, lui paraît injuste. Griknot devrait avoir l'ascendant sur des humains grâce à ses capacités, mais il semblait blessé. Alain tente de garder une voix calme et contrôlée.

– Dans la mesure où vous en prenez à trois contre un, si cela me concerne.

– Quoi, ce voleur c'est ton Pokémon ? Si c'est le tien tu vas payer les dégâts !

– Non, mais...

– Alors dégage !

L'un des trois adolescents pousse Alain qui trébuche contre un mur. Il tombe sur le trottoir sous le rire moqueur du trio. Une insulte fuse de l'un d'eux, qui se met à le pointer du doigt. Ils l'encerclent, se servant du mur derrière lui pour le bloquer. Les touristes ignorent leur conflit, ils passent leur chemin ou modifient leur trajectoire pour les éviter. Leur indifférence est totale face à la scène. La colère monte en Alain qui se relève, couvert de poussière.

Cela lui évoque de mauvais souvenirs. Ses camarades de classe se montraient parfois cruels envers lui, au père absent et à la mère parfois montrée du doigt par leurs propres parents. Son caractère introverti ne l'aidait pas, passant presque toujours ses récréations seul. Être social n'a jamais été son point fort.

Ce que Griknot ait pu s'approprier lui importe peu. La situation lui est inacceptable. Si un Pokémon vole, se sera en général de la nourriture. Cela n'est pas impossible, mais les Pokémon n'étant pas matérialistes, il est rare quand ils dérobent autre chose. Et quand bien même, quel que soit le vol dont il est accusé, ce n'est pas de la justice, ni même de la vengeance. Il s'agit de sadisme.

Alain se relève et essuie sa joue d'un revers de poignet. Il ne fuira pas face à eux.

– Je ne sais pas quel est votre problème, mais je ne vous laisserai pas aller vous en prendre lâchement à ce Griknot !

– Il veut jouer les héros !

– Tu as envie de te battre c'est ça ?

L'adolescent possédant une batte la lève et se prépare à frapper. Alain a le réflexe de croiser ses bras pour se protéger du coup. L'impact sera très douloureux. Il le sait et imagine déjà la douleur qui va parcourir dans quelques instants son corps.

La batte s'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage, maintenue par une main épaisse.

– Vous vous voulez vous battre aussi avec moi ? Deux contre trois, ce sera plus équitable, vous ne pensez pas ?

Tous portent leur attention sur le propriétaire de cette voix grave qui s'immisce dans leur début de combat. Vêtu d'une salopette et le visage couvert de taches d'huile de moteur, Alain le reconnaît. Il s'agit de Jérémy, un réparateur d'appareils électroménagers venant souvent dépanner au laboratoire. Augustin fait très souvent appel à lui, les deux hommes s'entendant bien.

Face au mécanicien au corps robuste, ses agresseurs n'en mènent pas large. Leurs airs fiers se contorsionnent en grimace. Aucun d'eux n'ose répondre.

– Alors, lequel d'entre vous veut se battre en premier contre moi ?

Les trois adolescents se consultent du regard. D'un accord commun silencieux, ils fuient tous dans la même direction. Ils disparaissent dans la foule. Alain pousse un soupir de soulagement et s'écarte du mur.

– Tu vas bien Alain ?

– Oui, et c'est grâce à vous.

– Ces voyous réfléchiront à deux fois avant de revenir oser s'aventurer devant ma boutique.

Alain regard l'enseigne à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué devant quel magasin il se trouvait. Le nom de la boutique est pourtant écrit en grand sur la vitre. Sans Jérémy, il se serait retrouvé couvert de blessures, très certainement inconscient au milieu d'Illumis et peut-être même avec des os brisés. Il se serait sans doute réveillé aux urgences ou dans une chambre d'hôpital, défiguré.

– Tu veux que je te raccompagne au laboratoire ?

Les courses n'ont toujours pas encore été effectuées. Mais l'état du Griknot est la première chose qui vient à l'esprit d'Alain pour le moment. Il lui a semblé blessé et le petit dragon a sûrement subi le sort que lui réservaient ses agresseurs. Frappé par une batte. Qu'importe ce que Griknot ait pu voler, le sort lui paraît trop cruel, il doit l'aider.

– Non. Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Sans laisser une s'écouler seconde de plus, Alain se hâte dans la direction où il a aperçu pour la dernière fois Griknot. Il est reconnaissant envers Jérémy mais l'état du Pokémon l'inquiète, il préfère ne pas s'attarder. Il reviendra remercier correctement Jérémy plus tard.

Alain s'engage dans une rue étroite et sombre, bien loin des avenues fréquentées des touristes. Les étrangers ne fréquentent pas ses endroits peu accueillants. Les Illumisiens savent que les sans-abris vivent dans ces lieux. Ils fuient ses endroits comme la peste. Seul les pickpockets s'aventurent ici, pour inspecter leur larcin ou attirer des cibles naïves. Il n'est pas rare que des promeneurs imprudents se fassent dérober un porte-feuille ou un sac.

Alain atteint rapidement un cul-de-sac où s'accumule des déchets. L'adolescent se rapproche, persuadé qu'il a dû trouver refuge dans les ordures. Loin des avenues lumineuses, cette zone est peu entretenue. Une odeur dérangeante hante le secteur.

– Griknot ?

Alain l'appelle d'une voix douce, tentant d'imiter celle que son père utilise pour rassurer les Pokémon effrayés de son laboratoire. Il ne doit pas oublier qu'il est un inconnu, un humain comme ceux qui l'ont très certainement blessé. Griknot risque de croire qu'il veut également l'importuner.

– Je voudrais t'aider Griknot.

Tandis qu'il se rapproche, Alain entend un grognement s'élevant des détritus. Des cartons graisseux d'emballages tremblent. Il s'avance, osant faire un pas de plus. Une forme bleue bondit sur lui. Alain pousse un cri de surprise et tombe sur une poubelle en fer. L'épaule droite de sa blouse se déchire sur le tranchant métallique.

Profitant qu'il soit à sa portée, Alain se dépêche de se relever pour attraper Griknot. Le Pokémon se débat dans ses bras, essayant de s'enfuir.

– Là, là, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Illumis possède trois centres Pokémon, ce qui est très rare pour une ville. Une décision sans doute dû à cause de son flux de touristes et parce qu'elle accueille les championnats de la ligue de Kalos. Mais le choix d'Alain se porte naturellement sur le laboratoire de son père. Tout le matériel nécessaire aux soins des Pokémon est installé là-bas.

Alain se hâte de rejoindre le laboratoire. Le trajet est laborieux, Alain devant maintenir Griknot en place dans ses bras. Le chemin de retour lui semble interminable. Le petit dragon est loin d'être léger et ne cesse de bouger. De sa puissante mâchoire, il essaye de mordre ses avant-bras. Il pousse des plaintes. L'adolescent parvient pourtant à maintenir sa tête loin de son corps.

Les touristes lui prêtent à peine attention. Ils s'écartent de lui, aux vêtements sales et déchirés. Sa blouse est dans un état déplorable, mais sans elle, Alain sait qu'il passerait pour un sans-abri.

Alain est essoufflé lorsqu'il parvient devant les grilles fermées du laboratoire. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, il parvient à dégager quelques doigts pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Impossible avec Griknot dans les bras d'ouvrir le portail. L'interphone grésille et la voix de Cosette s'élève.

– Bonjour.

– Cosette, c'est moi, Alain.

– Alain ! Nous nous demandions où tu étais passé ! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter tu sais ?

– Je m'excuse, je vous expliquerai plus tard. J'ai besoin du professeur Platane, c'est urgent !

– Je vais immédiatement le prévenir.

Les grilles s'écartent et Alain entre dans la cour. Griknot s'agite de plus en plus. En activant la sonnette, l'adolescent a perdu le bon maintien qu'il avait lors du trajet. Il essaye de repositionner ses mains correctement. Il ressent de la fatigue dans ses bras. Le dragon lui semble devenir de plus en plus lourd.

– Doucement, doucement.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvre, Augustin Platane sort du bâtiment. L'homme est surpris de voir dans quel état se trouve Alain. Ses cheveux sont complètement décoiffés et couverts de saleté comme le restant de sa tenue. La manche droite de sa blouse est presque séparée de son vêtement. Des égratignures ornent sa peau et son visage.

Alain ne lui laisse pas le temps de lui demander ce qui lui est arrivé.

– Professeur, il est blessé, vous pouvez le soigner ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

– Il semait la panique en ville.

Alain marque une pause. Il décide de laisser sous silence ce qui a failli lui arriver si Jérémy n'était pas venu le sauver. Il ne veut pas inquiéter personne sur son sujet, et en aucun cas son père. Il pourra toujours abordé le sujet plus tard si nécessaire.

– Il fuyait des adolescents qui souhaitaient le punir pour avoir volé quelque chose. Je suis sûr que se sont eux qui l'ont mis dans cet état. Il renversait tout le monde sur son passage pour pouvoir les fuir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas, blessé et apeuré.

– Emmène-le en salle de soins, je m'occupe de ce pauvre Griknot tout de suite.

L'adolescent hoche la tête. Maintenant qu'il est rentré, il sait que Griknot est en sécurité. Alain en est sûr, tout ira bien à présent que Griknot est avec son père. Et cela n'est pas valable uniquement pour le petit dragon bleu effrayé.


	8. Discussion

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Le Carchacrok du professeur Platane est une femelle, sa morphologie permet aisément de le voir. En effet, les Carchacrok mâles ont une encoche à leur nageoire dorsale, contrairement aux femelles.

* * *

Alain est en compagnie de Cosette dans la réserve de matériels du laboratoire. L'assistante cherche énergiquement dans les cartons entreposés sur les étagères. Sa recherche est vaine, tout comme celle qu'Alain a effectuée plus tôt seul. La femme abandonne, constatant que l'emballage qu'elle tient est vide.

– Je pensais pourtant qu'il nous restait au moins une blouse. Nous devrions en ajouter une à notre prochaine commande de matériel.

– Merci Cosette.

– Tu aurais dû de toute manière en changer bientôt je pense. Tu as beaucoup grandi.

L'adolescent ne porte pas sa tenue blanche qu'il ne quitte habituellement pas un instant lorsqu'il est au laboratoire. Il a dû la retirer, complètement déchirée et sale, résultat du sauvetage de Griknot. Alain a dû prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. L'odeur des ordures était collée à lui et il était couvert de poussière. Griknot avait élu comme refuge un endroit que nombreux se seraient découragés à atteindre.

Cosette a raison, il aurait sûrement était obligé de la changer rapidement. Alain a grandi de nombreux centimètres depuis son arrivée. Ses manches commençaient à ne plus couvrir assez ses poignets et à être serrées autour de ses bras. Son corps est en pleine croissance.

– En attendant, je pense que le professeur Platane sera d'accord pour que tu utilises l'une de celles qu'il garde spécialement pour lui. Je devrais surement la raccourcir à ta taille.

– Cela va vous donner du travail supplémentaire.

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. C'est normal, à ton âge, les garçons se développent rapidement.

Cosette rit légèrement, gênant Alain. Il y a longtemps que personne n'a commenté sa croissance, la dernière personne était sa mère. Si c'était son père qui l'avait remarqué, Alain n'aurait pas été gêné, peut-être même un peu fier. Mais, l'adolescent doute qu'il puisse remarquer ce genre de détails le concernant.

Alain sait que si un jour son père devait apprendre la vérité, se serait par l'intervention de quelqu'un d'autre. Alain a longtemps espéré que Sophie et Cosette soient ces personnes, mais elles n'ont jamais émis le moindre doute. Mais cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elles le sachent et préfèrent garder le silence. Il serait très mal convenu qu'elles le disent à leur employeur. Alain peine à les imaginer entreprendre une telle action, surtout de la part Cosette. Ce serait plutôt Sophie, qui serait disposée à le faire, plus sûre d'elle et n'ayant pas peur de devoir rappeler le professeur à l'ordre.

– Avez-vous trouvé une blouse de rechange ?

Alain se retourne vers l'entrée de la pièce. Il n'avait pas entendu le bruit de pas de son père. Il le pensait en train de surveiller l'état de Griknot. Leur nouveau pensionnaire n'est là que depuis quelques heures. Augustin s'est immédiatement attelé à le soigner. Griknot est extrêmement méfiant et il a été laborieux de lui prodiguer des soins. Alain devait le tenir pour que le professeur Platane puisse panser et désinfecter ses plaies. Après s'être occupé de toutes ses blessures, Augustin a jugé bon de laisser seul Griknot, pour qu'il s'habitue à son nouvel environnement et ne soit pas davantage stressé.

Cosette s'adresse à Augustin qui se tient dans l'embouchure de la porte. Elle lui montre de loin le carton. La boîte ne contient plus qu'un emballage plastique vide.

– Non, je vais devoir commander de nouvelles blouses. Je me demandais si en attendant, vous pouviez prêter l'une des vôtres à Alain ? Je pourrais éventuellement la raccourcir.

– Bien sûr. Tu verras Alain, Cosette a de véritable doigts de fée quand il s'agit de couture.

– Disons que je ne me débrouille pas si mal avec une aiguille.

– Cosette, vous faites preuve de modestie, vous m'avez plus d'une fois rendu service. Vos mains sont délicates et vraiment agiles pour ce genre d'ouvrage.

Cosette commence à ranger les cartons de fournitures, ignorant ainsi le commentaire d'Augustin qu'elle devine être une nouvelle tentative de flirt. Elle place la boîte vide de côté, dans un coin de la pièce où il pourra servir plus tard. Alain commence à l'aider lorsque le professeur Platane l'interpelle.

– Alain, je sais que tu as encore des tâches qui t'attendent mais j'aurai besoin de toi. Si cela prend trop de temps, je t'aiderai à les remplir après. Est-ce que tu pourrais me suivre ?

– Bien sûr professeur.

– Cosette, voudriez-vous vous occuper d'ajouter les blouses à la prochaine commande ?

– Comptez sur moi.

Augustin quitte la pièce, le pas emboîté par Alain. L'adolescent constate que son père a à nouveau délégué une besogne administrative à l'une de ses assistantes. Son manque d'intérêt pour les formulaires l'a conduit à ne jamais s'intéresser à son dossier, celui que Sophie lui a fait remplir à son arrivée au laboratoire. Le jour où Sophie convaincra son supérieur de s'intéresser à l'aspect bureaucratique de son laboratoire, son père aura certainement de grosses surprises.

Le professeur Platane mène Alain à un petit salon. Une pièce qu'Alain connaît très bien, il s'agit de celle où il a rencontré son père pour la première fois. L'adolescent accueille souvent des personnes dans cette salle, notamment des dresseurs débutants et des scientifiques de passage. Souvent, lorsqu'il installe le café sur la table basse pour des visiteurs, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si les choses auraient pu se dérouler autrement. S'il avait pu finir sa phrase avant que Cosette les rejoigne avec son rapport. S'il avait eu le courage de continuer sa phrase malgré son intervention. L'éternel question sur la réaction de son père.

Alain remarque qu'un plateau est installé sur la table basse. Deux tasses, une de chocolat chaud et l'autre de café, côtoient des macarons. Personne d'autre n'étant dans la pièce et seulement deux récipients étant présents, l'adolescent déduit que son père veut s'entretenir avec lui. Augustin referme la porte derrière eux.

– Installe-toi, je t'en prie.

Alain obéit et s'assoit sur l'un des canapés. Le professeur Platane se positionne en face de lui et se saisit de la tasse de café. L'homme souffle sur sa boisson et boit une gorgée avant de prendre la parole d'un air sérieux.

– Alain, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone tout à l'heure. J'ai appris certaines choses dont j'aimerai discuter avec toi. Il y a quelque chose que tu t'es bien gardé de me dire lorsque tu es arrivé au laboratoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Un doute parcourt soudainement Alain. Est-ce que son père vient de l'apprendre ? Enfin, après tous ces mois ? Qui aurait pu l'appeler pour l'informer de leur parenté ? Qui, en dehors de lui-même, peut le savoir ? L'adolescent ne ressent pourtant aucune joie mais de la crainte. Le visage d'Augustin affiche un sentiment d'inquiétude. Alain commence à paniquer. Il doit garder son calme.

– Je... je sais que j'aurai dû le dire tout de suite... mais...

– À quoi pensais-tu exactement en ne me le disant pas ?

– J'ai pensé... que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'avouer parce que...

– Est-ce que tu comptais me le dire à un moment au moins ?

– Je ne sais pas pour être honnête...

Le moment qu'il redoute depuis des mois est arrivé. Celui qu'il attendait avec espoir. L'instant dont il rêvait est en train de se transformer lentement en cauchemar. Il le voit, son père est loin d'être ravi. Ne pas être aimé et être rejeté par son père est la dernière chose qu'il désire. Il avait pourtant tant espérer qu'il le prenne bien.

– Tu es conscient que de ne rien dire est une forme de mensonge ?

– Je le sais bien, mais je... je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer... Je n'avais pas le courage.

– Pour quelqu'un qui a affronté trois adolescents plus âgés que lui, dont un armé, je te trouve très courageux.

– Pardon ?

– Prendre la défense ainsi de Griknot, il faut avoir un certain courage et je le pense sincèrement.

Un soulagement parcourt Alain. Il se sent stupide d'avoir un instant cru qu'il puisse savoir. Il est allé bien trop vite aux conclusions. L'adolescent est soulagé, il préfère que son père ignore leur lien plutôt qu'il puisse nourrir des sentiments négatifs à son égard.

Un beau quiproquo dont son père n'a nullement conscience... et dont il ne veut pas qu'il réalise. Sa réaction, bien qu'il se soit méprisé sur son origine, l'a assez refroidi.

– Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec ça... et je n'ai finalement pas été blessé.

– Je sais, Jérémy vient de m'appeler et m'a tout expliqué. Il était inquiet pour toi. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de blessure ?

– Non.

– Tu me le promets ?

– Quelques bleus et une égratignure tout au plus, je vous le promets.

Alain est soulagé en voyant son père se détendre. Plus encore, il ressent du bonheur à l'idée que son père puisse s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui. Même si ce n'est pas en tant que fils.

– Et Griknot, comment va-t-il professeur ?

– Tu te fais du souci pour elle, je comprends. Je peux te promettre que cette brave fille ira mieux d'ici quelques jours.

– Elle ?

– Oui, il est très facile de différencier les Griknot, les mâles disposent d'une encoche que les femelles n'ont pas au niveau de leur nageoire dorsale.

Une femelle, Alain ne l'aurait pas compris seul. Il s'agit du premier Pokémon de cette espèce qu'il rencontre. Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait vu que dans les documentaires ou les reportages. Les Griknot sont des Pokémon assez rares et très prisés par les dresseurs. Ils vivent généralement loin des humains, cachés dans les grottes et autres lieux caverneux.

– Je l'ignorais.

– Beaucoup de Pokémon vivant à Sinnoh ont des différences selon leur genre. Parfois même selon leur milieu naturel, comme les Sancoki. Avec les années que j'ai passées auprès du professeur Sorbier, je pense pouvoir affirmer avoir une certaine expérience en la matière. Ce genre de détails physiques ne m'échappe jamais.

Un sourire un peu narquois s'échappe des lèvres d'Alain. Son père n'est pas aussi doué qu'il le pense puisqu'il n'a pas encore compris leur lien malgré leur forte ressemblance. Peut-être après tout que distinguer des Pokémon et des humains n'est pas comparable. Alain ne changera pas son père sur ce point.


	9. Distance

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

_Pokédex de Pokémon Y:_

_Depuis sa naissance, une petite flamme brûle au bout de sa queue. Si cette flamme s'éteint, la vie de ce Pokémon s'éteindra aussi._

* * *

Trois secondes ; il s'agit du temps qu'il lui a fallu pour se jeter dans l'eau sans se soucier de la profondeur. Une seconde pour se décider, une autre pour courir jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau, une dernière pour plonger. C'est à peine si Alain a pris le temps de prendre une inspiration.

Sa blouse blanche se gorge rapidement d'eau et l'alourdit. Un détail dont il ne préfère pas se soucier immédiatement.

Alain tend les bras et aide la petite créature complètement paniquée à rester à la surface. Il est intervenu juste à temps, la flamme de sa queue est toujours vive. À travers l'onde, Alain entend une plainte provenant de Salamèche. Il doit le sortir de là le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps.

Depuis le temps qu'il travaille au laboratoire, il a toujours pensé que le bassin était peu profond. Une erreur, dû à un manque de logique totale. Pour accueillir correctement des Pokémon aquatiques, l'étendue d'eau devait obligatoirement être plus grande.

Il y a plus deux mètres, sinon il aurait pied. Ne pouvant pas se servir de ses bras, Alain donne un coup de ses jambes. Un effort vain. Son mouvement le fatigue plus qu'il ne lui permet d'avancer. L'air commence à lui manquer, n'ayant pas dépensé de temps pour avoir le maximum d'oxygène avant de sauter.

Il n'est pas mauvais nageur. Rares sont les natifs de Mozheim à ne pas savoir se mouvoir dans l'eau. La ville est célèbre pour ses nombreuses cascades et ses lacs. Mais Alain ignore comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il aurait besoin de ses bras, mais il ne peut immerger Salamèche. Sa tête et sa queue doivent rester à l'air libre. Impossible de libérer ne serait-ce une seule de ses mains.

Deux membres puissants s'agrippent soudain à lui et le tirent à la surface. Pris de surprise, Alain manque d'inspirer. L'adolescent se retrouve sur la pelouse, trempé, Salamèche entre ses bras. Alain crache quelques instants de l'eau ingurgitée lors de son émersion.

– Tout va bien Alain ?

L'adolescent lève la tête, le professeur Platane est à ses côtés, ainsi que son Carchacrok. Les traits d'Augustin sont légèrement tendus, restes de l'inquiétude qui l'a parcouru quelques instants plus tôt. Alain comprend que le Pokémon dragon vient de le sauver en le retirant du bassin grâce à ses puissants bras. Carchacrok frotte sa tête contre son visage et vérifie qu'il se porte bien. Ses écailles sont dures contre sa peau mouillée mais son toucher est apaisant.

– Je vais bien, plus de peur que de mal. Merci beaucoup Carchacrok.

– Carcha !

Cachacrok prend le petit Salamèche encore un peu apeuré dans ses bras. Elle le berce, comme une mère, le tenant près d'elle. Il y a encore quelques semaines, Alain n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle puisse se montrer aussi douce. La Griknot blessée qu'elle était voulait mordre tout le monde et même le matériel du laboratoire. La proie favorite de ses morsures était le professeur Platane. Les mains de son père ont porté des jours durant des traces de crocs. À force de patience et de douceur, Augustin a réussi à l'apprivoiser et à gagner sa confiance. Griknot s'est ensuite complètement épanouie au laboratoire, où elle a très rapidement évolué en Carmache, puis en Carchacrok. Un phénomène très rare pour un Pokémon, surtout de type dragon.

Même guérie, Carchacrok a voulu rester au laboratoire, plus particulièrement auprès d'Augustin. Elle a décidé de son propre chef qu'elle serait son Pokémon. Un choix qui a rendu très heureux le scientifique. Carchacrok le suit partout, l'aidant à sa manière dans tous ses travaux et en prenant soin des autres pensionnaires. Elle agit comme une assistante, très protectrice et dont la force est appréciée pour déplacer le matériel lourd.

Le professeur Platane, à présent détendu, vérifie rapidement l'état de Salamèche, blottit contre Carchacrok. Il tremble encore mais sa flamme est toujours vive.

– Tu devrais aller te changer et te réchauffer Alain. Repose-toi un peu si tu en ressens le besoin.

– Bien professeur.

– Et Alain.

– Oui ?

– Merci pour Salamèche. Si tu n'avais pas été là...

L'homme ne termine pas sa phrase mais la fin est évidente. La flamme d'un Salamèche qui s'éteint est synonyme de mort. Si Alain n'était pas intervenu, le petit lézard aurait périt. Il n'a pas hésité une seconde pour sauver son protégé.

L'adolescent jette un regard aux deux Pokémon se tenant en retrait, un Bulbizarre et un Carapuce. Ils sont honteux et se font le plus discrets possible. Les deux starters sont responsables de la chute de leur camarade. Une nouvelle fois, ils se battaient, le caractère jovial de l'un énervant l'autre. Salamèche a voulu les calmer, mais une attaque fouet liane l'a propulsé dans le bassin. Le professeur Platane, Carchacrok et Alain étaient un peu plus loin dans la serre à ce moment là. L'adolescent a été le premier à réagir et le plus rapide. Il n'a pas hésité un instant pour sauver son protégé. Aucun starter feu n'était encore tombé dans le bassin destiné aux Pokémon eau.

Alain retire sa blouse gorgée d'eau et pesant lourd sur ses épaules. Par chance, il n'avait aucun bloc note dans ses poches, seulement quelques stylos. L'encre a coulé dans les tubes en plastique, les rendant inutilisables. Une tache noire s'est formée sur le blanc immaculée du tissu. Alain tord le vêtement, afin de l'essorer.

L'adolescent se place en face de Carchacrok, qui tient toujours Salamèche. La salamandre s'est calmée, apaisée par la douceur de la dragonne. Il tend sa main vers lui.

– Tu vas mieux Salamèche ?

– Sala !

Le starter frotte son front contre la main de l'assistant, réclamant une caresse. Alain sourit, il passe doucement ses doigts sur sa tête sous le regard du professeur Platane. L'adolescent aime beaucoup Salamèche. Pourtant, il sait qu'il devrait retenir ses sentiments.

– Tu es mignon.

Alain s'écarte et se retire à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Il veille à faire tomber le moins d'eau possible. Il devra sans aucun doute l'essuyer avec une serpillère plus tard. Un frisson le parcourt à travers ses vêtements trempés. Il se dépêche de récupérer une serviette et rejoint sa chambre avant de s'enfermer pour pouvoir se changer. Un à un, il retire tous ses vêtements. Sa veste rejoint rapidement sa blouse, suivie par son pantalon et sa chemise. Sa peau ruisselle d'eau froide.

Malgré la proposition de son père, Alain retournera immédiatement voir Salamèche. L'adolescent l'apprécie beaucoup même s'il sait qu'il devrait contrôler ses sentiments envers Salamèche. Il ne faut pas développer un attachement trop fort aux starters, le professeur Platane lui a déjà expliqué nombre de fois. Cela peut rendre leur départ difficile et compliquer les liens avec leur futur dresseur. Le Pokémon s'attache plus difficilement à lui ce qui est très problématique pour un novice. Un débutant aura un grand avantage si son premier Pokémon l'aime immédiatement.

Alain a pourtant veillé sur d'autres starters, mais jamais il n'a trouvé l'un d'eux aussi attachant. Il espère que le futur dresseur de Salamèche prendra soin de lui. Les starters quitteront bientôt le laboratoire et un autre trio leur succèdera.

Son dernier vêtement sec enfilé, Alain se rapproche l'entrée de sa chambre, sa serviette encore posée sur ses cheveux humides. Il déverrouille la serrure et tourne la poignée. L'adolescent est surpris de découvrir son père, poing levé, qui s'apprêtait à frapper sur la paroi de bois. Augustin rabaisse sa main, son geste devenu inutile.

– Je peux vous aider professeur ?

– Oui, je peux te parler un instant ? Je peux entrer ?

Alain jette un rapide regard dans sa chambre. Il s'assure qu'il a bien rangé la photographie de sa mère, qu'elle est bien cachée à son emplacement habituel. L'adolescent aime garder le cliché près de lui mais il préfère la dissimuler, aux yeux de tous. Son portrait l'apaise lorsqu'il se sent mal. Il la représente souriante, avec lui-même, âgé de cinq ans sur ses genoux, tenant fermement sa jupe lavande de ses petites mains. La situation avec son père lui est parfois trop pesante. Comme un jardin secret, elle l'aide à surmonter les moments difficiles. Son sourire l'apaise et il s'imagine être à nouveau enfin avec sa mère, sentir son doux parfum, avoir la peau chatouillée par ses longs cheveux châtains clairs et tenir sa main dans la sienne en se promenant dans la campagne de Mozheim.

Le reste de la pièce est ordonnée à un détail près. Ses vêtements humides sont rangés dans une corbeille à linge, pleine, dont le contenu attend d'être lavé.

– Bien sûr.

Alain laisse entrer Augustin et s'écarte de l'entrée. Le professeur Platane parcourt la pièce d'un regard rapide. L'homme vient peu ici depuis qu'il a prêté l'endroit à son jeune assistant. La dernière fois, le garçon était malade et fiévreux. Augustin est toujours aussi surpris de voir que le lieu est toujours si impersonnel. La chambre est tel qu'au début, avec seulement des livres et des vêtements rangés en plus. Elle est à l'image de son propriétaire, introverti et discret. Aucun poster, aucune photo de famille ou autres types de décoration. Augustin lui avait pourtant donné le droit de personnaliser l'endroit.

– Où sont Salamèche, Bulbizarre et Carapuce ?

– Cachacrok veille sur eux. Tu t'es fortement attaché à ce Salamèche n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent ne devrait pas ressentir tant d'affection pour le starter feu et il le sait parfaitement. Alain présume qu'un reproche va bientôt suivre.

– Oui professeur. Je suis conscient de ce que vous allez dire professeur, que je n'ai pas suivi votre conseil.

– Alain, cette règle n'est pas uniquement pour le bien des starters.

– Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre.

– Il en a va également de ton bien-être Alain. Tu risques de souffrir également de son départ.

Alain devine qu'il ressentira de la peine lorsque Salamèche partira. Il n'a pas décidé d'être proche de la salamandre. Parmi toutes les personnes travaillant au laboratoire, Salamèche s'est toujours senti à l'aise avec lui. Le starter préfère depuis le début que ce soit l'adolescent qui s'occupe de lui, surveille son état et le nourrisse. Alain n'a pas su résister à ses élans d'affection et à l'amour qu'il voulait lui offrir.

– Jusqu'à présent, tu as toujours eu de la retenu avec les autres. Ce n'est pas le premier Salamèche dont tu t'occupes.

– Je ne l'empêcherai pas de partir, n'ayez aucune crainte sur le sujet.

– Je ne dis pas cela pour te sermonner Alain. Tu fais un excellent travail. Je sais qu'il est dur de ne pas trop s'attacher à nos protégés alors que nous devons prendre soin d'eux. Nous sommes à leurs côtés mais nous devons retenir nos sentiments pour ne pas leur nuire. C'est une situation délicate où nous ne pouvons que les aimer à distance afin de pouvoir rompre facilement le lien à leur départ. Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres plus tard, tu comprends ?

– Oui professeur...

Augustin pose sa main avec compassion sur l'épaule d'Alain. L'homme ignore que son geste le blesse plus qu'il ne le réconforte. Il pense qu'il est encore jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour saisir toute l'étendue de ses paroles.

Il ignore qu'aimer à distance est-ce que subit depuis des mois Alain. Les raisons sont pourtant totalement les mêmes. La crainte de la séparation.

Il a déjà perdu sa mère. Il refuse de vivre la même souffrance avec son père.


	10. Quinze

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Le temps passe pour Alain et le professeur Platane, bien occupés à gérer le laboratoire et à prendre soin des Pokémon.

* * *

Les bras chargés de sacs de courses, Alain atteint l'avenue où se trouve le laboratoire du professeur Platane. L'adolescent a dû s'absenter un long moment afin de se charger d'aller chercher des provisions. Son père a insisté pour qu'il s'en occupe immédiatement, alors qu'il devait effectuer d'autres tâches quotidiennes. Face à la longue liste de course, Augustin a affirmé qu'il prendrait en charge son rôle. Alain aurait préféré de pas à avoir à sortir. Une dresseuse débutante devait passer le matin même chercher son premier Pokémon. L'adolescent aurait souhaité être présent. Si elle choisit Salamèche, il aurait voulu être là pour lui dire au revoir à son départ.

Une partie de lui espère qu'elle a préféré Carapuce ou Bulbizarre. Pourtant, il sait que tôt ou tard Salamèche devra partir.

Alain est sûr que c'est pour cette raison que le professeur Platane lui a demandé d'effectuer des courses, pour le distraire. Augustin sait qu'il s'est énormément attaché à Salamèche. Beaucoup trop, et cela malgré ses recommandations.

Le matin, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé après une nuit partiellement agitée, Alain a découvert Salamèche blottit contre lui. Salamèche était inquiet pour lui, après son plongeon dans l'étendue d'eau. Il craignait qu'il n'attrape froid. Alain a ressenti de la joie et a réalisé que son sommeil avait cessé d'être troublé grâce à Salamèche. La première partie de sa nuit avait été très désagréable, accumulant les cauchemars jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente protégé par une chaleur réconfortante. Néanmoins, Alain a été assez gêné. Le professeur Platane, levé exceptionnellement plus tôt, cherchait le Pokémon feu partout dans le laboratoire et craignait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Quelques minutes de plus et il s'apprêtait à sonder le bassin de la serre. Aucun starter n'avait encore rejoint la chambre de l'un des assistants, et encore moins de sa propre initiative.

Alain n'en veut pas au professeur Platane de l'avoir écarté le temps de la matinée. Retenir ses sentiments revenait à lui seul et la séparation avec Salamèche est dans l'ordre des choses. Suite aux évènements de la nuit, son père a raison de l'éloigner du starter. Sa présence aurait compliqué les choses pour Salamèche. Il n'a après tout pas respecté l'une des règles du laboratoire.

À présent, Alain dispose de tout ce que le professeur Platane lui a demandé. Nourriture, café, aspirines et même le journal de la veille que lui a demandé Sophie. Trouver l'édition du jour passé n'a pas été facile. La visite de plusieurs points de vente a été nécessaire pour débusquer un vendeur qui ne s'en était pas encore débarrassé.

Quelque part dans la ville, un clocher sonne, indiquant qu'il est midi. Alain va rentrer juste à temps pour le déjeuner. À cette heure, les rues sont plus calmes, les touristes ayant presque tous trouvé un restaurant tandis que les habitants d'Illumis sont rentrés chez eux pour manger. L'adolescent est seul, le quartier où il se trouve étant loin d'être le plus touristique de la capitale.

Pourtant, Alain a l'impression d'être observé. Il n'entend aucun bruit, mais il sent un regard peser sur lui. L'adolescent n'aime pas cela, son instinct lui dicte de fuir. De se hâter et de rejoindre le laboratoire. Il presse le pas, seulement quelques dizaines de mètres le séparent de son point d'arrivée.

Une forme orange passe dans l'un des angles de son champ de vision. Alain s'arrête et fait brusquement demi-tour sur lui-même.

Rien. Personne derrière lui.

Alain est seul. Il est pourtant certain d'avoir vu quelque chose, bien qu'il ignore s'il s'agit d'un Pokémon ou d'un humain. Ou d'autre chose.

L'adolescent expire, tentant de se décrisper. Il n'y a rien, aucune preuve qu'il y avait quelque chose un instant plus tôt. Pour autant qu'il sache, il pouvait s'agir d'un éclat de lumière. Il est juste certain d'avoir perçu quelque chose de couleur orange.

Alain décide de continuer son chemin. Il se retourne et sursaute. Les sacs manquent de peu de lui échapper des bras.

Une jeune fille se tient à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle pousse un cri également surprise et échappe l'objet qu'elle tient à la main.

– Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Je suis désolée !

L'enfant s'écarte de lui et Alain constate qu'elle est vêtue d'une robe orange. L'adolescent se retient de rire bêtement et se détend complètement. Il se sent assez risible d'avoir pu prendre peur d'elle. Dire qu'il a commencé à s'imaginer être suivi par un pervers. La fille est forcément ce qu'il l'a vu dans son champ de vision. Avant que Salamèche ne le rejoigne, Alain a enchaîné les cauchemars sans pouvoir s'extraire de sa torpeur pour retrouver la sereine réalité. La fatigue a dû le tromper. Cela fait à présent plus d'un an que sa mère est morte. Ses dernières nuits ont été très troublées. Des mauvais souvenirs sont venus le hanter dans son sommeil.

La fille se baisse pour ramasser ce qu'elle a fait tomber. Une sphère bicolore. Une pokéball.

– Je suis maladroite, pardon, pardon. Peureuse et maladroite, et dire que je m'apprête à commencer mon voyage initiatique.

– Tu viens de devenir dresseuse ?

Alain est loin d'être bavard, mais la curiosité le dévore. Il est évident qu'elle vient de quitter le professeur Platane et qu'il lui a remis son premier Pokémon. L'un des trois starters qu'il a soigné pendant plusieurs jours doit se trouver dans cette pokéball. Bulbizarre, Carapuce, ou l'adorable Salamèche. Alain sait qu'il ne devrait pas espérer qu'elle ait opté pour Bulbizarre ou Carapuce.

– Oui. Je reviens juste du laboratoire du professeur Platane. Tu sais le grand scientifique qui étudie la méga-évolution ? J'avais un peu peur mais il est très gentil en fait.

Alain acquiesce avec un léger sourire. Sans sa blouse, impossible de savoir qu'il est un assistant travaillant pour le professeur en question. L'entendre vanter les mérites de son père comme s'il n'était qu'un inconnu l'amuse beaucoup. Alain ne soulève pas ce point, laissant son rôle sous silence.

La question du starter demeure dans son esprit. L'adolescent d'habitude introverti n'hésite pas à lui poser.

– Quel Pokémon as-tu choisi ?

– Carapuce, c'est un Pokémon eau. Il y avait Bulbizarre aussi, mais il avait l'air trop grognon. Je le trouvais trop effrayant.

Alain est satisfait. Salamèche va encore rester au laboratoire. Mais il ne pourra peut-être plus s'occuper de lui. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, son père préférera sans doute que quelqu'un d'autre soigne Salamèche. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'au prochain passage de dresseur, il soit de nouveau écarté.

L'adolescent s'apprête à la saluer pour pouvoir rentrer lorsque la jeune dresseuse reprend la parole.

– En arrivant, j'avais décidé de prendre Salamèche. Mais un autre dresseur a dû passer avant moi. Mais j'ai trouvé ce Carapuce si mignon ! Le professeur Platane m'a dit que Salamèche a trouvé un dresseur ce matin même. Si ça se trouve je l'ai manqué de peu et je vais le rencontrer ! Encore désolé d'avoir failli te bousculer !

La fille s'élance dans la rue en lui faisant de grands signes joyeux, heureuse d'être enfin devenue dresseuse. Alain lui rend maladroitement son salut. L'adolescent est déçu, mais cela devait arrivé tôt ou tard. Les choses sont sans doute mieux ainsi. Il n'a plus besoin d'espérer que le prochain dresseur jette son dévolu sur un autre starter. Mais son cœur se serre à cette pensée.

Arrivé devant la grille, Alain sonne à l'interphone. L'ayant chargé d'aller chercher beaucoup de choses, Augustin lui a proposé de l'appeler directement pour l'aider. L'adolescent lui a assuré qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais face à l'assistance du professeur, il a cédé. À présent, il est vrai qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait d'être allégé.

Le temps lui paraît long avant que le haut-parleur grésille. Alain devance son interlocuteur.

– Je suis de retour.

– Déjà Alain ? Tu as été rapide... J'arrive dans un instant ! Ne bouge pas !

Le professeur Platane n'aura pas besoin de le distraire à nouveau à présent que Salamèche est parti. La jeune fille n'est pas la seule qui aurait souhaité rencontrer le dresseur de Salamèche. Augustin s'en est très certainement assuré, mais Alain aurait voulu être sûr qu'il puisse prendre soin de lui.

Lorsque son père ouvre la porte et le rejoint, Alain remarque qu'il ne porte pas sa blouse. Après avoir refermé le portail derrière lui, l'homme le décharge de plusieurs de ses sacs. Alain n'ose pas immédiatement le questionner sur Salamèche. Arrivé dans le hall du laboratoire, l'adolescent se dirige tout naturellement vers la cuisine pour ranger les provisions. Le professeur Platane l'interrompt dans son trajet.

– J'aurai besoin que tu poses les sacs ailleurs.

– Vous ne voulez pas ranger la nourriture directement dans les placards ?

– C'est ça... Oui c'est exactement ça. Nous le ferons plus tard, il y a des choses plus importantes. Plus urgentes.

Le professeur Platane entre dans la prochaine pièce qu'il croise, une salle d'étude à la porte ouverte. L'endroit est propre et ordonnée. L'homme s'avance vers la table et dépose ses paquets dessus.

– Voilà ici c'est parfait ! Tu peux les mettre à côté.

Alain trouve cela étrange mais s'exécute sans poser de question. Son attention est attirée par la créature de couleur verte cachée à quelques mètres, derrière une armoire. Bulbizarre, le seul starter à ne pas avoir encore eu de dresseur. Le Pokémon plante montre un visage apeuré. Bulbizarre est loin d'afficher son expression grognonne habituelle. Mais, l'adolescent sait que c'est lui, il n'en a aucun doute après avoir pris soin de lui des jours durant. En silence, seulement avec des gestes, Alain signale sa présence au professeur Platane. Augustin sourit et s'accroupit à la hauteur de la créature. Sa voix calme et douce.

– Alors Bulbizarre, tu as quitté la serre ?

Le scientifique caresse son front sous le regard de son assistant. Alain admire comment son père arrive à rassurer les Pokémon en quelques instants sans jamais montrer qu'il puisse avoir peur, même lorsque la créature peut le blesser par peur. Le jour où Griknot lui a mordu la main sans qu'il ne crie ou ne tressaille restera toujours gravée dans sa mémoire comme un signe du courage de son père.

– Oui, je sais. C'est dur, Carapuce et Salamèche ont trouvé leur dresseur. Tu auras bientôt quelqu'un, je te le promets.

– Bulbi.

– Tu es avec nous en attendant. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu auras toujours une place au laboratoire.

– Zarre ?

– Le laboratoire est ta maison. Tu es chez toi ici.

Bulbizarre sort de sa cachette, se mettant complètement à découvert. Il se frotte contre les jambes d'Augustin qui rit avec bienveillance.

– Allez, file donc sous la serre avec les autres.

Le Pokémon plante disparaît en quelques secondes dans le couloir, son air apeuré ayant cédé à une expression plus joyeuse. Lorsque le professeur et son assistant sortent de la pièce, Bulbizarre est déjà très loin. Hors de portée de vue, seul le bruit de ses pattes sur les tapis et le carrelage se fait entendre.

– Vous avez apaisé Bulbizarre si rapidement.

– Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré.

– Lui qui est d'habitude si grognon, c'était étrange de le voir ainsi.

Alain accompagne le professeur Platane dans le laboratoire. Distrait par la conversation, il se contente de le suivre sans se soucier de leur destination. Augustin marche en tête, en direction de la serre.

– Il joue surtout les durs. Et à présent que ses deux petits camarades ont un dresseur...

– J'ai croisé la dresseuse de Carapuce sur le chemin du retour.

– Elle était censée arrivée beaucoup plus tôt. Avec son caractère jovial, Carapuce était parfait pour elle. Ils débordent tous les deux d'énergie.

– Et le dresseur de Salamèche ? Il sera un bon dresseur pour lui vous pensez ?

Augustin ralentit quelques secondes pour regarder Alain. L'adolescent le sait, il l'a prévenu nombre de fois de ne pas s'attacher à Salamèche. Et le voici, en train de question sur le starter qui lui manque déjà. Les dresseurs ne préviennent pas toujours les professeurs lorsqu'ils viennent chercher leur premier Pokémon. Les débutants préfèrent parfois attendre qu'ils annoncent une nouvelle distribution avant de se présenter. Il s'agit vraisemblablement du cas du dresseur de Salamèche.

– Oui, il est parfait pour Salamèche aussi. Il le traitera très bien.

– Je suis heureux pour lui.

– Alain, tu n'es pas... triste ?

L'adolescent hésite sur sa réponse. Il ressent une boule de tristesse croissante en lui. Mais, il savait parfaitement que cela arriverait. Il s'était préparé, bien que peut-être pas suffisamment. Cela faisait juste quelques jours. Deux petites semaines tout au plus. Il est sûr qu'il pourra le surmonter. Mais la tristesse est bien là.

– Salamèche devait partir tôt ou tard. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'attacher à un starter. Je ferais attention à plus me contrôler la prochaine fois.

Le professeur Platane n'ajoute rien. Face à son absence de réponse, Alain devient silencieux. Il sait qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Il a commis une faute professionnelle et c'est à lui de payer le prix de son erreur.

Le scientifique s'arrête net devant la porte menant à la serre. Son assistant l'imite, intrigué.

– J'ai quelque chose à te montrer Alain, mais, je pense que serait plus amusant si tu fermais les yeux.

L'adolescent, surpris, hésite un instant. Il obéit, faisant confiance à son père. Alain entend qu'Augustin ouvre la porte, tandis qu'un air frais vient chatouiller son visage. Le professeur Platane se positionne derrière lui et le guide, une main sur son épaule. L'adolescent avance suivant la direction vers laquelle il est dirigé. Il entend le murmure des Pokémon, agités, et réunis au même endroit.

– Tu peux regarder à présent.

Alain ouvre les yeux et lâche une petite exclamation due à la surprise. Carchacrok est aux côtés de Sophie et Cosette, qui ne portent pas leur blouse, comme le professeur Platane, détail qu'Alain a remarqué en arrivant. Tous les Pokémon sont là, regardant avec curiosité une table dressée dans la serre. Un délicieux de repas est dressé, loin des plats habituellement consommés pour gagner du temps, mis en valeur par des couverts et des assiettes colorées. Une banderole est accrochée contre un mur de laboratoire, en compagnie de quelques ballons.

– Joyeux anniversaire Alain.

L'adolescent a dû mal à réaliser ce qu'il voit. Il n'a mentionné à personne que sa date d'anniversaire approchait. Personne n'était supposé le savoir.

– Comment...

– Sophie s'est parfaitement souvenu de ta date de naissance que tu as indiqué en remplissant les papiers remplis à ton arrivée.

Alain sourit. Il est extrêmement touché par cette attention. Il pensait ne pas fêter ses quinze ans. Voir que son père et ses assistantes ont pensé à lui est un magnifique cadeau.

– Merci beaucoup, je ne m'attendais pas à tout ceci...

Le professeur Platane retire sa main de l'épaule d'Alain, devenue inutile à présent qu'il a les yeux ouverts. Après son Noël loin de sa famille, Augustin a deviné qu'Alain passerait son anniversaire seul. Et il ne s'est pas trompé. Aucune lettre, aucun appel, aucun colis. Le même silence de ses proches que le restant de l'année. Si sa théorie est juste, Alain a perdu sa mère tandis que son père a fui ses responsabilités. Aucune manifestation paternelle.

Aucun membre de l'équipe scientifique ne l'avouera au concerné, de par son jeune âge, Alain est le petit protégé du groupe. Tous étaient d'accord pour lui préparer cette surprise.

– Merci pour ce cadeau...

– En fait... J'en ai un autre pour toi. La tradition voudrait que je te le remette plus tard. Mais tu préféras l'avoir maintenant.

Augustin a éloigné Alain de la cuisine dans le but de l'empêcher de voir son gâteau d'anniversaire. Il devrait lui remettre son présent à ce moment, après que l'adolescent ait soufflé sur ses quinze bougies. Il ne peut cependant s'empêcher de lui remettre dès maintenant. L'homme sort un écrin de sa poche et le tend à Alain. La boîte tient dans la paume de sa main. L'adolescent prend le boîtier et l'ouvre. Une pokéball à taille miniature. Le cœur d'Alain bat d'excitation.

– Ne le fais pas attendre, je suis sûr qu'il a hâte de te voir.

Alain agrandit la pokéball en appuyant sur le bouton. L'adolescent actionne ensuite le mécanisme d'ouverture. Une lumière jaillit de la sphère rouge et blanche. Une petite créature apparaît juste à côté de lui, Salamèche. Alain le reconnaît immédiatement. La petite salamandre est celle dont il a pris soin, celle à laquelle il s'est attachée, malgré les avertissements.

Le Pokémon feu est heureux de le voir. Il pousse un petit cri de joie en agitant sa queue, sa flamme vacille.

Alain déborde de gratitude envers son père. Il a vraiment cru que Salamèche avait un autre dresseur. Il comprend à présent mieux. Il n'a jamais été éloigné du laboratoire pour ne pas faire d'ombre au prétendu futur dresseur comme il le pensait, loin de là. Au contraire, le but était de pouvoir préparer sa surprise sans qu'il ne soit là. Pour être certain qu'il ne revienne pas trop tôt, le professeur et ses assistants l'ont envoyé loin du quartier.

– Salamèche ! Sala !

– Ce n'est pas toujours le dresseur qui choisit son Pokémon. Salamèche a décidé que se serait toi.

– Merci, merci beaucoup pa... professeur !

Un grand sourire illumine le visage d'Alain. Une sentiment de bonheur le parcourt. Salamèche est devenu son Pokémon et son père lui a organisé une surprise pour son anniversaire. Il est si heureux qu'il en oublie presque de ne pas l'appeler papa. Une pensée parcourt Alain. Un souhait qu'il désire accomplir depuis longtemps. Son envie est à son paroxysme. Ce sera peut-être l'unique occasion. L'euphorie du moment lui donne le courage d'agir. Alain se rapproche d'Augustin. L'adolescent l'enlace dans ses bras. L'homme est surpris, et manque de reculer. Mais il le laisse faire, certain qu'il s'agit uniquement de gratitude. Il sourit, ravi que son cadeau fasse autant plaisir à son jeune assistant.

– Joyeux anniversaire Alain.


	11. Mélancolie

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Avec les quelques indices laissés dans l'anime et la réplique d'un certain PNJ de Romant-Sous-Bois, je pense que le professeur Platane est un séducteur. Et cela m'amuse beaucoup d'écrire sur ce type de personnage.

* * *

Un éclat de voix réveille Alain. Il ouvre les yeux doucement, l'esprit encore engourdi par le sommeil. La nuit est encore profonde. Instinctivement, il recherche son réveil à chiffres digitaux. Il ne le trouve pas et se réveille davantage. Salamèche est contre lui, enroulé en boule par-dessus ses draps. La flamme de sa queue éclaire la pièce et lui permet d'avoir une vision du lieu. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Cette pensée le réveille complètement. En apercevant le second lit vide, les évènements de la veille lui reviennent complètement. Il n'est pas au laboratoire à Illumis, mais dans un hôtel à Yantreizh. L'assistant a suivi le professeur Platane pour l'une de ses conférences. Augustin voulait qu'il assiste à un événement de ce type. L'adolescent n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion et le scientifique estimait qu'il était temps qu'il en voit une.

Le professeur Platane n'est pas dans son lit, à l'apparence impeccable. Maintenant que les sens d'Alain sont en alerte, il reconnaît sa voix dans le couloir. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit à travers la cloison les séparant, mais il perçoit qu'il tente de calmer une femme. L'adolescent entend une intonation aiguë s'élever, suivi du son d'un claquement. Un petit gémissement s'en suit, provenant de son père. Alain est tenté d'aller voir se qu'il passe mais il reste allongé. Il sait qu'il serait déplacé qu'il intervienne. L'adolescent se retourne dans son lit, faisant à présent face au mur.

Augustin n'est pas allé se coucher en même temps que lui, voulant rester dans le salon de l'hôtel. Alain a préféré aller rapidement dans leur chambre. Plusieurs journalistes ont suivi le scientifique depuis la salle de conférences pour l'interviewer. L'adolescent craignait qu'en restant dans les environs, l'un d'entre eux comprenne que son assistant ne soit son fils. Cela lui est déjà arrivé avec une dresseuse débutante. Elle avait vu leur ressemblance et lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas de la même famille. Une véritable ironie qu'une inconnue âgée de dix ans le réalise. Alain lui avait rapidement menti avant que son père ne revienne avec les starters.

Si un journaliste venait à l'apprendre, ce serait une véritable catastrophe. Il utiliserait immédiatement l'information afin de faire sensation dans la presse. La réputation de son père serait détruite en seulement quelques heures. Ses recherches ne seraient plus prises au sérieuses. Leur relation se transformerait alors très certainement en cauchemar. Il redoute plus que tout d'être rejeté par son père.

Heureusement pour lui, Alain était présent à la conférence uniquement en tant que membre du public. Étant à l'extérieur du laboratoire et ne devant pas participer, Alain ne portait pas sa blouse. L'adolescent trouve qu'elle accentue énormément sa ressemblance avec son père. Il ignore toujours si Cosette et Sophie sont aussi aveugles qu'Augustin sur ce point ou si elles refusent de montrer qu'elles ont compris. À l'exception de la dresseuse débutante, personne n'a formulé le moindre doute.

Le seul à savoir la vérité est son partenaire, Salamèche. Il sait que la petite salamandre gardera le silence. Son Pokémon est son confident, il est à ses yeux normal qu'il lui aie partagé son secret.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre quelques instants, laissant entrer un jet de lumière. Alain ferme immédiatement les yeux, feignant de dormir. Il devine très bien ce qu'il s'est passé avec la journaliste. Son père a dû jouer les séducteurs et cela s'est retourné contre lui. Sa tentative a dû se solder par une gifle. Alain supporte mal de le voir flirter et séduire d'autres femmes. Pourtant, il est conscient qu'il ne devrait pas éprouver de tels sentiments négatifs.

Son père est célibataire et n'a après tout jamais été marié avec sa mère. Il a parfaitement le droit de nourrir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Peut-être qu'une partie de lui craint qu'il ne se marie et fonde une autre famille.

– Ah, les femmes...

Augustin termine sa parole en un murmure à peine audible, venant très certainement de se souvenir qu'il partage sa chambre. L'homme s'avance doucement jusqu'à son lit. La flamme de la queue de Salamèche l'aide à se déplacer, éclairant d'une lumière tamisée la pièce. Alain continue de faire semblant de dormir. Il entend le bruit d'une ceinture débouclée et de vêtements qui tombent au sol. Le son de tissus froissés durent encore quelques instants avant qu'Augustin s'allonge.

Alain rouvre les yeux. La situation a quelque chose d'ironique. Ils sont dans la même pièce, couché presque l'un à côté de l'autre, et pourtant ils sont en même temps si éloignés. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui dire la vérité sans pour autant faire éclater un scandale. Après tout, depuis cela va presque faire un an qu'il travaille au laboratoire et rien de tel n'est encore arrivé. Il a su rester discret. Mais la possibilité du rejet serait toujours existante. Il a de nombreuses fois imaginé les plus mauvais scénarios, qui se terminent tous par un rejet et l'obligation de quitter le laboratoire.

L'adolescent aimerait tant que son père réalise qu'il est son fils. De pouvoir cesser cette mascarade qui consiste à le vouvoyer et à l'appeler professeur. De passer du temps avec lui autrement que vêtu d'une blouse. Pouvoir partager des moments familiaux avec lui. Ou tout simplement recevoir de son affection paternelle.

Il sait que le professeur l'aime. Mais en aucun cas comme un fils.

Alain continue de retourner ses pensées lorsqu'il entend que la respiration de son père est calme. Le professeur Platane s'est endormi très rapidement, épuisé par son après-midi de discours en public. Alain a beaucoup aimé sa conférence, très vivante, à l'image du scientifique passionnée. À aucun moment il ne lui a semblé hésitant ou intimidé, même face à des remarques négatives.

Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, l'adolescent se lève et s'habille silencieusement. Salamèche est réveillé par ses mouvements. Son dresseur passe un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant de rester silencieux. La salamandre retient un bâillement. Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, l'adolescent attrape son passe et se lève. Salamèche se hâte de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne verrouille la porte derrière lui.

Le couloir de l'hôtel est calme. Alain se dirige vers le salon, suivi de près par son Pokémon. Une horloge murale lui permet de voir qu'il est plus d'une heure du matin. Il devrait retourner se coucher, mais il sait qu'il ne réussira pas à se rendormir immédiatement.

Au détour d'un couloir, il reconnaît la journaliste qui a passé la soirée avec son père. Il les avait aperçu ensemble, avant de partir. Elle est accompagnée de l'un de ses collègues. Alain positionne la capuche de sa veste pour dissimuler ses cheveux sombres et son visage. Il baisse la tête et regarde le sol. Les deux journalistes passent à ses côtés sans lui prêter la moindre intention, absorbés par leur conversation.

Peut-être que sa précaution était inutile, qu'il est trop paranoïaque. Il retire sa capuche après qu'ils aient disparu de son champs de vision. Les deux reporters ne l'auraient peut-être pas reconnu. Alain préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Il refuse d'être un fardeau pour son père. Et découvrir leur lien grâce à un scandale par la presse serait la plus mauvaise façon de la l'apprendre.

Le salon de l'hôtel est désert. Les lumières s'allument automatiquement lorsque Alain entre dans la pièce. Il repère un distributeur de boissons vers lequel il se rapproche. L'adolescent insère de la monnaie et commande un lait chocolaté. Une fois plein, il récupère son gobelet et va s'asseoir dans un canapé. Salamèche s'installe à ses côtés.

La boisson devrait le détendre. La chaleur l'envahit rapidement et parcourt son corps. Il détache ses lèvres du bord du plastique après avoir avalé une longue gorgée. Il abaisse son bras et Salamèche, curieux, vient renifler le contenu du récipient.

– Sala ?

– Je ne pense pas que cela puisse te plaire.

Salamèche goûte la boisson de son dresseur. Un frisson le parcourt immédiatement. Le liquide est trop fort pour lui. Il tire la langue, en grimaçant. Alain rit doucement, trouvant les mimiques de son visage amusantes.

– Trop sucré n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent est du même avis que son Salamèche. Le distributeur est programmé pour verser en excès du sucre. Les sens des Pokémon sont beaucoup plus développés. Si pour lui le goût est trop prononcé, il doit être insupportable pour lui.

– Je t'avais prévenu.

– Sala...

Alain abandonne son gobelet pour prendre Salamèche dans ses bras. Il lui caresse le sommet de la tête. La salamandre s'abandonne à ses tendresses et se blottit contre son dresseur. À force de rester ainsi dans la même position, le détecteur de présence de la pièce ne les identifie plus, ne percevant les mouvements infimes de la main d'Alain. Les lumières s'éteignent et la salle continue d'être éclairée par la queue de Salamèche. L'adolescent s'endort peu à peu, tenant toujours son précieux partenaire qui le rejoint à son tour dans le sommeil.

Maintenant qu'Alain a à ses côtés Salamèche, ses moments de mélancolie sont moins durs à supporter. Il lui suffit de le prendre contre lui et ses idées noires sont rapidement chassées. Salamèche tient le même rôle que sa flamme auprès de lui. Une veilleuse, qui l'aide à chasser les ténèbres et à le rassurer.


	12. Choc

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Le personnage de ce chapitre est un OC. Comme indiqué dans les avertissements depuis le début ; ce chapitre fait partie de ceux contenant de la violence non canon à l'anime. Présence de blessures et de violence physique.

Concernant le mémoire évoqué au début, il est mentionné dans le manga. Il s'agit d'un document que Trovato mentionne comme lui ayant été indispensable de lire pour devenir un jour chercheur, et lui ayant été donné par le professeur Platane.

* * *

Alain éteint les interrupteurs des salles d'études du laboratoire depuis le tableau électrique du hall. Il est à présent seul. Il ne reste plus que lui et son Salamèche. Tous les Pokémon résidents au laboratoire sont endormis sous la serre. Le professeur Platane, accompagné de Carchacrok, est parti avec Causette et Sophie au cinéma. Augustin leur avait promis de venir avec elles et de leur offrir les places. Ses assistantes avaient très envie de voir le dernier film de la célèbre Dianthéa, grande actrice et actuel maître de la ligue de Kalos. La sortie n'intéresse pas Alain, qui préfère rester au laboratoire avec Salamèche. Si son père était allé seul pour le visionner, peut-être qu'il aurait accompagné pour passer du temps avec lui. L'excuse pour être avec lui sans personne d'autre aurait été toute trouvée. Mais la romance tragique promit par les bandes-annonces ne l'intrigue absolument pas. L'adolescent préfère lire ou se coucher tôt, plutôt que d'attendre un dénouement triste et inévitable, d'un scénario qui l'ennuiera très certainement.

Son père lui a prêté un livre écrit par son ancien mentor, le professeur Sorbier. L'ouvrage est passionnant, mais très complexe. Le livre porte sur l'évolution, selon son auteur quatre-vingts-dix pour cent des Pokémon sont concernés par ce phénomène. Pour pouvoir mener des recherches la méga-évolution, Augustin estime que connaître son contenu est fondamental. Alain l'étudie avec beaucoup de sérieux, sa lecture est lente et il laisse de nombreux marque-pages afin de le consulter à nouveau plus tard et prendre des notes.

Si au début il s'est renseigné sur la méga-évolution pour pouvoir se rapprocher de son père, le sujet est rapidement devenu une passion pour lui.

– Nous voilà seul tous les deux Salamèche.

– Sala !

La soirée qu'Alain se destine lui convient beaucoup mieux. Il s'imagine déjà lire dans son lit, Salamèche s'endormant doucement contre lui et réclamant quelques caresses. Un bon moment relaxant qu'il a hâte de passer.

L'adolescent grimpe les marches d'escalier, l'idée en tête. Un courant d'air vient soudain le chatouiller tandis qu'il traverse le couloir. Distrait de ses pensées, Alain constate qu'une fenêtre est ouverte. Il se dirige dans sa direction pour aller la refermer. Il pose sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'il est tiré en arrière. Alain n'a pas le temps de réagir. Il s'apprête à riposter, lorsqu'il sent quelque chose de froid, long et tranchant se poser sur sa gorge.

– Je ne bougerais pas si j'étais toi. Un seul ordre de ma part et mon Insécateur te règle de compte.

Un Insécateur, la lame sous sa gorge est le bras d'un Insécateur. Alain peine à le distinguer dans le noir. Il ne voit pas le dresseur, mais à sa voix, il détermine qu'il s'agit d'un homme devant avoir aux alentours de l'âge de son père. Coincé contre le corps de l'Insécateur et sa lame, Alain obéit et ne bouge pas. Il se force à garder son calme et son sang-froid.

– Je pensais que toutes les blouses blanches étaient parties... Il y en a d'autres que toi ?

Alain n'est pas en mesure de lui mentir. Il ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'il perçoit le cri furieux de son Salamèche. La flamme de la queue de son Pokémon éclaire le couloir. Alain aperçoit quelques instants le reflet de l'homme dans la vitre de la fenêtre. Son visage est caché sous une cagoule. L'adolescent voit Salamèche le charger, prêt à défendre son dresseur. Mais, contrairement à la salamandre, il remarque également une créature lui bondissant dessus. Un autre Pokémon, une Momartik. Une créature spectrale maîtrisant la glace. Une aura sombre se forme autour d'elle, révélant qu'elle s'apprête à utiliser ses capacités.

– Salamèche, non !

Le Pokémon feu entend la voix d'Alain trop tard. L'attaque ball'ombre de Momartik le frappe de plein fouet. Salamèche s'écroule au sol, poussant une longue plainte. Alain est horrifié. Il n'a pas élevé Salamèche pour qu'il sache combattre.

– D'où est-ce que tu sors toi sale lézard !

– Non ! C'est mon Pokémon, ne lui faites pas de mal !

L'homme claque des doigts et l'Insécateur force Alain à se retourner avec lui. L'adolescent fait à présent face à l'intrus. Il ne cherche pas à lui soutenir son regard, préférant voir dans quel état est son pauvre Salamèche. Le Pokémon feu est inconscient, mis hors combat. Alain ne peut l'observer plus de quelques secondes. L'inconnu lui prend le menton dans la main et le force à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Son geste est dénué de douceur. L'intrus porte des gants de cuir au contact désagréable.

– Combien d'autres personnes sont ici ?

– Il n'y a que moi. Le professeur et les autres assistants sont sortis.

L'adulte palpe ses poches et sa ceinture. Alain a peur et se laisse fouiller en silence. Il sait qu'il doit garder l'esprit calme pour trouver une solution. D'autant qu'il ignore toujours ce que veut son agresseur.

– Tu as d'autres Pokémon ?

– Seulement Salamèche... Ne lui faites pas de mal je...

– Tais-toi. Inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi. Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien pour toi et ta salamandre. Compris ?

Alain cligne longtemps des yeux, n'osant ni parler, ni acquiescer de crainte d'entrer en contact avec la lame d'Insécateur. Impossible de connaître l'expression de l'homme sous sa cagoule et dans la semi-obscurité, mais Alain est certain qu'il sourit.

– Bien, continue d'être un gentil petit garçon. Insécateur, emmène-le avec nous, je veux l'avoir à l'œil et il pourra peut-être nous être utile. S'il bouge, n'hésitez pas à lui donner une petite leçon.

– Insécateur !

– Momar...

Alain est emmené de force par l'Insécateur. L'adolescent ne cherche pas à lui résister. Il regarde Salamèche tant qu'il le peut. La salamandre est toujours inconsciente et blessée. Salamèche ne se relèvera pas avant un moment. Il ne pourra pas compter sur lui pour l'aider. Ses blessures ont l'air superficielles, Alain espère ne pas se tromper. À quelques minutes près, et son père était encore-là durant l'effraction. L'homme doit parfaitement savoir ce qu'il fait et ses méthodes montrent qu'il détient une certaine expérience. L'agresseur les conduit sans hésiter dans le bureau du professeur Platane, ne s'interrogeant pas une seconde sur l'itinéraire à emprunter. Il ouvre la porte et allume la lumière, après avoir tâtonné le mur quelques instants. Insécateur pousse Alain et l'entraîne vers un mur de la pièce, contre un radiateur. L'intrus se place en face lui. Il sort un objet de sa poche qui glace le sang de l'adolescent. Une paire de menottes.

– Coopère et tout se passera bien. Ça, c'est juste une précaution supplémentaire. Je prends ce que je veux, et si tous se déroule normalement, je te laisse tranquille.

Alain ignore si son agresseur tente d'être rassurant, de minimiser ses actes, ou s'il s'amuse d'avoir une victime. N'étant pas en mesure de riposter, il laisse l'homme l'attacher. Ses mains sont liées et sont retenues par la chaîne des menottes qui est glissée entre le radiateur et un tuyau. Toute tentative de fuite est à présent impossible. Sa position est inconfortable, ne pouvant ni s'asseoir ni se tenir debout complètement. Malgré son carcan, Insécateur reste près de lui. Son bras n'est cependant plus sous sa gorge.

L'homme s'écarte de lui pour se rapprocher du bureau du professeur Platane. Son regard se porte sur un tableau accroché au mur. Une peinture d'artiste amateur représentant un groupe de Pokémon. Il se rapproche de la toile et la décroche, dévoilant un coffre-fort à verrouillage électronique. L'intrus émet un commentaire en ricanant, sûr de lui.

– Quel manque d'originalité.

Alain sait parfaitement ce que protège le coffre. Des dossiers importants, un double de certaines clefs ainsi qu'une gemme sésame et une Pharampite. Le professeur a très récemment fait l'acquisition de ces deux précieuses pierres et n'a pas encore pu mener ses expériences sur le sujet. Il a besoin d'un Pharamp pour cela et aucun Pokémon de cette espèce ne réside actuellement au laboratoire. Mais, son contenu est protégé par un code à huit chiffres et une paroi épaisse.

– Bien, tu vas pouvoir m'être utile. Tu vas me donner le code et je vais gagner du temps.

– Je ne le connais pas.

– Essaye d'être plus convaincant lorsque tu mens. Plus vite tu me le donnes, plus vite tu seras libre gamin.

Alain dit la vérité. Il ignore totalement la combinaison. Seul le professeur Platane et Sophie la connaissent. L'homme se rapproche de lui, délaissant le tableau qui dissimulait le coffre. Il se tient droit devant lui, dans une posture menaçante.

– Tu as été sage jusqu'à présent, je t'accorde une autre chance. Donne-moi le code.

– C'est la vérité, je ne le connais...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Alain reçoit une violente claque qu'il ne voit pas venir. Sa joue le brûle sous l'impact. La confusion le parcourt quelques secondes. L'homme est vraiment prêt à lui faire du mal. La peur s'accroit en lui. Il ne s'agit pas de simples menaces prononcés en l'air. Mais il ignore jusqu'à quel point il est prêt à les mettre à exécution.

– Les gamins qui n'obéissent pas méritent d'être punis.

L'intrus se calme immédiatement en attendant du bruit provenant du hall. Alain le reconnaît tandis qu'il reprend ses esprits. Il s'agit de la porte d'entrée du laboratoire. Le cambrioleur échappe un juron à voix basse.

– Ce n'est que moi Alain ! J'ai complètement oublié mon portefeuille, je repars immédiatement !

Son père. Le garçon est tenté de l'appeler au secours mais le regard perçant et menaçant d'Insécateur l'en dissuade. Mormartik flotte et se rapproche de son dresseur, tendu. Un rugissement résonne alors dans entre les murs du laboratoire. Une masse lourde se rapproche à vive allure du bureau du professeur Platane.

– Carchacrok ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

– Carcha ! Carchacrok !

La dragonne atteint la pièce où se trouvent Alain et l'intrus. Un court soulagement parcourt Alain. Voyant l'état de l'adolescent, la colère monte en elle. Elle bondit sur Insécateur et son dresseur. Momartik, plus rusée, utilise son attaque laser glace sur elle. Carchacrok crie de douleur. La glace est son point faible, à cause de son type sol et de son type dragon. Une double faiblesse. Elle recule sous l'impact, une importante partie de ses écailles sont gelées. Le gel mord son armure naturelle.

Le professeur Platane arrive à son tour dans son bureau et découvre la scène. Contrairement à son Pokémon, il parvient à garder son sang-froid, pourtant tout aussi révolté. Une marque rouge commence à se former sur le visage d'Alain. Augustin n'a aucun doute sur son origine.

– Moi qui pensais que je serais tranquille pour mon petit larcin...

– Qu'avez-vous fait à Alain ? Libérez-le immédiatement !

– Vous croyez que je vais vous écouter ?

L'intrus claque des doigts. Insécateur obéit en un instant et place son bras sous la gorge d'Alain. Le garçon relève la tête, tentant de s'écarter de la lame. Augustin retient Carchacrok qui veut attaquer les Pokémon adversaires. Le voleur passe alors son regard de l'assistant au professeur. Être un bon observateur est une qualité essentielle pour tout cambrioleur. Un atout très développé chez lui.

– Il semblerait je n'ai pas pris en otage n'importe quel assistant... Un coup de chance.

– Je ne comprends rien à vos paroles, mais je vous ne laisserai pas lui faire du mal !

– Tentez quoique se soit et je mets ma menace à exécution.

Augustin serre ses poings de frustration. Il ne peut venir en aide à Alain sans le mettre davantage en danger. Carchacrok enrage à ses côtés. S'il n'en tenait qu'à elle, elle attaquerait immédiatement et irait délivrer d'elle-même Alain. Mais, elle respecte les ordres de son dresseur et comprend que son action serait risquée pour le jeune garçon. Il l'a sauvé un jour, elle devrait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille. Elle veut le protéger à son tour.

Alain reste silencieux. Il est certain que son père va le sauver.

– Écoutez, les choses ont mal tourné. Je vous propose ceci. Vous rappelez votre dragon furieux et je fais la même chose avec mon Insécateur. Momartik reste pendant que vous me donnez la combinaison. Ensuite je disparais avec ces jolis cailloux.

Le professeur Platane évalue la situation et la proposition du voleur. Acquérir les deux gemmes lui a demandé de longs mois et il a dû dépenser une forte somme d'argent. La vie d'Alain lui importe beaucoup plus que deux simples pierres. Mais, il doute énormément que cela lui permette de sauver son assistant.

– Votre parole ne me semble pas avoir beaucoup de valeur.

Le cambrioleur lance une petite clef au scientifique qu'il attrape immédiatement. Il s'agit de celle permettant d'ouvrir les menottes qui retiennent prisonnier Alain contre le radiateur.

– Cela vous suffit-il ?

Augustin hésite encore un instant. Il se décide finalement à faire revenir Carchacrok dans sa pokéball. La dragonne a le temps de pousser un cri, frustrée. Insécateur disparaît en même temps dans un rayon rouge. Le seul Pokémon à rester dans la pièce est Momartik.

Le cambrioleur se rapproche du coffre-fort. Il lève sa main vers le boîtier d'ouverture.

– Le code professeur.

– Un, deux puis un, zéro. Ensuite, deux, zéro, un, trois.

– Merci, professeur. J'apprécie votre collaboration.

Le voleur s'affaire à ouvrir le coffre et à contempler son contenu. Augustin détourne complètement son attention de lui. Il rejoint Alain. Les traits de son visage change complètement d'expression et se détendent, Augustin souhaite se montrer rassurant auprès de son jeune assistant. Cela est inutile, le simple fait que son père vienne le délivrer lui apporte un sentiment de sécurité.

– Là, c'est fini Alain, je vais te libérer.

– Ball'ombre.

Alain voit le professeur Platane s'écrouler devant lui recevant de plein fouet l'attaque traîtresse de Momartik. Augustin est projeté en avant et sa tête heurte le radiateur. Son père s'écroule au sol, juste devant lui. L'adolescent est horrifié. Son père ne bouge plus, ses yeux sont fermés. Alain tente de venir à son secours, par réflexe, oubliant l'entrave de ses mains. Les menottes tirent sur ses poignets, l'empêchant d'aller l'aider. Le métal mord sa peau et lui laisse de fines coupures. Il l'appelle en criant, paniqué.

– Papa !

Le voleur prononce des paroles qu'Alain n'entend pas. L'adolescent ne remarque pas non plus l'éclat des gemmes qu'il tient fermement en s'enfuyant avec Momartik. Alain ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe. La seule chose que son esprit retient est que son père git à ses pieds et ne bouge plus. Ce qui vient d'arriver est entièrement de sa faute. S'il avait su se défendre, les choses ne se serait pas déroulé ainsi. Il a été faible, trop faible.


	13. Insomnie

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Je pensais au début écrire sous le point de vue d'Alain. Mais, je trouvais plus amusant d'écrire celui de son père pour ce chapitre. Zoé est un OC m'appartenant.

* * *

Le professeur Platane allume l'interrupteur de la cuisine. Il a mal à la tête, conséquence du choc qu'il a reçu à son crâne la veille. Il s'en est très bien sorti et a juste été assommé contre le radiateur de son bureau. Agressé dans son propre laboratoire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse réellement se produire. Le cambrioleur n'a pas été retrouvé et s'est enfui avec son butin. La police de Kalos mène néanmoins l'enquête, d'autant que le criminel ne s'est pas contenté de l'attaquer et de dérober des gemmes de méga-évolution. L'homme s'en est aussi pris à Alain, son plus jeune assistant. Effraction, vol, deux agressions avec coups et blessures, dont une sur mineur. L'individu encourt une lourde peine s'il est attrapé.

Augustin remplit un verre d'eau et lâche à l'intérieur un médicament émulsifiant. Il dépose ensuite le récipient sur la table. Un bâillement s'échappe de sa bouche. La journée a été fatigante et longue. Il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital où il a dû séjourner quelques heures. Après quelques examens, il lui a été diagnostiqué une légère commotion cérébrale. À peine retourné au laboratoire, de nombreux agents de police sont venus lui poser des questions, tout comme à Alain. Augustin est pressé de faire cesser son désagrément pour retourner se coucher.

Des sons de pas détournent l'attention du scientifique des bulles qui se forment dans son verre. Alain arrive dans la cuisine, tenant son Salamèche contre lui. Selon ses assistantes, l'adolescent a été très choqué par les évènements. Sophie et Cosette attendaient sont retour devant le cinéma. Lasses d'attendre, elles sont retournées au laboratoire. Elles ont découvert Augustin inconscient et Alain en état de choc. L'adolescent tremblait en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Augustin était à ce moment-là inconscient et n'a pu le constater. Alain voulait le suivre dans l'ambulance qui l'emportait, mais un infirmier a insisté pour qu'il se repose et se fasse examiner également. Augustin ne peut pas lui en vouloir, bien au contraire. Il a été frappé, menacé et menotté.

– Bonsoir Alain.

– Professeur... Pardon, je pensais que vous dormiez, je peux vous laisser seul si vous voulez.

– Non je t'en prie, tu ne me déranges pas.

Alain s'assoit à une chaise et laisse Salamèche rester sur ses genoux. Augustin le voit observer son médicament se dissoudre dans l'eau. L'homme n'a aucun doute sur sa présence ici. Il n'arrive pas à dormir, encore sous le choc des évènements de la veille. Alain est juste un enfant. Il n'aurait pas dû vivre cela. Son Salamèche a été vaincu en un instant et Alain n'avait aucun moyen défense. Et même s'il avait été adulte, le sort n'aurait pas été plus souhaitable. Mais oser faire du mal à un enfant est une chose qu'Augustin ne supporte pas.

– Une petite insomnie ?

– Je suppose.

– Je connais le remède idéal contre, laisse-moi juste cinq petites minutes.

Le professeur sort une bouteille de lait du réfrigérateur. Il verse une partie de son contenu dans une casserole qu'il place sur un feu de la gazinière. Cela fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas préparé cette boisson. Très simple, il se rappelle parfaitement de sa composition. Impossible de l'oublier, il s'agit de celle que lui préparait souvent Zoé. Elle n'aimait pas les quantités de doses de café qu'il buvait déjà en grande quantité à l'époque. Plusieurs fois, elle le lui avait concocté, pour qu'il puisse se décontracter et éviter des nuits blanches.

Le lait bout doucement. Augustin sort d'un placard un pot de miel, une petite boîte de cannelle et une tasse. Lorsqu'il pose les ingrédients sur la table, il voit le regard surpris d'Alain.

– Tu verras, tu vas pouvoir dormir sereinement et très rapidement. Très efficace. Une astuce qu'une ancienne amie m'a un jour donné.

– Une ancienne amie ?

L'homme ne l'avouera pas à l'adolescent mais elle était plus qu'une amie. Zoé était son amour de jeunesse, celle avec qui il a vécu sa première fois. Plus d'une fois ils se seront rejoint pour s'échanger des tendresses intimes. Ils savaient parfaitement comment ne pas se faire surprendre. Ils avaient un petit lieu secret, rien qu'à eux. Augustin n'a soudain plus eu de contact avec elle, sans aucune raison apparente. Zoé a cessé de fréquenter le lycée et de sortir du jour au lendemain. Augustin a bien essayé d'aller la voir chez elle, mais il n'a jamais pu parler avec elle. Soit il n'y avait personne, soit ses parents affirmaient qu'elle était absente. Pourtant, il voyait parfois les rideaux de l'étage bouger, et se rabaisser rapidement. Des rideaux mauves, comme sa couleur favorite, il s'en souvient encore.

– Oui, j'étais d'ailleurs à peine plus âgé que toi.

Augustin a arrêté d'essayer d'entrer en contact dès lorsqu'il est parti à Sinnoh. Il avait, juste une fois, envoyé une lettre. Sans réponse. Le professeur Platane n'a jamais tenté de la revoir depuis son retour à Kalos. Il vit à Illumis à présent et ses recherches l'occupent autant qu'elles le passionnent. Et s'il avait décidé de le revoir, cela aurait été en toute amitié. Ses sentiments amoureux se sont effacés et Sinnoh lui a fait connaître d'autres amours.

– Vous teniez beaucoup à elle ?

Parler de Zoé lui remémore des souvenirs. Il se souvient de ses longs cheveux châtains clairs qu'il aimait beaucoup enrouler autour de ses doigts. Pour lui faire plaisir, il lui suffisait de lui offrir des fleurs ou de lui proposer de se promener dans la nature en lui tenant la main. Une fille simple et très féminine. Même s'il ne ressent plus rien pour elle depuis longtemps et qu'il a connu depuis d'autres femmes, il n'a jamais oublié son premier amour et garde de beaux souvenirs.

– C'était une bonne amie. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Ce genre de chose arrive parfois lorsque les individus prennent des directions différentes dans leur vie.

– Est-ce qu'elle vous manque ?

– Tu me sembles bien curieux.

Augustin trouve Alain très bavard contrairement à ses habitudes. Seul le travail, les Pokémon ou la méga-évolution le font habituellement autant parler. L'adolescent ouvre un instant la bouche en le regardant mais ne prononce finalement pas sa pensée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que le professeur Platane a l'impression qu'Alain veut lui dire quelque chose avant de se raviser. Alain le faisait beaucoup durant ses trois premiers mois au laboratoire. Parfois, son regard est si insistant que le scientifique est certain qu'il s'apprête à lui demander quelque chose. Ou qu'il attend une action bien précise de sa part. Selon Augustin, cela provient de sa personnalité introvertie, qui l'empêche de s'exprimer.

– Je t'ai vexé ?

– Non... je m'excuse pour mon impolitesse.

– Tout va bien Alain, je trouve juste cela étonnant venant de toi.

Augustin termine de préparer la boisson. Il verse le lait chaud dans la tasse. Il ajoute une cuillère de miel et une pincée de cannelle. Après avoir remué le mélange, il tend le récipient à son assistant.

– Je vous remercie.

Alain prend la tasse et souffle à la surface. Salamèche se hisse pour renifler l'odeur sucrée. L'adolescent porte la tasse à ses lèvres et boit une longue gorgée. Augustin constate que la boisson lui plaît énormément. Le garçon s'arrête après avoir bu au moins la moitié du liquide.

– Je suis ravi de voir que tu l'aimes.

– Plus que vous ne le pensez.

– Je listerai les ingrédients sur une feuille si tu le désires. Pour que tu puisses te la refaire.

L'adolescent sourit tristement. Il s'apprête à tremper de nouveau ses lèvres dans son lait chaud lorsqu'il s'interrompt pour prendre la parole.

– Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses professeur.

– Pour ?

– Ce qui s'est passé hier soir est de ma faute.

Alain parle du cambriolage de la pharampite et de la gemme-sésame. Augustin n'en a nul doute. Il ne comprend en revanche pas pourquoi il s'accuse. Son assistant est une victime dans l'histoire. Les marques dissimulées sous ses manches au niveau de ses poignets en est la preuve.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– J'aurai dû trouver un moyen de l'empêcher d'agir... Il vous a pris quelque chose de précieux et vous avez été blessé. Vous auriez pu...

– Alain, c'était superficiel. J'ai juste perdu connaissance sous le choc.

– Mais...

– J'ai passé deux IRM, je t'assure que je vais bien. J'ai juste eu une légère commotion cérébrale. Du repos, quelques visites régulières auprès d'un docteur pour surveiller mon état, rien de grave.

Ses paroles sont loin de rassurer son assistant. Il s'agit de l'entière vérité qu'il estime lui devoir. Il n'a pas minimisé les faits. Mais, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente plus responsable. Les médecins lui ont dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et de se ménager, tout en restant vigilant à sa santé. Il n'a aucune doute que Sophie saura le rappeler à l'ordre si besoin. Par précaution, il lui a néanmoins été défendu de boire du café pendant un certain temps. Ce détail va être dur pour lui.

– Alain, il a juste pris des pierres. Ce n'est que du matériel et je ne suis pas en danger.

– Ce ne sont pas de simples pierres, c'est le fruit de votre travail. J'aurais dû trouver un moyen de l'empêcher... J'aurai dû voir plus tôt que la fenêtre était ouverte. Si je n'avais pas été si faible je...

Le professeur Platane l'interrompt avant qu'il ne rabaisse davantage. Sa voix est sûre et calme.

– Il aurait trouvé une autre façon d'entrer. Crois-moi, Carchacrok à part, aucun de nous n'aurait su résister plus que toi. Mais surtout Alain, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je t'assure que tu n'es en rien responsable. Et, il aurait trouvé une autre solution pour ouvrir le coffre. Insécateur aurait pu l'ouvrir avec une attaque tranche ou l'une de ses nombreuses autres capacités pour entailler la paroi.

La réflexion laisse Alain songeur. Ses propos commencent à agir sur lui. Le professeur ne souhaite pas que son assistant se sente responsable. Seul l'homme ayant commis cette acte est celui qui doit être blâmé, il doit lui faire comprendre.

– Alain. Je te promets que tu n'as rien fait de mal et que tu n'as commis aucune erreur. Tu as juste été là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

– J'ai eu peur professeur. Peur que vous...

Sa phrase reste en suspens. Nul besoin de la finir. Le professeur Platane lui sourit tendrement avec compassion. Alain semble avoir eu plus peur pour lui que pour sa propre sécurité. Augustin aurait plutôt pensé devoir le rassurer de cauchemars où il revivait son agression et son enchaînement. Le criminel est loin d'avoir été tendre avec lui.

– Je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air. N'oublie pas que je supporte régulièrement les attaques de nombreux Pokémon. Tiens, est-ce que je t'ai raconté la fois où j'ai cru que j'allais être dévoré par un essaim d'Apitrini et leur Apireine lorsque j'étais à Sinnoh avec le professeur Sorbier ?

– Dévoré ? Je pensais qu'ils se nourrissaient de nectar et de miel ?

– C'est exact. J'avais utilisé le jour même pour la première une eau de toilette dont j'avais gardé le flacon sur moi... qui apparemment devait être appétissante pour elles.

Augustin était à Floraville avec le professeur Sorbier. Un petit bourg très connu pour ses ruches et son miel. Étant loin du laboratoire, Augustin avait droit à un quartier libre pour explorer la ville. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous galant avec une fleuriste. Il devait passer du temps avec elle en fin de journée. Le jeune étudiant s'était préparé avant d'aller mener une étude de terrain avec son mentor. Il craignait de ne pas avoir le temps de rentrer au centre Pokémon pour se changer. Il avait gardé la bouteille avec lui pour s'en asperger si besoin avant sa soirée romantique. Un petit détail que le professeur Platane préfère ne pas partager avec l'adolescent.

– Vous voulez dire qu'elles vous prenaient pour une fleur géante ?

– En quelque sorte.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage d'Alain. Salamèche se tortille pour essayer de tremper sa langue dans la tasse de son dresseur qui ne remarque rien. Le professeur Platane décide de continuer son histoire, bien que la suite soit peu glorieuse pour lui. Il est loin de s'agir d'un souvenir pour lequel il éprouve de la fierté.

– Impossible de forcer l'Apireine à me lâcher. Et l'attaquer directement risquait de me blesser. D'autant que les Apitrini formaient un véritable bouclier autour de moi.

– Comment avez-vous fait alors ?

– Pour mon plus grand soulagement et désagrément, c'est le professeur Sorbier qui m'a tiré de ce mauvais pas. Il avait un Moufouette avec lui... tu sais ce Pokémon très connu pour ses relents nauséabonds...

– Vous voulez dire que...

– Mon mentor n'a eu aucune pitié pour moi. Cela a été radical pour l'essaim... et pour moi. Les effluves durent vingt-quatre heures.

L'effet est immédiat. Les joues d'Alain se colorent dans de teintes rouges. L'assistant tente de garder sa constance, mais impossible pour lui de se retenir de rire. Il essaie de ne pas trop faire de bruit, Sophie et Cosette dormant à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Son corps tremble tant que sa tasse maque de lui échapper et se renverser. Salamèche la rattrape à temps.

– Non... Il n'a pas osé vous faire ça !

Il est difficile pour l'adolescent de parler dans son fou rire. Même si cela nuit à son image, Augustin a atteint son but. Chasser les idées noires de son assistant et le faire sourire.

– Quand le professeur Sorbier a compris pourquoi, il m'a passé un beau savon.

Le scientifique préfère ne pas lui expliquer que sa soirée a été un désastre. N'arrivant pas à se débarrasser de l'odeur, il avait décidé de ne pas aller à son rendez-vous galant. Il ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à ce que sa délicate fleuriste vienne au centre Pokémon. La jeune femme de Sinnoh avait une très belle vision des hommes kalosiens, très cliché. Elle les imaginait tous raffinés, élégants et très romantiques. Contre son gré, Augustin lui a brisé ses rêves. Dégoûtée, elle a pris la fuite et a tout fait pour ne pas le revoir par la suite. Une punition bien méritée selon son ancien mentor.

Alain parvient à se calmer, le visage encore très coloré. Il repositionne ses mains sur sa tasse, soulageant Salamèche qui en profite pour se blottir contre lui.

– Le professeur Sorbier a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très sévère.

– Plutôt. Mais il est juste et il a été un excellent enseignant pour moi.

Alain termine de boire sa boisson. Augustin profite du moment de silence dans leur conversation pour avaler son médicament amer. Salamèche bâille dans les bras d'Alain, souhaitant visiblement retourner dormir. Le professeur Platane sait qu'Alain partage son lit avec Salamèche, qui dort en boule par-dessus ses couvertures. Sa nuit à l'hôtel de Yantreizh a été l'occasion de le découvrir. Il les avait même trouvé le matin, blottis l'un contre l'autre, endormis dans le salon. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les trouver adorables. Augustin ne s'est pas trompé en confiant Salamèche à Alain.

– Je crois que quelqu'un a très envie de dormir...

– Sala...

– Merci beaucoup professeur.

Alain se lève et pose sa tasse sur la table. Salamèche commence doucement à sommeiller dans ses bras. Le garçon se prépare à quitter la pièce pour retourner se coucher. Augustin est certain de l'avoir apaisé. Le temps de la nuit néanmoins.

– Alain ?

– Oui professeur ?

– Si jamais les idées noires te trottent dans la tête, viens me parler. Je serais ravi de t'écouter. N'hésite surtout pas à les partager avec moi.

Un court délai s'écoule avant que l'adolescent ne lui réponde.

– D'accord.

– Bonne nuit Alain.

– Bonne nuit professeur... et merci.

Augustin sourit en observant Alain retourner dans sa chambre. L'adolescent est à présent détendu. Il n'a nul doute qu'il dormira mieux. Il devrait aussi regagner son lit. Une autre longue journée de travail l'attend et il doit se ménager. D'autant qu'il ne pourra pas compter sur sa chère caféine.


	14. Décision

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Pour le prix de la méga-gemme, j'ai repris de l'un de ceux des méga-gemmes vendues à Illumis, dans la bijouterie « Le Joyau de Kalos ». Pour la question de gemme « brute », dans l'anime, il est montré que les méga-gemmes sont à la base de gros bloc. Il est fortement implicite qu'elles sont taillées et travaillées.

Pour la femme de Jérémy, je pense qu'elle est morte. Plus une théorie qu'un headcanon de ma part, que j'utilise ici.

* * *

Le lait lui a permis de passer une bonne nuit, sereine et sans cauchemar. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu cette boisson. Alain ne saurait dire avec exactitude à quand remonte la dernière fois où cette préparation lui a été concocté. Il est en revanche certain que sa mère était encore vivante. Sa mère le lui préparait souvent lorsqu'il avait du mal à dormir. Son père tient sa composition d'elle. Alain n'a aucun doute que l'amie qu'il a évoqué était sa mère. Le professeur Platane semble garder un bon souvenir. Il a parlé d'elle d'un ton calme et nostalgique. Il n'y avait néanmoins aucune trace d'amour, seulement d'amitié.

L'adolescent est debout à côté du bureau de son père. Il classe des documents pour lui, à ses côtés. Le professeur Platane, malgré, les évènements déroulés l'avant-veille, continue de travailler et de mener ses recherches. Un bâillement s'échappe de la bouche de l'homme. Alain le remarque.

– Vous devriez pendre une pause professeur.

– J'arrête bientôt.

– Vous m'avez déjà dit cela il y a au moins un quart d'heure.

– Je pensais que je n'aurai que Sophie pour me surveiller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Alain. Je peux veiller seul à ma propre santé.

Alain ne rétorque rien à sa remarque, bien qu'il doute de ses paroles. Il ouvre un dossier dans lequel il range des documents. Une feuille attire son regard. Il s'agit d'un reçu, celui de l'amphorite volée. L'adolescent savait qu'elle avait coûté très cher. Mais il ignorait jusqu'à présent le prix exact. La comptabilité ne constitue pas l'une de ses tâches, à son soulagement. Un million de pokédollars, et cela sans le prix de livraison et autres taxes ajoutées. Durant tout un mois, le professeur Platane a rempli des rapports et des dossiers de demandes de subvention, aidé de Sophie, pour réunir la somme nécessaire à l'achat. L'adolescent ne préfère pas regarder le prix de la gemme sésame, qui doit être tout aussi élevée.

La police n'a pour l'instant aucune piste pour retrouver le voleur. S'il compte revendre les gemmes, il se constituera une véritable fortune. Les méga-gemmes et les gemmes sésames sont extrêmement dures à trouver. Il arrive que des dresseurs chanceux parviennent à trouver des méga-gemmes à l'état brut durant leur voyage sur le sol kalosien. Le raffinement reste une tâche complexe et délicate. Il est en revanche beaucoup plus compliqué de dénicher une gemme sésame.

Alain range le papier en gardant le silence. Le professeur Platane a peut-être raison de lui dire qu'il n'est pas responsable. Mais il n'empêche qu'un mois de labeur a été annihilé en une soirée. Ses projets d'études vont être grandement impactés et ralentis. À moins que les gemmes ne soient retrouvées, ou qu'il puisse en retrouver d'autres très rapidement.

Alain termine de classer les dossiers et les enferme dans un tiroir. Le doute vient s'immiscer légèrement en lui. N'aurait-il pu vraiment rien pu faire pour empêcher le vol des gemmes ? Et plus encore, empêcher son père d'être frappé ?

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappe à la porte entrouverte. Cosette est positionnée sur le seuil, une main sur la poignée.

– Professeur, vous avez de la visite.

L'assistante s'écarte et retourne à ses activités. Elle laisse place un homme que tous connaissent. Jérémy, le réparateur venant souvent œuvrer au laboratoire. L'homme tient un paquet rectangulaire dans ses robustes mains. Le professeur Platane est étonné, mais ravi de le voir.

– Quelle surprise, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici ?

– J'avais envie de vous rendre une petite visite. Voir comment vous alliez. Tenez, c'est pour vous et vos assistants.

Jérémy se rapproche du bureau du scientifique sur lequel il dépose sa boîte. Son emballage est très coloré et illustré par des photographies gourmandes. Augustin l'ouvre et montre son contenu à Alain. Des macarons, très soigneusement alignés selon leur couleur. Les friandises sont ordonnées en quatre colonnes, deux de teintes marron, une rose et une verte. Une douceur typiquement kalosienne. Augustin parvient à sentir leur délicate odeur sucrée.

– Comme ça vous aurez quelque chose pour accompagner vos cafés.

– C'est gentil de votre part... il m'a été cependant conseillé de ne plus boire de café pendant un certain temps.

– Vous avez des problèmes de santé ?

– Simple précaution que les médecins m'ont donnée. Je dois atteindre ma prochaine IRM.

– Je suis au courant pour ce qui s'est passé il y deux jours. Cela à un rapport ?

Le scientifique hoche la tête. Comme beaucoup de Kalosiens, Jérémy a appris les évènements grâce à la presse. D'un manière ou d'une autre, un journaliste l'a su et a décidé que cela ferait un article intéressant. Appréciant sincèrement le professeur Platane, Jérémy voulait s'assurer de son état et de celui de son assistant. Le rédacteur n'a pas hésité à préciser que le scientifique et un mineur, ont été agressés. Heureusement pour eux, aucun détail n'a été divulgué et le prénom d'Alain est resté sous silence. Un fait divers sur un adolescent menotté et frappé, cela aurait attisé les curiosités malsaines. Alain s'estime chanceux qu'aucune photo n'est été publiée.

– La police n'a pour l'instant aucune trace.

– J'espère que celui qui a fait ça sera vite arrêté.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre ça un jour dans mon propre laboratoire.

– Si Illumis devient même dangereux en restant chez soi... Si je ne peux même plus savoir mes enfants en sécurité quand je suis au travail...

Alain écoute la conversation sans participer. Il sait que Jérémy est père de deux enfants. Son aîné est un garçon, un petit génie, qui malgré son jeune âge, est le champion de l'arène d'Illumis. L'adolescent ne l'a jamais rencontré, ni lui, ni sa petite sœur. Alain sait en revanche qu'ils ont perdu leur mère et que Jérémy s'occupe d'eux seul depuis le décès de son épouse.

– Lem et Clem vont bien ?

– Oui, ils vont très bien. Je vous remercie. D'ailleurs, depuis que Clem sait que je travaille régulièrement pour vous, elle me demande toujours si elle peut m'accompagner pour venir voir les Pokémon du laboratoire.

– Si un jour elle veut visiter le laboratoire, elle sera la bienvenue. Tout comme son frère.

Augustin jette un regard à Alain qui n'a toujours pas prononcé un mot de la conversation. Cela ne l'étonne pas. Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de bavarder. Il lui sourit et s'adresse à lui.

– Je pense que c'est le moment idéal de prendre une pause bien méritée pour tout le monde. Est-ce que tu pourrais préparer le petit salon Alain ? Sophie et Cosette pourraient également nous joindre.

– Que voulez-vous à la place du café ?

– Du thé ou une infusion, n'importe quoi de chaud me conviendra. Je te remercie Alain.

L'adolescent sort de la pièce en apportant avec lui la boîte de macarons. Il sait que Salamèche est en train de jouer dans la serre avec Carchacrok. Les deux Pokémon s'apprécient beaucoup. Quant à Sophie et Cosette, il devrait les trouver dans les salles d'études. Alors qu'Alain repousse la porte sans la fermer et qu'il commence à se diriger vers la cuisine, les paroles de Jérémy attirent son attention. Sa voix joyeuse souligne qu'il plaisante.

– Vous aimez vraiment les enfants professeur. Quand est-ce que vous vous déciderez à en avoir ?

Alain revient sur ses pas. Il se place silencieusement contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas espionner ainsi. Mais, maintenant que la question est posée, il veut connaître la réponse. Celle-ci lui apportera des éléments importants sur la situation qu'il tente de résoudre depuis plus d'un an. Savoir si son père l'acceptera ou le rejettera.

– Mes recherches me prennent tout mon temps. Ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain que je fonderais une famille et que je deviendrais père.

L'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de songer que cela pourrait en réalité se produire. Si bien sûr, son père venait à savoir la vérité. Ce qui n'arrivera très certainement pas encore, si pour autant l'occasion se présente un jour.

– Je vous taquinais professeur. Il est vrai que vos études vous prennent tout votre temps.

– Je n'aurai jamais le temps à accorder à un enfant. Je ne sais pas comment vous, vous arrivez à faire avec Lem et Clem. Déjà qu'avec mes trois assistants j'ai parfois du mal à avancer comme je souhaite.

La réponse déçoit Alain, même si, au fond de lui, il s'en doutait. Augustin était très occupé le jour de son arrivée au point qu'il a attendu presque quarante minutes avant de le voir. Alain le constate bien au quotidien. Il lui arrive d'avoir du temps libre, mais ces moments sont irréguliers et les périodes de nuits blanches sont nombreuses. Sa place d'assistant est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour de pas gêner son père. Mais, cette déclaration ne lui permet toujours pas d'avoir sa réponse.

– Alain va bien ? J'ai toujours du mal à le comprendre.

– Physiquement oui, bien qu'il garde des traces sur les poignets. Mentalement... Alain étant introverti, je ne saurai pas le dire avec exactitude. Mais je pense qu'il tient le coup.

– C'est tout de même incroyable qu'un adulte ose s'en prendre à un enfant. Entre nous, je me demande parfois si la police est vraiment efficace.

– Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent je suppose. Mais j'imagine que si nous savions que nous pouvions être en sécurité, cela arrangerait bien les choses.

Jérémy ne répond rien. Alain, qui écoute uniquement la conversation sans regarder les deux hommes, ignore son expression. Il se dit que l'argument doit le laisser songeur. Le professeur Platane ne laisse pas le silence s'installer et reprend la parole.

– Enfin nous, nous ne pouvons rien. Nos blessures sont superficielles et seulement les gemmes ont été volées. Cela aurait pu bien pire.

Alain reconnaît bien son père, toujours optimiste. Il a raison, s'il n'était pas revenu chercher son portefeuille, les choses auraient pu tout autrement. Pour l'instant, il a évité les cauchemars, seul des pensées sombres sont venu le tourmenter. Il sait qu'il a été faible et ne peut s'empêcher de chercher une solution qui aurait pu arranger la situation. Grâce à son père, il est néanmoins conscient que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Mais il ne digère toujours pas sa faiblesse. À aucun moment il n'a cherché à s'opposer au voleur. Il s'est laissé mener tout le long, dévoré par la peur.

– Vos recherches vont être lourdement impactées ?

– Oui. Je ne vais pas pouvoir mener les études que j'avais prévues. Enfin pas dans l'immédiat. Il suffira juste que j'en trouve d'autres.

– Vous pourriez peut-être demander à l'un de vos dresseurs de vous prêter sa méga-gemme et sa gemme sésame ? Ceux à qui vous avez confié vos starters ?

– Je n'en connais aucun qui pratique la méga-évolution.

Alain s'écarte du mur. Il s'éloigne sans un bruit. La suite de la conversation ne semble plus le concerner. Il ferait mieux de préparer les boissons dès maintenant ou son retard paraîtra étrange. Le contenu de la boîte de macarons vibre dans ses mains tandis qu'il se hâte dans les couloirs.

L'idée de Jérémy n'est pas mauvaise. Si quelqu'un acceptait de lui prêter, ses recherches ne subiraient aucun impact. Néanmoins, le délai serait long et peu seraient disposés à se séparer, même temporairement, d'un tel objet de valeur. Les dresseurs les gardent précieusement, ce sont de véritables atouts en combat.

Peut-être qu'il y a une autre solution. Peut-être que lui pourrait lui en donner une. Et son père gagnerait un temps énorme pour la progression de ses recherches.


	15. Départ

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

_Pokémon Méga‑Evolution Acte I :_

– _J'ai décidé de chercher une pierre._

– _Alors tu vas partir en voyage ?_

– _Si vous m'y autorisiez bien sûr !_

– _Oui, aucun problème. Mais surtout n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant de ce que tu fais._

– _Entendu._

* * *

Alain inspire une bouffée d'air frais. Il a passé presque un an au laboratoire du professeur Platane. Même si durant tout ces mois il n'était qu'un simple assistant, il aura été heureux. Il a vécu des instants difficiles, étouffant ses sentiments au fond de lui, mais il a passé d'incroyables moments. Il a le cœur rempli de souvenirs précieux. Sa rencontre avec son père. Le sauvetage de Griknot. L'obtention de son précieux Salamèche. Les moments d'études, les rires, les fêtes, tout est gardé précieusement en lui.

Mais il doit partir. Il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

L'adolescent contemple une dernière fois le laboratoire, Salamèche à ses côtés. Il ne reverra pas le bâtiment avant très longtemps. Environ un an auparavant, l'édifice lui paraissait immense et intimidant, et même effrayant. Maintenant, au fond de lui, c'est le l'endroit qu'il nomme foyer. Il le perçoit à présent comme un lieu chaleureux et accueillant. Alain a déjà dit au revoir à Sophie, à Cosette et aux Pokémon résidant dans la serre. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se séparer de son père, accompagné de Carchacrok. L'homme et sa dragonne se tiennent dans la cour, dont le portail est ouvert sur la rue. Le moment des séparations est venu.

– Vous me manquez déjà tous.

Ce ne sera que temporaire. Il sait qu'il reviendra et qu'il reprendra sa place. Alain a juste déposé sa blouse pour une durée indéterminée. Beaucoup de ses affaires sont restées dans la chambre qui lui a été allouée, principalement des vêtements et des livres. Son départ n'est pas définitif. Ce qu'il entreprend sera comme un long congé sabbatique.

– Tout le monde aura hâte que tu reviennes, moi le premier, je le sais.

Alain resserre autour de son cou sa précieuse écharpe duveteuse. Celle que son père lui a offerte pour Noël. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus au laboratoire, il a complètement changé de style. Il a troqué ses vêtements clairs pour une tenue sombre, pratiquement entièrement noire. Son apparence soignée d'assistant à été changée en celle d'un dresseur en voyage initiatique.

– Salamèche, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'Alain.

– Salamèche !

Le cri de la salamandre est jovial. Il prendra soin d'Alain, son précieux dresseur. Salamèche est heureux de partir, souhaitant connaître depuis longtemps ce que ses confrères starters vivent. Son niveau d'expérience est faible, il a très peu combattu jusqu'à présent. Il a hâte de progresser. Ses séjours hors du laboratoire ont été très rares jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'il a accompagné son dresseur à Yantreizh, il a découvert la mer, cette vaste étendue d'eau au goût désagréable qu'il déteste. C'était la première fois que Salamèche partait si loin du laboratoire.

– Et toi Alain, je compte sur toi pour me donner régulièrement de tes nouvelles.

– Je vous le promets.

Alain est tenté de rester. Mais il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole. Il se sent à la fois mélancolique et excité. Son projet a mûri pendant plus d'une semaine. Alain a choisi de partir après la dernière IRM de son père. Le choc qu'il a reçu n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Il ne risque définitivement plus rien et peut boire du café à nouveau, sans craindre des conséquences. Alain refusait de le laisser sans savoir qu'il irait bien en son absence. L'adolescent pensait qu'à ses seize ans, il deviendrait un dresseur Pokémon. Il démarre son voyage avec un an de moins, et ce n'est pas dans le but de conquérir les arènes et la ligue, même si quelque part, au fond de lui, une envie reste ancrée. Il ramènera une pierre de méga‑évolution, et il ne rentrera que lorsqu'il en aura une. Son objectif est clair et il l'accomplira.

– Tu sais où tu comptes commencer tes recherches ?

– Je vais d'abord aller dans l'est de Kalos. J'ai très envie de visiter cette partie de la région.

– Peut‑être que tu seras amené à visiter ma ville natale, Mozheim. Cela fait tant d'années que je ne suis pas retourné là‑bas. Si tu venais à te rendre là‑bas, tu me diras comment tu trouves la région ? Tu verras, les cascades sont magnifiques.

– D'accord. Si je vais à Mozheim, je vous appellerai spécialement pour tout vous raconter.

Alain n'a jamais dit au professeur Platane qu'il partage la même ville natale. Par crainte. Mais, sans doute que cela aurait été un bon indice à lui donner. Il aurait dû lui répondre à l'instant qu'il s'agit de sa ville d'origine. Et à présent, il n'a pas le courage de corriger sa phrase.

Salamèche lui donne un petit coup de patte dans la jambe. Alain comprend parfaitement ce qu'il veut lui dire. Salamèche est le seul à connaître son secret. Il sait que le professeur Platane est son père. Il lui a dit un jour. Le petit Pokémon feu est son confident. Mais la salamandre estime qu'il devrait lui révéler la vérité. Et Salamèche n'a pas tort.

– Professeur...

– Alain ?

Augustin remarque un air grave sur le visage de son assistant. Son expression est très sérieuse. Il s'attend à ce qu'il renonce soudainement à son voyage.

– Non... rien...

– Tu es sûr ?

– Je vous le dirais à mon retour de voyage. Quand je reviendrai avec ma pierre.

– Entendu.

L'adolescent doute qu'il puisse enfin lui dévoiler ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. En dehors de la crainte de se faire rejeter, il ne doit pas lui révéler afin de protéger sa réputation. Si à son retour Augustin lui rappelle qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, il trouvera certainement une excuse.

Mais peut‑être que son voyage changera les choses. À son retour, il espère pouvoir dépasser sa faiblesse et être devenu suffisamment courageux pour lui avouer. Alain compte devenir fort, ne plus être faible comme cette soirée qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier. Les marques sur ses poignets ont disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Alain ramènera une méga‑gemme, pour remplacer celle que son père a perdu. Il sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais les recherches de son père sont à présent ralenties.

Le voleur s'est enfui avec son butin et la police ne possède aucune piste pour le retrouver. Visage masqué, gants pour ne pas laisser d'empreinte, aucune fibre, il ne s'agissait pas d'un amateur. Le professeur Platane n'a plus qu'à espérer recevoir une compensation par son assurance pour en acheter une autre. Il a mis des mois à se la procurer. Des mois à remplir des dossiers et rapports pour obtenir des subventions supplémentaires. Alain est déterminé à lui en ramener une et à lui offrir. Il n'est pas naïf, il sait que cela coûte une petite fortune. Le reçu qu'il a rangé lui a bien fait comprendre. Mais, il n'est pas impossible d'en trouver dans des lieux bien précis. Il a déjà mené des recherches sur des possibles emplacements.

Le professeur Platane ignore ses véritables intentions. Le scientifique pense juste qu'il a des envies de voyage comme beaucoup de jeunes adolescents. Il croit également en la possibilité que l'adolescent veuille changer d'environnement après cette soirée marquante. Si cela peut permettre à Alain de prendre du recul sur les évènements, de se sentir mieux, il a toutes les raisons de l'encourager dans son projet. Alain ne lui a pas révélé son projet, désirant le surprendre en lui rapportant la gemme.

– Je te souhaite un bon voyage, plein de découvertes, dans lequel tu pourras te fabriquer de beaux souvenirs. L'essentiel est que tu en profites au maximum.

– Merci professeur.

Le professeur Platane tend sa main à Alain. L'adolescent sourit et lui donne la sienne pour lui serrer. La marque de considération que cela implique est grande à ses yeux. Il le traite comme un adulte. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'un geste affectif. Ils se lâchent, et l'adolescent part, suivi de près par Salamèche. Alain s'éloigne et entend le cri de Carchacrok qui les salue.

Alain reviendra, il n'en a aucun doute. C'est une certitude. Et il compte bien suivre le conseil de son père. Il rendra son périple inoubliable.


	16. Appât

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Le chapitre précédent marquait le début de la deuxième partie du récit. Mon histoire peut être divisée en plusieurs parties. La première, terminée, correspond à une période où Alain a été assistant. La seconde se concentre sur l'anime. Mon but n'est pas de réécrire les épisodes avec Alain. Néanmoins, certains passages seront repris, et dans ce cas je le mentionnerais.

Ceux ayant vu l'anime reconnaîtront sans doute ici un combat dont le déroulement n'est pas montré. L'épisode en question dévoile uniquement qu'Alain accepte un duel pour un certain enjeu, et le résultat de l'affrontement. Le flash‑back dans l'anime doit représenter moins de quelques secondes.

De plus, j'ai introduis un petit headcanon sur la taille des kalosiens qui me plaît beaucoup.

* * *

L'après‑midi touche à sa fin. Le soleil commence à se coucher, inondant la nature de ses rayons orangés. D'ici une heure, la nuit aura remplacée le jour. Alain, n'est pas pressé. Il arpente un chemin de terre suivi de son Reptincel. Le Pokémon feu a évolué la veille, très rapidement après le début de leur voyage. Alain a appelé le professeur Platane le matin même pour le lui annoncer. Augustin n'avait pas besoin de lui faire promettre de partager régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Il aurait communiqué avec lui même s'il ne lui avait pas demandé. Garder le contact avec son père est important pour lui, comme n'importe quel dresseur qui téléphone à ses parents pour les informer de sa progression.

Alain presse le pas lorsqu'il aperçoit des ruines. Selon les recherches qu'il a menées et des informations récoltées, il devrait trouver dans les vestiges une méga‑gemme. Plus précisément une pharampite. La même pierre que celle qui a été dérobée au laboratoire. L'opportunité ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

L'adolescent traverse les décombres de ce que lui semble être un ancien temple. Il s'amuse à sauter par dessus une colonne effondrée plutôt que de la contourner. Des murs encore intacts représentent deux Méga‑Pharamp. Ils sont parfaitement reconnaissables avec leur longue fourrure, malgré les ravages du temps. La façon dont le soleil éclaire le bas‑relief donne l'impression que la pigmentation de l'œuvre à résister au passage des siècles. Les deux Pharamps désignent un socle vers lequel Alain se dirige. La déception l'envahit lorsqu'il l'atteint.

– Elle n'est pas ici non plus.

Ce n'est pas son premier échec. Il n'en est plus à sa première fausse piste. L'emplacement d'un trésor dans un tel temple a dû attirer depuis longtemps quelqu'un d'autre. Il a été naïf, il était convaincu que, le lieu perdu de la forêt à des kilomètres de la civilisation aurait été épargnée. Mais l'histoire qu'il a entendue lui semblait tellement vrai.

Ses pensées sont interrompues par une voix grave.

– Excuse‑moi. Ce n'est pas ça que tu cherches par hasard ?

Alain se retourne pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il croit d'abord voire une illusion due au soleil. Mais la grande silhouette qu'il aperçoit n'est pas un mirage. Un homme d'une taille impressionnante l'observe. L'adolescent est certain qu'il mesure plus de deux mètres. Les kalosiens sont réputés pour être naturellement plus grands que les habitants de n'importe quelle autre région. Une question d'héritage selon les scientifiques. Un gène qui se transmet depuis des générations et dont la trace été retrouvée jusqu'à l'ancienne guerre ayant détruit Kalos il y a trois milles ans. Mais Alain n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi immense. Ses vêtements noirs élancent davantage son corps. Son impressionnante chevelure rousse et son épais collier de barbe renforcent son aspect troublant.

Un imposant Nemélios se tient à ses côtés. Un mâle à en juger par sa crinière. Tel Pokémon, tel dresseur dit un dicton populaire. Sa posture est noble, comme le maintien de son maître. Alain peut sentir l'intimidation que le lion a sur son Reptincel.

L'adolescent remarque alors une pierre dans sa main. Elle est encore à l'état brut mais il n'a aucun doute. Il s'agit d'une méga‑gemme.

– Mais, c'est !

– Une pharampite. Je la cherchais depuis longtemps moi aussi. Je te propose de me combattre jeune homme. Si tu gagnes, cette pharampite sera à toi.

L'adolescent comprend mieux. Ses informations étaient justes. Il a simplement été devancé. Alain aurait pu s'en tenir là, mais la proposition est bien trop tentante. D'autant que Reptincel semble vouloir également se battre. Alain ne se pose pas plus de question sur la stratégie, savoir si son Pokémon peut vaincre ou non son adversaire. Depuis le début de voyage, Alain fait tout pour devenir plus fort. Il n'a aucune raison de refuser maintenant qu'il a gagné en puissance.

– Est-ce que tu es prêt Reptincel ?

Reptincel saute sur Némélios. Les deux Pokémon feu se chargent et reculent sous l'impact. Ils se jaugent, le combat n'a pas réellement commencé. La tension est perceptible dans l'air. Les deux créatures attendent le prochain ordre de leur dresseur en se tournant autour.

– Voyons combien de temps vous pourrez tenir face à nous.

– Vous nous pensez si faibles que ça ?

– Faible n'est pas le mot qui conviendrait... en manque d'expérience je dirais plutôt. Mais pour un dresseur débutant, cela est légitime.

Alain peste. Il a l'impression que l'inconnu se moque de lui. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune hostilité dans sa voix. Il a prononcé sa phrase, comme s'il faisait une simple constatation. Et cela est encore plus agaçant aux yeux de l'adolescent. Il soulève justement la vérité.

– Reptincel utilise tranche !

La salamandre bondit sur le lion qui reçoit l'attaque. Alain ressent un élan de joie avant de réaliser la véritable situation. Némélios a encaissé le choc sans chercher à l'éviter. Et hormis un grognement hostile, Némélios ne semble pas plus dérangé que cela. Son dresseur commente l'action d'un ton calme et détaché.

– Bien pensé. Le coup était faible, mais la stratégie bonne. Une attaque feu n'aurait servi à rien.

– Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

– Je pense sincèrement ce que je dis. Mais cela n'est guère étonnant de la part de l'assistant du professeur Platane... ou devrais‑je dire de son fils ?

Alain est complètement déstabilisé.

Impossible.

Comment un inconnu peut‑il savoir qui il est ? Comment peut‑il savoir que son père est le professeur Platane ? Personne d'autre que lui le sait. C'est complètement impossible. Aucune explication logique ne lui vient à l'esprit.

L'adolescent est si abasourdi qu'il n'entend pas l'ordre dicté par son adversaire. Il ne perçoit pas l'attaque qui est dirigée droit sur son Reptincel. Ses esprits ne lui reviennent que lorsque son Pokémon s'écroule, inconscient.

Alain court jusqu'à son Pokémon et s'accroupit à ses côtés, faisant dos à l'homme. Un coup. Un seul. Il aura fallu d'un seul coup pour que son Reptincel soit mis hors combat. Il ne peut s'empêcher de pester. Il vient d'être ridiculiser.

– Un duel très court... mais tu as clairement un potentiel qui n'attend qu'à être développé.

– Qui êtes‑vous ?

L'adolescent craint de lui faire face pour lui parler. Il a déjà examiné Reptincel, mais il continue, feignant de ne pas avoir terminé. Son précieux partenaire est juste inconscient. Alain refuse de lui montrer le trouble qu'il sème en lui.

– Mon nom est Lysandre. Et comme le professeur Platane je travaille dans la recherche, notamment à celle qui touche la méga‑évolution.

Alain déduit qu'il est un scientifique. Peut‑être que le domaine de la science a permis à cet homme de fréquenter son père. Mais pour lui, il n'est qu'un simple inconnu. Impossible qu'il sache son rôle et encore moins sa véritable identité.

– Et toi, comment te nommes‑tu ?

– Vous savez qui je suis mais vous ignorez mon prénom ?

L'adolescent ne peut le voir mais Lysandre sourit. Alain est sur la défensive. Son ton est légèrement agressif mais cela n'a aucune importance. Il s'était promis de ne pas dévoiler la vérité. Il n'y a aucun moyen que ce dénommé Lysandre le sache. Et cela l'effraye, surtout venant de quelqu'un de si intimidant.

– J'ai assisté à plusieurs conférences du professeur Platane. Je t'ai remarqué en sa présence à l'une d'entre elles. Tu as énormément hérité de lui.

Lysandre ne peut que parler de la conférence qui s'est déroulé à Yantreizh. Il s'agit de la seule à laquelle Alain ait assisté. Il avait pourtant pris de nombreuses précautions envers les journalistes. Apparemment, cela n'a pas été suffisant. Lysandre dégage une telle aura qu'Alain n'aurait pas pu l'oublier s'il l'avait vu. Ce qui le perturbe d'autant plus.

– Or... Je sais que le professeur n'a officiellement aucun fils. Il a une réputation de bellâtre incapable de s'investir dans une relation. Des propos que je trouve très indécents en plus d'être odieux et déplacés, surtout envers un tel homme de connaissance qui a tant apporté à son domaine d'étude. Toute la communauté scientifique sait qu'il est célibataire et sans enfant. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à t'apercevoir à ses côtés...

Alain se doutait qu'une telle situation pouvait se produire un jour ou l'autre. Il ne sait absolument pas comment agir. L'homme ne va pas se contenter de la même excuse qu'il a sortie un jour à une dresseur débutante. Il ne croira pas qu'il est juste un parent éloigné.

– Vous voulez le faire chanter avec cette information ?

Il ne doit pas dévoiler que son père ignore qu'il est son fils. Lysandre en sait déjà beaucoup trop. Alain espère trouver une solution très rapidement pour préserver le secret. D'autant qu'il est incertain que l'homme roux ne le soupçonne pas déjà.

– Non, loin de moi une telle idée. Tu te méprends totalement. Tu tiens vraiment à protéger ton père visiblement. Ton désir est puissant. Mais, tu conviendras qu'à en juger la fin de ce combat tu es loin de pouvoir l'accomplir.

L'adolescent n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il lui est hostile ou non. Il semble néanmoins avoir un respect honnête envers son père.

– Si tu veux que tes rêves deviennes réalité, tu dois devenir le plus fort.

Alain peste. Le rappel de sa faiblesse est comme un couteau remué dans une plaie. Lysandre l'a à peine rencontré qu'il comprend déjà exactement ce qu'il ressent. Si son père avait la même lucidité, les choses seraient totalement différentes. À cette pensée, l'adolescent ressent immédiatement de la honte. Il ne devrait pas formuler mentalement une telle critique envers son père. Il a sa part de sa responsabilité dans le fait qu'il ne sache toujours pas la vérité. Mais il n'a jamais trouvé le courage face au possible rejet. Et en dépit de ce point, Augustin a toujours été attentionné avec lui. Il l'a soigné quand il était malade, lui a confié son partenaire et n'a pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour le protéger. Il est juste fatigué, lasse de mentir et d'avoir peur. Si seulement il était plus fort pour supporter tout cela...

– Je suis en mesure de t'aider. La seule chose que je te demande est que tu m'accordes toi aussi ta confiance. J'ai foi en ton potentiel. Tu as juste besoin d'être guidé.

Lysandre se place devant lui, toujours accroupi devant son Reptincel inconscient. L'homme tend son bras dans sa direction, un air de confiance sur le visage.

Alain hésite. La possibilité d'atteindre son but se présente peut‑être devant lui. Seul, cela lui prendra beaucoup de temps, sans pour autant savoir comment l'atteindre et réussir. Il a l'opportunité d'avoir quelqu'un qui souhaite l'aider, qui comprend ce qu'il ressent. Lysandre vient d'annoncer qu'il croit en ses capacités. Il n'a aucune raison de lui mentir, aucun intérêt à le faire devenir fort s'il l'imagine incapable. Depuis le début il affirme voir en lui du potentiel qui n'attend qu'à être développé.

Lysandre est sûr de lui et possède un tel charisme. L'adolescent est impressionné par cet homme.

Alain accepte et se saisit de la main que lui tend Lysandre.


	17. Pantin

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

J'ai repris beaucoup de traits de la version de Malva dans le manga, dont celui de son attirance pour Lysandre. Je réutilise aussi quelques caractéristiques de la team Flare du manga, notamment le fait qu'elle ait des agents partout dans Kalos et parvient à sa guise à manipuler l'information.

* * *

Avec beaucoup de curiosité, Malva observe le garçon que Lysandre vient de ramener sans ses laboratoires. Situé à un étage inférieur du complexe, il ne peut la voir, dissimulée par les stores de la fenêtre depuis laquelle elle est postée. Il ne cesse de jouer avec l'anneau noir ornant à présent son poignet gauche. Surnommé méga‑anneau, l'accessoire à la particularité d'être orné d'une gemme sésame. L'une des deux pierres nécessaires à la méga‑évolution.

Néanmoins, selon elle, si elle devait lui attribuer un nom, se serait plutôt celui de chaîne ou de menotte. Glisser l'anneau à son poignet a été un renoncement à sa liberté. Mais cela, il l'ignore encore.

La dresseuse du conseil quatre de Kalos connait l'identité du garçon, tout comme Lysandre. Il s'agit du fils caché du professeur Platane. Le garçon a un mental si faible qu'il n'a pas réussi à lui avouer leur lien. Parce qu'il s'agit du détail le plus amusant, Augustin Platane ignore qu'il est son père. Alain s'est contenté de devenir son assistant afin de pouvoir rester à ses côtés.

L'homme a été jusqu'à présent incapable de reconnaître leur forte ressemblance physique. Un autre point que Malva très ironique. Le scientifique ne doit absolument pas être physionomiste, contrairement à elle. Sa seconde profession, celle de journaliste, oblige Malva à savoir reconnaître les visages. Lorsque Lysandre lui a montré des photos du père et du fils, il ne lui a rien dit, gardant le silence. La première réaction de Malva a été de rire, affirmant que la réputation frivole du scientifique était fondée. Ce qui lui a valu un regard noir de Lysandre.

Lysandre a juste usé de ses talents d'orateur pour convaincre Alain de travailler pour lui. Le sang des anciens rois de Kalos coule dans ses veines après tout. Son charisme est naturel chez lui. Mais sa proie a été facile à manipulée. Il lui a juste dit des choses qu'il voulait entendre. Lui faire croire qu'il comprenait sa situation, qu'il pouvait lui venir en aide et lui apporter le soutien qu'il recherche.

Il lui a simplement promis trois choses si en échange, il acceptait de travailler pour lui. La première a été de lui offrir une méga‑gemme et une gemme sésame. Lysandre lui a donné une dracaufite, mais il ne peut pas encore l'utiliser. Son Reptincel devra devenir un Dracaufeu avant qu'il puisse s'en servir. La deuxième a été de l'aider à devenir plus fort. Un point qui sera très facile à accomplir. Et la dernière, sans l'ombre d'un doute la plus déterminante pour le convaincre, de l'aider à protéger le professeur Platane.

Trois avantages en l'échange de son aide, la proposition devait être beaucoup trop tentante pour lui.

Alain doit juste mener des recherches et combattre des Pokémon méga‑évolués. Son anneau a un rôle supplémentaire qu'aucun autre accessoire doté d'une méga‑gemme ne possède. Il a été conçu pour absorber l'énergie dégagée lors des méga‑évolutions. Un flux puissant qui se dissout habituellement dans l'environnement.

Malva le trouve pathétique. Il ressemble à un petit Ponchiot en manque d'affection, qui se roule sur le dos pour avoir des caresses.

Alain Platane. L'énoncer sonne mal. Il faut l'articuler avec soin pour réussir à le prononcer. La mère n'a vraiment pas pris en compte la sonorité du nom de son père en lui choisissant son prénom. Les deux mots semblent ne pas exister pour pouvoir être prononcés ensemble.

Alain a accepté de suivre Lysandre, de monter dans un hélicoptère pour rejoindre ses laboratoires. Sa mère lui a pourtant très certainement inculqué le principe de ne pas suivre d'étrangers, particulièrement lorsqu'ils proposent des invitations pour venir chez eux, les paroles pleines de promesses. Si la leçon lui a été enseignée enfant du moins. Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas son père qu'il le lui aurait expliqué. Une évidence même.

Alain ne saurait pas se défendre en cas de danger de immédiat. Reptincel est épuisé par son dernier combat et ses autres Pokémon sont faibles. Il ne réalise pas la gravité de sa décision. L'adolescent est confiant au point d'avoir remis son plus précieux partenaire au centre de soin.

Pourtant il a suivi Lysandre. Parce qu'il lui a promis de l'aider à de venir fort. Parce qu'il est convaincu qu'il comprend ses sentiments d'adolescent tourmenté.

Alain ignore totalement que Lysandre l'a déjà fait suivre. Il a une fois failli surprendre l'un ses agents, un jour où il revenait d'une longue matinée de course. Selon leurs informations, les faits se sont déroulés le jour de ses quinze ans. Par chance, un élément opportun est intervenu, une jeune dresseuse vêtue entièrement de orange. L'employé qui le suivait ce matin‑là avait été stupide au point de garder son uniforme flamme, au lieu de se vêtir de vêtements sombres. Un incapable qui aurait pu faire échouer le projet tout entier. La chance a joué en sa faveur.

Oh oui, il paniquerait immédiatement s'il savait que dans le tiroir de son bureau, seulement à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouve une clef USB rempli de documents le concernant. Des rapports, des photographies prises à son insu, et même un test ADN. Lysandre préférait s'assurer que la parenté était bien réelle, bien qu'il n'avait aucun doute. Quelques agents ont été spécialement charger de trouver les éléments. Récupérer des échantillons n'a pas été très difficile concernant le père. Il leur a suffi de récupérer l'une de ses tasses de café lors de ses conférences. Ils auraient pu utiliser le même stratagème à la conférence de Yantreizh si le Pokémon d'Alain n'avait pas mélangé sa salive à celle contenue dans son gobelet, encore partiellement rempli de lait chocolaté. Heureusement pour eux, l'adolescent ayant dormi à la fois dans une chambre, et dans un canapé de l'hôtel, ils ont pu récupérer plusieurs cheveux perdus.

La rencontre de Lysandre et d'Alain est loin d'être le fruit du hasard. Quelques agents déguisés en dresseurs itinérants l'ont orienté vers ce lieu précis, prétendant qu'il pourrait trouver l'objet de sa convoitise là‑bas. Le garçon a été trop naïf, et il continue de l'être.

– Alors, que penses‑tu de lui ?

Malva sourit en entendant Lysandre ce rapprocher d'elle. La femme aime cet homme si passionné, qu'elle trouve si séduisant. Elle est curieuse de savoir s'il parviendra à atteindre ses objectifs. Elle les connaît et est parfaitement consciente du génocide qu'il prépare. Mais la vision du monde de Lysandre vaut n'importe quel coût, surtout si cela signifie rester à ses côtés.

– Je ne l'aime pas.

– Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Lysandre se positionne à côté d'elle, pour observer à son tour l'adolescent qui attend que son Reptincel soit soigné. Malva apprécie beaucoup qu'il se tienne à ses côtés. Sa présence forte et virile à quelque chose qui lui plaît énormément. Même si elle est consciente que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Lysandre sait ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Rien n'a été dit entre eux, mais les paroles sont veines.

– L'envoyer en mission ? Alors qu'il serait possible d'obliger son père à transmettre toutes ses recherches en le menaçant de faire éclater le scandale et d'éclabousser sa carrière ? Ou simplement en prétendant qu'il ne reverra plus jamais son fils s'il ne les partage pas ?

– Tu sais que j'admire énormément le professeur Platane. Il est hors de question que je traîne son nom dans la boue. C'est un élu.

Sur ce point, Lysandre a été honnête avec Alain. L'adolescent lui a proposé de demander directement au professeur Platane de collaborer avec lui. Mais, Lysandre craint qu'Augustin ne veuille publier leurs travaux. Si Lysandre a dit à son fils, que des personnes pourraient les utiliser à de mauvaises fins, ce n'est que partiellement la vérité. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un s'oppose à aux projets qu'il destine pour Kalos. S'il lui a été facile de manipuler le fils, il doute pouvoir en faire autant avec le père. Et le scientifique s'opposera à ses projets. Il le sait, son caractère optimiste en est la preuve. Il prétendrait que détruire pour recréer n'est pas une solution envisageable. Qu'il suffit de faire plus d'efforts et de croire en l'humanité pour offrir un monde un avenir meilleur. Mais Lysandre sait que c'est une voie sans issue. Il l'a testé lui‑même.

Lysandre tient à protéger l'homme, autant qu'à l'éloigner.

– Je souligne juste que cela serait beaucoup plus simple et rapide. Les tests ADN n'avaient‑ils pas également été effectués pour apporter la preuve qu'il ait un fils si besoin ? Un petit courrier avec ces résultats et l'acte de naissance de son fils... peut‑être aussi une photo ou une vidéo très persuasive concernant le danger qu'il encourt... Le professeur Platane n'est‑il pas un sentimental ? Il ne résisterait pas. Il voudrait immédiatement le sauver.

– J'ai dit non Malva. Personne ne touchera à Alain... Je pense qu'il est un élu, j'ai besoin de le vérifier.

Malva ne soulève pas qu'il lui a laissé exprimer sa pensée en entière. Lysandre n'a aucun doute à ce sujet. Pour récupérer les recherches du père, quoi de mieux que le viser à travers son fils ? Il est loin d'avoir toutes ses connaissances, mais le garçon en sait bien plus que beaucoup de scientifiques, dont les siens, sur le sujet. Il est le candidat parfait pour récupérer l'énergie dégagée par la méga‑évolution.

Et il le voit. Son potentiel. Sa passion. Ses rêves.

Tous les éléments qu'il lui faut pour le manipuler. Il va le faire danser, tel un pantin, l'agiter dans tous les sens. Ses sentiments seront ses fils. Ses peurs ses ornières. Tout est là pour qu'il reste aveugle. S'il devient inutile, il n'aura qu'à le jeter. Autrement dit, s'en débarrasser.


	18. Festin

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Se jeter dans la gueule du loup : Locution française signifiant s'offrir soi‑même à l'ennemi. Cette expression se retrouve dans plusieurs langues, dont l'allemand et le néerlandais qui utilisent un autre animal. Les deux expressions équivalentes peuvent se traduire par : Se rendre dans l'antre du lion.

Deux expressions convenant parfaitement à la situation d'Alain.

* * *

Alain jette de nouveau un regard à son méga‑anneau. Il l'a déjà observé des dizaines de fois depuis que Lysandre lui a donné il y a quelques heures. Mais l'adolescent ne s'en lasse pas. La pierre renvoie les éclats de la lumière artificielle. Ce n'est pas la première gemme sésame qu'il voit, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

La gemme sésame n'est pas la seule que chose que Lysandre lui ait offert. L'adolescent détient à présent une dracaufite. Il ne peut pas encore l'utiliser, mais il lui sera très utile lorsque son Reptincel aura évolué. Alain souhaitait au départ ramener une pierre à son père. Mais il compte garder celle‑ci. Il deviendra plus fort grâce à elle, c'est dans ce but que Lysandre lui en a fait don. Elle lui appartient, c'est la sienne.

Une pensée vient lui rappeler que son comportement est malpoli. Il se redresse et lève les yeux vers son hôte, assis à l'opposée de la table. Lysandre a insisté pour partager leur dîner ensemble.

Depuis le début de son voyage, ses repas se résument généralement par des sandwich ou des plats basiques proposés par les centres Pokémon. Même au laboratoire, la majorité des déjeuners et des repas étaient discutables. Tout dépendait du cuisinier du jour. Si Cosette ou lui‑même était désigné comme tel, alors la qualité était très médiocre. Alain a toujours eu une préférence pour la cuisine de son père, un avis sans doute subjectif. Les heures où ils mangeaient étaient presque toujours l'occasion pour qu'ils se réunissent tous, à des horaires parfois aléatoires et tardives. Des moments où le travail s'incruste souvent à l'intérieur des conversations.

Manger en compagnie de Lysandre est très différent. Le repas dressé est simple mais raffiné. Le menu reste pourtant délicieux. Aucun excès de nourriture sur la table, aucune exubérance. L'homme reste modeste et se contente de ce qu'il a besoin. Sa coupe remplie de vin rouge est la seule chose qu'il semble se permettre de s'offrir.

Némélios est aux côtés de son dresseur. Même lorsqu'il se nourrit, le lion reste noble et garde un maintien gracieux. Le comportement serein du Pokémon impressionne Alain. Et il sait que son Reptincel, qui mange près de lui, est intimidé par sa présence. L'adolescent a l'impression que la salamandre montre des signes de soumission. Il n'en est pas certain, mais cela lui semble plausible après leur défaite.

Lui-même ressent une forme de pression en étant avec Lysandre, l'homme pour lequel il va dorénavant travailler. Le charisme qu'il dégage est immense. Alain comprend parfaitement comment il peut posséder un si grand laboratoire et le diriger sans aucune difficulté. Il a toutes les qualités d'un leader.

Lysandre a vu un potentiel sommeiller en lui. Venant de sa part, cela est extrêmement gratifiant pour Alain. En suivant ses conseils, il n'a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il deviendra plus fort. Et il lui a promis de l'aider à protéger la réputation de son père. Beaucoup d'autres individus se seraient empressé d'utiliser cette information à des fins personnelles. Mais il a eu la chance que ce soit un homme comme Lysandre qui découvre la vérité. Lysandre souhaite également protéger le professeur Platane. Pour d'autres raisons que lui, plus morales, mais le but est le même. L'homme lui a longuement expliqué, que ses recherches risquent de tomber entre de mauvaises mains et que, dans ce cas, les choses se retourneraient contre son père.

Alain ressent beaucoup de gratitude et de respect pour Lysandre.

– Tu me sembles perdu dans tes pensées Alain.

Aucun reproche dans le ton de sa voix. Uniquement de la bienveillance. Si l'aura de Lysandre est impressionnante, elle n'empêche pas à Alain de se sentir compris et soutenu.

– Je me disais que je vous dois beaucoup monsieur. Il est certain que beaucoup de personnes auraient utilisé mon lien avec mon père dans leur propre intérêt.

– L'intérêt du professeur Platane me tient beaucoup à cœur. Il a tant fait avancer le domaine de la recherche sur la méga‑évolution. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui.

Lysandre comprend ses sentiments. Cela est très reposant pour l'adolescent. Il aurait tant voulu que son père soit aussi compréhensif que lui. Alain lui envoyait tant de messages corporels au début. Des silences, des regards, à s'asseoir en face de lui lors des repas, autant de gestes possible pour essayer de lui montrer leur lien par indices. Mais cela n'a jamais fonctionné. En seulement quelques heures, Lysandre a réussi à percevoir ce qu'il est au fond de lui.

– Et tu réalises une vérité que ton père ne peut voir. Qu'il doit protéger ses recherches des mauvaises influences.

– Il en est conscient. Je peux vous l'assurer monsieur.

– Vraiment ?

D'habitude très introverti et peu bavard, Alain a envie de lui parler. De partager avec lui, de partager avec quelqu'un ce qu'il ressent. Il sait qu'il sera compris, et cela sans beaucoup de mots.

– Environ une semaine avant mon voyage, un homme s'est introduit dans le laboratoire. Il a dérobé une pharampite et une gemme sésame. Nous étions pourtant‑là, et ne n'avions rien pu faire. Et la police n'a pas pu les retrouver.

– Est-ce pour cela que tu désirais tant cette pharampite ?

– Oui.

Lysandre porte sa fourchette à sa bouche avant de s'essuyer délicatement les lèvres. Alain profite de ce moment de pause pour manger une bouchée également. L'adolescent agit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître impoli face à quelqu'un aux manières qu'il trouve si distinguées.

Alain jette un rapide regard à Reptincel. Son Pokémon surveille aussi le comportement de son voisin.

– Il y a un autre point que je voudrais aborder avec toi.

– Lequel monsieur ?

– La façon dont nous devons opérer pour protéger ton secret.

Alain doucement la tête. Si Lysandre lui a en effet promis de l'aider, il ne lui a pas encore expliqué comment éloigné les soupçons sur leur parenté.

– L'une de mes amies est journaliste. Grâce à sa position et à mon influence, nous pouvons t'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucune fuite dans la presse. Je sais que tu es pleinement conscient qu'avoir un fils caché salira grandement sa réputation. Sa carrière serait souillée à jamais.

– Je vous remercie énormément, je...

– Mais, tu devras également faire quelque chose pour nous permettre de réussir.

Lysandre marque une pause avant de reprendre. Alain est entièrement attentif à ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

– Tu dois cesser tout contact avec ton père. Même les appels.

Alain ne peut retenir un cri de surprise. Le principe lui déplaît immédiatement. Il a promis à son père de lui donner régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Plus encore, il refuse de devoir couper le lien avec lui. Il se retient de se lever de sa chaise, l'émotion prenant le dessus.

– Pourquoi ? J'ai passé plus d'un an avec lui et je n'ai jamais eu de problème de ce type !

– Comment peux‑tu être si certain alors que je t'ai reconnu à cette conférence ? Comment peux‑tu affirmer que d'autres ne le savent pas ?

L'adolescent sait qu'il n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il affirme. Au contraire, une dresseuse l'a compris un jour, en seulement quelques minutes. Elle n'est peut‑être pas la seule.

Reptincel, se déplace de quelques pas pour rejoindre son dresseur. Mais un grognement de Némélios l'empêche d'aller plus loin. La salamandre jette un regard noir au lion, suivit d'un rugissement.

– Je ne peux pas. Et je lui ai promis que...

– Alain, est-ce que briser la carrière de ton père vaut cela ? Cela ne serait que temporaire.

Alain hésite. Bien sûr que la carrière et la réputation de son père sont plus importants. D'autant que ses recherches représentent tout pour lui. Mais Alain déteste l'idée de perdre le peu de lien qu'il a avec lui. Lysandre se lève de sa chaise et se rapproche de l'adolescent. Il pose sa main sur son épaule avec douceur. L'homme baisse le ton de sa voix avant de lui parler avec calme.

– Crois‑moi. Il s'agit de la meilleure solution pour le protéger. Lorsque tu seras devenu fort, nous pourrons examiner la situation sous un autre angle. Je sais que c'est dur, bien plus que de vivre dans l'ombre à ses côtés. Mais, cela est pour votre bien à tous les deux. Tu dois me faire confiance, de la même façon que je t'accorde la mienne.

L'adolescent pèse les arguments dans son esprit. Son absence aurait pu changer la soirée du vol. Et peut‑être impacter bien d'autres choses. Lysandre désire seulement l'aider. L'anneau qu'il porte à son poignée en est la preuve. Il n'a aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance alors qu'il lui montre tant de bienveillance.


	19. Sérendipité

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Elle apparaît enfin, cette dresseuse en herbe que j'aime énormément et qui est sans doute mon personnage féminin préféré de la licence.

Le dialogue entre Alain et Martine est celui de l'acte I de la mini‑série _Pokémon : Méga‑Évolution_. J'ai passé un long moment à mettre pause et revenir en arrière pour avoir exactement chaque réplique.

L'intérêt d'écriture de ce chapitre réside dans la psychologie d'Alain.

* * *

Depuis sa rencontre avec Lysandre, Alain a complètement changé ses habitudes. Premièrement, il travaille pour lui, à la recherche de méga‑gemmes et en affrontant tous les Pokémon méga‑évolués qu'il rencontre, sans exception. Deuxièmement, Alain ne donne plus aucune nouvelle à son père. Son dernier appel a été pour lui annoncer l'évolution de Salamèche en Reptincel. Il ne lui téléphone plus. Il aurait pourtant pu le faire pour lui apprendre que son partenaire est à présent un magnifique Dracaufeu. Parler à son père lui manque énormément. Mais il ne doit plus le faire. Alain sait que Lysandre aurait pu révéler son secret, il n'en a rien fait. La prochaine personne à le savoir pourrait ne pas être aussi bien attentionnée que lui. Il doit donc éviter tout contact avec lui au maximum. Lysandre lui affirme qu'il s'agit du meilleur choix, et qu'il pourra éventuellement revoir la situation lorsqu'il sera devenu plus fort, comme il le désire. Lorsqu'il reviendra au laboratoire, s'il estime qu'il peut se le permettre, une soirée comme celle du vol de la méga‑gemme n'aura plus jamais lieu. Si cela devait se reproduire, il ne serait plus faible.

Assis sur un rocher, Alain jette un biscuit à son Dracaufeu. Le dragon attrape avec sa gueule le morceau et ne le mâche que quelques instants avant de l'avaler. Ils viennent tous deux de remporter une victoire sur une dresseuse et son Méga‑Absol. Combattre des Pokémon méga‑évolués et chercher des gemmes est devenu une routine. Leur quotidien est simple. Lysandre lui communique des informations par l'holokit qui lui a donné et Alain part aux coordonnées qu'il lui transmet. Alain étudie le secteur, trouve éventuellement une pierre et lui fait parvenir. Puis, il cherche des dresseurs pratiquant la méga‑évolution jusqu'à recevoir sa prochaine mission. Même s'il est loin d'avoir atteint son but, lui et Dracaufeu ont beaucoup progressé. Alain a attrapé d'autres Pokémon qu'il entraîne régulièrement. Mais Dracaufeu restera toujours son partenaire préféré et son meilleur ami.

Le dresseur s'apprête à manger une autre friandise lorsqu'il entend un bruissement dans un buisson.

Il sait que c'est elle. Celle qui l'observait durant son combat, cachée dans la végétation. Elle cherchait à rester discrète, mais en analysant le terrain lors du duel, il l'a tout de suite remarqué. Il ne l'a connaît pas, mais il devine qu'elle est jeune. L'adolescent se met à parler d'une voix forte, afin qu'elle l'entende.

– Je sais que tu es cachée tout près de nous. Et si tu venais plutôt nous dire bonjour ?

La jeune fille sort de sa cachette, accompagnée d'un Marisson. Son visage montre sa gêne et sa surprise. Ses joues se colorent légèrement, bien qu'elles soient loin de rivaliser avec la rousseur de ses cheveux. Elle est de petite taille et vêtue de façon androgyne, avec des tissus colorés aux teintes évoquant celles de son Marisson. Elle se met à parler sur un ton timide.

– Euh... Bonjour ?

– Qu'est‑ce que tu veux ?

Alain essaye d'employer un ton doux, ne voulant pas l'apeurer davantage. Il est conscient de parfois être intimidant face aux plus jeunes que lui. Après tout, il n'a jamais vraiment été très social. Depuis le début de son voyage, l'adolescent a rencontré de nombreuses personnes, dont des dresseurs qu'il a beaucoup aimé affrontés. Mais, il n'a pas développé de liens d'amitié pour autant. Sa personnalité solitaire et asociale s'est aiguisée au fil des jours. Il a été obligé de s'endurcir pour couper les liens avec son père et le protéger.

Ses efforts payent, et la jeune fille se met à parler.

– Eh bien... C'est à propos de ton combat... J'y ai assisté et j'ai vu ton Dracaufeu noir. C'était la première fois que je voyais un Dracaufeu de cette couleur ! Oh... Il était magnifique ! Est‑ce que c'était un Pokémon d'une nouvelle espèce encore inconnue ?

Alain réalise qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter de l'effrayer. Il s'agit d'un véritable moulin à paroles. Tout le contraire de lui. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être attendrie par sa jovialité. Il lui répond.

– Tu as envie de nous combattre ?

Son Dracaufeu pousse un petit rugissement, affirmant ainsi être prêt à combattre de nouveau. Lui et son dresseur voient néanmoins qu'ils pourront les battre aisément, elle et son jeune Pokémon de type plante. Une seule attaque de type feu permettrait de gagner le duel. Alain respecte ses adversaires et ne les sous‑estime jamais, mais la dresseuse se tenant devant lui est novice.

La fille s'empresse de secouer les mains devant elle.

– Oh, bien sûr que non ! Il faut que je t'explique, on vient à peine de débuter notre voyage, nous sommes pas du tout capable de combattre contre toi, ça c'est sûr !

– Tu entends ? Se ne sont que des débutants.

Cette phrase était destinée à son Dracaufeu. Martine a le mérite de reconnaître son inexpérience. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait pas été la première dresseuse débutante à croire pouvoir le vaincre après seulement quelques jours de voyage. Des souvenirs du début de son propre périple lui revienne à l'esprit. Lui aussi a commis des erreurs. Il avait stupidement accepté le combat contre Lysandre, pensant avoir une chance de gagner.

Martine est néanmoins si petite qu'Alain doute qu'elle ait l'âge réglementaire pour avoir des Pokémon.

– Je m'appelle Martine, et je te présente mon coéquipier Marisse. C'est mon premier Pokémon, c'est le professeur Platane qui me l'a donné !

Face à son déluge de paroles, Alain s'apprête à trouver une excuse pour partir. Mais le nom de son père attire immédiatement son attention. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas obtenu de ses nouvelles. Comment le pourrait‑il sans pouvoir l'appeler ? Alain refuse que l'incident du laboratoire se reproduise. S'il avait été plus fort, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Le professeur Platane l'avait convaincu du contraire, mais il sait à présent qu'il avait tort. Après tout, lui‑même constitue un danger pour son père. Si leur parenté venait à être découverte... son nom serait traîné dans la boue et la honte. Et Lysandre est entièrement d'accord avec lui.

Martine, voyant qu'elle a capté l'intérêt de son interlocuteur, se remet à parler de plus belle.

– Si tu veux, j'ai une histoire fantastique à te raconter ! Voilà le professeur Platane m'a parlé d'un dresseur absolument extraordinaire.

Un dresseur extraordinaire... est‑ce que par hasard elle parlerait de lui ? Est‑ce que son père lui aurait vanté ses mérites ?

– Un jour, il y avait un Carchacrok fou de rage au beau milieu de son laboratoire, tu te rends compte ?

– Carchacrok ?

Non, bien sûr, il a été ridicule de penser un instant que son père puisse parler de lui à tout le monde. Et Augustin Plante n'aurait aucune raison puisqu'il n'est à ses yeux qu'un simple assistant. Il n'a jamais arrêté de Carchacrok fou. Alain devine qu'il s'agit de celui de son père. Le Pokémon dragon n'était qu'un petit Griknot blessé lorsqu'il l'a trouvé. Alain se demande ce qui a pu arriver à Carchacrok. Elle si douce et attentionné. Elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour se comporter ainsi. Peut‑être a‑t‑elle dû défendre le laboratoire ? Cela voudrait dire que d'autres individus ont tenté de voler les recherches de son père...

Martine, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi attentif, continue de parler.

– Tu connais l'histoire, on en a beaucoup parlé ! Et tout à coup ce dresseur nommé Sacha a sauvé Carchacrok ! Tu peux imaginer ça ?! Et un autre jour il a sauvé un Pokémon qui était tombé de la tour Prismatique d'Illumis ! Il faut avoir du cran pour faire une chose pareille ! Et surtout il faut vraiment avoir confiance en son Pokémon tu ne crois pas ?

Non, Alain n'en a pas entendu parler. Sa quête et son travail auprès de Lysandre l'occupent beaucoup trop pour qu'il passe son temps à se renseigner sur des faits aussi divers et futiles.

Sacha... Si c'est le professeur Platane qui a parlé de ce dresseur à Martine, alors c'est lui qui lui a appris son prénom. Cela signifie que son père a été assez impressionné pour retenir son identité. Se rappeler le nom de de celui qui a sauvé son Pokémon n'est pas si exceptionnel en soi, mais qu'il l'ait dit à Martine...

Martine ne vante pas un seul exploit du dénommé Sacha, mais deux. Et ce n'est pas tout, elle loue le lien de ce Sacha avec ses Pokémon. Une chose qui tient à cœur à Augustin Platane.

Un simple dresseur de passage a donc si simplement retenu l'intention de son père ? Alors qu'il a essayé durant des mois de se faire reconnaître ? Un sentiment d'amertume mêlé à une pointe de jalousie naissante le parcourt.

Alain pousse un faible gémissement que Martine remarque aussitôt.

– Quoi ?

– Rien.

L'adolescent détourne la tête. Martine ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent, et il ne lui expliquera pas. Après tout, elle n'y est pour rien, il n'a aucune raison de lui faire subir sa mauvaise humeur.

– C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

La question fait doucement sourire Alain. Elle ne lui a jamais demandé et ne lui a pas laisser le temps de lui dire, ceci ou tout autre chose. Son comportement l'amuse.

– Je m'appelle Alain. Et je voyage avec mon Dracaufeu pour maîtriser la méga‑évolution.

À cette parole, Alain caresse le cou de son fidèle partenaire. La marque affective plaît énormément au dragon qui se laisse faire en détendant ses muscles. Ses yeux ferment tandis qu'il profite de la douceur du geste. Alain a coupé les liens avec son père et s'est endurci, mais cela n'a pas empêché leur lien d'amitié de croître. La taille de son partenaire a changé certaines de leur habitude, mais aucun cas leur moment de partage et e tendresse. Si Dracaufeu ne peut plus dormir avec lui dans un lit, comme lorsqu'il était un Salamèche, alors c'est lui qui se blottit contre son corps chaud pour se reposer. Si Alain ne peut plus le porter, c'est à présent Dracaufeu qui le laisse monter sur son dos pour voler.

Martine commence à grimper sur le rocher pour rejoindre Alain. Marisse est accrochée à son dos.

– Attends une minute, la méga‑évolution ce n'est pas la même chose que l'évolution ? Est‑ce que la différence a un rapport avec le fait que ton Dracaufeu était noir ?

– Hein ? Oui. C'est Méga‑Dracaufeu.

Sa réponse est accompagnée d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle allait le rejoindre de la sorte, et encore moins pour le bombarder de questions.

– Je ne savais pas qu'il existait un autre genre d'évolution. C'est trop génial, pas vrai Marisse ?

– Marisson !

– Tu crois que Marisse pourrait méga‑évoluer ?

– Eh bien... Je suis loin de tout savoir sur le sujet de la méga‑évolution.

Alain lève son bras gauche et contemple la gemme sésame fixée à un bracelet. La pierre brille d'autant plus sous les rayons du soleil.

La pierre que lui a confié Lysandre. Alain était censé retourner prendre sa place d'assistant après en avoir trouvé une. Que penserait son père s'il savait qu'il en était en possession d'une en plus du dracaufite ? Il lui racontait régulièrement et toujours avec passion qu'il est impératif d'avoir ces deux pierres pour la méga‑évolution. Qu'en entrant en résonance, elles délivrent une incroyable puissance. Et il ne s'en lasserait pas, posant à chaque fois de nouvelles questions ou partageant ses idées.

– Tu me dis ce que tu penses là tout de suite ?

Martine est entrée dans son espace privé sans qu'Alain ne s'en rende compte, son visage est à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. L'adolescent n'aime pas qu'elle se trouve dans son espace vitale. Il ne l'a connait pas et elle se montre trop intime avec lui à son goût. Il n'est pas habitué à cela.

– Je me souvenais juste d'un truc.

Alain se lève, lasse de répondre aux questions envahissantes et de plus en plus personnelles de Martine. Il estime avoir été très patient avec elle.

– Hein ? De quoi ?

– Du professeur Platane.

Alain saute du rocher. Il en a plus que suffisamment assez des interrogations de Martine. Néanmoins il ne résiste pas à la tentation de lui révéler une dernière chose. Il en tire une certaine fierté et il espère que cela la laissera sans voix.

– Oui, en faites, j'étais l'assistant du professeur.

– C'est sérieux ? Si t'étais son assistant, pourquoi tu es parti en voyage ? Allez dis‑le moi s'il te plaît !

– Je ne sais pas. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Alain est à court d'arguments. Pour son plus grand soulagement, son holokit sonne, lui trouvant la parfaite excuse pour laisser Martine. Il a aucun doute que c'est Lysandre ou l'un de ses employés qui le contact. Il décroche sans une seconde d'hésitation et décline son identité.

– Alain.

– Votre prochaine destination.

Une carte holographique apparaît au‑dessus de l'holokit. L'adolescent étudie soigneusement sur le plan l'emplacement de son prochain objectif. Ce n'est guère loin d'ici, il peut très facilement l'atteindre en quelques minutes grâce à Dracaufeu.

Une nouvelle mission confiée par Lysandre, une autre pierre de méga‑évolution à récupérer. Et ce n'est pas une fillette qui va l'empêcher d'atteindre ses buts et de devenir fort. Martine est sans doute ravie d'avoir découvert la méga‑évolution, mais il n'a pas un instant à perdre.


	20. Manque

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Se déroule entre les épisodes I et II de la série _Pokémon : Méga‑Évolution_.

* * *

Un déclic. Suivi de son grognement. Dracaufeu observe Alain ranger son holokit dans sa poche. Son dresseur vient d'effectuer un compte rendu de sa dernière mission à Lysandre.

Lysandre, l'homme pour lequel travaille dorénavant son cher dresseur.

Dracaufeu préférait lorsqu'Alain soutenait le professeur Platane dans ses recherches. Son dresseur souriait plus souvent et était passionné par ce qu'il faisait. À présent, le dragon perçoit moins de joie dans le visage d'Alain. Son dresseur affirme que c'est ce qu'il désire. Devenir plus fort. Combattre. Couper tout lien avec le professeur Platane. Rapporter des gemmes de méga‑évolutions pour Lysandre.

Si Alain n'éprouve aucune incertitude sur ce qu'il souhaite, Dracaufeu doute que ce soit ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Le dragon aime voyager et combattre avec lui. Il rêvait depuis qu'il était un jeune Salamèche de pouvoir voler et avoir suffisamment de force pour protéger son dresseur. Mais, il désapprouve totalement les consignes que lui fournit Lysandre. Il estime qu'Alain devrait contacter son père. Parce que Dracaufeu le sait, l'adolescent est dévoré par l'envie de lui parler et de discuter sur le sujet des méga‑évolutions avec lui. Alain contrôle parfaitement cette pulsion à présent. En revanche, les premières semaines ont été très dures pour lui. Dracaufeu revoit encore son dresseur jouer avec le combiné, parfois composer les premiers chiffres, avant de raccrocher avec frustration.

Dracaufeu aperçoit Alain détourner son regard d'une affiche du centre Pokémon. Une promotion invitant à venir recevoir son premier Pokémon au laboratoire du professeur Platane à Illumis. Le poster représente Marisson, Grenousse et Feunnec, souriant et assis sagement devant une représentation de la tour Prismatique. Dracaufeu sait immédiatement quelle pensée envahit l'esprit de son dresseur. Celle de son père.

À cette heure matinale, le centre Pokémon est encore désert. Alain aime se lever tôt, une habitude qui lui permet d'éviter l'afflux de dresseurs. Martine, la jeune fille qui suit Alain, doit encore être en train de dormir. L'adolescent l'a rencontrée la veille, et à son grand regret, elle l'accompagne partout. Alain lui a finalement donné l'autorisation de le suivre à condition qu'elle réussisse à s'adapter à son rythme. L'adolescent espère qu'elle finisse par se lasser rapidement. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec elle, Dracaufeu le sent.

Profitant de la sérénité du lieu, Dracaufeu décide qu'il s'agit du moment idéal pour appliquer une idée qu'il lui trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours. Il pousse Alain dans le dos en servant de son crâne. Avec douceur mais rigueur, il l'oblige à avancer vers l'un des téléphones mis à disposition pour les dresseurs.

– Dracaufeu ?

Alain ne comprend pas immédiatement. Il ne lui oppose pas résistance les premiers mètres, cherchant ce que son partenaire souhaite lui communiquer. Il y a un avantage à être le Pokémon d'Alain, plutôt que celui d'un autre. L'adolescent a une manière de parler simple, proche de celle d'un Pokémon. Il ne prononce pas de parole inutile, et s'exprime beaucoup par gestes et par expressions faciales.

Lorsque Dracaufeu lui désigne d'un mouvement l'affiche, Alain s'oppose. Tout devient clair pour le dresseur à présent que le poster est dans son champs de vision. Un morceau de papier qu'il a de nombreuses fois vu ailleurs et qui l'attriste à chaque fois.

– Non Dracaufeu !

Rusant, Alain parvient à échapper à son emprise et à s'éloigner du téléphone. Dracaufeu ne se laisse pas décourager. Il agrippe sa veste par ses crocs, choisissant pertinemment de ne pas mordre son écharpe duveteuse. Son dresseur prend soin de son écharpe, Dracaufeu sait qu'il n'aimerait pas la voir déchirée. Le dragon le soulève ensuite du sol, telle une mère Némélios avec ses petits Hélionceaux. Il avance, portant son dresseur qui n'apprécie pas être transporté de cette façon. Alain ne se débat pas, sachant pertinemment que face à la force de son partenaire, cela serait inutile.

– Dracaufeu, repose‑moi au sol.

Le dragon sait que son dresseur ne se fâchera pas contre lui pour si peu. De ses cinq Pokémon, il est son préféré. Alain le considère comme son meilleur ami et son confident, et non comme un partenaire ou un coéquipier contrairement aux quatre autres. L'adolescent prend soin d'eux et les aime, mais le sentiment est clair dans l'équipe. Dracaufeu a un lien particulier avec lui et peut se permettre certaines choses. En tant que tel, et également parce qu'il est plus puissant, il tient le rôle de chef. La seconde autorité après celle du dresseur. Aussi longtemps qu'il aura les préférences d'Alain, dont Dracaufeu sait qu'il les aura toujours, et qu'il sera le plus fort, il gardera son statut auprès des autres.

Dracaufeu se rapproche du téléphone. Tenant toujours fermement le tissu noir de son vêtement dans sa gueule, il attend qu'Alain utilise l'appareil. Si cela n'était pas si technologique et si humain, le dragon le ferait de lui‑même. Il attend patiemment que son dresseur accepte d'appeler son père.

– Dracaufeu, je ne vais pas le faire et tu le sais très bien.

Le dragon refuse de satisfaire sa demande. Il continue de le tenir suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol. De la salive s'échappe de sa gueule et s'écoule sur les vêtements de l'adolescent. Martine arrive au même moment suivie de Marisse. Avec surprise, elle découvre la scène, celle d'un Pokémon qui n'écoute pas son dresseur. Alain soupire avant de réitérer sa demande.

– Dracaufeu, s'il te plaît.

Dracaufeu s'avoue vaincu et dépose son dresseur au sol. La veste noire de l'adolescent est à présent gluante. Si Alain l'a remarqué, il n'émet aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Il est concentré sur la réaction de Martine, qui semble amusée de l'avoir découvert dans une situation embarrassante. Moins de quelques secondes lui sont nécessaires pour qu'elle prenne la parole.

– Qu'est‑ce que tu faisais avec Dracaufeu ?

– Rien qui ne te concerne.

– Tu vas être bougon tous les jours ?

– C'est toi qui as choisi de me suivre. Je pars dans une demi‑heure. Avec ou sans toi.

Alain s'éloigne de Martine, en direction d'un endroit calme du centre où il pourra nettoyer sa veste. Dracaufeu ne le suit pas immédiatement. Alain est incapable de se fâcher contre lui. Le dragon sait ce qui rend son dresseur de mauvaise humeur. Depuis qu'il travaille pour Lysandre, ses sourires ont disparu. Son changement de caractère vient de l'homme au Némélios.

S'il n'avait eu pour seul défaut d'avoir comme partenaire ce lion détestable et hautain, Dracaufeu aurait pu apprécier l'humain. Mais empêcher Alain de contacter son père lui est intolérable. D'autant plus que l'humain a éteint la flamme de joie de son dresseur.

L'éclat du rire d'Alain lui manque.


	21. Corrélation

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Si je pense avec certitude que le professeur Platane est originaire de Mozheim, cela vient de ce banc, présent à la gare dans _XY_, et sur lequel il a laissé un message.

* * *

Une nouvelle parole acerbe et pleine de mépris.

D'un naturel habituellement plutôt calme, ces mots tranchants agissent comme une goutte d'eau faisant déborder un vase. L'arrêt de la communication est brutal, imprévisible. Cosette est incapable de supporter une insulte de plus. Elle recule de quelques pas, s'asseyant sur le siège de son bureau. Ses yeux dévient sur le dossier d'Alain. Cosette le referme, un sentiment de défaite la parcourant.

Alain a cessé de donner de ses nouvelles depuis de nombreuses semaines. Les appels d'Alain étaient au minimum hebdomadaires. Il parlait à chaque fois durant un long moment avec le professeur Platane de son voyage, toujours souriant et plein d'entrain. La dernière fois, il était fier et heureux de l'informer de l'évolution de son partenaire en Reptincel.

Puis soudain plus rien. Le silence.

De nombreux jours se sont écoulés depuis le dernier appel du garçon. Et tous au laboratoire s'inquiètent pour l'adolescent. Il a toujours été un assistant sérieux et consciencieux. Son manque de nouvelles ne peut pas être un oubli ou une maladresse de sa part. Plus que tous, le professeur Platane craint qu'il ne lui soit arrivé un accident. Le scientifique est très attaché à son jeune assistant, au point d'avoir parfois tendance à le traiter comme s'il était son étudiant. Mais, il y a quelque chose qu'il ignore. Un point important dont Cosette est la seule à avoir conscience.

Alain est le fils d'Augustin Platane.

Cosette est certaine qu'il s'agit de la raison ayant poussé l'adolescent à venir travailler au laboratoire. Être avec son père. Au début, la jeune femme a eu des doutes. Sophie ne réagissait pas, et encore moins l'homme qu'elle soupçonnait être le géniteur. Le comportement d'Alain ne lui semblait pas non plus être étrange. Mais la ressemblance lui est rapidement apparue, au moment même où, sous ses yeux, Alain s'est vêtu de sa blouse, la tenue des assistants et des scientifiques. C'était comme si, elle voyait devant elle une version plus jeune de son employeur. Un double plus calme et introverti. Cosette n'a pas partagé son trouble. Sur le moment, elle pensait que si l'adolescent n'avait pas été brun aux yeux bleus, comme Augustin, jamais elle n'aurait eu une telle pensée.

Un sentiment de curiosité, l'a poussé a consulter le dossier qu'Alain avait rempli à son arrivée. Étant mineur, Sophie avait introduit une page particulière, afin de pouvoir contacter sa famille si besoin. Aucune information n'a été complétée sur son père. Juste une colonne barrée. Impossible pour Cosette d'effacer son doute concernant son lien hypothétique avec le professeur Platane.

Les mois ont continué de passer, Cosette gardant ses soupçons pour elle. À part l'affection évidente qu'Alain porte pour le professeur Platane, rien ne venait confirmer ou réfuter ses soupçons. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre par hasard un carton de documents dans la réserve. Cosette cherchait seulement une nouvelle blouse pour Alain, déchirée et sale. Au lieu de cela, elle a trouvé une boîte remplie de feuilles jaunies par le temps. Des papiers appartenant au professeur Platane, d'anciens certificats et autres papiers officiels datant de l'époque où il était lui‑même un adolescent.

L'administration n'a jamais été le point fort du scientifique. Il a toujours accordé peu d'attention à l'aspect bureaucratique du laboratoire. Augustin a toujours la solution pour ne pas devoir s'en occuper. Cosette le sait parfaitement, elle récupère toujours des papiers à remplir, tout comme Sophie. Retrouver de vieux documents stockés dans la poussière n'est donc pas étonnant venant de sa part. Cosette ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à trouver d'anciennes photos de classe datant de l'époque où son employeur était lycéen.

Cosette a d'abord cru, avec incompréhension, voir un cliché sur lequel apparaissait Alain. Mais, elle a finalement reconnu Augustin. En continuant d'observer plus attentivement la photographie, Cosette a remarqué un détail. Sur le cliché, le jeune professeur Platane tient discrètement la main d'une camarade de classe assise juste à côté de lui. Une jeune fille à l'apparence très féminine, aux longs cheveux châtain clair, et aux traits étrangement familiers pour Cosette. Une étude de la liste d'élèves, ordonnée selon leur place, a été la clef pour comprendre cette sensation de familiarité. La jeune fille de la photo porte le même nom de famille qu'Alain.

Alain est le fils des jeunes lycéens de la photographie.

Et Cosette a continué de garder le silence. Elle ne savait, et elle ne sait, pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans cette situation. Il lui semble impossible d'aller voir son employeur et de lui affirmer que son assistant n'est autre que son fils. Fils à présent disparu et dont personne ne connaît à présent sa situation au laboratoire. Ce serait totalement déplacé, et la pensée même d'agir provoque une accélération de son cœur.

Face à l'absence de nouvelles prolongée d'Alain, Cosette a décidé de contacter la branche maternelle de la famille du garçon. La tâche n'a pas été facile. La mère d'Alain est morte et l'adolescent n'a laissé aucun numéro de téléphone dans le dossier. L'assistante a dû effectuer quelques recherches, demander des renseignements à la mairie de Mozheim. Tout cela sans que Sophie ou Augustin ne le sachent. Cosette a finalement réussi à obtenir le numéro de téléphone des grands‑parents d'Alain, les parents de la jeune fille de la photo.

Mais l'assistante ne s'est pas attendu à devoir parler à des personnes aussi glaciales. Le couple n'a pas de nouvelles d'Alain depuis plus d'un an et cela leur est complètement indifférent. Ils ignoraient son emploi auprès du professeur Platane. Ils lui ont demandé pourquoi elle s'intéressait à leur petit‑fils et elle a leur répondu, trouvant cela naturel. Aussitôt la réponse apportée, le couple lui a lancé une série d'insultes. Cosette a tout de suite compris le mépris qu'ils éprouvent pour Augustin. La jeune femme n'a pas supporté de se faire injurier. Ils étaient de toute manière d'aucune aide pour retrouver Alain.

Cosette se lève du siège de son bureau, le dossier d'Alain en main. Ne pouvant plus rien obtenir des documents, elle compte les ranger dans l'armoire où elle les a récupérés. L'assistante n'effectue que quelques pas avant d'apercevoir le professeur Platane. Il se dirige vers elle et Cosette comprend qu'il veut lui parler.

– Cosette, vous allez bien ? J'ai cru vous entendre crier.

– Tout va bien, je vous remercie.

L'assistante hésite quelques secondes. Les injures lui reviennent à l'esprit. La plupart d'entre elles, d'un langage cru, l'ont insultée de femme indigne, l'accusant de partager le lit de son employeur. Jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille. Et si Augustin s'amuse parfois à mener des tentatives de flirt avec elle ou Sophie, jamais il ne va plus loin. Il les a toujours respectées. La preuve est qu'il les vouvoie toutes les deux, sans exception. Augustin s'est même un jour battu avec un homme ayant eu un comportement déplacé envers Sophie. Le résultat était peu glorieux pour Augustin, qui a eu le visage enflé durant plusieurs jours, mais Sophie n'a par la suite plus été importunée par cet individu grossier. Le seul de ses assistants qu'il tutoie est Alain et uniquement parce qu'il est un enfant. Si Augustin savait leur lien, Cosette sait qu'il lui demanderait immédiatement de le tutoyer aussi. Mais elle n'a pas l'audace de lui révéler. Si seulement elle l'avait, elle pourrait simplifier les choses pour Alain.

Lui omettant le détail le plus important, Cosette décide de lui expliquer.

– Je me suis disputée par téléphone avec les grand‑parents d'Alain. Ils n'ont pas plus de nouvelles.

– Vous avez réussi à les appeler, comment avez‑vous fait ?

– J'ai appelé la mairie de sa ville natale et demandé un numéro pour entrer en contact avec sa famille.

– Sophie m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune adresse dans son dossier. Comment avez‑vous su quelle mairie contacter ?

Cosette sait que Sophie a déjà consulté le dossier et que, faute de numéro de téléphone ou d'adresse, elle a abandonné cette piste. Mais, connaissant le lien entre Augustin et Alain, elle a pensé qu'ils venaient tous les deux de la même ville. Mozheim, un petit hameau de l'est de Kalos. Un lieu très touristique et connu pour ses magnifiques cascades et ses lacs. Une théorie payante.

– Alain est originaire de Mozheim.

Le professeur Platane est surpris. Cosette le voit réfléchir, les sourcils froncés avec la même incompréhension que lorsque quelque chose dans ses études lui échappe. L'assistante se demande s'il n'est pas en train de créer des liens entre lui-même et Alain, de comprendre et de se poser des questions comme elle a fait un an auparavant.

– C'est étrange, je croyais qu'il ne connaissait pas Mozheim... Et ses grands‑parents ? Ils n'ont pas plus de ses nouvelles ?

– Non. Ils ont plus au moins rompu le contact avec Alain il y a un an. Ils... ignoraient qu'il était parti à Illumis, pour travailler ici... avec vous.

Cosette ne préfère pas expliquer le reste. Elle n'est pas censée savoir la vérité. Et encore moins la dévoiler. Avec un peu de chance, maintenant que son employeur connaît ce point commun qui l'unit à Alain, peut‑être qu'il comprendra que ce n'est pas un hasard s'ils partagent la même ville natale. Sans Alain, il doit le réaliser seul. Elle n'a pas le courage de le faire. La situation est pourtant simple pour elle, contrairement à celle de l'adolescent. Cosette ne peut que compatir pour Alain qui ne lui a jamais révélé. Elle aimerait qu'Augustin parvienne à réaliser leur parenté. Ils seraient chacun moins seul. Il aurait de nouveau une famille.

– Merci beaucoup Cosette. Nous trouverons sûrement bientôt un autre moyen d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Cosette acquiesce. Elle sait qu'Augustin est très inquiet pour Alain, même s'il reste joyeux et continue d'être concentré sur ses études. L'homme a toujours été d'un naturel optimiste. Il doit nourrir au fond de lui la pensée que son assistant va bien. Cosette a toujours été fascinée de constater qu'il tient beaucoup au garçon. Comme si, au fond de lui, il ressentait qu'il s'agissait de son fils.

L'assistante est convaincue d'une chose. Si quelque chose de tragique est arrivé à Alain, ils seraient tous très peinés au laboratoire, Augustin plus que les autres. Mais si en plus l'homme apprenait avoir perdu son enfant, il serait complètement anéanti.


	22. Chute

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Le chapitre prend place quelque part entre les actes I et II de la série _Pokémon : Méga-évolution_.

À diverses reprises, dans l'anime, il est montré que les dresseurs ayant un Pokémon pouvant méga‑évoluer ont un lien particulier, comme le professeur Platane et Carchacrok ou Dianthéa et Gardevoir.

* * *

Sur un chemin tortueux de forêt, Alain avance, droit devant lui. Sa quête de recherche de force est loin d'être terminée. Le dresseur a récemment affronté Narcisse, l'un des membres du conseil quatre de Kalos. L'adolescent est directement allé le chercher dans son restaurant pour lui demander un duel entre Pokémon méga‑évolués. Il a perdu contre son Tortank. Il avait certes le désavantage du type, mais il aurait dû trouver une stratégie pour que Dracaufeu puisse avoir l'avantage. Un dresseur aguerri sait aller au de‑là des faiblesses de types de ses Pokémon. Il doit encore s'améliorer, bien que son combat lui ait beaucoup appris.

Un bruit provenant de derrière lui attire légèrement son attention. Alain se retourne, sachant parfaitement qui vient de pousser un petit gémissement. Martine est de nouveau tombée par terre. Les feuilles mortes volent autour d'elle. Son Marisson sort ses lianes pour l'aider à se relever.

– Pourquoi avoir choisi ce chemin ? Il y a des trous et des crevasses partout.

Alain soupire. Il ne s'imaginait pas que la jeune dresseuse allait l'accompagner partout après l'avoir rencontré. Au début, il pensait que s'il la laissait faire, elle se lasserait rapidement. Il l'avait même mise au défi de réussir. S'il parvient à la distancer, elle le retrouve toujours. Même en choisissant exprès des itinéraires laborieux, elle refuse d'arrêter de le suivre. Martine est très maladroite et tombe souvent. Mais elle se relève, toujours, pour le rejoindre. Sa détermination a quelque chose qui l'impressionne. Dans ce petit corps, elle trouve toujours l'énergie de continuer, inlassablement.

– Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre si tu trouves mon trajet trop difficile.

– Je veux apprendre comment méga‑évoluer, donc je dois venir avec toi !

– C'est ton Pokémon qui peut méga‑évoluer, pas toi.

Alain se concentre sur son trajet, une fois la dresseuse debout. Son voyage est beaucoup moins calme depuis qu'elle est avec lui. Les moments de silences sont devenus rares. L'adolescent se demande si sa présence ne ralentit pas sa quête. Il est souvent obligé de s'arrêter pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'est pas blessée. En tant que débutante, elle a besoin de nombreux conseils, et elle a commencé son voyage beaucoup plus tôt que lui, c'est à dire avec moins de connaissances et de maturité. D'autant que lui possède également un atout majeur, celui d'avoir travaillé dans un laboratoire et étudié des Pokémon.

Alain apprend de nombreuses choses durant son voyage, mais face à un autre dresseur, il a beaucoup plus de connaissances, qui lui sont utiles tous les jours. Il connaît énormément d'espèces de Pokémon et a les bases pour pouvoir les soigner. Il n'a pas besoin systématiquement de courir à un centre Pokémon si son Dracaufeu ou un autre de ses partenaires est blessé. Son sac comporte de nombreux médicaments et potions. Ses notions lui permettent également de reconnaître les baies pouvant servir de remèdes.

– Hé ! Alain regarde !

Alain s'arrête et observe dans la direction indiquée par Martine. Il aperçoit un Salamèche au milieu des fourrés. Il s'agit d'un Pokémon extrêmement rare à l'état sauvage. La plupart des starters qui ont un dresseur proviennent d'un laboratoire. Un sentiment de nostalgie le parcourt. Son partenaire n'avait pas encore évolué lorsqu'il a quitté Illumis. Il repense à son père, auquel il n'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Un pincement picote son cœur. Il lui manque, mais il ne doit pas le contacter. Pas pour le moment. Lysandre lui a assuré que c'était la meilleure solution. Maintenant qu'il travaille pour lui, son patron lui a confié un holokit, fleuron technologique provenant droit de ses laboratoires. Il pourrait l'utiliser n'importe quand pour appeler son père. La tentation vient parfois caresser son esprit. Il la repousse à chaque fois. Lysandre a promis de l'aider à protéger son père. Ce serait rendre ses efforts vains. Et plus le temps passe, plus Alain redoute de lui parler. Il était censé le contacter depuis très longtemps.

Dracaufeu n'est actuellement pas dans sa pokéball. L'adolescent le laisse régulièrement seul pour qu'il puisse voler librement. Alain n'aime pas laisser enfermer son partenaire. Son dragon le retrouve toujours grâce à son odeur. Dracaufeu ne s'éloigne jamais de son secteur, prêt à intervenir si besoin. Le lien qui les unit est puissant, ils savent lorsque l'un à besoin de l'autre.

– Je vais le capturer et je le ferais méga‑évoluer ! Comme toi !

– Il faudra déjà que tu le fasses évoluer en Dracaufeu. Et il te manquerait une dracaufite, ainsi qu'une gemme sésame.

– Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer les rabats‑joies un instant ?

Alain ne réagit pas face à son pic. Elle énonce pourtant une part de vérité. Avant qu'il ne voyage, il aurait trouvé l'idée amusante et l'aurait peut‑être encouragé à l'attraper, s'il était parvenu à surpasser sa timidité. Il s'est endurci depuis.

– Marisse vas‑y !

Marisse bondit sur le terrain poussant un cri déterminé. Alain se demande si elle compte se resservir de la stratégie qu'il lui enseignée pour prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire. Son Marisson connaît la capacité toxik. Grâce à ses conseils, elle a pu capturer le jour même de leur rencontre un Pokémon. Un Flabébé, qu'elle a surnommé Bébé.

– Marisse, utilise dard‑nuée !

Le Pokémon plante s'exécute et lance ses piques sur son adversaire. Son adversaire l'évite aisément. Il riposte en crachant du feu. Une attaque lance‑flamme. Le Marisson ne parvient pas à esquiver ses flammes et reçoit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il recule sous la douleur.

– Marisse non !

Martine commence à paniquer. Alain décide d'intervenir.

– Tu devrais utiliser Bébé.

– Mais le résultat sera le même ! Les types plantes craignent le feu !

– Les Flabébé ont des attaques de type plante mais sont uniquement de type fée.

– Quoi ?

Salamèche profite de la confusion pour s'enfuir. Il fuit avec agilité entre les buissons. Ses écailles orange se fondent dans le paysage aux teintes de l'automne.

– Il s'enfuit !

Martine s'élance à sa poursuite. Elle se faufile entre les arbustes comme lui, avant de se coincer les pieds dans une racine et de tomber dans un bosquet. Elle gémit et se débat dans les branchages. Alain se rapproche d'elle, imité par Marisse qui se remet de son combat. Salamèche profite de ce moment pour disparaître dans la forêt.

– Alain, je suis coincée, aide‑moi !

L'adolescent s'attelle à la délivrer du piège naturel. Martine gémit tandis qu'il commence à l'extraire des branchages. Alain parvient à la libérer malgré ses plaintes. Une fois délivrée, la jeune fille porte immédiatement la main à son bras gauche, sifflant.

– Aie, ça fait mal.

Alain la guide vers le tronc couché d'un arbre mort et l'a fait s'asseoir. Marisse est inquiet pour sa dresseuse et s'installe à ses côtés.

– Je peux regarder ?

Martine hoche la tête et retire sa main. Alain remarque que sa manche est déchirée au niveau de son avant‑bras. Sa peau saigne légèrement et colore son vêtement de minuscules perles rouges.

– Ce n'est pas grand‑chose.

– Ne te moque pas de moi, ça fait mal !

– Je n'ai pas dit que cela ne faisait pas mal. Juste que tu as une petite blessure.

Alain remonte sa manche avec douceur sous son regard surpris. Il attrape son sac et l'ouvre. Il récupère une petite trousse de soin médical et extrait une partie de son contenu. Sur un morceau de coton, il pulvérise un peu de désinfectant.

– Ça risque de te piquer un peu.

Martine hoche la tête. Elle le laisse appliquer le produit et se retient de bouger son bras. Seul un petit gémissement lui échappe des lèvres tandis qu'elle cligne d'un œil. Alain termine de nettoyer sa blessure. Il panse son avant‑bras avec soin. Lorsqu'il a terminé, son bandage n'est ni trop serré, ni trop lâche. Martine observe le résultat, admirative.

Alain s'est déjà éloigné d'elle. Il pulvérise un anti‑brûle sur Marisse. Le Pokémon soupire de soulagement. L'adolescent possède plusieurs bouteilles de ce médicament. Avec un Dracaufeu comme partenaire, cela lui est toujours utile.

– Merci Alain ! Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça ! Tu es super doué !

– Ce sont des choses que j'ai apprises auprès du professeur Platane.

– Tu soignais des Pokémon ?

– Je l'assistais lors des soins. Je ne connais que les bases.

Des souvenirs lui remontent à l'esprit. Il se rappelle parfaitement de la fois où il devait tenir Carchacrok, à l'époque où elle était un Griknot, pour que son père l'ausculte. Lui prodiguer des soins avait été très laborieux. Elle ne pensait qu'à s'échapper et à mordre tout ce qui avait la malchance de passer près de sa mâchoire. Le professeur Platane avait les mains couvertes de morsures mais il était resté doux et calme avec elle.

– Tu devais être un super bon assistant !

– Je ne sais pas. Peut‑être pas.

– En tout cas Alain, quand tu veux, tu peux être très gentil ! Tu devrais sourire plus souvent tu sais ?

L'adolescent est conscient d'avoir changé depuis qu'il a entrepris son voyage. Il ne saurait dire à quel moment il s'est davantage refermé, perdant un peu de sa timidité pour ce que Martine appelle être effrayant. Elle lui a dit une fois. Elle a ensuite affirmé qu'il ne pouvait être qu'une bonne personne à en juger la manière dont il prend soin de son Dracaufeu. Peut‑être que cela a un rapport avec Lysandre, que cela a débuté à partir du moment où il a commencé à devenir plus fort, guidé par ses conseils. Son caractère a perdu de sa faiblesse. Comme il le souhaitait.

Devenir plus fort lui permettra d'atteindre ses objectifs. Peut‑être que Martine le ralenti. Cela est possible et est très certainement le cas. Mais cela ne le dérange pas. Parce qu'il commence vraiment à se sentir attaché à cette fille qu'il aurait encore quelques jours plus tôt qualifier de pot‑de‑colle ou de moulin à paroles.


	23. Art

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Cela se voit dans le mini‑épisodes Pokédex Méga‑évolution, Martine aimer dessiner. Plus encore, elle remplit des carnets de dessins de Pokémon méga‑évolués, ceux qu'Alain a affrontés.

* * *

Armée de ces crayons de couleur, Martine profite du calme régnant dans le centre Pokémon pour dessiner. La dresseuse est seule avec Marisse. Alain lui a affirmé devoir passer un appel important et revenir plus tard. L'adolescent s'absente régulièrement pour utiliser son holokit. Martine ignore qui il peut bien appeler si souvent. Elle sait seulement qu'il s'agit presque à chaque fois de la même personne. Un homme à la voix grave qu'Alain nomme tantôt Directeur, tantôt Monsieur. Elle a tenté une fois de lui demander l'identité de cet individu. Alain s'est contenté de lui répondre que cela ne l'a regardait pas sur un ton qu'elle n'a pas apprécié.

Martine aime beaucoup Alain, malgré qu'il soit souvent froid avec elle. Pourtant, elle sait qu'il est très gentil. Il n'hésite pas à lui faire des remarques désagréables mais il est toujours là pour l'aider. Parfois, elle a l'impression qu'il a deux personnalités, comme s'il méga‑évoluait, alternant entre froideur et gentillesse.

Elle est certaine qu'à ses côtés elle parviendra à percer le secret de la méga‑évolution. Alain a été l'assistant du professeur Platane, il possède énormément de connaissance sur le sujet. Martine rêve de pouvoir la pratiquer un jour. En restant à ses côtés, elle est certaine de réussir. En attendant ce moment, elle note tout ce qu'elle apprend dans son carnet. Voir Alain combattre de nombreux Pokémon méga‑évolués lui permet de récolter de précieuses informations.

Martine préfère néanmoins cacher l'existence de ce carnet à Alain. Elle craint qu'il ne la critique, trouvant ses dessins ridicules. Dessiner est un véritable loisir pour elle. Mais elle craint qu'il trouve ses dessins laids. La dernière personne a les avoir vus lui a reproché d'avoir un style trop enfantin, de colorier comme un enfant de maternel. Qu'elle perd son temps et qu'elle devrait abandonner. Cela importe peu Martine, tant qu'elle aime dessiner, elle estime qu'elle doit continuer.

La dresseuse s'attelle avec précision à colorier la tête du dernier Pokémon qu'ils ont rencontrés, un Méga‑Galeking. Le corps de la créature étant entièrement gris, il lui est laborieux de placer avec exactitudes les nuances. Alain a vaincu très facilement son imposant adversaire, bien plus rapidement que Martine le pensait.

– Que fais‑tu ?

Martine sursaute et manque de salir son dessin. Alain se tient à ses côtés, regardant avec curiosité sa page, ornée d'un début de description. Dracaufeu est avec lui. Son arrivée provoque une grand ombre sur son espace de travail. Martine avait choisi une table près d'une fenêtre, pour être éclairée par la lumière du soleil.

– Alain ! Je croyais que tu passais un appel !

– Mon correspondant était occupé pour le moment. Il me rappellera plus tard.

Martine panique et tente de ranger son carnet. D'un geste maladroit, elle renverse sa trousse de crayons de couleurs. Les mines se brisent au sol et se répandent en petits éclats colorés. Alain se baisse pour ramasser ses crayons. Marisse saute au sol pour l'aider. Le Pokémon forme un petit paquet qu'il tend à l'adolescent. Alain les pose sur la table tandis que Martine tente de profiter de cette diversion pour ranger son cahier.

– Tu dessinais le Méga‑Galeking de ce matin ? Je peux le voir ?

Vaincue, Martine tend son carnet à Alain qui l'ouvre. Maintenant qu'il l'a vu, elle n'a pas plus de raison de le cacher. L'adolescent s'assoit à côté d'elle pour l'examiner tandis que Dracaufeu aide Marisse à monter sur la table. Un par un, le Pokémon plante range les crayons dans la trousse dans sa dresseuse. Martine ne le regarde pas ordonner ses affaires, concentrée sur la réaction d'Alain. Elle s'attend à un commentaire négatif de la part de son aîné, comme plusieurs l'ont déjà fait. À sa grande surprise, il sourit en tournant les pages.

– Tu aimes mes dessins ?

– Oui.

– C'est vrai ?

– Bien sûr, pourquoi je te mentirais ?

Un sentiment de joie parcourt Martine. Avoir l'approbation d'Alain pour ses dessins lui apporte une pointe de fierté. Elle se penche vers lui, collant sa tête contre épaule pour voir en même que lui les dessins. Elle remarque qu'il prend le temps de lire chaque description et d'observer les illustrations, preuve de sa sincérité et de son intérêt.

– Tu as commencé à remplir ce carnet quand ?

– Un peu après notre rencontre. Je mène en quelque sorte mes propres recherches tu vois. C'est pour ça que le premier est Méga‑Dracaufeu. Il représente le tien.

Martine tourne les pages jusqu'à revenir à celle concernant Méga‑Dracaufeu. L'adolescent montre ensuite le dessin à son dragon. Son partenaire ne peut lire mais il observe le dessin avec curiosité. Dracaufeu approuve en poussant un petit rugissement.

– Tu vois, Dracaufeu aime lui‑aussi.

– Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Méga-Dracaufeu tu sais ? C'est toi !

Dracaufeu acquiesce, dévoilant ses crocs en souriant. Il profite ensuite d'être que sa tête soit à portée de son dresseur pour lui réclamer des caresses. Un seul petit coup de museau suffit à Alain pour comprendre. Alain lui sourit avant de le lui offrir son affection en lui grattant le cou. Le dragon grogne de plaisir et ferme les yeux. De sa main libre, l'adolescent continue de regarder les dessins, le carnet bloqué sur ses genoux.

– Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à compléter les descriptions.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. D'ailleurs, Méga‑Galeking est un cas particulier. Il est uniquement de type acier. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Dracaufeu a réussi à le vaincre. Son dresseur l'ignorait. Il pensait qu'il conservait son type roche et ne s'inquiétait pas des attaques feu. C'est actuellement le seul Pokémon connu qui perd un type en méga‑évoluant.

– Tu en sais des choses Alain !

– Tout ce que je sais de la méga‑évolution je le dois au professeur Platane. Et je suis loin de tout savoir sur le sujet.

Martine sourit et reprend son carnet pour retourner à la dernière page et modifier son texte. Elle gomme une partie de sa description pour la corriger. Elle écrit avec soin, faisant attention à ne pas commettre de fautes d'orthographe.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté auprès de lui s'il t'apprenait tant de choses ?

Alain ne lui répond pas, prenant un air détaché. Il détourne son regard du carnet et se concentre sur son Dracaufeu qu'il continue de caresser. Martine est habituée à ses changements de caractère et ne s'en offusque pas. Alain refuse toujours de lui répondre sur deux sujets. Sur les questions concernant les raisons de son départ en voyage, et sur celles sur l'identité de son correspondant.

– Je suis certaine qu'il a eu du mal à compenser ton absence après ton départ. À ta place je serais restée avec lui. Tu n'aimais pas être son assistant ?

– J'aimais beaucoup. Énormément.

– Et bien alors, pourquoi tu es parti ?

La sonnerie de l'holokit d'Alain retentit, lui donnant l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas répondre. Il se lève prestement et s'éloigne rapidement pour prendre la communication. Dracaufeu échappe un grognement de mécontentement avant de le suivre, laissant Martine et Marisse.

La dresseuse se doute qu'Alain refusera qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle aimerait savoir qui est cette personne avec qui il parle et pour laquelle il semble avoir beaucoup de respect. Son correspondant est visiblement quelqu'un de très occupé, pouvant être joint uniquement à des créneaux horaires très précis. Et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Alain a quitté le laboratoire du professeur Platane. Il a toujours un éclat particulier dans les yeux les rares fois où il accepte d'en parler. Un mélange de nostalgie et de tristesse. Il se demande si ces deux sujets ne sont pas liés, raison pour laquelle Alain refuse d'en parler.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle lui pose cette question. Mais elle n'obtient jamais de réponses. Ou seulement une vague tentative de justification selon laquelle, cela ne la regarde pas. Martine a parler au professeur Platane une unique fois. Le peu de temps où elle était en sa présence lui a suffi pour déterminer que l'homme est doux et jovial. D'une certaine manière, il lui fait beaucoup pensé à Alain. Leur caractère est pourtant assez opposé. L'un est chaleureux, et l'autre froid. Mais Martine sait qu'Alain est comme le professeur Platane au fond de lui. Attentionné et très gentil.

Alain lui affirme que les Pokémon peuvent changer de type en méga‑évoluant et que le dresseur n'est en aucun cas concerné par cette transformation. Mais, Martine pense qu'il se trompe. Elle trouvera quel type de gemme peut affecter un humain. Elle aimerait comprendre pourquoi le cœur de son ami est parfois enveloppé d'une carapace de glace.


	24. Absence

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Professeur Platane x Zoé (OC)

L'une des symboliques de la clef est celle de la connaissance.

* * *

Le vent souffle doucement, portant le chant des Passerouge sauvages. Les températures se refroidissent, provoquant sur leur peau de légers frissons. L'azur du ciel s'estompe, laissant des traces de pastel orangé aux dessus de leur tête. Leurs sac de cours sont abandonnés un peu plus loin, couchant les hautes herbes sous leurs poids. Ils sont seuls, rien que tous les deux, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur un tapis végétal. Augustin ne voudrait être nul part ailleurs.

– Le soleil décline. Je devrais peut‑être retourner chez moi maintenant. Mes parents vont bientôt rentrer.

Augustin ne le sait que trop bien. Les parents de Zoé sont sévères et rigides. Ils ignorent totalement que leur fille a une relation avec lui. S'ils savaient le nombre de moments intimes qu'ils ont partagé, ils seraient furieux contre leur fille, et contre lui.

Le jeune lycéen se tourne vers son amie. Il enfouit son visage entre son cou et son épaule, la chatouillant avec son nez. Zoé échappe aussitôt un rire léger qu'Augustin trouve adorable.

– Augustin, s'il te plaît !

– Reste avec moi.

Zoé parvient à s'échapper à l'étreinte d'Augustin. Ses longs cheveux sont parsemés de brins d'herbe. L'adolescent les retire avec douceur. Il profite quelques instants de la douceur de sa chevelure qu'il entoure autour de ses doigts. Augustin se relève ensuite, lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Zoé essuie sa longue jupe mauve et défroisse un pli de son gilet. Son partenaire en profite pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

– Comment vas‑tu réussir à te passer de moi si tu deviens l'étudiant du professeur Sorbier ?

– Je trouverai une solution pour t'emmener... Mais je pourrais te dire de même.

L'adolescente lui sourit. Depuis qu'il lui a parler de son projet, elle l'encourage. Elle l'aide à tenir physiquement et mentalement les longues journées de devoirs supplémentaires qu'il s'impose en biologie Pokémon. Il rêve de devenir un éminent scientifique Pokémon, d'avoir un jour son propre laboratoire et de percer le secret de la méga-évolution. Et pour atteindre son but, il doit devenir l'étudiant du professeur Sorbier, loin d'ici, à Sinnoh.

– Nous nous voyons demain ?

– Bien sûr.

Zoé s'éloigne de lui en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. Augustin sait qu'elle aime énormément ses iris bleus. Elle lui a dit toujours que c'est ce qu'elle préfère physiquement chez lui. Elle affirme qu'ils sont d'une teinte calme et apaisante. Si Augustin devait choisir un détail de son apparence chez elle, ce serait sans hésiter ses cheveux et leur douceur. L'adolescent l'observe partir, ses mèches châtain s'agitant dans ses mouvements. Il la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit disparue dans la forêt.

Augustin aime énormément Zoé. Elle n'est pas seulement la fille dont il est amoureux, elle est aussi sa meilleure amie. Si seulement ses parents acceptaient qu'elle entretienne une relation avec un garçon, il pourrait la voir beaucoup plus souvent. Se comporter comme il désire avec elle en public. Ne pas se cacher derrière des casiers pour l'embrasser. Il aurait voulu la raccompagner mais il ne peut pas. Il devra attendre demain pour la revoir.

L'adolescent décide de rentrer chez lui à son tour. En voulant récupérer son sac, il réalise que Zoé a laissé le sien. Il les ramasse tous les deux et commence à courir en direction du chemin que son amie a emprunté. Il s'enfonce dans la forêt qu'il trouve soudainement étrangement sombre.

Le soleil semble se coucher très rapidement, des étoiles naissant dans le ciel noir. Augustin espère que les parents de Zoé ne sont pas déjà rentrés, ou elle aura des problèmes avec eux.

Il continue de courir droit devant lui. Puisqu'elle était parti en marchant, Zoé ne devrait pas être très loin. Pourtant, il a l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt.

Au dernier moment, il aperçoit une racine robuste. Trop tard, ses pieds sont déjà pris dedans. Augustin tombe à la renverse, échappant les deux sacs. Il se relève en gémissant, les vêtements couverts de terre. En essuyant rapidement ses manches, il réalise qu'il porte à présent sa blouse blanche. Celle qu'il utilise pour travailler dans son laboratoire. Augustin, confus, constate que la lune est à présent haute dans le ciel. Il abandonne les sacs, qui ont de toutes façons disparus.

Il doit retrouver Zoé. Cela fait des années qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Mais elle doit être inquiète, seule dans le noir, à craindre de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à temps. Soudainement, un éclat mauve parvient à sa vision. Le professeur Platane le reconnaît immédiatement comme étant le pan de sa jupe.

– Zoé attends‑moi !

Augustin tente de la rattraper. Sa blouse s'agrippe dans les ronces et lui fait perdre de précieuses secondes. L'homme parvient à se dégager en la déchirant. Avec quelques efforts, il parvient à rattraper la silhouette. Exténué par sa course, il doit reprendre son souffle avant de parler. Augustin pose sa main sur son épaule, pour qu'elle s'arrête et se retourne.

En voyant son visage, l'homme constate que ce n'est pas elle. Il n'a pas réussi à le reconnaître dans le noir, et seulement maintenant, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux bleus il constate sa méprise. Augustin est certain que Zoé adorerait ses iris, plus clairs que les siens.

– Alain ? Que fais‑tu ici ? Rentre au laboratoire, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Pourquoi ?

L'adolescent lève les mains devant l'adulte. Il montre ses poignets enchaînés par une paire de menottes. Malgré l'obscurité, les coupures sur sa peau claire sont parfaitement visibles. Une vision qu'Augustin n'apprécie pas.

– J'ai besoin d'une clef.

Le professeur Platane fouille frénétiquement ses poches. Il est certain de l'avoir. L'intrus du laboratoire lui a donné en échange des gemmes. Mais impossible de trouver le petit objet métallique. La clef est forcément sur lui, il ne peut pas l'avoir perdue. Détachant son regard de son assistant, il examine chaque partie de ses vêtements dans laquelle la clef est susceptible d'être.

– Je crois que tu ne l'as pas. Tu ne l'as jamais eu.

– Si, bien sûr que je l'ai... mais, tu me tutoies maintenant ?

Augustin relève la tête, surpris par un tel changement d'habitude de la part de son assistant. Cela ne lui ressemble pas et est très étrange de sa part. Que l'adolescent le tutoie ne le gênerai pas, mais cela contraste tant avec sa nature réservée. Ce n'est pas normal. Le scientifique découvre avec surprise qu'Alain a disparu. Aucune trace de son passage, ni même preuve qu'il ne se tenait face à lui un instant plus tôt.

Au bruit de l'alarme de la messagerie de son ordinateur, Augustin sursaute sur son siège de bureau. La lumière l'éblouit soudainement, il tente de protéger ses yeux de ce rayon puissant. Il échappe une plainte. Son espace de travail est couvert de documents. Le scientifique jette un regard à son ordinateur, encore à moitié aveuglé. Sept heures du matin. Il réalise qu'il est endormi à son bureau alors qu'il voulait continuer la rédaction d'un dossier important. Un message en bas de son écran indique qu'il a reçu une invitation pour assister à la ligue Pokémon. Une proposition venant droit des organisateurs.

Ignorant pour le moment son mail, le scientifique s'écarte le siège de son bureau et se lève. Augustin s'étire, engourdi de s'être endormi sur son meuble. Il échappe un bâillement et attrape la tasse de café sur son bureau. Le récipient contient un restant de café froid. Le motif de la tasse représente un Salamèche, un Carapuce et un Bulbizarre. Tous sont en train de boire du café, Bulbizarre se servant de ses lianes pour tenir son anse. Un cadeau de son assistant pour Noël. Lorsqu'un liquide chaud est versé à l'intérieur, les couleurs changent, faisant apparaître le contenu des tasses des trois Pokémon. Très utile pour connaître la température de sa boisson, qu'Augustin laisse parfois trop longtemps sur son bureau, absorbé par ses recherches.

Son songe se ravive doucement à la vision de la tasse, bien que ses souvenirs soient flous. Augustin n'a aucune doute pour quelles raisons il a rêvé d'Alain. Il est très inquiet pour lui.

Au début, Alain a respecté sa promesse. L'adolescent appelait jusqu'à deux par semaine pour partager de ses nouvelles avec lui. Alain téléphonait toujours lorsqu'il savait qu'il serait le moins occupé. Le professeur Platane était ravi d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir autant et cela l'avait agréablement surpris. Certains dresseurs ne donnent pas tant de nouvelles à leur famille. Augustin le sait, car il est souvent le premier à être contacté lorsque les parents sont trop inquiets pour leurs enfants parti en voyage. Comme il remet des starters et offre volontiers des conseils s'il est sollicité, les pères et les mères s'imaginent parfois que leurs progénitures le contactent plus.

Son assistant a cessé sans raison de lui donner des nouvelles. Au dernier appel, Alain lui a fièrement montré que son Salamèche avait évolué. Il n'avait encore pas trouvé de méga‑gemme, le motif de son voyage. Alain ne désespérait cependant pas et affirmait avoir une nouvelle piste.

Quelques jours ont passé, correspondant au délai habituel entre ses appels, et Alain ne téléphonait pas. Le professeur Platane a pensé qu'il était surement éloigné de tout centre Pokémon. Deux semaines se sont écoulées, et Augustin a imaginé qu'il devait être très occupé. Il était sûr qu'Alain l'appellerait plein d'entrain pour lui expliquer avoir vécu quelque chose de formidable ou avoir trouvé l'objet de ses désirs. C'est à la fin de la troisième semaine, qu'il a commencé à s'inquiéter réellement pour lui.

De nombreuses semaines se sont écoulées depuis, et le professeur Platane est toujours sans nouvelle de lui. Cela ne ressemble pas à Alain de ne pas respecter ses engagements. Son assistant a toujours été sérieux. Il aurait dû tenir sa promesse. D'autant que ses appels se sont arrêtés brutalement, alors qu'il lui téléphonait beaucoup.

Augustin ne sait pas comment faire. L'adolescent l'appelait toujours depuis les centres Pokémon. Impossible de le contacter directement. S'il avait su que les choses se passeraient ainsi, il aurait fait comme beaucoup de parents kalosiens font. Offrir un holokit à leur enfant. La pratique est aussi courante dans d'autres régions ; pokématos pour les régions proches de Johto ou encore vokit pour Unys. Les entreprises savent que ces petits appareils se vendent très bien et se mènent un vrai marché concurrentiel. Si Alain en avait eu un en sa possession, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

Face à son angoisse, Sophie a eu l'idée de vérifier dans le dossier qu'elle avait fait remplir à Alain à son arrivé. N'étant pas adulte, elle avait ajouté une page concernant ses parents, pour justement pouvoir les joindre en cas de problème. L'assistante a été surprise, elle avait juste survolé les documents la première fois sans examiner les informations apportées. Le scientifique ne les a pas vu, face à leur inutilité. Sophie lui a clairement expliqué. La colonne concernant sa mère a été complétée entièrement. Mais, une précision la rend immédiatement inutile. Une date de décès. Récente, correspondant à l'année de son arrivée, soit la dernière à s'être écoulée. Concernant la partie sur son père, son contenu est encore plus dérisoire. Alain a simplement barré la colonne sans rien indiquer. Comme s'il avait voulu dire ; non, je n'ai pas de père, ça ne sert à rien de le contacter.

La théorie d'Augustin s'est avéré juste. La mère d'Alain est morte et son père l'a délaissé. Exactement comme il le pensait. S'il y avait bien une chose sur la famille d'Alain, qu'Augustin savait avec certitude, c'est qu'il a une mauvaise relation avec son géniteur. L'adolescent lui a dit mot pour mot que les choses avec lui étaient compliquées. Augustin se rappelle qu'en lui avouant, Alain tentait de cacher sa peine.

Cosette avait néanmoins une piste. Elle connaissait sa ville natale, Mozheim. En appelant la mairie de Mozheim, elle a réussi à obtenir le numéro de téléphone d'autres membres de sa famille. Ses grands‑parents maternels. Elle les a appelé, pensant que eux auraient peut‑être des nouvelles. Encore moins. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne savaient pas où Alain était. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, tous savaient qu'ils n'auraient plus de contact à l'avenir. Lorsqu'elle a expliqué la raison de son appel, et son lieu de travail, l'assistante a été incendiée et couverte d'insultes. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de raccrocher. Cosette ne l'a pas immédiatement avoué à son employeur, sans préciser la nature exacte des injures. Augustin a eu très envie de les appeler pour leur expliquer le fond de sa pensée. Mais, son assistante lui a dit s'être débarrassée du numéro et il n'a finalement rien fait.

Alain est originaire de Mozheim, comme lui. Pourtant, il ne lui a jamais révélé. Plus, l'adolescent lui a caché. Le jour de son départ, Augustin lui a demandé de lui parler de sa visite à Mozheim, si son voyage le menait là-bas. Alain aurait pu lui répondre qu'il connaissait cette ville. Il s'est à la place comporté comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Le professeur Platane ne parvient pas à trouver la raison de son mensonge. Cela fait des années qu'il n'est pas retourné à Mozheim, n'ayant aucune raison de se rendre là‑bas. Il aurait beaucoup aimé discuter au sujet de la ville avec Alain.

Avec un père absent et des grands‑parents si peu concernés, Augustin a décidé de contacter la police. De nombreux dresseurs disparaissent chaque année. Cela peut être temporaire, parce qu'ils sont perdus ou blessés, parce qu'ils ont des problèmes ou encore parce qu'ils sont immatures et se soucient peu d'appeler leur parents. Mais Alain n'est pas immature. Il n'est peut‑être pas proche de sa famille, qui selon Augustin ne se soucie absolument pas de lui, mais il lui donnait des nouvelles très régulièrement. Il est impossible de justifier son acte par un oubli.

Il ne reste plus que de la deuxième catégorie de dresseurs disparus. Celle où, lorsque les pauvres sont retrouvés, il est trop tard.

Les accidents ne sont pas rares. Un Pokémon trop dangereux, un manque de réserve pour traverser un lieu sauvage, une blessure qui piège quelque part le dresseur et le condamne, des braconniers qui élimine un inopportun... la liste est longue. Pour cette raison, beaucoup de dresseurs, notamment les débutants, préfèrent voyager en duo ou en trio.

Le professeur a effectué un signalement complet à la police d'Alain. Il leur a donné une photo prise à l'occasion de sa fête d'anniversaire. Plus, il leur a confié sa blouse, si cela pouvait être une piste pour les unités d'Élecsprint. Mais aucune avancée. Rien. Il ne veut pas remettre leur capacité en cause, mais il se demande parfois les recherches sont efficaces ou s'il a été pris au sérieux lors de sa déposition. Il n'est après tout pas son père.

Augustin sait que ses démarches devraient être celles de la famille d'Alain. Mais en l'état des choses, il est le seul avec ses assistantes à être inquiets pour lui. Lui, bien plus qu'elles. Il a toujours eu tendance à se comporter avec lui comme s'il était son étudiant et non son assistant. Il est vrai que les deux rôles sont proches et que leur limite est floue. Il lui confiait parfois des tâches et des activités qu'un assistant n'est pas censé mener. Comme assister à une conférence en tant que membre du public.

Alain est le plus jeune du laboratoire et a toujours été perçu comme le protégé du groupe, à son insu. Augustin a toujours senti avoir une part de responsabilité envers lui à cause de son âge. Sans parler du fort attachement qu'il a pour lui. Il espère sincèrement qu'il va bien, et serait très soulagé de l'apprendre.

Ses cauchemars sont bien la preuve de la profonde inquiétude qu'il nourrit.


	25. Partage

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Se situe entre dans la fin de l'acte III de la série _Pokémon : Méga‑Evolution_. L'anime ne le dit pas, mais n'affirmant pas le contraire, j'ai considéré qu'Alain était resté un jour supplémentaire à Hoenn, et qu'il n'est pas retourné à Kalos directement le lendemain du combat entre Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza.

De plus, dans l'acte III, Alain affirme ne pas avoir mal à son épaule suite à l'acte II où il a été blessé en protégeant Martine. Je sais qu'avec le canon de l'univers c'est possible. Mais je trouve plus logique, et plus intéressant à écrire, surtout après avoir été projeté par l'explosion du draco‑météore de Méga‑Rayquaza. Considérez que c'était un mensonge de sa part pour ne pas inquiéter Martine.

* * *

Debout devant le miroir des toilettes publics, Alain observe son épaule gauche dénudée. Sa chair est toujours aussi sombre et refuse de prendre une teinte plus clair. En aucun cas il regrette d'avoir été frappé pour protéger Martine. À la forme de son épaule, il sait qu'elle est toujours en place et qu'elle n'est pas déboîtée. Mais la douleur est bien présente depuis qu'il a subi le choc. S'il lance ses Pokéball de sa main droite, c'est son bras gauche qui est sollicité chaque fois qu'il utilise sa gemme‑sésame. Tous les dresseurs pratiquant la méga‑évolution l'affirment, ils éprouvent tous la sensation d'être parcouru par une énergie lorsqu'ils activent leur pierre. La sienne étant à son poignet gauche, il ressent toujours un flux particulier dans son bras.

La douleur devrait s'atténuer dans les jours à venir. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour si peu. En revanche, ce qui le préoccupe bien plus est Martine. Les missions qu'il mène sont trop dangereuses pour elle. Lui‑même a perdu quelques instants connaissance lors de la dernière, suite à une attaque de Kyogre.

Alain tient beaucoup à Martine. Il a appris à apprécier sa présence qu'il trouvait au départ si dérangeante. Il ne supporterait pas de la voir blessée, et encore moins par sa faute. Plus tôt dans la journée, il lui avait pourtant dit de rester à la Devon SARL, dans l'entreprise du père de Pierre Rochard, en sécurité. Elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et s'est cachée dans l'hélicoptère qui le transportait sur le terrain. Lysandre l'a envoyé au cœur d'un combat opposant trois Pokémon légendaires afin de récupérer une pierre géante rempli d'énergie. Kyogre, Groudon et Rayquaza se battaient autours de l'objet désiré par Lysandre. Les trois titans étaient déchaînés. Même si sa mission a été un succès, Alain doit avouer que cette fois c'est Martine qui l'a protégé. Il ignore comment, mais dans son si petit corps elle a trouvé la force de le déplacer et de le mettre à l'abri durant son court évanouissement. Sans elle, et sans l'intervention de Pierre Rochard, Alain ignore ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il n'est pas encore assez fort pour se défendre seul. Cela le frustre énormément.

Il aime Martine, mais pour la protéger, il devra la forcer à le quitter.

Alain rajuste son t‑shirt et recouvre son épaule. Il enfile sa veste qu'il avait retiré pour s'examiner et rajuste sa précieuse écharpe duveteuse. L'adolescent passe quelques instant le tissu bleu contre son visage, dissimulant quelques instants sa bouche contre. Le contact doux est apaisant. Une pensée pour son père lui échappe. Que lui dirait‑il s'il savait qu'il était blessé ? Est‑ce qu'il s'empresserait de l'examiner ? Est‑ce qu'il lui dirait d'arrêter immédiatement ses missions pour Lysandre ? Ou est‑ce qu'il ne ferait rien, convaincu de ne pas être son père, se contentant de quelques conseils pour son bien‑être ?

La mission qu'il vient d'achever et sans conteste la plus périlleuse. Avec le recul, Alain se dit qu'il aurait pu y laisser la vie... ou perdre Martine. Dracaufeu aussi a été en danger. Jamais il ne pourra oublier la vision de sa flamme s'affaiblissent. Collecter l'énergie dégagée lors des méga‑évolution et travailler pour Lysandre devient de plus en plus risqué.

Lysandre lui a accordé de se reposer un jour avant qu'il reparte pour Kalos. Une journée que son précieux Dracaufeu passe au centre Pokémon à être soigné. L'infirmière qui s'occupe de lui affirme qu'il aura récupéré toutes ses forces demain, soit le moment de son départ. Alain a décidé qu'il retournera à Kalos sans Martine. Il refuse de la mettre de nouveau en danger. Il souhaite passer une dernière journée avec elle. Laissant toute pensée concernant la méga‑évolution de côté, l'adolescent a emmené Martine dans une sorte de fête foraine se déroulant à Mérouville. La jeune dresseuse voulait dès leur arrivée dans la ville la visiter avec lui. Il avait refusé, affirmant qu'il était là pour le travail et que si elle voulait s'amuser, ce serait seule.

Alain sort des toilettes publics. Martine l'attend à l'extérieur avec Marisse. Depuis qu'il lui a proposé d'aller à la fête, un sourire radieux illumine le visage de son amie.

– Eh Alain, tu veux retenter ta chance ?

– Désolé Martine, je n'en suis pas capable.

L'adolescent a tenté de gagner un prix à une attraction pour Martine. Une peluche de Tylton, un Pokémon connu pour la douceur de ses ailes. Pour remporter le prix, il devait frapper un socle avec un marteau de toutes ses forces afin de faire sonner une cloche. Dans le mouvement, la douleur à son épaule s'est réveillée. La plainte poussée par Alain est passée pour un cri d'effort vain, déformée dans le brouhaha de la foule. Le score réalisé a été très faible. Alain a alors prétexté devoir aller aux toilettes afin d'examiner son épaule.

– Merci d'avoir essayé pour moi. Je n'aurai pas pu l'emporter partout dans notre voyage de toute manière.

Alain ne répond rien. Martine ne sait pas qu'il a prévu de la laisser à Hoenn. Elle ignore que Lysandre l'a déjà contacté pour lui dire de rentrer à Kalos. Elle croit qu'ils vont continuer de rester ensemble.

L'adolescent repère un stand de nourriture. Il lui désigne de l'index.

– Tu veux que je t'offre une glace ?

Les deux dresseurs se dirigent vers la petite échoppe, suivi de Marisse. Les cônes proposés ont tous le nom d'un Pokémon suivant leur goût, leur couleur et leur apparence, évoquant celles de certains Pokémon. Martine en choisi au citron, ressemblant à une tête de Pichu. Des bonbons rouges et noirs sont ajoutés pour évoquer ses joues rouges ainsi que ses yeux. Le vendeur plante également deux biscuits dans la glace pour imiter les oreilles. Alain paye le commerçant et se retire avec Martine, sans en avoir acheté une pour lui. Il n'est pas d'humeur à manger des sucreries.

La jeune dresseuse croque en premier l'une des oreilles en biscuits. Elle lèche ensuite avec gourmandise sa crème glacée. Martine est heureuse de passer une si bonne journée avec son Alain et Marisse, ses deux amis les plus précieux. Mais Alain ne parvient pas complètement à se détendre. Il n'a pas envie de se séparer de celle qui est pour lui comme une petite sœur. Cela l'empêche de profiter pleinement du moment.

– Merci Alain, je passe une super bonne journée !

– Tu voulais aller à cette fête foraine dès notre arrivée.

– Oui je sais, tu devais faire passer ton travail avant ! Mais je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu m'emmènerais plus tard ! Je te remercie Alain.

Des gouttes tombent de sa glace qui a déjà commencé à fondre sous la température chaude d'Hoenn. Martine s'arrête pour lécher celles tombées sur le dos de sa main. Alain effectue encore quelques pas avant de le remarquer et de se retourner dans sa direction. Elle se hâte de le rejoindre et trébuche dans sa précipitation. Marisse réagit immédiatement et l'attrape de ses lianes. Le petit Marisson est habitué à la maladresse de sa dresseuse. Il sait à présent anticiper toutes ses chutes.

La glace échappe cependant des mains de Martine. Projetée par son élan, la friandise s'écrase contre Alain. La crème glacée coule le long de son t‑shirt tandis que le cône tombe à ses pieds.

– Oh non ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès Alain je suis désolée !

L'adolescent s'écarte de la partie du sol couvert de crème citronnée. Il observe ensuite l'état de ses vêtements. Quelques gouttes ont été projetées sur ses bottes lors de la chute du cône. Son t‑shirt est le seul vêtement à avoir été salit. Sa précieuse écharpe est indemne.

– Tu n'es pas fâché ? Je te demande pardon Alain...

– Tout va bien.

– Mais ton t‑shirt...

– Tant que ce n'est pas mon écharpe cela n'a aucune importance.

Si cela avait été son écharpe, Alain n'aurait pas été en colère, juste très grincheux pour le restant de la journée. Il est sûr qu'elle perdrait de sa douceur et de sa texture pelucheuse s'il devait la nettoyer dans une machine à laver. Martine sait qu'il tient énorme à cet accessoire vestimentaire. Précieux cadeau offert par son père pour Noël. À cette même fête, Augustin avait reçu de sa part une tasse représentant un Salamèche, un Carapuce et un Bulbizarre buvant du café. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité lui donner. Mais, en tant que simple assistant, il ne pouvait se permettre plus. Ses autres idées de présents auraient été étrangement perçues.

– Tu tiens beaucoup à ton écharpe... tu la quittes rarement.

– Un cadeau de mon père.

L'information lui échappe. Il aurait dû dire qu'elle provenait du professeur Platane. Mais cela lui est tellement plus juste et naturel de lui dire ainsi. Une erreur. Alain espère que son père n'apprendra pas de Martine ce qu'il vient de se dire. C'est lui qui a confié Marisse à Martine. Mais, jusqu'à présent, elle n'a eu aucun contact avec lui. Ce qui l'arrange beaucoup.

Alain s'empresse de changer de sujet. Martine se montre parfois très curieuse. Il n'a pas envie qu'elle lui pose des questions sur son père.

– Il y a une autre attraction que tu as envie de faire ?

Martine sourit et entraîne Alain vers un autre stand. L'adolescent se laisse emmener, malgré qu'elle tire sur son bras à l'épaule douloureuse. Il veut que le dernier jour qu'elle passe avec lui soit excellent. S'il veut la protéger, il doit l'écarter de lui, elle aussi. Un jour, il sera suffisamment fort pour protéger les deux personnes à qui il tient le plus. Il pourra à ce moment‑là revoir son père et Martine.


	26. Nocturne

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'Alain et Martine aient passé beaucoup de temps à Hoenn ou avec Pierre Rochard dans l'anime. Je crois qu'Alain est retourné immédiatement à Kalos après le combat des trois légendaires de Hoenn. Je pense qu'Alain a passé très peu de temps avec Pierre Rochard, deux jours au maximum.

* * *

Alain est dehors, marchant dans le parc de l'hôtel de Mérouville dans lequel il est censé résider. Il ne supportait plus d'attendre sans rien faire. Martine dort depuis longtemps, Marisse dans ses bras. Mais l'adolescent ne supportait plus d'être enfermé entre quatre murs. Martine a pour la seconde fois été en danger par sa faute. Deuxième fois qu'elle le suit sur une mission dangereuse. La première fois, il a pu la protéger. Il a pu l'empêcher d'être blessée dans l'explosion causée par l'attaque draco‑météore de Méga‑Rayquaza. Son épaule gauche en souffre encore, mais cela l'importe peu. La deuxième fois en revanche... il a perdu connaissance. Il a conscience que Rayquaza, Kyogre et Groudon auraient pu le tuer... lui ou Martine. Dracaufeu a été vaincu. Son dragon est au centre Pokémon de Mérouville. L'infirmière en charge de ses soins affirme qu'il a juste encore besoin d'une longue nuit de repos.

Alain n'a ni su assurer la sécurité de son partenaire, ni celle de son amie. L'image de la flamme vacillante de son partenaire ne quittera jamais sa mémoire.

Encore et encore, toujours et toujours, quoi qu'il fasse il restera faible.

Demain, il retournera au centre Pokémon à l'aube pour retrouver son précieux partenaire. Puis, il partira pour Kalos rejoindre les laboratoires de Lysandre. Sans Martine. Il avait énormément de mal à la supporter au début, mais l'idée de se séparer d'elle lui déplaît à présent fortement. Mais, si elle reste avec lui, elle sera de nouveau en danger. L'éloigner de lui est la meilleure solution.

Alain sent qu'il risque de très peu dormir cette nuit, ne pouvant songer à autre chose qu'à sa faiblesse et à son inutilité, et cela malgré sa fatigue. Il espère que se promener sous l'air nocturne d'Hoenn le détendra.

Néanmoins, Alain en s'attendait pas à ce que Pierre Rochard l'accompagne. Il se serait bien passé de sa présence. L'adolescent aurait préféré être seul dans l'obscurité, souhaitant de la solitude et du calme pour réfléchir. Pierre a insisté pour leur offrir une nuit dans un hôtel confortable plutôt que de dormir avec des dresseurs inconnus dans un centre Pokémon. Avec la richesse de son père, le jeune homme n'a pas dû faire un gros effort. Du moins, c'est ce dont est persuadé Alain. Surtout s'il en juge le nombre de bijoux en argent qu'il porte à ses doigts. Lorsqu'il l'a vu quitter l'hôtel, Pierre a désiré l'accompagner lors de sa promenade nocturne.

Pierre lui parle de sa collection de roches depuis de longues minutes à présent. Alain a du mal à l'écouter, trop concentré par ses propres pensées. Il s'efforce tant bien que mal de suivre son monologue, auquel il répond occasionnellement par un petit son gutturale, assurant qu'il prête attention à ses paroles.

– Et c'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à trouver cette pierre soleil après des mois de recherches.

– Hum.

Alain n'aurait pas pu penser qu'il puisse se montrer si bavard. Les pierres en tout genre semble être un véritable passion pour lui. D'une certaine manière, Pierre lui évoque son père. Si une conversation sur la méga‑évolution est lancée, le professeur Platane est capable de parler des heures durant. Des discours qu'Alain aime écouter avec beaucoup d'attentions.

– Mais je pense néanmoins que la pierre pour laquelle j'aurai le plus passé de temps à recherche est ma métalossite.

L'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard au bijou ornant la veste de Pierre, une gemme sésame. Il a déjà plusieurs fois assisté à la méga‑évolution du Métalosse du maître de ligue. Un puissant Pokémon ayant la particularité d'être chromatique. Alain est admiratif du duo que Pierre et Métalosse forment en combat.

– Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as trouvé ta dracaufite.

– Monsieur Lysandre me l'a donnée.

– Oh. Je vois.

La voix de l'homme souligne une certaine déception. Alain devine qu'il s'attendait à un long récit. Pierre doit croire qu'il a obtenu très facilement. Il se trompe. L'adolescent a longtemps cherché une pierre de méga‑évolution de n'importe quelle type avant que Lysandre lui confie sa dracaufite.

– Mon père m'avait proposé de m'en procurer une aussi. Mais je voulais la trouver par moi‑même.

Alain n'a nul doute que le dirigeant de la Devon SARL puisse offrir à son fils unique un objet d'une telle valeur. Il est l'homme le plus fortuné de Hoenn selon Lysandre. Monsieur Rochard possède des laboratoires dans lesquels de nombreuses technologies sont développés, comme le PokéNav. De la façon dont Lysandre lui en a parlé, Alain a l'impression que son patron n'aime guère la Devon SARL. L'adolescent connaît presque rien à l'économie, domaine qui est loin de l'intéresser. Mais Lysandre lui a affirmé que la Devon SARL avait un chiffre d'affaires très élevé mais que l'entreprise ne partageait pas ses gains avec la société. Alain a appris, à force de travailler pour Lysandre, que son patron effectuait régulièrement d'importants dons à divers organismes.

L'adolescent est certain que c'est pour cette raison que Lysandre ne semble pas aimer la Devon SARL, ne leur faisant pas confiance pour garder la pierre d'énergie, même s'il lui a demandé de veiller sur Pierre Rochard.

– Tu es originaire de Kalos Alain n'est‑ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Le berceau de la méga‑évolution. C'est dans ta région natale où le plus de gemmes sont trouvées. Un jour, il faudrait que j'aille explorer cette région pour trouver d'autres gemmes. Et rencontrer le professeur Platane aussi. C'est un expert dans le domaine de la méga‑évolution. Cela doit être très intéressant de pouvoir discuter avec lui.

– Oui. Il a toujours une explication passionnante à raconter sur la méga‑évolution.

Porté par la nostalgie, Alain réalise qu'il a exprimé sa pensée à sa voix haute. Le sujet de la méga‑évolution le rend toujours bavard, comme son père. Pierre Rochard le regarde, assez étonné.

– Tu connais le professeur Platane ?

– J'ai été son assistant avant de travailler pour monsieur Lysandre.

L'adolescent espère qu'il n'en dit pas trop. Parler de lui n'est peut‑être pas une bonne idée. Surtout s'il donne sans le réaliser des indices sur se filiation. D'autant que le jeune maître de ligue se met à sourire.

– Nous nous ressemblons d'une certaine manière alors, nous nous intéressons tous les deux aux pierres. Je devrais peut‑être te montrer ma collection de roches, notamment mes exemplaires les plus rares. D'ailleurs, monsieur Lysandre, pour me remercier de l'avoir aidé, tient à m'offrir un spécimen d'héliotrope tacheté de jaspe rouge.

– Seules les gemmes liées à la méga‑évolution m'intéressent...

Alain préfère l'interrompre maintenant avant que Pierre rende davantage confus son esprit. De plus, il ignore totalement ce qu'est un, ou une, héliotrope. Il pensait que c'était le nom d'une fleur et non d'une pierre. Quant à la signification de jaspe, il en ignore totalement le sens. Surement un terme minéralogique. Il n'est guère étonné qu'il veuille lui offrir un cadeau de ce type, Lysandre a toujours été généreux. Alain a pu voir dans son bureau et à divers endroits de ses laboratoires des objets archéologiques protégés dans des vitrines de verres. Son patron affirme tenir à la beauté et vouloir la converser. Et après tout, Lysandre lui a dit de veiller sur le maître de la ligue, affirmant que ses connaissances étaient précieuses.

En revanche, il n'est pas d'accord avec l'affirmation de l'héritier de la Devon SARL. Ils ne se ressemblent pas. Pierre est fort au point d'être devenu le maître de la ligue d'Hoenn. Il pratique certes la méga‑évolution mais il est parvenu à trouver sa gemme seul. Et il a un père, qui semble se soucier énormément de lui, prêt à couvrir chacune de ses dépenses, bien qu'Alain n'approuve pas ce genre de comportement. La force et un père conscient de son existence. Non, ils ne sont pas pareils. Surtout lorsque Martine lui a expliqué avoir été défendu par son Métalosse durant son inconscience. Il n'a pas été capable d'accomplir ce que Pierre a fait à sa place.

– Je compte retourner à Kalos demain.

Pierre réalise qu'il ne pourra pas lui montrer sa collection de roches. Pendant quelques instants, il a espéré avoir rencontré un autre passionné minéralogique. Beaucoup ne comprennent pas sa passion, pensent qu'il les accumule pour les revendre ou pour faire évoluer ses Pokémon. Rares sont ceux qui perçoivent la beauté des pierres. Un amour qu'il tient de son père, qui est allé jusqu'à le nommer Pierre.

– Dommage, je suis certain que Martine aurait été impressionnée par ma collection.

– Je pars seul.

Alain ne lui apporte pas plus de précisions. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas dit au revoir à son amie. Elle ignore son projet. S'il lui avait dit, nul doute qu'elle tenterait de le suivre. Il s'est contenté de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit d'une manière beaucoup plus affectueuse que d'ordinaire. Après les évènements mouvementés et dangereux de la journée, Martine n'a pas trouvé son comportement étrange. Son amie était encore heureuse suite à l'après‑midi passé à la fête de Mérouville. Festivité qui a bien faillit se terminer à cause des trois Pokémon légendaires. Alain a prétexté devoir laver son t‑shirt, encore tachée de crème glacée pour ne pas avoir à justifier son absence dans son lit.

– Sans Martine ?

– Oui. Après ce qui s'est passé... elle serait en danger en restant avec moi.

– Je vois. Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu achevé ce duel interrompu par monsieur Lysandre.

Lui aussi aurait souhaité continuer le combat. Métalosse est un formidable combattant alliant robustesse et grands pouvoirs psychiques. D'autant que son adversaire aurait été le maître de ligue. Mais, Alain n'est pas certain d'avoir le niveau. Il a après tout perdu contre Narcisse, membre du conseil quatre de Kalos. Alors, contre le plus puissant dresseur d'Hoenn ? L'adolescent doute qu'il aurait pu réussir. Une pensée amère qu'il n'aurait pas éprouvé une poignée de jours plus tôt. Avant les évènements avec Rayquaza, il aurait imaginer avoir une chance, même infime. Non pas par vantardise ou par orgueil, mais par esprit de combat et par confiance en soi. Ses deux derniers affrontements lui ont prouvé qu'il est faible. Encore. Toujours. Pas de changement.

– Je suis certain que tu es un adversaire redoutable.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

– Bien sûr.

Le maître de la ligue porte la main à l'une de ses poches et sort une pokéball. Il appuie sur le bouton et l'agrandit. Alain se demande s'il compte combattre maintenant. Il n'en a pas envie. Et surtout sans son partenaire qui se remet encore de ses blessures.

À sa grande surprise, Pierre l'attrape par le poignet gauche. Le geste provoque une légère douleur dans son épaule gauche. Il retient une plainte, mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Le maître dépose la sphère bicolore dans sa main.

– J'aimerais que tu le gardes avec toi, qu'il devienne ton Pokémon. C'est un jeune Theral.

– Je te remercie beaucoup, je...

Alain fait quelques instants miroiter la surface métallique de l'objet à la lumière d'un lampadaire. Theral constituerait le sixième Pokémon de son équipe. À l'exception de Dracaufeu, aucun autre de ses Pokémon n'est capable de méga‑évoluer. Du moins à sa connaissance. L'adolescent sait qu'il est loin de tout savoir sur le sujet. Il ne serait pas si surpris d'apprendre qu'un autre de ses Pokémon puisse finalement méga‑évolué. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il ignore encore.

L'adolescent espère que son Dracaufeu ne sera pas contrarié. Jusqu'à présent, son dragon a toujours été présent lorsqu'un nouveau Pokémon rejoignait son équipe. Avec les derniers évènements mouvementés, il n'a pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Hoenn, Dracaufeu est sorti de sa pokéball seulement deux fois. Une pour combattre, une autre pour recevoir des soins. Si cela était possible, Alain le laisserait toujours en dehors de sa pokéball. Mais il n'est plus le petit Salamèche qu'il pouvait porter partout dans ses bras. Être dans la même pièce que son partenaire est devenu délicat, le dragon prenant une importante place.

Dracaufeu ne sera pas jaloux du petit Theral, même si, une fois devenu un Métalosse, il sera capable de méga‑évoluer comme lui. Leur lien est inébranlable.

– Je ne comprends néanmoins pas pourquoi tu m'offres ce Pokémon ?

Cela fait moins de trois jours qu'il connaît Pierre Rochard. Son geste lui semble extrêmement généreux et étrange. Offrir un Pokémon est une action courante, mais pas à un inconnu. Hormis en des cas très spécifiques, comme le professeur Platane avec les dresseurs débutants. Il s'agit là de l'une de ses fonctions. Mais pas un maître de ligue.

– J'ai capturé ce Theral dans la journée. Je comptais le relâcher à vrai dire. Il s'est introduit cet après‑midi dans les laboratoires technologiques de la Devon SARL et causait quelques petits problèmes.

– Il déréglait les champs magnétiques des appareils de l'entreprise de ton père ?

– Oui. Je vois que tu constates que tu connais bien ce Pokémon. Je suppose que ce n'est guère étonnant de la part de quelqu'un ayant travaillé pour le professeur Platane. Je suis certain que tu sauras être un bon dresseur pour ce Theral.

Alain se demande si le maître de la ligue voit les capacités d'un bon dresseur en lui pour émettre de tels propos. Peut‑être après tout qu'il a juste besoin de continuer de procurer des efforts. Que son but n'est plus très loin et qu'il a doit juste s'accrocher. Ne pas se laisser décourager devant les difficultés.

– Pourquoi avoir décidé de travailler pour monsieur Lysandre et arrêter d'être l'assistant du professeur Platane ?

– Je n'étais pas à ma place là‑bas je...

Ses derniers mots se retrouvent suspendus. L'adolescent trouve cet élan de curiosité étrange. S'il ne connaît pas son père, il est impossible qu'il nourrisse des doutes. Les doigts d'Alain se resserrent sur la paroi glissante de la pokéball de son nouveau partenaire. Il ne doit pas baisser sa vigilance sous prétexte que Pierre est gentil. Personne, sans exception ne doit savoir. Il a déjà commis une erreur plus tôt dans la journée au sujet de son écharpe. Il doit rester prudent. Mais, son esprit beaucoup trop perturbé par les derniers évènements ne semble pas s'empêcher d'échapper des indices, contre son gré.

– Je voulais connaître le terrain. Avec le professeur Platane je ne connaissais que la théorie. Travailler pour monsieur Lysandre me permet d'expérimenter mes connaissances.

Un autre mensonge, qui sous un certain angle est une forme de la vérité. Cette parole habile lui permet d'éviter d'autres questions de Pierre Rochard, à qui cette réponse convient tout à fait.

– Je dois retourner auprès de monsieur Lysandre demain. Est‑ce tu pourras dire à Martine que je suis parti sans elle ?

– Bien sûr.

Alain range la pokéball de Theral de sa main gauche. Il retient une autre grimace, à cause de ce simple mouvement. Ce dérangement ne lui permet pas de le réaliser. S'il était moins fatigué, il n'aurait pas laisser échapper cette nouvelle parole. Pierre Rochard sait à présent où il compte se rendre. Il pourra le révéler à Martine.


	27. Affliction

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Ce chapitre suit l'une des scènes de fin de l'épisode IV de la série _Pokémon : Méga‑Évolution_. Celle où Alain est en colère en apprenant le sort de Marisse. Chapitre court et essentiel.

* * *

Les sanglots de Martine résonnent à travers tout le corps Alain. Sa détresse l'ébranle et résonne dans tout son être. Alain frappe le mur auquel il est adossé, ignorant le choc à son poing. Aucune douleur physique existante ne peut égaler la souffrance qu'il ressent. Il contorsionne sa bouche, ravalant les larmes qui dévorent ses yeux. Il ferme ses paupières, espérant qu'elles puissent les empêcher de couler sur ses joues.

Ne pas pleurer.

Les cris de Martine se répercutent dans tout le couloir. Personne ne peut entendre les petits gémissements qui s'échappent de lui. Il ferme les yeux, pour empêcher ses larmes de fuir. Caché derrière un mur, personne ne sait qu'il est ici. Martine a le visage enfoui contre Lysandre, ses mains accrochées à lui, cherchant du réconfort. Elle supplie ceux qui l'entourent de l'aider, de sauver son précieux Marisse.

Le professeur Platane est présent, ne sachant pas comment rassurer Martine. Alain ignore pourquoi il est dans les laboratoires de Lysandre, mais cela n'a aucune importance. L'adolescent n'a également aucune idée pour laquelle Marisse est dans le coma. Mais cela est arrivé juste après qu'il ait repoussé Martine.

Il a déçu les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui.

Martine l'a suivi depuis Hoenn grâce à Pierre Rochard, présent également et silencieux. Alain a repoussé Martine lorsqu'elle l'a retrouvé. Il a prétendu qu'il lui était impossible de devenir plus fort en sa présence. Un mensonge, pour l'éloigner. Pour qu'elle ne le suive plus lors de ses missions et ne se mette plus en danger avec lui.

Lysandre lui a confié une série de dix combats à remporter à la suite contre des Pokémon méga‑évolués. Une seule défaite, et Lysandre affirmait qu'il reprendrait ses gemmes, ne pouvant se permettre de garder quelqu'un de faible. Et Alain était complètement d'accord avec lui, au contraire de Martine. Il s'est soumis volontiers à l'épreuve qu'il a remportée. Aucune pause, seulement le temps d'apporter lui‑même quelques soins de base à son fidèle Dracaufeu. Sa dernière adversaire était Malva, membre de l'élite quatre de Kalos et proche de Lysandre. Alain la rencontrait pour la première fois. Une spécialiste de type feu, il n'avait aucun avantage contre elle. Les règles étaient précises et les duels se déroulaient sur un terrain aménagé dans le laboratoire. Martine aurait pu rester en toute sécurité auprès de lui sur le terrain. Et lui l'a repoussée froidement et violemment.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne peut toujours pas protéger ceux qu'il aime.

Si Martine ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle n'aurait pas le cœur brisé et Marisse irait bien. Au plus profond de lui, il le sent. Il est responsable de l'état du petit Pokémon plante.

Alain s'écarte du mur. Sa rage menace d'éclater à tout moment. Il avance lentement. Chacun de ses pas est difficile, alourdi par la culpabilité. Il avance d'un rythme désarticulé. Il ouvre les yeux, la colère ayant pris le dessus sur la tristesse. S'échappe de sa bouche une plainte, ressemblant plus au cri d'un Pokémon que celui d'un humain. Le son est perdu dans celui des sanglots de Martine.

Sa mère. Son père. Et maintenant Martine.

Il n'a su protéger aucun d'eux alors qu'il était là... Non, au contraire, il a voulu éloigner Martine de lui pour la protéger. Le résultat est le même. Qu'il soit présent ou non, cela ne change rien. Il est juste de trop... de trop...

Alain bouscule un employé de Lysandre dans le couloir. Une protestation se meurt sur les lèvres de celui qu'il a renversé. Ses yeux bleus luisent d'une telle rage qu'ils effrayent l'homme. Alain ignore totalement où il va, errant dans le bâtiment. Seules ses pensées et sa douleur l'obsèdent.

Qu'il soit présent ou non ne change rien. Sa présence n'a de toute manière jamais été désirée à la base. Il est juste, de trop. Présent, et de trop. Et incapable de protéger ceux qu'il aime. À quoi bon tous ces efforts pour devenir fort si cela a conduit à briser le cœur de Martine ?

Et son père... Il perdra son estime lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité. Si ce n'est déjà fait. Il n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il sache qu'il n'a tenu aucune de ses promesses à présent qu'il est ici.

Il avait promis de revenir après avoir trouvé une méga‑gemme et de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Et s'il n'y avait que cela.

Une bourrasque de vent frais rappelle partiellement Alain à la réalité. Il se trouve à l'extérieur du complexe, seul, loin de la cour principale. L'adolescent ne se souvient pas avoir traversé tout le laboratoire et de s'être éloigné autant. Ignorant les frissons, il continue de marcher, en compagnie de sa colère. Elle la ronge, se nourrissant de sa culpabilité et de sa tristesse. L'adolescent croise une poubelle qu'il choisit comme cible. Il la frappe d'un coup de pied, puis de ses poings.

Il n'est même pas capable de détruire un morceau de plastique. Son épaule gauche l'élance mais il l'ignore.

Un flash lumineux surgit. Puis son bras est arrêté. Une force à la chaleur apaisante le force à reculer et s'enroule autour de lui. Le souffle des naseaux de Dracaufeu chatouille son visage et sa nuque.

– Dra...

– Tu ne devrais pas t'accrocher à moi comme ça. Tu es peut-être le prochain à souffrir à cause moi. Tu devrais partir, t'éloigner de moi tant qu'il est encore temps.

Le dragon ne le lâche pas et l'oblige à s'écarter de la poubelle, loin de ce que son dresseur a trouvé pour se faire mal physiquement. Au fond de sa pokéball, il a senti sa détresse. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état sans agir. Dracaufeu passe sa langue rugueuse sur le visage d'Alain, au goût salé qu'il déteste tant. Il a toujours associé le sel aux larmes de son dresseur.

Qu'importe ce que son dresseur peut croire. Qu'importe les erreurs qu'il peut commettre. Il restera toujours son partenaire, son meilleur ami. Et les dragons n'abandonnent jamais leur trésor. Alors le sien, il le protègera de tout son être.


	28. Café

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Ce chapitre se passe très peu de temps après le dernier acte de la série _Pokémon : Méga‑Évolution_. Dans l'anime, Lysandre et le professeur Platane n'ont pas la même amitié que dans le jeux vidéo. Ils se rencontrent pour la première fois dans un épisode, celui où Marisse sombre dans le comas.

* * *

Augustin pousse la porte du café illumisien. Les teintes rouges et flamboyantes du lieu sont la première chose qu'il remarque. Avant de venir, il avait entendu dire que la couleur préférée du propriétaire était le rouge. La vérité à en juger la couleur des murs. Le professeur Platane s'avance dans la salle. Il retire son manteau accueilli par une douce chaleur. Augustin ne repère qu'une seule table de libre, située près d'une fenêtre à l'entrée. Il se rapproche de l'une des chaises inoccupée lorsqu'il est interrompu par un serveur.

– Monsieur Platane ?

– Oui c'est bien moi.

– Monsieur Lysandre vous attend dans un petit salon privé. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Augustin hoche la tête et se laisse guider vers une salle isolée. Le lieu se situe loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la pièce, Lysandre est déjà installé à l'une des chaises entourant l'unique table. L'homme roux se lève, dévoilant son impressionnante taille. Son charisme naturel envahit tout la pièce. Le serveur récupère avec beaucoup de politesse le manteau d'Augustin.

– Professeur Platane, vous voilà.

– J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre.

– Loin de là, vous êtes en avance. Vous semblez aimer la ponctualité, comme moi.

Les deux hommes s'échangent une poignée de main avant de s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre. Le serveur note leur commande avant de partir préparer deux cafés.

– Offert par la maison.

– C'est bien aimable à vous.

– Vous avez accepté mon invitation, je me dois de vous rendre la politesse en étant un bon hôte. Je sais que vous aimez particulièrement le café. Vous jugerez ainsi de la qualité du service de mon établissement.

Le professeur Platane a obtenu des nouvelles d'Alain d'une manière très particulière. En regardant un bulletin d'information, une édition spéciale en provenance d'Hoenn et diffusé dans le monde entier.

Des journalistes ont filmé l'affrontement de trois Pokémon légendaires s'affrontaient à Hoenn. Trois titans se déchaînant en plein océan. Alain était sur les lieux de leur duel. En présence d'un Méga‑Dracaufeu. Le sien. Augustin a été très soulagé d'apprendre qu'il allait bien, bien qu'irrité que son assistant ne lui ai plus donné de nouvelles sans raison.

Ces cauchemars étranges ont cessé. S'il rêve encore d'Alain, ses songes ne sont plus aussi troublés. En revanche, Augustin ne comprend pas pourquoi son subconscient associe souvent Alain à Zoé. L'un apparaît souvent en même temps que l'autre si ses rêves portent sur Mozheim. Leur double onirique n'interagissent jamais ensemble, seulement avec lui.

– Vous connaissez apparemment bien ma réputation.

– Je connais surtout vos prouesses scientifiques.

Le bulletin d'informations a été source de beaucoup de questions. Notamment une. Les images montraient Alain donnant des ordres à un Méga‑Dracaufeu. Le sien. L'adolescent avait promis de revenir après avoir trouvé une méga‑gemme. Il n'a pas respecté son engagement, laissant une incompréhension totale.

– Je pourrais dire autant de bien que vous.

– Vous me flattez professeur. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

Augustin ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à être appeler les jours suivants par Martine. Il s'agissait de la première fois que la jeune dresseuse l'appelait depuis le début de voyage. Il lui a remis son starter, un Marisson. Le professeur Platane a été très surpris d'apprendre qu'elle a voyagé avec son assistant. Plus encore d'apprendre qu'Alain travaille dorénavant pour Lysandre.

– J'avais également très envie de discuter avec vous.

Après cet appel, le professeur Platane l'a rejoint aux laboratoires de Lysandre, où elle s'était rendu avec Pierre Rochard, actuel maître de la ligue d'Hoenn. Augustin n'avait encore jamais rencontré Lysandre, bien qu'il le connaissait déjà de réputation. À son arrivée dans le le bâtiment scientifique, la situation a été complexe. Marisse, le cher Marisson de Martine, venait de tomber dans un étrange coma. Depuis plusieurs jours, son corps brille d'une lueur verte et il est impossible de le réveiller. La jeune dresseuse était en sanglot lorsqu'Augustin l'a retrouvé.

– Cela est à mon honneur. J'imagine que vous voulez me demander des nouvelles du Marisson de Martine ? Son état n'a pas évolué.

– Martine me l'a dit plus tôt dans la journée. À vrai dire, je voudrais plutôt vous parler d'Alain.

Augustin espérait revoir son assistant dans les laboratoires de Lysandre. Impossible de le trouver. Alain avait déjà quitté le complexe lorsqu'Augustin a fini par demander de l'aide à Lysandre pour le localiser. Les seules nouvelles qu'il a réussi à avoir proviennent toutes de Martine.

– Il travaille pour vous à présent. Saviez‑vous qu'il était mon assistant il y a encore quelques mois ?

– En effet. Cela vous est‑il problématique ?

– Non. Mais vous voyez‑vous, Alain avait promis de revenir de son voyage après avoir trouver une méga‑gemme. Et je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis un certain moment. Je me pose des questions.

– Oui, bien sûr. C'est tout naturel que vous inquiétez pour lui.

Les mots de Lysandre sonnent faux pour Augustin. Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il sent qu'il a quelque chose d'étrange dans ses paroles. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, mais quelque chose le trouble.

– Je suis celui qui a offert à Alain sa dracaufite.

– J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez très généreux.

Inventaire de l'holokit, petit bijou technologique, Lysandre est l'un des hommes les plus riches de Kalos. Contrairement à beaucoup de milliardaires, il verse une importante partie de ses bénéfices pour beaucoup d'associations humanitaires ou aidant les Pokémon. Aucun mois ne s'écoule sans qu'il ne fasse au moins une donation à un organisme.

– Alain possède un énorme potentiel. C'est un élu. Je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux. Je dois néanmoins admettre que je lui ai proposé de travailler pour moi. J'espère que cela n'a pas affaibli votre équipe scientifique ?

– Non. Est‑ce que par hasard vous savez pourquoi il me contactait plus ?

Le professeur Platane se demande si Alain craignait sa réaction en lui apprenant qu'il avait décidé de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Tout en réalité. Pourtant, Augustin ne lui en aurait pas voulu s'il lui avait expliqué vouloir changer d'employeur.

– À vrai dire, je savais depuis le début qu'il vous avait servi d'assistant. Peut‑être redoutait‑il votre jugement concernant sa décision de mener des tâches pour moi ?

– Je ne l'ai jamais obligé à rester.

– Cela va de soi. J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas vous décevoir. Après tout, vous êtes une sorte de modèle pour lui.

– Que voulez‑vous dire ?

– Vous êtes une figure paternelle pour lui.

Augustin est surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Alain le voyait ainsi. Il a toujours considéré le garçon comme son protégé. Et il sait depuis longtemps que l'adolescent à une mauvaise relation avec son père et sa famille. Mais, qu'Alain le perçoive de la sorte ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit.

– Vous me semblez, dérouté.

– Et bien, c'est à dire que cela me surprend.

– Vous êtes quelqu'un d'admirable. Cela n'est en réalité pas si étonnant.

Le serveur revient dans le petit salon avec un plateau. Il dépose sur la table deux tasses de café fumant et un petit assortiment de pâtisseries. Le présentoir à été généreusement rempli en éclairs, choux à la crème, macarons et petits fours. Lysandre remercie son employé avant de le congédier. L'homme disparaît aussi rapidement qu'il est revenu. Lysandre reprend ses explication, leur intimité retrouvé.

– Vous savez, le père d'Alain est l'une de mes connaissances. De loin, je dois cependant l'admettre. Je ne peux affirmer être dans son cercle intime. Il a été absent de l'enfance de son fils. Anniversaires, Noëls, premiers mots, premiers pas... Il n'était pas là. Cela a beaucoup marqué Alain.

Augustin se doutait depuis longtemps que le père d'Alain avait fui ses responsabilités. Maintenant, être une figure paternelle pour Alain lui paraît clair. Avoir ce rôle aux yeux de l'adolescent est cependant loin de le déranger. Il l'a toujours considéré comme son protégé. Mais, si Alain le voyait comme tel, pourquoi dans ce cas avoir arrêter de l'appeler ? Cela n'est pas logique.

– Sa mère l'a élevé sans aucune aide jusqu'à sa mort. Alain s'est retrouvé seul à son décès. Il aurait eu besoin de son père pour affronter une telle épreuve. Voilà d'où Alain tient sa maturité.

– Elle est morte d'une maladie, j'ai cru comprendre ?

– Oui, elle devait avoir votre âge. Je ne connais pas les circonstances exactes de son décès. Elle était encore jeune et belle.

Lysandre soulève un petit récipient au‑dessus de sa tasse. Il le penche, ajoutant un peu de lait dans son café. Les gouttes blanches se mélangent au liquide sombre. Le visage de l'homme roux se fige alors en une expression sérieuse et grave.

– J'ai toujours détesté l'aspect éphémère des choses.

– Comme tous je suppose. C'est pour cela qu'il faut profiter au maximum de chaque instant de sa vie.

– Non, je ne parle pas de la mort mais de la beauté qui se fane avec le temps. Regardez notre monde. La population humaine le ravage et épuise ses ressources. À ce rythme, notre terre sera détruite. Notre magnifique Kalos est déjà souillée.

– Vous évoquez un problème majeur de notre société. Mais je ne pense pas que notre monde est condamné.

– Vraiment ? Je serais curieux d'avoir votre avis sur la question.

– Nous sommes encore loin du point de non retour. Notre génération trouvera une solution. Si ce n'est pas la nôtre, se sera celle d'Alain. Et si ce n'est pas la sienne, ce sera la suivante encore.

– Vous êtes d'un tel optimisme professeur. Nul doute n'est possible, vous êtes un élu.

Le professeur Platane est perturbé par son affirmation. Il a l'impression que Lysandre est loin de partager son avis. Il trouve cela étonnant de la part d'un homme si généreux, qui œuvre auprès de nombreux organismes humanitaires. Si Lysandre agit ainsi, il ne peut que penser que leur société peut prétendre à un avenir meilleur.

Augustin porte pour la première fois sa tasse à ses lèvres. La boisson est parfaite à son goût. Suffisamment amer et exactement la bonne dose de sucre. La température est idéale. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas déguster un café aussi bon.

– Alors professeur, qu'en pensez‑vous ?

– Il est parfait, c'est un véritable plaisir. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien reçu dans un café.

– Je n'aspire qu'à la perfection professeur.

Augustin est impressionné par sa prestance et son charisme. Il avait entendu dire que Lysandre descend d'une branche de la famille royale de Kalos. Il ignore si cette information est vrai, mais à présent, elle lui semble parfaitement crédible. Car c'est bien l'aura que dégage Lysandre. De la majesté.

Lysandre voit les choses en grands pour l'avenir. Le professeur Platane espère qu'il aura l'occasion de pouvoir devenir son ami. Il comprend parfaitement comment Alain a pu vouloir travailler pour lui.


	29. Ombre

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Pour ceux n'ayant pas vu l'anime, Z1 est le surnom donné par la team Flare à l'un des deux cœurs de Zygarde. Cobaye de la team Flare, il s'enfuit grâce à Marisse. Juste après avoir libéré Z1, Marisse sombre dans le comas après être entré en contact avec l'expérience à laquelle il était soumit. L'arme suprême est absente de l'anime et Lysandre utilise à la place la puissance de Zygarde.

* * *

Chaque détail lui apparaît clairement. Son visage pâle, ses cernes sous ses yeux bleus fatigués, ses mèches sombres désorganisés. S'il était réellement en face de lui, Lysandre le verrait exactement de la même façon.

L'homme roux observe l'hologramme projeté par son holokit. L'image en trois dimensions révèle tous les détails faciales de son interlocuteur. Étant l'inventeur de l'holokit, le résultat ne pouvait être que parfait. Il n'aurait rien toléré d'autre. Lysandre met un point d'honneur à la perfection. Alors, voir Alain si épuisé l'ennuie. L'adolescent est un important élément pour ses projets. Un élu. Si le garçon a une mauvaise santé alors ses missions en seront impactées. S'il ne peut accomplir son rôle, alors ses projets pour Kalos en pâtiront. Trouver un remplaçant connaissant aussi bien la méga-évolution ferait perdre un temps précieux. D'autant que Lysandre sait parfaitement comment manipuler Alain, et quelles faiblesses utiliser. Et aucun autre substitut n'aura un tel lien avec le professeur Platane.

– Vous devriez bientôt recevoir la blizarrite monsieur.

– Bien.

– Autre chose monsieur ?

L'homme réfléchit un instant. Il pourrait immédiatement lui donner d'autres ordres. Mais, dans son état, cela lui semble être une mauvaise idée. Cela risquerait d'être contre‑productif. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir un adolescent malade à s'occuper. Lysandre est conscient qu'Alain se voue entièrement à son travail, corps et âme. Il devrait sans doute le ménager. Il a encore besoin de lui. S'il venait à s'évanouir par épuisement, cela serait très problématique. Surtout si cela permettait à son père de le retrouver.

– Attend mon prochain appel.

– Oui monsieur.

L'hologramme disparaît, Lysandre arrêtant la communication. Non seulement Alain risque de ne pas pouvoir assurer la suite des opérations, mais en plus ses plans risquent d'être ralentis. Tout cela à cause de ce petit Marisson entré en contact avec Z1. Lysandre ignore comment mais le petit Pokémon est parvenu à atteindre le spécimen de leur expérience. Celui censé lui procurer l'énergie nécessaire à la préservation de la beauté de Kalos. Mais, Marisse a permis à Z1 de s'échapper.

Si cette fillette rousse avait mieux surveiller son Pokémon plante, Z1 serait toujours dans son laboratoire et Alain ne serait pas dans cet état. L'adolescent s'estime responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Marisse. L'incident est survenu après qu'Alain ait dites des paroles très amères à Martine. Depuis qu'il lui a dit que l'énergie des méga‑évolutions pouvait soigner Marisse, il s'investit d'autant plus dans ses missions. À un point où, visiblement, il met sa santé physique en danger.

Alain est épuisé mentalement. S'il parvenait à surmonter ses problèmes d'ordre psychologiques, il serait de nouveau en forme.

Lysandre réfléchit jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne en tête. Il sort de son bureau et marche en direction d'une salle bien précise de ses laboratoires. Le complexe de soin. Si Alain culpabilise et déprime, alors la solution serait de trouver quelque chose pouvant lui remonter le moral. Lui permettre de parler avec le professeur Platane est inimaginable. La dernière fois qu'il l'a rencontré, Lysandre a manié son discours de manière à éloigner tout soupçon sur sa parenté avec le garçon. Si pour autant Augustin doutait de leur lien, ce qui, à sa connaissance n'est pas le cas. Néanmoins, Lysandre sait que le scientifique a tenté de retrouver son assistant grâce à la police. Heureusement, grâce à sa fortune, certains agents se sont laissés corrompre et ont refusé d'ouvrir une enquête.

La plupart des êtres humains sont si avares qu'ils se laissent gagner par l'appât de l'argent, quitte à fermer les yeux sur leurs valeurs. Nul doute que ce ne sont pas des élus. Lysandre ne les laissera jamais connaître son monde idéal. Celui qui devrait être et qui sera.

La solution pour qu'Alain se sente mieux serait qu'il communique de nouveau avec Martine. Lysandre est conscient que l'adolescent tient beaucoup à la jeune fille. Il éprouve visiblement de forts sentiments pour elle, sans doute fraternels. Ce qui pourrait devenir un excellent nouvel appât en plus de celui concernant la protection de son père. Alain n'ose plus lui parler depuis que son Marisson a sombré dans le comas. Et Martine n'a pas non plus essayé de le contacter. Elle passe presque tout ses journées auprès de son Pokémon.

Lysandre ignore encore s'il doit la considérer comme une élue. Une chose est certaine, nombre de dresseurs auraient continué leur voyage, comptant sur leurs autres Pokémon pour remporter des badges. Marisse est soigné dans le centre de soins de ses laboratoires. Il a certifié à Martine qu'il disposait des meilleurs technologies pour pouvoir le soigner. Un mensonge.

Lysandre arrive devant la chambre où sommeille Marisse. De nombreux appareils de toutes sortes sont branchés à lui. Certains surveillent son état, d'autres vérifient le taux d'énergie accumulée lors de son contact avec Z1.

À défaut de retrouver Z1, Marisse pourra leur être utile. Fidèle à son habitude, Martine est à son chevet, caressant avec douceur la patte du hérisson relié à une perfusion. Le corps de la créature brille d'une aura verte qui l'entoure depuis qu'il sa rencontre avec le Pokémon légendaire. Martine semble elle aussi très fragile et délicate. Kalosienne, et pourtant si petite. Surtout pour son âge. Elle ressemble à une petite poupée aux cheveux roux dont le fabricant aurait peint un visage triste et non souriant.

Après quelques secondes, Martine remarque la présence de Lysandre dans la pièce. Elle tente de lui sourire faiblement, sans aucune réel joie dans son expression.

– Monsieur Lysandre.

– Bonjour Martine.

D'un rapide regard, Lysandre lit les différents écrans indiquant l'état de Marisse. Aucun changement notable. Marisse est toujours plongé dans son sommeil sans fin. Martine l'observe, espérant qu'il lui apporte des informations sur l'évolution de la santé de son partenaire. Lysandre sait que la jeune fille attend beaucoup de lui. Dans ses sanglots, c'est lui qu'elle a supplié pour sauver Marisse. Le professeur Platane était pourtant là, et sans aucun doute beaucoup plus apte à soigner le starter. Mais Augustin lui fait également confiance pour guérir Marisse. Ce qui est parfait. Seul Pierre Rochard semble être resté sur ses gardes. Mais, hormis des doutes, il n'a pour l'instant contre lui. Même si ses questions révèlent bien sa méfiance. Il ne constitue pas un problème pour l'instant, étant retourné à Hoenn et n'ayant eu depuis aucun contact avec Alain, ou Martine.

– Non Martine, rien n'a changé. Pour le moment.

– Je sais que vous allez réussir à le sauver.

Lysandre ignore si Martine prononce cela à voix haute pour se convaincre qu'il s'agit de la vérité, ou si elle considère vraiment qui est celui qui libèrera son partenaire de son coma. Quelle que soit la réalité, cela l'arrange pour ce qu'il s'apprête à dire. Elle vient de lui donner l'amorce parfaite.

– Alain travaille dur pour cela.

– Quoi ?

L'homme pourrait feindre une expression de surprise. Mais il garde la même expression. Alain est convaincu que l'énergie dégagée lors des méga‑évolutions peut permettre à Marisse de se réveiller. Un mensonge. Lysandre a uniquement dit cela à Alain pour qu'il continue de combattre et d'en accumuler pour lui. Mais l'adolescent ne l'a pas partagé avec Martine, craignant de reprendre contact avec elle. La dernière qu'ils se sont vus, Marisse était encore en bonne santé et Alain menait une série de dix combats dans son complexe.

– Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais j'ai une idée pour permettre à Marisse de se réveiller. Alain travaille sur ce projet avec acharnement.

– Je... je ne savais pas...

Les yeux de Martine se mettent à briller. La jeune fille est émue, elle qui pensait que son ami l'avait complètement abandonné. Elle croyait que, suite à leur conflit, il ne voulait plus la voir et n'accordait aucune importance au sort de son Pokémon et encore moins à elle. Alain lui avait pourtant certifié qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir fort en sa présence.

Lysandre hoche la tête, accentuant ses propos. Il pose ses grandes mains sur les épaules frêles de Martine. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Cette technique a parfaitement fonctionné sur Alain, elle devrait être aussi efficace sur son amie, moins âgée.

– Il ne voulait pas te le dire. Lui non plus ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoirs et puis... il culpabilise beaucoup.

– Je ne savais pas... je pensais qu'il... me détestait.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Il est juste très maladroit pour exprimer ses sentiments.

– Vous pensez vraiment ?

– Il s'agit de l'entière vérité... je sais que tu lui manques beaucoup. Il serait très heureux de te parler à nouveau.

– Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il veuille me parler...

– Tu te trompes, je peux te l'assurer. Tiens, appelle‑le et tu verras.

Lysandre retire son holokit de sa poche. Il cherche dans ses contacts le numéro de l'adolescent. Il le valide rapidement, avant que Martine ne puisse éventuellement s'opposer à l'idée. Il tend ensuite l'objet à la jeune fille qui le prend avec hésitation entre ses mains.

L'homme se retire, ne se souciant pas d'entendre leur communication et sachant qu'ils préfèreront avoir un peu d'intimité. De toutes manières, la team Flare dispose de toutes les conversations échangées par holokit. Si besoin, il l'écoutera plus tard.

Il quitte la chambre et s'éloigne dans le couloir, en direction de son bureau. Il entend vaguement la voix fatiguée et surprise d'Alain.

L'adolescent devrait à présent se sentir mieux. Connaissant la manière dont il pense et réfléchit, Alain continuera de se vouer à son travail, estimant que le pardon de Martine signifie qu'il doit fournir encore plus d'efforts. Mais, il ira mieux mentalement.

Alain. Le professeur Platane. Martine. Ils ont tous été faciles à influencer et manipuler. S'il poursuit ses plans, il pourra bientôt rendre sa beauté à Kalos, puis au monde. La terre se verra purifier de toutes laideurs. En tant qu'élu, cette tâche lui revient.


	30. Émulation

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Ce chapitre se passe dans la saison 19 entre les épisodes 15 et 23. L'épisode 13 concerne la rencontre entre Alain et Sacha. Durant les évènements du 14, Alain aide la team Flare à capturer un Zygarde. Le 23 montre un autre combat entre les deux dresseurs.

Pour ceux n'ayant pas vu l'anime, il y a deux Zygarde, deux cœurs. Chacun peut prendre la forme cinquante pour cent et fusionnés pour former Zygarde forme parfaite.

* * *

Les journées qui ont suivi le coma de Marisse et sa séparation avec Martine ont été très dur pour lui. Alain s'est laissé aller, négligeant ses repas et son sommeil. Il a continué son travail pour Lysandre, s'épuisant dans sa quête sans se soucier de sa santé. Cela lui a valu plusieurs conflits avec Dracaufeu. Le dragon était très inquiet pour lui et l'a traîné plusieurs fois de force jusqu'au centre Pokémon. L'adolescent est conscient qu'il doit beaucoup à son précieux partenaire. Dracaufeu n'a à présent plus besoin de le surveiller autant. Il ne dort pas assez, mais Alain est parvenu à chasser ses idées noirs.

La présence de Dracaufeu n'est pas la seule à lui avoir apporté du soutien. Une rencontre particulière l'a aidé à se sentir mieux. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait pas pensé rencontrer un jour. Sacha. Le fameux dresseur dont Martine lui a parlé lors de leur rencontre. Celui dont son père vantait les mérites. Le garçon envers lequel il a ressenti un jour de la jalousie. Et pour lequel il éprouve à présent de l'estime.

Alain l'a rencontré par hasard, attiré par les échos d'un combat de Pokémon. L'adolescent a tout de suite été impressionné par Sacha. Le dresseur possède un Amphinobi capable de changer de forme. Le phénomène ressemble beaucoup à la méga‑évolution mais cela est loin d'être le cas. Sacha n'utilise aucun type de pierre. Quant à l'énergie dégagée par cette étrange transformation, elle dépasse de loin celle de la méga‑évolution. Raison pour laquelle Alain a décidé de parler à Sacha, après plus d'une journée de réflexion. Le garçon a une combativité et une détermination qui captive Alain.

Alain éprouve pour Sacha de l'amitié. Il n'a plus aucun ressenti négatif depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Bien que ses sentiments et leur lien soient beaucoup moins fort que ceux qu'il partage avec Martine.

Même si les choses ont changé entre lui et Martine, son amie lui donne régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Ils ne se sont pas revus physiquement et communiquent par holokits. Longtemps, Alain a été sans nouvelle d'elle. Si Martine n'avait pas effectué le premier pas, la situation aurait resté longtemps ainsi. Savoir qu'elle ne le détestait pas, savoir que leur lien existait toujours un été un véritable soulagement pour lui. Sans cela, il est certain qu'il continuerait de se sentir aussi mal.

Martine l'appelle en affirmant à chaque fois aller bien malgré que l'état de Marisse est stagnant. Alain sait que se ne sont que des mensonges. Elle n'est plus aussi joyeuse qu'avant. Son amie a tout simplement perdu le sourire. Et Alain ne le supporte pas. Martine compte énormément pour lui. Il s'est promis de trouver une solution pour libérer Marisse de son sommeil.

Ses pensées sont toutes dirigées vers la dresseuse et son Pokémon tandis qu'Alain manipule une petite boîte à musique entre ses mains. L'adolescent est debout, au milieu des rayons d'une petit boutique, perdu aux rayons des souvenirs. Il refuse de faire tourner la clef qui activerait le mécanisme et ferait très certainement danser la petite figurine. Un Nymphali. L'adolescent est sûr que Martine aurait trouvé l'objet adorable.

Alain repose l'objet sur l'étagère du magasin. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre à rêvasser. L'adolescent recule et heurte quelque chose de son épaule gauche. Un frisson de douleur la parcourt. Malgré la disparition des marques sombres qui ornaient sa peau, Alain a toujours mal, et il ignore pourquoi.

– Alain ?

L'adolescent se retourne et découvre qu'il est entré en collision avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Sacha, accompagné de son Pikachu. Alain est surpris de le croiser ici. Il lui sourit. Le garçon est seul, sans son groupe d'amis. Sacha voyage avec deux compagnons de son âge, Serena et Lem, ainsi que Clem, beaucoup plus jeune. Alain est certain que Lem et Clem sont frère et sœur. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler où, mais Alain est sûr qu'il a déjà entendu leurs noms quelque part.

– Bonjour Sacha.

– C'est super de te retrouver ici ! Eh, ça te dirais une revanche entre ton Méga‑Dracaufeu et mon Amphinobi ?

– Pika !

Sacha le regarde, plein d'entrain et un air combattif sur le visage. Pikachu imite son dresseur, perché sur son épaule. Alain aurait voulu accepter les affronter à nouveau mais il ne peut pas. Lysandre lui a envoyé des coordonnées auxquelles il doit se rendre rapidement. Cette courte halte dans ce magasin a pour but de préparer son voyage à cette destination. À cours de vivres, il devait s'arrêter.

– Si je ne devais pas partir, j'aurai accepté avec plaisir.

– Là, maintenant ? Le soleil se couche dans quelques heures et le prochain centre Pokémon est à plus d'un jour !

– J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Je suis désolé.

– Tu sais que tu as des valises impressionnantes sur le visage ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de pas faire de pauses dans ton voyage.

Alain passe ses doigts par réflexe sous ses yeux. Il sait que d'épaisses cernes assombrissent son visage. Lysandre lui confie de plus en plus de missions. La dernière consistait à aider ses scientifiques à capturer un Pokémon. Un individu d'une espèce qu'il ne connait pas. Une sorte de petite boule verte pouvant se transformer en un serpent vert et noir gigantesque. Lysandre a refusé de lui dévoiler de quelle espèce il s'agissait. Curieux, Alain a mené quelques recherches de son côté. En vain, il n'a trouvé aucun résultat, comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce inconnue. Son père aurait peut‑être su identifier ce Pokémon. Mais il ne peut pas lui demander. Même si Lysandre lui affirmait pouvoir communiquer à nouveau avec lui, Alain ne le ferait pas.

Il est conscient d'avoir déçu son père. Dorénavant, il se sent incapable de le revoir. Toute envie s'est transformée en crainte.

– Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Alain ?

– Oui. Pardon de t'avoir inquiété.

– C'est rien.

– Tu as réussi à remporter tous des badges ?

– Il m'en manque plus qu'un seul. Je compte aller défier le champion d'Auffrac‑les‑Congelés... ou quelque chose dans cette sonorité ? Je ne sais plus, cette ville à un nom vraiment compliqué.

Auffrac‑les‑Congères. Alain identifie parfaitement de quelle ville Sacha parle. Depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, Alain a décidé de tenté lui aussi de participer à la ligue Pokémon de Kalos. Pour pouvoir affronter Sacha de nouveau et mesurer sa force dans le tournoi. L'adolescent a d'abord demandé l'autorisation à Lysandre. Il lui a expliqué toutes ses raisons, préparant ses arguments à l'avance. Son directeur a approuvé, soulignant que cela serait également l'occasion pour lui de rencontrer d'autres Pokémon méga‑évolués. L'adolescent n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse accepter si facilement.

Alain a déjà presque tous les badges qu'il lui faut. Mais il garde pour l'instant sa volonté de participer secrète. Il désire surprendre Sacha.

– Félicitation Sacha.

Alain pense sincèrement ce qu'il dit. Tous sentiments mauvais qu'il a pu éprouver contre le garçon ne sont qu'un lointain souvenir honteux. Alain lui souhaite d'obtenir son dernier badge.

– Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas t'arrêter et passer la soirée avec nous ? Serena est en train de préparer des pofiteroles. Je suis venu lui chercher un ingrédient qui lui manquait, nous pourrions revenir ensemble. Et demain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, juste avant que tu partes, nous nous affronterons. Qu'est‑ce que tu en penses ?

L'adolescent hésite un instant. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute accepté. S'il avait réussi à surpasser sa timidité sociale, ce qui aurait été difficile. La proposition est attirante. Mais il ne peut pas se le permettre.

– Non. Merci. Il n'aimera pas attendre.

Alain se surprend à penser à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas évoquer Lysandre à Sacha. Sans doute une conséquence de sa fatigue. Cela n'est pas important après tout. Lysandre ne lui a jamais demandé de ne pas dévoiler qu'il travaillait pour lui.

– Tu es attendu, je vois. Je ne savais pas. Si tu as un ami à rejoindre je comprends que tu ne puisses pas rester. Eh bien, à une prochaine fois Alain !

Le dresseur s'écarte, se dirigeant vers un rayon proposant du sucre et des ingrédients de pâtisserie. Alain le voit sourire tandis qu'il lance une plaisanterie à son Pikachu, toujours perché sur son épaule.

Il ne doit pas décevoir Lysandre. Il s'agit de la seule personne qui comptait sur lui et qu'il n'a pas encore déçu. Il lui a déjà autorisé de participer à la ligue de Kalos, de prendre du temps pour défier les arènes et surtout de guérir Marisse.

Il ne peut pas échouer. Lysandre compte sur lui. Et il attend de lui qu'il redouble d'efforts. Son directeur a horreur de la médiocrité.


	31. Retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Chapitre se situant à l'intérieur de l'épisode 36 de la saison 19, et reprenant le début d'un dialogue. Dialogue repris jusqu'à la réplique « Fais ce que tu dois faire Alain. ». Là aussi, et pour la dernière fois, repris mot pour mot.

Je profite de la note pour préciser un détail. Aussi curieux que cela peut l'être, dans l'anime lors des tournois, les dresseurs ne sont jamais annoncés par leur nom de famille. Parfois le nom de la ville natale est indiqué avec le prénom, mais jamais le patronyme. Donc le professeur Platane ne connaît toujours pas le nom d'Alain.

* * *

Alain consulte les données de son holokit aux côtés de son fidèle Dracaufeu. L'appareil projette au dessus de sa main un graphique sous forme d'hologramme. Lysandre, le créateur de l'holokit, lui a installé un programme particulier. Son hokokit est connecté à son méga‑anneau et mesure toute l'énergie que celui‑ci accumule. Selon Lysandre, il aura bientôt amassé assez d'énergie pour pouvoir réveillé Marisse.

Alain culpabilise pour ce qui est arrivé au Marisson de Martine. Elle l'a suivi d'Hoenn, à Kalos, jusqu'au dans les laboratoires de Lysandre. Le seul dernier recours qu'il a trouvé a été de la repousser. Lui prétendre qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir fort si elle restait à ses côtés.

Il voulait uniquement la protéger. Et c'est le contraire qui est arrivé. Marisse a été retrouvé dans un état comateux et nul ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Lysandre a aménagé une salle de soins et une équipe d'infirmiers pour le sortir de cet état. Mais, sans l'énergie de la méga‑évolution, Lysandre affirme qu'il ne pourra rien faire.

L'adolescent sait que s'il n'avait pas repoussé Martine cela ne serait pas arrivé. Il en est certain.

Son amie a perdu le sourire. Elle a cessé de voyager, préférant rester au chevet de son Pokémon. Elle veille sur lui et ne perd pas espoir. Malgré son cœur brisé.

Alain porte son regard sur sa gemme sésame. Bientôt il rendra le sourire de Martine. Plus que un ou deux combats et elle sera de nouveau heureuse.

Il s'agit de l'une des raisons pour laquelle il s'est inscrit à la ligue Pokémon. Certains champions d'arènes et de nombreux participants pratiquent la méga‑évolution. Depuis le tournoi, il a récupéré énormément de flux énergétique. Un argument pour Lysandre qui l'a laissé s'inscrire. Son directeur l'a même encouragé, trouvant son idée excellente. Demain, Alain affrontera Sacha. Pouvoir combattre contre lui est la principale motivation l'ayant amené à participer le tournoi. Il s'agit du dresseur qui, selon les dires de Martine, a attiré l'attention de son père. La jalousie qu'il a pu éprouver il y a longtemps n'existe plus. Elle a été remplacé à une rivalité saine et a donné naissance, Alain espère que Sacha pense de même, à une amitié.

L'adolescent a hâte de livrer ce combat. Son équipe est puissante. Dracaufeu, Métalosse, Scalproie, Tyranocif, Dimoret et Déflaisan, tous son prêts et déterminés, comme lui.

Alain rabaisse son bras le long du corps après avoir lu le graphique. Des bruits de pas viennent dans sa direction. La nuit ne lui permet pas de le voir immédiatement. Dracaufeu ne montre aucun signe d'hostilité envers l'inconnu. C'est seulement lorsqu'il se rapproche du terrain d'entraînement, éclairé par des lumières artificielles qu'Alain le reconnaît.

Son père.

L'adolescent ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il ne lui a pas parlé depuis son dernier appel, avant sa rencontre avec Lysandre. Alain l'a pourtant revu depuis. Le professeur Platane a été choisi pour être l'un des invités d'honneur de la ligue de Kalos. Pendant tous les combats, il était dans une loge avec Dianthéa, l'actuel maître de Kalos, à observer les combats. Le professeur Platane est venu à lui lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Augustin voulait lui serrer la main et discuter avec lui, mais Alain était trop bouleversé de le revoir pour lui parler. Sans un mot, il s'était excusé d'un mouvement de la tête avant de partir à l'opposé immédiatement. D'autant qu'il s'était promis de le garder à distance pour le protéger. L'adolescent ignorait totalement qu'il allait être présent.

Quelques semaines plus tôt encore, il l'avait aperçu dans les laboratoires de Lysandre. Son père était avec Martine, en sanglots devant l'état de son Pokémon. Par honte et rage envers lui‑même, il n'a pas osé se montrer. Il était pourtant juste à côté, caché dans un angle du couloir. La colère le dévorait et il était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il avait juste envie de tout détruire.

Il a déçu les deux personnes qui compte le plus pour lui.

– Tu as un instant ? J'aimerais te parler.

Son père est à ses côtés et il est toujours incapable de lui parler. Alain avait promis à Lysandre de ne plus entrer en contact avec lui. S'il a pu l'éviter leur dernière rencontre, il ne peut fuir cette fois. Mais Lysandre lui a affirmé qu'il pourra sans doute bientôt avoir le même contact avec lui qu'autrefois. Alain est conscient que son directeur et son amie journaliste, Malva, ont éteint quelques rumeurs qui se sont propagées lors du tournoi. Avec les centaines de personnes attirées par l'évènement, il était impossible qu'aucune fasse le lien. Si Alain avait su que son père serait un invité d'honneur, il ne serait pas inscrit. Heureusement pour lui, Lysandre était là pour le couvrir.

Augustin tend sa main vers la tête de son Dracaufeu.

– Bravo Dracaufeu, tu sembles plus fort que jamais.

Le professeur Platane caresse Dracaufeu sous sa mâchoire. Le dragon ferme les yeux en poussant un petit glapissement de satisfaction. Augustin se tourne ensuite vers Alain. Il se gratte la nuque, gêné.

– Je suis embarrassé.

Sa main reste derrière sa tête et son regard est légèrement encore orienté vers Dracaufeu. Alain ne comprend pas pourquoi son père affirme ressentir un tel sentiment.

– J'ai tant de choses à te dire. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois te raconter. Mais c'est curieux, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots.

– Parce que vous en êtes en colère parce que je ne suis pas rentré ?

Son père a beaucoup de raisons pour être en colère. Il ne lui a communiqué aucune nouvelle, a fui leur dernière rencontre et surtout, il travaille à présent pour quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il avait promis de redevenir son assistant après son voyage. Augustin retire sa main de sa nuque. Il croise les bras dans son dos.

– En colère ? Oh non, j'ai entendu dire que tu aidais Lysandre dans son travail.

– En effet professeur, mais je vous assure que je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger.

Pour une fois, Alain trouve le courage de lui avouer la vérité. Du moins une partie. Il ne peut pas contenter de ces quelques mots. Il doit lui apporter plus d'explications. L'adolescent marque une pause. Lysandre serait très certainement furieux contre lui. Mais il continue.

– Ils disent que l'énergie produite au cours de la méga‑évolution possède une grande valeur. Mais certains veulent utiliser cette énergie pour faire le mal. Ils sont prêts à tout pour l'obtenir.

– Alors tu as fait ça, parce que tu voulais me protéger ?

Alain ne se sent pas assez courageux pour lui révéler toute la vérité. Il continue ses explications en omettant complètement la cause de cette motivation à vouloir le protéger.

– Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. J'ai déjà perdu bien trop de choses... depuis que j'ai commencé mon voyage. Je dois absolument les récupérer. Et pour ça je dois devenir encore plus fort.

L'adolescent ne pensait pas que sa situation de départ pouvait être moins désastreuse que celle de maintenant. Son voyage lui a permis de gagner une amie très précieuse, mais à quel prix pour elle. Et son problème avec son père est loin de s'être arrangé. Loin de là. Même s'il semble prêt à lui pardonner, il a déçu son parent et a creusé lui‑même plus de distance entre eux.

– Fais ce que tu dois faire Alain.

Le professeur Platane avance de quelques pas. Il contemple quelques instants la nuit et son ciel nocturne. Alain l'imite.

– Demain est un grand jour pour toi. Tu vas affronter Sacha en final. Je suis sûr que tu gagneras.

Les paroles touchent profondément Alain. La première fois qu'il a entendu parlé de Sacha, c'était parce que son père avait vanté ses mérites. Et là, maintenant, il affirme qu'il sera le plus fort des deux. L'adolescent sent la fierté monter en lui. Une sensation très agréable qui lui apporte de la joie.

– J'ai vu tous tes combats depuis ma loge. Tu es devenu un dresseur très talentueux. Tu as acquis un niveau très impressionnant si rapidement.

– Je vous remercie professeur. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné pour devenir fort.

– Oui, je le devine.

– Je ne suis plus faible comme avant.

Au regard du professeur Platane, Alain réalise avoir dit quelque chose qu'il lui déplaît. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, bien qu'il soit évident que cela provienne de sa dernière phrase. Un léger frisson le parcourt. Sentant son inquiétude, Dracaufeu se rapproche d'Alain et pose sa tête sur son épaule droite.

– Alain, est‑ce que je me trompe en pensant que, cette envie de devenir fort provient de ce qui s'est passé lors de cette soirée ?

Augustin n'a pas besoin de préciser de quelle nuit il parle. Il s'agit de celle du vol de la pharampite et de la gemme sésame. Alain ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Sa mémoire retiendra toujours ce moment où, son père a été assommé contre le radiateur de son propre bureau, projeté par l'attaque ball'ombre de Momartik. Tout cela à cause d'un voleur, un homme égoïste comme le décrirait Lysandre. Alain ne sait que trop bien que la puissance de la méga‑évolution attire nombre de personnes mal attentionnées.

Alain ne répond pas à la question de son père. Il préfère garder le silence, tant en caressant la tête de son Dracaufeu. Le souffle de son dragon chatouille sa joue droite.

– Alain, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé ce soir‑là. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

– Si je n'avais pas été là, jamais ce ne serait arrivé.

– Tout ce voyage c'était pour ça ? Alain, cet homme se serait introduit qu'importe ta présence. Tu n'est pas coupable, tu es une victime !

L'adolescent a voulu croire les quelques jours qui ont suivi l'évènement, qu'il était innocent. Son père avait réussi à le persuader du contraire en le rassurant lors d'une insomnie. Mais Alain est certain du contraire. Il aurait pu changer les choses. S'il avait su. Tout comme il aurait pu empêcher Marisse de sombrer dans le coma et Martine d'avoir le cœur brisé.

Le garçon ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher une parole acerbe envers lui‑même.

– De toute manière je n'étais pas censé être là.

– Que veux‑tu dire Alain ?

– Non... rien...

– Alain, tu n'as jamais été responsable. Je te le promets. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu le comprennes parce qu'il s'agit de l'unique vérité.

Dracaufeu s'écarte de son dresseur. Il se déplace légèrement pour se placer dans le dos d'Alain, faisant ainsi presque face au professeur Platane. Le plan du téléphone n'a peut‑être pas fonctionné, mais une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

Alain et Augustin ne lui prêtent pas attention, concentrés sur leur conversation. Le professeur Platane tente de chercher une explication à la parole floue de son ancien assistant. Il a ressenti beaucoup de culpabilité dans sa voix.

– Alain, même si tu travailles pour Lysandre, je serais ravi de t'aider si tu as des problèmes. Si tu as besoin de me dire quelque chose, je suis là.

Dracaufeu attend la réponse de son dresseur. Il s'agit d'une bonne occasion pour qu'il lui dévoile la vérité. Si Alain ne se saisit pas de cette chance, le dragon appliquera son plan.

Alain est conscient qu'il pourrait tout lui dire là, maintenant. Mais, il ne doit pas. Il peut presque effleurer des doigts son objectif. Marisse va bientôt se réveiller, permettant à Martine de retrouver le sourire. Et le combat qu'il souhaite mener se déroulera demain, en finale de la ligue, sous les yeux de son père. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. D'autant que Lysandre lui a certifié qu'il ne devait en aucun cas avoir contact avec lui. Si un journaliste, autre que Malva, entend sa déclaration, la carrière de son père sera brisée en un instant. Alain en a remarqué un, plus tôt dans la journée, qui souhaitait prendre des photos de son entraînement. Un nuage de fumée habile engendré par Dracaufeu a permit de lui semer compagnie.

– Non, je vous remercie prof...

La fin de la phrase de l'adolescent est remplacé par une exclamation. Dracaufeu le pousse dans le dos, cherchant à lui faire perdre son équilibre. Sa ruse fonctionne et son dresseur tombe dans les bras de son père qui le rattrape. Le contact est bref, rapide. Mais suffisant pour qu'Alain comprenne le but de son Pokémon. Le dragon sait qu'il aimerait pouvoir recevoir l'affection de son père. Sauf que son partenaire ne semble pas réaliser dans l'embarras qu'il le met.

L'adolescent se détache le premier, mal à l'aise.

– Dracaufeu !

– Je crois que Dracaufeu veut dire que tu devrais t'ouvrir plus à moi.

Le professeur Platane rit légèrement, amusé à la fois par l'expression de Dracaufeu, et celle d'Alain. L'adolescent se détend, constant que, contrairement à lui, il ne ressent pas de honte. L'adolescent jette un regard à son partenaire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'apprécie pas son comportement. Le dragon lui répond d'un large sourire, dévoilant tout ses crocs, montrant qu'il ne regrette pas son action.

Leur échange visuel est brisé par la voix d'Augustin.

– Je vais vous laisser poursuivre votre entraînement, il est déjà tard et je n'aimerai pas vous perturber pour demain. Néanmoins, Alain, j'aimerais beaucoup te parler après le tournoi. Nous pourrions certainement partager un repas ensemble. Et il n'y a pas qu'après le tournoi que j'aimerai pouvoir te parler.

Alain hoche la tête. Il comprend parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire. Son père lui demande de ne plus le laisser dans le silence comme il a fait des mois durant. Alain caresse du bout des doigts l'anneau sombre entourant son poignet. Lorsqu'il aura terminé d'accumuler la dose d'énergie dégagée par les méga‑évolutions requise par Lysandre, alors il aura accompli ce que l'homme voulait. À moins que Lysandre lui demande autre chose, il n'aura plus à travailler pour lui. Malva s'est amusée à le taquiner sur le sujet dans la journée. Elle lui a demandé ce qu'il comptait faire au réveil de Marisse. Cela peut signifier que Lysandre ne compte pas lui confier une autre tâche. Malva le saurait et ne l'aurait pas narguer de la sorte. Alain ignore pourquoi, mais la dresseuse d'élite ne l'apprécie pas. Et il lui rend bien.

Il est devenu fort, sa place dans le tournoi le prouve. Mais peut‑être pas assez. S'il remporte la première place et que Marisse se réveille, il aura atteint son objectif. Il restera seulement de protéger son secret. Mais s'il s'avère qu'il a acquis la force qu'il désirait, il pourra trouver une solution. Et peut-être aussi retourner au laboratoire de son père.

Remporter le tournoi contre Sacha. Rendre le sourire à Martine avec le réveil de Marisse. Se sont les deux conditions qu'il s'impose. S'il est fort, il pourra lui annoncer la vérité. Le rejet est toujours possible, mais sa force devrait l'empêcher d'être terrifié le moment venu.

Mais il est hors de question qu'il soit heureux si son amie ne l'est pas.


	32. Crépuscule

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Une conversation entre Alain et Lysandre du haut de la tour Prismatique qui prend contexte dans l'épisode XYZ 40. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre.

* * *

Horreur

Horreur

Horreur

C'est le seul mot qu'il lui vient à l'esprit pour décrire ce qu'il voit. Du haut de sa position, le sommet de la tour Prismatique, Alain observe l'étendue d'Illumis, en proie à la panique. Les racines géantes de Zygarde détruisent la capitale, lentement mais inéluctablement. La circulation est arrêtée, toutes les voitures on été abandonnées au milieu de la route. Des amas de ruines se devinent à chaque rue. Le crépuscule baigne de rouge écarlate le ciel et projette des reflets glaçant sur la ville. Quelques hélicoptères parviennent encore à voler, certains fuyant la zone, d'autres cherchant des survivants. Des fumées immondes s'élèvent en colonne, transportant des odeurs qu'Alain peine à sentir. Le goût amer dans sa bouche est bien trop puissant pour qu'il sente autre chose.

Et il est totalement conscient d'avoir une grande part de responsabilité dans ce spectacle de désolation. Il est celui qui a permit la capture de Zygarde. Celui qui a accumulé l'énergie servant à le contrôler et à engendrer les racines de Zygarde. Il est le responsable de la destruction d'Illumis. À genoux, face contre terre, Alain frappe le sol de rage. Ses poings lui font mal sous l'impact, mais il remarque à peine la douleur de ses phalanges.

Depuis le début Lysandre attendait qu'il accumule assez d'énergie pour contrôler Zygarde et détruire Kalos. Pour un monde meilleur et de toute beauté selon lui. Un spectacle de terreur en réalité.

– Ne trouves‑tu pas cela magnifique Alain ? Et tous ces splendides reflets pourpres... La couleur de la passion.

Un rouge écœurant, semblable à du sang. L'adolescent ne peut regarder cette scène sans être parcouru de frissons. Le crépuscule semble être vivant. Créature à l'appétit insatiable et léchant perversement la capitale.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un crépuscule si écarlate remonte à plusieurs mois, au même moment qu'Alain rencontrait Lysandre. Ce souvenir lui paraît à présent comme rempli de signes annonciateur et funestes du désastre causé par Lysandre.

Mais si Lysandre en est l'auteur, lui en est l'interprète.

Alain se tourne vers Lysandre. L'homme est à quelques mètres de lui, contemplant avec bonheur la vue qui s'étend face à aux.

– Vous êtes un monstre...

– Pourtant tu m'as suivi jusqu'au bout n'est‑ce pas ?

– Vous m'avez menti...

Manipulé, utilisé, trahit... Les autres mots refusent de sortir. La rancœur tournoie dans le cœur d'Alain. Un pantin agité par des fils, voilà ce qu'il est depuis le début. Il a dansé sur une scène, selon les volontés de son marionnettiste, Lysandre. Et il n'a rien vu venir. Il a été aveugle.

– Sur quels points je te prie ? Tu cherchais une méga‑gemme, je t'en ai donné une en plus d'une gemme‑sésame. Je t'ai aidé à devenir plus fort comme tu le souhaitais. Ton titre de vainqueur de la ligue de Kalos le prouve. Ton père ? Personne n'a touché à ses recherches et tous continuent d'ignorer votre lien. J'ai menti à ton père pour éloigner tout soupçon et effacé tout lien que tu avais maladroitement pu laisser. Martine ? Mes scientifiques ont pris soin de son Marisson et ce n'était de base pas convenu. Protéger le monde ? C'est que je fais, ce que nous faisons. Ensemble.

Alain ne peut nier les arguments de l'habile parleur. L'anneau noirâtre à son poignet en est la preuve. L'éclat de sa gemme‑sésame lui semble à présent terne et sombre. Depuis le début, il a passé de plein gré à sa main son propre carcan, sans se douter des conséquences que cela aurait. Jamais il ne lui a semblé aussi lourd. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt, il était heureux, à tenir son trophée. Il rayonnait de joie, ayant prouvé sa force sous le regard de son père, invité d'honneur. Il venait gagné la finale de la ligue contre Sacha.

Sacha qui se trouve à présent par sa faute suspendu dans le vide, à plusieurs mètres de leur tête, prisonnier avec Greninja et ses autres Pokémon. Alain ignore si le dresseur et ses compagnons sont conscients ou non. Lysandre est prêt à le torturer pour récupérer la si particulière énergie dégagée lors de la transformation de son Greninja. Une énergie bien plus puissante que celle émise par les méga‑évolutions.

Alain ne souhaitait pas un tel sort pour son rival, même s'il a un jour éprouver de la jalousie contre lui. Leur lien n'était pas aussi fort que celui qu'il partage avec Martine, mais il y avait une forme d'amitié d'entre eux. Nul doute que Sacha doit le détester à présent.

– Ce n'est pas protéger ! C'est détruire !

– Tout aurait fini par être annihiler. Il y a ceux qui donnent, comme nous, et ceux qui prennent. C'est inéluctable, la majorité des humains sont égoïstes. Ils finiront par détruire le monde en le défigurant et en épuisant les ressources. Je sauve les élus, ceux qui méritent de continuer à vivre et qui pourront être bénéfiques à l'avenir. Les guerres, les épuisements de ressources naturelles, la surpopulation... je vais mettre fin à tout ceci.

Le discourt de Lysandre n'est pas dénué de sens. Les problèmes qu'il soulève sont bien réels. Lysandre n'a jamais caché son objectif. Il n'a en revanche jamais dévoilé qu'il comptait l'atteindre de cette manière. Alain trouve ses méthodes abjects. L'homme le dégoûte.

– Vous êtres prêts à sacrifier des innocents ?

– Ceux qui ont laissé notre monde et notre chère Kalos se dégrader ne sont pas innocents. Peut‑être il y aura‑t‑il quelques victimes collatérales... quelques élus n'ayant pas dévoilé leur potentiel à temps ou que nous ne pourrons sauver... je ne peux le nier. Mais cela a un coût. Je me dois de sauver les élus, je suis celui qui doit mener à bien cette tâche.

– Élus, élus, vous n'avez que ce mot‑là à la bouche !

– Nous sommes des élus Alain, tous les deux. Ton père aussi est un élu, il ne lui arrivera rien. Quant à Martine, je sais que tu tiens à elle. Si tout se passe bien, mes agents sont en train de les mettre à l'abri.

Alain frappe de nouveau la tour Prismatique de ses poings. Lysandre ose se comporter comme s'il avait été très généreux, comme s'il lui devait une gratitude immense.

– De quel droit osez‑vous choisir qui est digne de vivre ou de mourir...

– Me serais‑je en train de me tromper sur ton compte Alain ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'un petit bâtard qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour...

Bâtard

Bâtard

Bâtard

La dureté des mots de Lysandre transperce Alain. Le patron de la team Flare sait tout de lui. Il n'a pas été désiré en premier lieu. Ses grands‑parents maternels voulaient se débarrasser de lui. Sa mère a changé totalement de vie pour l'élever, brisant ses rêves d'études. S'il avait dit la vérité à son père, il aurait anéanti sa carrière. Et Martine... À cause de lui, elle a perdu le sourire et l'état son précieux Marisson est incertain.

Bâtard

Bâtard

Bâtard

Le mot continue de résonner en lui au rythme qu'il heurte ses poings. Alain hurle de rage.

Sa naissance n'était ni prévue ni souhaitée. Et le voilà à présent, responsable du chaos qui se déroule autour de lui.

À moins que depuis le départ, il n'était destiné qu'à être l'ange de la mort de Lysandre.

Yveltal


	33. Héros

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Mon but n'étant pas de réécrire l'anime, la partie sur la ligue et Lysandre aura donc été assez rapide. Pour ceux qui ont vu l'anime, les évènements sont les mêmes, et pour ceux qui sont étrangers, mes chapitres portaient toujours ce qui était nécessaire pour les relations entre les personnages et le scénario.

Dans l'épisode 57 de la saison 1, Sacha et Pierre se retrouvent enfermés en cellule au commissariat par l'agent Jenny, alors qu'ils sont mineurs, et qui s'obstine à les considérer comme coupables. Et l'anime laisse sous‑entendre qu'Alain a dû passer un certain temps avec la police. En tout cas, il est canon qu'il ait remis son méga‑anneau comme preuve, Alain l'explique lui‑même à Sacha lorsqu'il s'étonne de le voir sans.

* * *

La longue nuit de combats a finalement pris fin. La team Flare est vaincue, Illumis sauvée, Zygarde libéré et Lysandre porté disparu. Mais, il n'y a aucun doute dessus. L'homme qui voulait détruire Kalos est mort. Son corps a très certainement été détruit par la puissance phénoménale de Zygarde. Le gardien de Kalos a tenu son rôle, et annihilé la menace. Cependant, même si le sentiment de sécurité est revenu, les pertes sont réelles. La ligue Pokémon de Kalos sera hantée à jamais, par le souvenir d'une remise de trophée, qui s'est achevée sur une note de terreur.

Martine ne pense pas à cela pour le moment. Ce qui compte pour elle est que son précieux Marisse soit enfin réveillé et en sécurité. Loin de l'emprise de Lysandre. Tout cela grâce à Alain. Son ami a risqué sa vie pour sauver Marisse. Il a combattu Lysandre et a eu un rôle majeur dans sa défaite, même si le coup de grâce est revenu à Zygarde, le Pokémon légendaire veillant à l'équilibre de Kalos.

Après cette nuit sans fin, tous sont rentrés se reposer. Le professeur Platane a invité Alain et Martine à venir dormir dans son laboratoire. Le bâtiment a presque été épargné par le désastre. Les réparations, uniquement matérielles, seront rapides. Alain a hésité un temps à accepter la proposition du professeur Platane. Augustin a insisté et Alain a finalement cédé sous son assistance et sous la fatigue. L'adolescent doit encore être en train de se reposer dans une chambre presque voisine à la sienne.

La jeune dresseuse a pu dormir plusieurs heures, permettant ainsi à son corps à et son esprit de se sentir mieux. Si son sommeil, a joué un grand rôle, ce n'est pas lui qu'il la fait se sentir si bien. La guérison de Marisse a libéré un énorme poids. Son Pokémon est blotti contre elle, partageant le même lit. Il se repose encore, comme elle, malgré la lumière du jour qui filtre à travers les volets. Martine se sent si heureuse à présent. La pensée même d'être avec Marisse provoque un grand sourire sur son visage. Tout cela elle le doit à Alain, son héros.

Il a parfois été froid avec elle, même dur. Maintenant, Martine ne doute plus. Sous sa carapace de glace se cache un cœur en or. Et elle a réussit à émietter suffisamment sa protection pour qu'il se révèle réellement.

Martine, bercée par d'agréables rêves éveillés, entend soudainement du bruit dans le laboratoire. Différents éclats de voix lui parviennent. Ceux d'Alain, du professeur Platane, et d'un femme. La jeune fille se lève, curieuse, et sort de sa chambre. Marisse est toujours dans ses bras, elle refuse de se séparer de lui. Elle court, pieds nus et en pyjama dans le laboratoire. Le dallage froid est désagréable et elle préfère se déplacer sur les tapis couvrant la sol. Rapidement, elle atteint le sommet de l'escalier du hall. Martine reste à l'étage pour observer la scène qui se déroule au rez‑de‑chaussée. Le professeur Platane est devant Alain, le séparant d'une femme et d'un homme. Martine la reconnaît grâce à son uniforme, et son collègue masculin porte le même. Il s'agit d'une agent Jenny, parfaitement reconnaissable grâce à sa chevelure bleue.

La famille Jenny est spécialisée dans la fonction policière. La tradition veut qu'elles prennent toutes le même nom en prenant leurs fonctions. Les agents Jenny se ressemblent toutes à un point qu'elles paraissent être une seule et unique personne. N'importe qui est capable d'en identifier une mais rares sont ceux qui arrivent à les différencier les unes des autres.

Martine n'est pas la seule à observer la scène, Cosette et Sophie se tiennent à l'écart avec Dracaufeu et Carchacrok, guère loin du professeur Platane, d'Alain et des deux agents des forces de l'ordre. Le cou de Dracaufeu est nu, tout comme le poignet gauche d'Alain. Martine n'a pas besoin d'une bonne vue pour le savoir. Le dresseur ne veut plus se servir de ces objets que Lysandre lui avait donnés.

Le professeur Platane parle d'une voix posée mais calme. Du haut de son point d'observation, Martine écoute l'échange, souhaitant comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

– Non, je vous assure qu'il y a erreur. Alain n'est pas un membre de la team Flare.

– Vous ne pouvez pas en être certain. D'autant qu'il y a plusieurs mois, vous avez souhaité ouvrir une enquête sur sa disparition. Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu'il a fait pendant ce temps.

– Alain a aidé à vaincre Lysandre, il a risqué sa vie, comme beaucoup, pour stopper sa folie.

– S'il est innocent, alors il n'aura rien à craindre. Nous demanderons juste sa collaboration.

Martine réalise soudainement pourquoi le professeur Platane se tient en posture défensive devant Alain. Les forces de l'ordre sont venu arrêter son ami, à cause de son lien avec Lysandre. Dracaufeu rugit et affiche un comportement offensif. Le dragon semble prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Carchacrok, plus calme et moins hostile, reste néanmoins sur ses gardes.

Alain s'avance alors vers Dracaufeu, s'éloignant de la maigre protection du scientifique. Il prend la parole. Sa voix se veut déterminée, mais il ne s'agit que d'un vernis. Son ton légèrement aiguë souligne une certaine angoisse.

– Tout va bien Dracaufeu. Ne bouge pas.

Un sourire et un signe de la main suffisent à calmer l'ardeur de son partenaire, bien qu'il continue de trépigner sur place. Alain s'avance vers l'agent Jenny d'un pas sûr et s'arrête face à elle. Son regard est déterminé. Il n'a pas peur et est prêt à assumer les conséquences de son aveuglement. De loin, Martine ne comprend pas, elle n'a pas encore assez d'éléments pour cela.

– Je suis prêt à vous suivre.

– Alain...

– Ça va aller professeur. Après, ce qui s'est passé, c'est normal. Puis‑je vous demander de prendre soin de Dracaufeu et des autres pour moi en mon absence ?

– Bien sûr Alain.

L'agent Jenny lance un regard à son collègue masculin. L'homme escorte Alain jusqu'à la sortie du laboratoire. Dracaufeu veut rejoindre son dresseur, mais Carchacrok l'en dissuade en s'arrêtant devant lui. Elle frotte les écailles rugueuses de sa tête contre la sienne, montrant son affection pour lui, et prouvant son soutien. Les dragons sont d'un naturel protecteur, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il ressent.

C'est seulement lorsque la lourde porte du hall se referme que Martine saisit réellement la situation. Son héros est traité en criminel. Elle court jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, et manque de trébucher sur la dernière marche. Elle n'accorde aucune importance d'être vêtue d'un pyjama rose bonbon alors que tous les autres sont habillés. Lorsqu'elle s'exclame, il est trop tard pour qu'Alain puisse l'entendre et revenir en arrière.

– Non, ne faites pas ça !

Tous la regardent avec surprise, l'agent Jenny la première. Augustin se retourne en entendant le son de sa voix. Personne n'avait encore remarqué sa présence. Martine devient l'unique centre d'attention. Aucune peur ne la parcourt, malgré sa tenue inadaptée renforçant l'image de petite fille qu'elle dégage. Elle lâche Marisse qui saute au sol. De frustration, elle serre ses poings. Elle n'abandonnera pas Alain.

– Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter Alain ! Il n'a rien de fait mal !

– Ton ami a travaillé pour Lysandre. Cela est indéniable. Nous devons prendre les mesures nécessaires.

– Mais il ne savait pas ce que faisait Lysandre ! Sinon, il aurait refusé de travailler pour lui ! Il était dans le stade la ligue lors de l'attaque ! Tout le monde l'a vu, il n'a pas participé à ses plans pour détruire Illumis !

L'agent Jenny la dévisage, provoquant un léger frisson dans le dos de Martine. Mais elle n'abandonnera pas. Elle ne laissera pas son ami se faire accuser en vain. Le professeur Platane se déplace pour venir se placer à côté de la jeune fille. Il affiche ouvertement son soutien envers elle et Alain. Il plaide à nouveau en faveur de l'adolescent.

– Demandez aux autres champions d'arènes, ainsi qu'aux maîtres de ligue d'Hoenn et de Kalos. Alain a combattu et a même été celui qui a pris le plus de risques.

– De même que Malva, membre du conseil quatre qui était très proche de Lysandre. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il préparait. Elle est actuellement au poste en train d'être interrogée.

– Agent Jenny, je peux vous assurer que vous constaterez que mon enfant n'a jamais souhaité cela. Vous trouverez une explication justifiant son implication contre son gré dans cette histoire, j'en suis certain.

– Votre enfant ? Alain est votre fils professeur ?

Augustin cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Un lapsus. Les deux termes se ressemblent assez phonétiquement. Martine a peu vu Alain et Augustin interagir ensemble. Mais, les rares moments où elle les a vu réunis, elle pouvait percevoir la forte aura paternelle se dégageant du professeur Platane envers Alain. Pleine de tendresse. Augustin a toujours été gentil et protecteur avec elle, et avec n'importe qui d'ailleurs, mais Martine ressent parfaitement qu'il éprouve quelque chose en plus pour Alain. D'une certaine manière, il se comporte comme un père pour son ami.

L'homme se justifie immédiatement, troublé par ses propres paroles, tout autant que l'agent Jenny, si ce n'est plus. Cosette lui lance un regard étonné de l'autre côté de la pièce, imité par Dracaufeu, de plus en plus agité par la situation. Carchacrok peine à le calmer. Il est évident que le dragon de feu ne supporte pas de savoir son dresseur emmené loin de lui.

– Pas mon enfant, mon assistant. Comme beaucoup, je suis épuisé par les derniers évènements, je mélange mes mots.

– Vous n'êtes pas de la même famille ?

– Non, et cela ne m'empêche pas de me soucier de mon assistant.

– J'aurai pourtant juré que vous étiez son oncle ou un cousin éloigné... Bref, je ne fais que mon travail professeur.

L'agent Jenny salue l'équipe de scientifiques et quitte le laboratoire. Elle lance un dernier regard avant de franchir le seuil de hall. Le professeur Platane est perturbé, il reste statique et légèrement perdu. Martine tente de la rejoindre, prête à protester à nouveau, mais le professeur Platane sort de sa courte transe et la retient par le bras. D'un signe négatif de la tête, il lui fait comprendre d'arrêter. Augustin relâche son emprise lorsque l'agent Jenny est définitivement partie.

Une ambiance pesante s'installe doucement. Tous restent en place jusqu'à Martine brise le silence.

– Ils peuvent pas emmener Alain ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !

Dracaufeu rugit, approuvant son avis. Le professeur Platane répond à Martine au grand soulagement de ses assistantes, avec beaucoup de calme, malgré la tension qui les étreinte tous. Il a toujours été doué pour communiquer avec les enfants. Augustin sait qu'interférer avec la justice n'aidera pas Alain.

– Martine, même si nous savons qu'Alain est innocent, la police doit mener son enquête. Que nous le voulions ou non, Lysandre s'est servi d'Alain.

– Non, non ! Ce n'est pas juste !

– Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour Alain.

– Mais s'ils se trompent ? Et si Alain se retrouve en prison ?

– Je suis certain que non. Ils comprendront rapidement qu'Alain est innocent.

Martine n'ajoute rien. Un sourire triste envahit son visage. Toute la joie qu'Alain avait réussit à lui rendre après de laborieux efforts s'est envolé en un instant. Avec les paroles du scientifique, elle comprend qu'elle ne peut rien pour son ami pour le moment. Cela l'envahit d'un fort sentiment de frustration, surtout dans ce contexte si injuste.

La jeune fille se le promet. Dès son retour, elle lui exprimera toute sa gratitude. Elle lui organisera une fête au laboratoire, elle est certaine que le professeur Platane la laissera faire. Après tout, Alain n'a pas pu fêter sa victoire de tournoi de la ligue de Kalos. Peut‑être même que Serena, Clem, Sacha et Lem voudront se joindre à ses festivités. Elle pourra préparer elle‑même un gâteau pour Alain, et décorer le hall du laboratoire. Des banderoles, des ballons, des pofiteroles. Elle visualise parfaitement le résultat.

La jeune fille se ressaisit et chasse les pensées sombres de sa tête. Alain sera innocenté, et juste considéré comme témoin. Elle croit en lui. La prochaine fois, ce sera à son tour de lui rendre le sourire, et de briser définitivement sa carapace de glace.


	34. Libération

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Je voulais inclure Carchacrok avant de songer qu'Alain semble le retrouver après la fête organisée par Martine (fête se déroulant dans la Saison 19, épisode 44).

* * *

Le professeur Platane attend déjà depuis de longues minutes en compagnie de Dracaufeu lorsqu'il aperçoit enfin Alain sortir du commissariat. L'adolescent ne les remarques pas immédiatement. En les voyant, son visage fatigué affiche immédiatement une expression de surprise couplé à de la joie. Alain se dirige vers eux. Le plus rapide est Dracaufeu, qui se love autour de son dresseur et frotte sa lourde tête contre la sienne. Alain tente de lui rendre une caresse, mais l'étreinte du dragon est si forte qu'il ne parvient pas à dégager un bras. Aucun de ses deux poignets, tous deux libres, ne parvient à s'échapper échapper à l'emprise affective de Dracaufeu.

Augustin les laisse se retrouver chaleureusement. Il n'a aucun doute sur le fait que les dernières vingt‑quatre heures ont été dures pour Alain. Tout comme Dracaufeu, qui a été difficile lors de l'absence de son dresseur. Seule Carchacrok arrivait à le calmer et à l'empêcher de tourner en rond dans le laboratoire. Les deux dragons ont toujours partagé un lien particulier. Selon Augustin, ils ont le même lien que celui qu'il entretient avec Alain.

L'adolescent est son protégé.

Dracaufeu concède à relâcher son étreinte sur son dresseur lorsque le professeur Platane se rapproche d'eux. Le dragon reste néanmoins très proche de l'adolescent, et surveille l'entrée du commissariat. Comme s'il craignait qu'une agent Jenny ne surgisse pour lui reprendre son dresseur.

– Bonjour Alain.

– Bonjour professeur... je ne pensais pas vous voir à la sortie.

– Disons qu'un certain Dracaufeu aurait finit par détruire une partie de la ville, mon laboratoire inclut, pour te rejoindre.

Augustin sourit à Alain qui ne réagit pas à sa tentative d'humour. Il est pourtant certain qu'il aurait rit, certes de manière gêné, quelques mois plus tôt. Mais, après ce qu'il a vécu, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

– Et il n'est pas le seul. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

La réaction est cette fois nette chez l'adolescent. Il est extrêmement touché par ses paroles, provoquant un sentiment de chaleur en lui. Martine aussi serait venue le chercher, si elle n'avait pas décidé d'organiser une fête de retour pour Alain. La jeune dresseuse a l'accord du scientifique pour redécorer son laboratoire et organiser les festivités à l'intérieur. Elle a également invité Sacha, Serena, Lem et Clem. Augustin approuve totalement son idée. La pensée qu'il sera le seul adulte dans cette fête d'enfants a néanmoins quelque chose d'amusant. Il a proposé à Martine de s'éclipser en ville, le laboratoire étant son unique domicile contrairement à Cosette et Sophie possédant des logements en ville. Mais la jeune fille a certifié qu'Alain préférerait qu'il soit présent. Déclaration que Cosette s'est empressée de valider comme étant la vérité.

– Merci beaucoup, professeur.

– Je suppose que tu dois être fatigué et avoir faim. Rentrons au laboratoire, tu pourras te reposer.

Un mensonge partiel. Martine devrait avoir terminé de préparer la fête. Sacha, Serena, Lem et Clem devraient également être arrivés au laboratoire. Sophie et Cosette ont dû laisser les Pokémon sous la bonne garde Carchacrok et quitter le laboratoire. Les préparatifs de la surprise destinée à Alain doivent être terminés.

Le professeur Platane s'avance vers son véhicule garé et ouvre la porte du côté passager avant. Il s'exclame envers Dracaufeu, lui faisant dos.

– Désolé Dracaufeu, tu vas devoir faire le trajet dans ta pokéball à nouveau. Sauf si tu veux rejoindre au laboratoire en volant.

Augustin s'écarte pour laisser passer Alain et aller s'installer au siège conducteur. Mais l'adolescent d'une bouge pas d'un iota, comme Dracaufeu qui attend la réaction de son dresseur. Le scientifique ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent prenne la parole.

– Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que je retourne au laboratoire.

– Pourquoi dis‑tu cela ?

– Après ce que j'ai fait je... je risque d'être perçu par certains comme un criminel... et se serait bien normal. Si je retourne au laboratoire, tout le monde vous assimilera à moi... et votre réputation risque d'en pâtir. Je ne veux que vous ayez mauvaise réputation par ma faute.

– Sottises.

– Vos études risqueraient de ne plus être prises au sérieux si vous avez une mauvaise image... ou même de ne plus recevoir de subventions. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez de problème à cause de moi.

Leur conversation nocturne, la veille de la finale de la ligue revient à l'esprit d'Augustin. Il s'était promis d'expliquer, à nouveau, à Alain qu'il n'était pas responsable du vol qui avait eu lieu au laboratoire. Mais, avec les plans de Lysandre, ils n'ont pas pu réellement parler ensemble depuis. Il s'agit de leur première vraie discussion depuis la fin du tournoi.

Le professeur Platane est conscient qu'Alain veut le protéger à tout prix. Il a un peu de mal à comprendre cette affection, proche du dévouement. Mais l'adolescent doit réaliser la vérité. Pour son bien‑être. Car Augustin est convaincu que Lysandre s'est servi de cette faiblesse pour le manipuler.

– Alain, tu n'es pas responsable ce qui s'est passé lors de cette soirée. Et concernant Lysandre, il t'a manipulé et s'est servi de toi. Comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, tel que moi. Je croyais sincèrement que nous pouvions devenir amis. J'ai partagé des recherches avec lui. Plus encore, j'étais convaincu qu'il pouvait aider Martine et Marisse, je les ai laissé avec lui sans réaliser qu'il pouvait être dangereux. J'ai aidé Lysandre, comme toi.

Augustin croyait sincèrement qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis. Ils partageaient tous les deux un profond intérêt pour la méga‑évolution. Et Lysandre se montrait si amical avec lui, et semblait apprécier sa compagnie. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser Martine avec lui. Il aurait pu la blesser physiquement, ou être violent avec elle. Et Alain, il n'a pas non plus su voir que son assistant était en danger avec lui. Que Lysandre se servait de cette faiblesse creusée par cette soirée au laboratoire. Augustin était convaincu qu'Alain allait mieux après le vol des gemmes. S'il avait su, il ne l'aurait pas laisser partir.

– Professeur...

Le scientifique l'interrompt. À l'époque, il était convaincu que ce vol serait un cas particulier et isolé. Augustin n'a jamais pu récupérer les gemmes qui lui ont été dérobées. Il a en revanche pu obtenir une autre gemme sésame ainsi qu'une carchacrokite. Grâce à Carchacrok, il a pu déjà mener plusieurs tests. La carchacrokite a néanmoins failli connaître le même sort que la pharampite. Un trio de voleurs se faisant appeler la team Rocket a tenté de la dérober, en emmenant de force sa chère Carchacrok. Grâce à Jérémy, Augustin a pu retrouver sa précieuse dragonne et retrouver ses pierres. Mais cette tentative était loin d'être la première et la dernière de ce groupe de voleurs. Si Alain était resté, il aurait pris conscience de la réalité. Il aurait vu, qu'il n'était pas responsable.

– Tu sais, le laboratoire a connu d'autres tentatives de vol depuis ton départ. Dont plusieurs impliquant la sécurité de Carchacrok.

– Martine m'a vaguement dit un jour, que Carchacrok avait été prise de folie...

Augustin se souvient d'avoir discuter de cet incident à Martine. La jeune fille était ébahie d'admiration lorsqu'il lui a relaté la témérité, et l'inconscience, de Sacha, pour avoir sauter du haut de la tour Prismatique pour sauver son Pikachu.

– Oui. Tu n'en a pas entendu parler ?

– Non.

– Cela a fait pourtant fait la une de la presse. Le Carchacrok fou du scientifique... Panique au laboratoire du professeur Platane... je me souviens encore des titres. Un journaliste à eu la hardiesse de me dire dans une interview que je devrais me débarrasser d'elle, qu'elle était dangereuse. Tu peux imaginer une chose pareille ?

Le scientifique est vraiment reconnaissant envers Sacha pour avoir sauvé sa dragonne. La team Rocket avait mis autour du cou de sa pauvre Carchacrok un collier lui infligeant de violents chocs. La pensée même de ce que les forces de l'ordre aurait pu faire pour stopper sa dragonne si le garçon n'avait pas été là lui donne mal au cœur.

– Tu sais Alain, je me fiche complètement de ma réputation. Pas si cela signifie que je ne peux pas faire ce que j'estime juste. Et la seule chose qui m'importe est de mener mes études. Pas de savoir ce que les gens pensent de moi.

Augustin sait qu'il a la réputation d'un bellâtre qui change très facilement de partenaire. Cela lui importe peu. Et après tout, il y a une partie de vérité. Cela fait néanmoins plusieurs mois qu'il n'a pas eu de relation avec une femme. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de faire des avances à certaines d'entre elles. Entre la claque d'une journaliste à l'hôtel de Yantreizh, et la manager de Dianthéa qui l'a frappé avec un agenda, toutes les deux au visage, il n'a pas beaucoup eu de chances en séduction ces derniers temps.

– Alors devoir me séparer de mon assistant préféré pour une histoire de réputation, il en est hors de question.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Augustin passe sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent. Le garçon se laisse faire et semble apprécier la marque d'affection. Sa réaction montre qu'il en avait besoin. L'adolescent se détend à son contact et un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillent doucement, leurs iris bleus miroitant sous le soleil. Et cette fois, le professeur Platane est certain qu'Alain le croit.


	35. Habitude

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Ce chapitre marque le début de la troisième partie. Cette partie se déroule après les épisodes XYZ et me permets de retrouver une immense liberté d'écriture. Si les deux premières parties avaient beaucoup d'ellipses temporelles, les chapitres de cette partie seront très rapprochés. Beaucoup se déroulent le même jour ou à une période rapprochée.

* * *

Un bruit désagréable réveille Alain. Un grognement s'échappe de sa bouche, la tête encore enfouit dans son oreiller. Il cherche à tâtons son réveil pour l'éteindre. La station radio qu'il utilise habituellement pour se réveiller diffuse un programme musical particulièrement désagréable. Ses oreilles souffrent quelques secondes avant de connaître le calme.

Il se lève et avance pieds nus pour ouvrir les volets. Il cligne des yeux, la lumière du jour l'éblouit. Mais la vue vaut bien ce picotement désagréable. Illumis porte encore quelques cicatrices, mais l'attaque de Lysandre n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Sauf pour lui.

Lysandre est mort et la plupart des membres de la team Flare ont été arrêtés. Certains sont encore en liberté, mais tous ont un avis de recherche et sont traqués. À l'exception de Malva et de lui‑même. Leur cas est encore discuté et incertain, mais il sait qu'ils seront tous deux considérés comme innocents bientôt. Leur participation au combat contre Lysandre a joué un rôle important. Alain a dû donner ses gemmes, son méga‑anneau et son holokit comme pièce à conviction aux forces de l'ordre. Il refusait de toute manière de porter et de garder ces objets. La simple vue du méga‑anneau lui donnait envie de vomir. Alain ne peut plus utiliser la méga‑évolution mais cela l'importe peu. D'autres personnes ont été manipulées ou trompées, nombreuses. Mais Alain ne s'est pas pardonné ses actes pour autant. Le poids de la culpabilité pèse toujours en lui.

Du point de vue général, Alain est considéré comme une victime de Lysandre. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à se considérer comme tel. Seuls le professeur Platane et Sacha ont su le convaincre, en discutant longuement avec lui. Et Martine. Qui a organisé une formidable fête, rien que pour lui. Décorant entièrement le hall de guirlandes et de ballons, préparant de nombreux plats et desserts pour lui. Aidée par Sacha et ses amis, Serena, Lem et Clem. Et toute cette attention a su alléger son cœur. Il s'est enfin senti de retour, chez lui.

Alain ouvre son armoire, sélectionnant ses vêtements pour la journée. Il jette un regard à l'une de ses chemises, l'une de celles qu'il portait avant de partir en voyage. Ses anciennes tenues ne sont à présent plus adaptées à sa taille. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps d'aller s'acheter d'autres hauts.

Il a passé les derniers jours a expliqué le fonctionnement du laboratoire à Martine. La jeune fille a décidé de faire une pause, peut‑être définitive, dans son dressage. Elle préfère rester avec lui ainsi que le professeur Platane afin d'en apprendre plus sur la méga‑évolution. Alain la soupçonne de surtout vouloir rester en sa compagnie. Une idée qu'il lui plaît beaucoup.

Le professeur Platane, en découvrant ses carnets de dessins, a accepté sa présence. Martine effectue quelques tâches beaucoup moins laborieuses que celle de l'adolescent, n'étant pas une assistante. Selon Alain, la vérité serait plutôt qu'elle serait son aide personnel. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Martine est toujours aussi maladroite et nombre de dossiers finissent par se retrouver éparpillés au sol. L'adolescent arrange toujours les choses très rapidement.

Alain sort de sa chambre après avoir enfilé ses vêtements de dresseurs. Il a juste laissé son écharpe ainsi que ses gants et remplacé sa veste noire par sa blouse de laboratoire. Il n'aime pas l'ensemble que cela forme. Si le professeur Platane lui donne l'autorisation, il s'absentera pour s'acheter d'autres vêtements cet après‑midi. La journée sera calme. Aucun trio de starters n'est présent et les activités sont devenues sereines depuis la crise qu'a traversée la capitale. Son père dit qu'il s'agit d'une période creuse où ils doivent profiter de se détendre un peu.

L'adolescent est le premier à arriver dans la cuisine. Il s'attelle immédiatement à préparer les déjeuners pour tout le monde. Café pour son père ainsi que Cosette et Sophie, lait pour Martine, et pour lui une alliance des deux, un café au lait. Il consomme depuis peu cette boisson. À force de voir son père boire de la caféine, l'adolescent a eu très envie d'essayer à son tour. Mais s'abreuver de la boisson nature est pour l'instant beaucoup trop fort pour lui.

– Bonjour Alain.

– Bonjour professeur.

Alain jette un rapide regard à son père qui s'installe à la table. L'adolescent est heureux de le voir. Il avait oublié tous ces petits moments simples de la journée qu'il aimait temps. Alain reprend peu à peu ses anciennes habitudes. Accompagné du poids de la culpabilité. Mais, il s'est promis d'arranger les choses. D'arrêter de se morfondre, d'agir.

– Professeur, j'aurai besoin d'effectuer une course personnelle. Est‑ce que je pourrais sortir cet après‑midi ? Une petite heure devrait me suffire.

– La journée sera calme, je ne vois aucun inconvénient.

– Je vous remercie.

– Si ce n'est pas indiscret que comptes‑tu faire ?

– J'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

Tandis qu'il remplit les tasses et les dépose sur la table, Alain se sent observé par son père. L'adolescent sait que sa tenue est loin d'être équilibré. Une chemise serait beaucoup plus adaptée que son t‑shirt actuel. Son regard pèse longtemps sur lui au point de faire ressurgir sa timidité naturelle. Ses joues se colorent légèrement.

– Ce n'est pas correct, je sais. Je n'ai plus une chemise à ma taille.

– Non... Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai une sensation de... déjà‑vue ? Familiarité ?

Alain sent son cœur se serrer. Il se demande si, pour la première depuis tant de mois à ses côtés, il ne commence pas enfin à le regarder de la façon qu'il souhaite. Son père lui a dit ne pas se soucier de sa réputation, que des journalistes ont déjà tenté de le crédibiliser avec des titres houleux. Et surtout, l'affection dont il lui a fait part à ce moment‑là lui a donné énormément d'espoir. Peut‑être qu'il peut lui dire la vérité. S'il trouve la force.

– J'ai l'impression de ressentir de la nostalgie... Sans doute que cela me rappelle l'époque où tu me préparais toujours mon café.

L'adolescent lâche un léger soupir de déception. Il s'installe sur la chaise en face du professeur Platane et commence à étaler du beurre et de la confiture sur des morceaux de pains. Il les tend ensuite à son père qui a déjà commencé à boire le contenu de sa tasse.

– C'est gentil Alain. Tu devrais penser à toi aussi. J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu du poids. Est‑ce que tu manges assez ? Tu es en pleine croissance à ton âge, c'est important.

Alain est conscient maigrit durant son voyage. La dépression qu'il a traversée n'a pas non plus aidé son organisme. Il a malmené son corps durant les dernières mois, et son épaule gauche continue de lui faire mal régulièrement. L'adolescent pensait que la douleur finirait par se dissiper. Ses yeux ne sont cependant plus ornés de cernes. Ses nuits sont à présent toutes dans un lit chaud, bien que parfois troublées par des cauchemars avec Lysandre.

– Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.

Martine arrive dans la cuisine juste après qu'Alain ait donné sa réponse. Martine lance un bonjour très joyeux dans la pièce. La jeune fille s'installe sur la chaise à côté de son ami. Marisse est avec elle, blotti dans ses bras. Le Pokémon est encore un peu somnolant. Un grand sourire règne sur le visage de Martine. Une expression qui réchauffe le cœur d'Alain.

– Professeur, qu'est‑ce qu'il y a de prévu aujourd'hui ?

– C'est assez calme aujourd'hui Martine.

– Il va avoir des moments de creux dans le journée ?

– Très certainement.

– J'aurai besoin de sortir. Je n'ai plus de papiers à dessin. Est‑ce que cela vous gênerait si je sortais en fin de journée ?

– Cela ne me pose aucun problème. Alain aussi compte sortir.

Martine se tourne vers Alain. L'adolescent devine immédiatement ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui demander. Il avale une gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre à sa question qu'il anticipe. Son ton est doux, dénué de toute froideur comme il aurait pu le faire auparavant.

– Je dois m'acheter des vêtements, ce serait assez indélicat que tu viennes avec moi.

– D'accord, nous pourrons peut‑être partir en même temps et essayer de rentrer tous les deux ?

Alain hoche la tête, ne voyant aucune objection à soumettre. Depuis que Marisse s'est réveillé, ils passent à nouveau beaucoup de temps ensemble. Martine aime le suivre partout où il va.

– Tu risques d'être plus long que moi comme tu vas devoir trouver des vêtements assorti à l'écharpe offerte par ton p...

D'un geste maladroit causé par la surprise, Alain renverse le pot de confiture qui s'écrase au sol. Le bruit de l'éclat couvre la fin de la phrase de Martine. Marisse sursaute dans ses bras, réveillé par le son. Le contenu gluant du bocal se répand en une tâche rouge couleur fraise sur les dalles de la cuisine.

L'adolescent est extrêmement surpris. Martine sait pour son écharpe. Cela lui a échappé le jour où il l'a emmené à la fête foraine de Mérouville. Il espérait qu'elle ne parle jamais de ce sujet à son père. Ou mieux encore, qu'elle l'oublie. La situation a failli complètement lui échappée.

– Alain, c'est moi qui suis aussi maladroite d'habitude.

– Oui... c'est drôle hein ?

Son ton est exagéré et est suivi d'une tentative de rire raté et ridicule. Martine et le professeur Platane le regardent étrangement quelques instants, très surpris. En temps normal, Alain se serait excusé et aurait été gêné. Il n'aurait jamais dû plaisanter et encore moins avoir un rire si forcé. L'arrivée simultanée de Sophie et de Cosette les détourne du comportement anormal d'Alain et oriente la discussion vers un tout autre sujet. Alain se dépêche de nettoyer le sol et d'avaler sa boisson, pressé d'aller nourrir son Dracaufeu et les autres Pokémon. Il craint de rester dans la même pièce.

Même après son voyage, il ne parvient toujours à lui avouer la vérité.


	36. Poids

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

J'imagine qu'il y a une partie de séjour où réside le professeur Platane, et guère loin, des chambres pour ses assistants. Dans mon esprit, Augustin est le seul à vivre dans le bâtiment, tandis que Cosette et Sophie ont un logement ailleurs dans lesquels elles passent leur week‑end. Martine séjourne également depuis peu, tandis qu'Alain, en dehors de son voyage, séjourne en permanence.

* * *

Les journées s'écoulent doucement à nouveau comme elles étaient. La culpabilité et la crainte de Lysandre sont néanmoins toujours nourris dans son cœur. Régulièrement, Lysandre hante ses nuit de cauchemars. Des songes dans lesquels Lysandre l'insulte de faible et de bâtard, le force à travailler jusqu'à mourir de fatigue ou le pousse du haut de la tour Prismatique. Lysandre se transforme parfois en Zygarde ou en Némélios pour le poursuivre. Alain finit toujours par être tué, quelque que soit la forme du cauchemar. Alain ne peut jamais se défendre, seul et incapable de se servir de son bras gauche. Il se réveille toujours en sueur, tremblant et incapable d'émettre le moindre son, comme étouffé par les racines de Zygarde qui hante son sommeil.

Le laboratoire lui offre un véritable abri. Un havre de paix qu'il n'échangerait contre rien au monde. L'endroit qu'il nomme foyer et dans lequel il vit. Alain est le seul assistant à vivre dans le bâtiment, qui sert également de résidence au professeur Platane. Cela ne gêne pas le scientifique qui sait pouvoir compter sur lui en fin de semaine, même s'il s'agit de jours de repos. Sophie et Cosette dispose aussi de chambre comme lui, mais, contrairement à lui, elles possèdent chacune un autre logement. Un week‑end sur deux, elles alternent un dimanche de garde au laboratoire. Les Pokémon nécessitent une grand attention et il est impossible de les laisser complètement seuls. Avec le retour d'Alain, et la présence de Martine, les deux femmes pensaient pouvoir s'absenter le même dimanche. Cela sans considérer l'apparition d'une fuite d'eau.

Depuis la découverte de la fuite, tous au laboratoire sont occupés à limiter les dégâts. Impossible de faire venir un plombier un dimanche, ils sont forcés d'attendre et de se débrouiller. Devant une telle urgence, les études en cours ont été laissé de côté. Seuls les soins envers les Pokémon continuent de primer.

Carchacrok aide à déplacer les meubles, Dracaufeu s'active à sécher une pièce grâce à la chaleur qu'il peut dégager, Martine et Marisse installent et vide des seaux, Alain et le professeur Platane recherchent l'origine du problème tout en évacuant les dossiers et les livres tandis que Cosette et Sophie font des allers retours pour surveiller les Pokémon agités tout en les aidant à protéger le matériel.

Activement, Alain déplace des dossier tandis que le professeur Platane examine le plafond de la pièce de l'une des pièces touchée par le problème. Perché sur un escabeau, des gouttes s'écrasent sur son visage à un rythme irrégulier. La chute de chacune d'entre elles contre sa peau provoque une légère grimace.

– Je crois que la fuite doit être au‑dessus. Cela ne correspond pourtant pas à la salle de bain. Je ne comprend pas.

Alain l'écoute, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Il n'a aucune idée de l'origine du problème et, comme son père, il ne connaît rien en plomberie. Ils ne peuvent que théoriser que le bâtiment n'a pas été aussi épargné par l'attaque de Lysandre qu'ils le pensaient. Une racine de Zygarde, assez petite pour que personne ne l'a remarque, a dû s'incruster quelque part, provoquant la fuite. L'adolescent se rapproche de lui après avoir mis de côté un tas de feuilles gorgées d'eau. L'encre a coulé et est à présent illisible. Optimiste, son père affirme que se l'occasion de remettre des données à jour, ne se désespérant pas face aux dégâts.

– J'espère que le plombier pourra résoudre rapidement le problème où nous devrons repousser l'arrivée des prochains starters. Il serait trop compliqué de les accueillir dans ces conditions et l'agitation risque de les stresser davantage.

L'adolescent hoche la tête, approuvant. L'arrivée au laboratoire est parfois très stressante pour les jeunes Pokémon. Il leur faut toujours un délai pour s'adapter à leur environnement avant qu'il soit décidé de les remettre entre les mains de dresseurs.

Martine arrive dans la salle avec un seau vide à la main. Elle se rapproche d'un récipient rempli d'eau, et le change avec le sien, s'assurant de bien le positionner en dessous de l'une des parties du plafond duquel tombent des gouttes. Marisse est à ses côtés, équipé d'une serpillère, prêt à essuyer la moindre flaque.

Une fois le remplacement effectué, Martine s'avance d'Alain et du professeur Platane. Le seau est lourd entre ses mains.

– Vous avez trouvé d'où vient le problème professeur ?

– Non pas encore. Ce n'est pas du tout un domaine que je connais, je ne sais même pas si je cherche de la bonne manière.

Martine continue de se rapprocher d'eux. Soudain, sa maladresse naturelle lui fait perdre son équilibre. Alain, témoin de l'accident à venir, a le réflexe de presque sauter pour la rattraper. L'adolescent parvient à rattraper de son bras gauche son amie avant que sa tête ne heurte la première marche de l'escabeau. Seul le seau s'écrase au sol, déversant son contenu. La souffrance de son épaule gauche se réveille au même moment, sous la précipitation et l'effort. Il échappe un sifflement de douleur. Après l'avoir stabilisé, Alain s'écarte, portant sa main droite à la partie de son corps lui faisant mal. La même blessure, encore, l'adolescent pensait qu'elle se résorberait doucement et qu'elle ne serait plus qu'un souvenir.

Alarmé par l'accident évité et la plainte de son assistant, Augustin descend de l'escabeau. Le sol est à présent recouvert par un voile d'eau que Marisse s'active à essuyer de sa serpillère. Toute l'attention d'Augustin et de Martine est sur Alain. La douleur continue de parcourir son membre. Les hématomes ont disparu, Alain ne comprend pas pourquoi il continue d'avoir mal après tout ce temps.

– Alain qu'est‑ce qu'il t'arrive ?

– Oh non Alain ! Ne me dis pas que c'est cette blessure qui te fait mal !

Alain n'a pas eu le temps de répondre au professeur Platane. Martine, plus rapide, l'a devancé en s'exclamant. Il se serait bien passé de son intervention. Une expression de confusion et d'inquiétude naît sur le visage d'Augustin. Plutôt que de demander directement au concerné, le scientifique interroge Martine.

– Quelle blessure ?

– C'était quand je voyageais avec Alain. Il m'a protégé de l'explosion d'une attaque draco‑météor de Méga‑Rayquaza ! Tu m'as dit Alain que cela ne te faisait plus mal, tu m'as menti !

– Méga‑Rayquaza ?

– Sur un site de ruines, il est intervenu pour protéger une pierre d'énergie. C'était quand je travaillais pour...

Alain ne termine pas sa phrase. Il se sent incapable de dire son nom, et il le refuse. Il commence à soupirer et à hausser les épaules par réflexe. Un réflexe stupide, la douleur se renforce, lui arrachant un gémissement. Le professeur Platane se rapproche de lui.

– Alain, ce n'est pas normal. Je sais que je ne suis pas en droit de te demander cela n'étant pas ton père, mais je voudrais que tu ailles voir un médecin demain.

Les mots sont douloureux pour Alain. Il se force à garder la même expression, refusant de montrer qu'il est blessé. Jamais cette douce illusion de famille ne pourra exister. Seulement un mensonge constitué de non‑dits. Son père n'a pas d'enfant.

Le silence de son assistant laisse penser au professeur Platane qu'il ne compte pas suivre son conseil. Il pense devoir employer de grands moyens face à ce qu'il pense être un refus.

– Je t'emmènerai demain après‑midi voir un docteur.

– Je peux aller seul là‑bas.

– Tu me promets que tu iras consulter ?

– Oui, je vous promets que je serai examiné par un médecin demain après‑midi.

Alain n'avait pas prévu de consulter mais il tiendra sa promesse. À réflexion, si cela lui permet de soulager son épaule, ce ne sera pas une mauvaise chose. D'autant que son épaule ne lui a jamais fait autant mal. Mais, les paroles de son père sont si pesantes qu'elles agissent comme un anesthésiant.

Le professeur Platane remarque dans son expression son mal‑être.

– Tu veux prendre une pause Alain ?

– S'il vous plaît.

– Martine, tu peux le remplacer ?

– Bien sûr professeur !

L'adolescent s'écarte et quitte la pièce au sol glissant à cause de l'eau. Il croise Cosette sur le seuil de la porte, un dossier détruit par l'eau entre les bras. Alain l'ignore et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide Il a besoin de voir Dracaufeu, rapidement. Alain trouve son partenaire rapidement. Agissant comme un radiateur d'appoint, le dragon réchauffe la pièce humide, l'une des plus touchées par la fuite. Un simple regard suffit à Dracaufeu pour comprendre que son dresseur a besoin de son réconfort. Il se blottit contre le garçon et baisse sa tête à sa hauteur. Alain caresse sa tête de sa main droite. Le dragon échappe un grognement compatissant. Il n'a pas besoin de paroles pour savoir que quelque chose s'est mal passé avec le père de son dresseur. D'autant qu'il sait qu'Alain a décidé de lui dire la vérité. Mais il ne parvient toujours pas à l'avouer à son père.

Dracaufeu aime beaucoup le professeur Platane. Mais il aimerait que l'homme comprenne. Entre Pokémon, les choses auraient beaucoup été plus simples. Sentir son odeur aurait été suffisant. Le dragon est conscient que l'odorat des humains est mauvais.

À son niveau, il ne peut hélas pas agir, d'autant que Alain veut qu'il garde le secret. Hormis encouragé son dresseur et tenter de lui donner des opportunités, il ne peut rien faire.

– Alain ?

La voix de Cosette. Alain se force à sourire et se retourne. De l'une de ses deux mains libres, l'assistante pousse la porte de la pièce, s'isolant ainsi avec l'adolescent et son Pokémon. Elle s'avance de quelques pas dans sa direction. L'adolescent se justifie rapidement, espérant dissimuler sa tristesse.

– J'ai besoin d'une pause. Je suis venu voir Dracaufeu.

– Dra.

– J'étais dans le couloir Alain, je ne voulais pas écouter ta conversation avec le professeur Platane mais je l'ai entendue.

Cosette marque une pause. Elle croise ses doigts entre eux, tortillant ses mains, mal à l'aise. La jeune femme prend une inspiration avant de continuer à parler.

– Alain, tu devrais lui dire tu sais. Je suis certaine qu'il ne te repousserait pas.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

– Alain, je le sais depuis presque depuis le premier jour. Je sais que le professeur Platane est ton père.

L'adolescent n'est qu'un instant surpris. L'idée que Cosette ou Sophie le sache lui a traversé de nombreuses fois l'esprit. Après avoir vécu des mois avec elles, il était fortement possible que l'une d'elles soit consciente de la réalité. Au final, le nombre de personnes soupçonnant la vérité est certainement beaucoup plus important qu'il ne le pensait. Mais, quelque soit le nombre, son père n'en fait pas partie.

– Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Je te le promets.

– Je vous crois.

– Tu n'es jamais venu pour être son assistant n'est‑ce pas ?

– Non...

Avec regret, Alain se souvient avoir presque réussi à l'avouer à son père le jour de leur rencontre. À une seconde, et il parvenait à lui dévoiler. Peut‑être. Sans l'intervention de Cosette, la phrase aurait pu tout de même ne pas sortir. Peut‑être qu'il aurait paniqué et aurait trouvé une autre manière de fuir. De toute manière, ce n'est pas de sa faute, si la culpabilité doit revenir à quelqu'un, c'est à lui et lui seul.

– Tu sais, le professeur tient beaucoup à toi. Je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas une réaction négative, même si ce genre de choses n'est pas facile à apprendre. Je pourrais t'aider si tu le souhaitais.

– Je... non, je ne préfère pas.

– C'était très maladroit de sa part te dire ça, mais cela montre qu'il tient à toi. Il ne faut pas le prendre de cette façon là.

Alain ne croit plus en la possibilité de ce qu'il rêve depuis des mois. Plus après ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Les choses ne changeront pas. Son père lui avait pourtant affirmé de ne pas se soucier de sa réputation, il avait espéré là voir une lueur d'espoir. Surtout après son geste affectif. Alain préfère ne pas répondre au nouvel argument de Cosette.

– Si tu changes d'avis, que se soit maintenant, demain ou dans des mois, ma proposition de t'aider Alain tiendra toujours.

Cosette s'éloigne, laissant Alain réfléchir. Il est conscient que si quelqu'un doit le faire, c'est lui, et lui seul. Surtout après tant de temps. Mais, il n'a toujours pas le courage de le faire. Il a survécu à des combats de Pokémon légendaires, a gagné le tournoi ligue, a affronté Lysandre, sauvé Marisse et pourtant il ne peut pas aligner quatre mots très simples.

L'adolescent s'installe dans la pièce, souhaitant rester avec son Pokémon. Mais aucun des deux ne remarque une silhouette de petite taille qui s'éloigne discrètement de son poste d'écoute.


	37. Lueur

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

L'anime ne dit jamais qu'Alain aime manger épicé. Cette idée provient de mon esprit et j'apprécie jouer avec. J'ai conscience que le curry n'est pas un plat de Kalos, je voulais juste inclure un plat épicé.

* * *

Un clocher indique dix‑sept heures, résonnant quelque part dans la ville d'Illumis. Comme promis au professeur Platane, l'adolescent est allé voir un médecin. Son père lui a recommandé une adresse, au moment même de l'arrivée de plombiers au laboratoire. Le docteur l'a reçu, le reconnaissant avec amusant comme étant l'assistant qu'il avait soigné d'une grippe presque un an plus tôt. Sur le moment, Alain a cru que lui aussi savait la vérité. Un soulagement d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. L'homme n'a cependant pas pu soigner son épaule et lui a affirmé devoir passer une radio. Il lui a trouvé rapidement un rendez‑vous en radiologie dans un hôpital illumisien, soulignant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état.

L'adolescent marche d'un pas lent pour retourner au laboratoire, encore plus nonchalant que celui des touristes flânant. Il n'est pas pressé, pas après ce que son père a dit la veille. Cosette est pleine d'attention avec lui. Elle lui a promis de préparer un curry le soir, sachant parfaitement que l'adolescent aime les plats épicés.

Un jour, durant leur voyage, Martine lui a prétendu qu'il ne devait pas être humain et avoir des dragons dans sa famille pour aimer ce type de repas, une remarque qui avait beaucoup plu à son Dracaufeu.

Son partenaire est resté au laboratoire pour continuer d'aider à chauffer le bâtiment humide. Alain espère que l'équipe de plombiers saura rapidement réparer le problème. Plusieurs dossiers ont été endommagés, tout comme de l'équipement. Son père garde une expression calme face à la situation mais Alain ne doute pas un instant que la situation le contrarie énormément.

Au détour d'une rue, l'adolescent aperçoit Martine venir à sa rencontre, se faufilant entre deux touristes aux sacs chargés de souvenirs. Marisse est avec elle, veillant à la rattraper avec ses lianes en cas de mauvaises chutes. Alain s'arrête et attend qu'elle le rejoigne.

– Martine ?

– Le médecin a pu guérir ton épaule ?

– Je dois passer une radio demain. Il pense que j'ai peut‑être une sorte de luxation.

– Une luxaquoi ?

– Un problème avec des articulations.

Martine le regarde avec incompréhension. Les mots employés sont trop compliqués pour elle. Alain ne cherche pas à lui expliquer plus, déjà qu'elle se sent en partie responsable de sa douleur, il ne va pas lui donner les détails pour la faire culpabiliser. L'adolescent change rapidement de sujet.

– Et toi ? Qu'est‑ce que fais ici ?

– Cosette a besoin de certains ingrédients pour ce soir. Elle m'a envoyée les chercher comme elle doit rester pour aider le professeur Platane.

– Tu t'es perdue ? Le magasin est à l'opposé.

Alain est déjà sorti plusieurs fois depuis son retour pour effectuer des courses. Martine était à chaque fois avec lui. Elle devrait savoir où se trouve le commerce alimentaire le plus proche.

– Je sais. Comme ils n'ont pas besoin de moi au laboratoire, je pensais pouvoir de retrouver avant.

– C'est gentil de ta part.

Les deux amis se mettent en route en direction du magasin, d'un accord commun. Martine aimerait prendre la main de son ami pour marcher mais elle n'ose pas, craignant de le déranger. Située à sa gauche, cela pourrait lui provoquer d'autres douleurs à l'épaule. Ils marchent sans un mot, d'un pas lent, permettant à Marisse de les suivre malgré ses courtes pattes.

Martine s'arrête soudainement, provoquant l'arrêt du groupe.

– Martine ?

– Alain, je dois m'excuser. Tu ne vas pas être content.

– Qu'est‑ce que tu racontes ?

La jeune fille joue avec ses index qu'elle tortille, gênée. Alain attend patiemment, sans dire un mot. Il devine qu'elle doit lui faire un aveu. Et il a parfaitement bien placé pour savoir que la vérité peut être très difficile, voire douloureuse, à révéler. Il le sait que trop bien, lui qui vit dans une fausse réalité baignée de mensonges depuis des mois. Marisse la regarde avec autant d'attention que lui.

– Hier après que tu m'aies rattrapée, je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Quand tu es parti de la pièce, j'ai voulu te rejoindre un instant pour m'assurer que tu allais bien... Et je t'ai entendu parler avec Cosette...

L'adolescent serre son poing droit, frustré. Son secret s'effrite peu à peu. À ce rythme, il n'existera plus. Peut‑être qu'il était voué depuis le début à ne pas résister. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour, que le meilleur moyen de garder un secret était de ne pas le savoir. Maintenant, ses paroles ont un sens entièrement différents. À présent, il sait qu'elle était une experte dans l'art de la dissimulation de la vérité. Jamais Alain n'en voudra à sa mère, même s'il aurait voulu connaître son père beaucoup plus tôt, et cela, dans un meilleur contexte.

Martine continue de parler, alors que le regard d'Alain s'assombrit.

– Quand tu disais que c'était ton père qui t'avait offert ton écharpe, tu parlais du professeur Platane en fait... J'ai eu un doute sur le moment et je lui ai demandé qui te l'avait offert. Il m'a dit que c'était lui.

– Tu ne lui as rien dit... dis‑moi que tu ne lui as rien dit...

La voix d'Alain est tendue et légèrement plus élevée que d'habitude. Il tente au maximum de garder son sang‑froid. Martine se met à faire de grands gestes devant lui, imitée par Marisse.

– Non, non ! Jamais je ne l'aurai fait ! Je t'assure que je ne lui ai pas dis, et encore moins parlé de ce que j'avais entendu. Mais, euh, Alain, tu devrais le faire vraiment.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. C'est tout.

– C'est tout ?

Plus sa réponse est courte, plus Alain sait qu'il maitrisera ses émotions. Il refuse d'extérioriser ce qu'il ressent. Il s'éloigne, se remettant en route en direction du magasin alimentaire. Seul.

– Cosette a besoin de quoi exactement ?

– Non !

La voix de Martine est forte et puissante. Surpris, Alain s'arrête et se retourne. Jamais il n'a entendu parler son amie sur un tel ton. La jeune fille le regarde droit dans les yeux en se rapprochant de lui. Son pas est déterminé et certain.

– Non ! Tu vas arrêter ça ! Tu vas arrêter de tout garder pour toi !

– Martine ?

– Tu me traites toujours comme une enfant ! Comme si tu devais t'occuper tout le temps de moi ! Je sais que tu es fort mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis faible !

– Je ne suis pas fort Martine.

– Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'as protégé de Méga‑Rayquaza. Tu as sauté d'un hélicoptère pour sauver Dracaufeu lors du combat de Groudon et Kyogre ! Tu t'es mis en danger pour sauver Marisse ! Tu es fort !

Alain ne répond pas. Il respire lentement, tentant de se calmer. Martine cesse de parler en observant réellement ses yeux. Ils brillent, miroitent sous l'effet de la pellicule d'eau qui les couvre. Le ton de la jeune fille se radoucit immédiatement.

– Alain ?

D'un geste brusque Alain se retourne pour dissimuler son visage. Il feint de ne pas avoir entendu aucune des paroles de son amie. Il tente de se remettre en route lorsqu'il sent Martine le prendre contre elle. Sa tête est blottie contre son dos et ses bras entourent son ventre.

– Tu as peur de lui dire ?

– Martine, s'il te plaît.

– Tu peux avoir peur, ça ne veut pas dire que tu es faible.

– Je suis faible Martine, je ne suis pas fort.

– Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

Il n'est pas fort, il est faible. Malgré le programme imposé par Lysandre, malgré ses nombreux entraînements, malgré toutes les épreuves de son voyages, il est toujours aussi faible. Toujours et encore. Et maintenant, l'une des deux personnes auquel il tient le plus est en train de réaliser sa faiblesse.

– C'est bon Alain. Tu as été là pour sauver Marisse, maintenant tu peux compter sur moi. Je vais t'aider à lui dire Alain.

– Non... je ne peux pas... c'est bien comme ça... ça me convient...

– Le professeur Platane sera heureux t'apprendre que tu es son fils. Ça se voit, il t'aime énormément. Pendant la fête, il te regardait toujours beaucoup de tendresse. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Alain.

Personne ne lui avait encore dit cela. Personne.

– Tu es parfois têtu, tu es très maladroit souvent quand tu communiques. Mais tu es chaleureux. Tu débordes d'amour pour ton Dracaufeu. Et tu es très courageux. Je t'admire beaucoup. Je suis sûre que ton père te voit comme moi. Alors, tu dois lui dire parce que tu mérites d'être heureux !

Il ne souvient pas d'avoir un jour reçu tant de compliments. Alain se retourne vers Martine, forçant à le lâcher. Son amie lui offre un grand sourire, si grand, que l'adolescent sent un agréable sentiment d'apaisement le parcourir. Maladroitement, il lui sent son sourire, rempli de sincérité.

Son amie a raison, il doit lui dire. Il a le droit d'avoir sa place.


	38. Courage

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Le porte‑clef mentionné existe réellement. Martine l'achète dans l'épisode 36 de la saison 19 en tant que porte‑bonheur.

* * *

Alain s'avance vers le bureau de son père le cœur battant. À cause de la fuite d'eau, le professeur Platane n'a pas pu travailler à sa guise. Suite au départ des plombiers qui ont pu réparer le tuyau source d'ennuis, Augustin a souhaité s'isoler pour consulter ses mails et retarder l'arrivée des prochains starters.

Ses doigts jouent avec le porte‑clef à l'effigie de Jirachi rangé dans la poche droite de sa veste. Martine lui a prêté, assurant qu'il lui porterait chance, l'aidant à réaliser son vœu, comme le Pokémon légendaire qu'il représente. Avoir l'objet avec lui renforce le courage d'Alain, lui rappelant que Martine le soutient. Tout comme Dracaufeu qui est conscient qu'il doit le faire seul. Et Cosette, qui s'assure de maintenir Sophie à distance pour l'empêcher d'interférer involontairement, elle qui ignore toujours tout.

L'adolescent frappe à la porte du bureau de son père entrouverte. Son père lève les yeux de son écran ordinateur.

– Alain, tu es revenu. Entre.

Après avoir fermer la porte derrière lui, le garçon s'avance, tentant d'ignorer les battements rapides de son cœur. Il se place juste en face du bureau de son père, debout. Il touche une dernière fois le porte‑clef avant de sortir sa main droite de sa poche.

– Comment va ton épaule Alain ?

– Je... je dois passer des radios demain. Le docteur pense que j'ai peut‑être une luxation.

– Je vois. Prends tout ton après‑midi. Te faire soigner est important.

– Je... merci.

Augustin cesse de parler et se reconcentre sur son ordinateur. Ses doigts frappent le clavier, tapant un message de réponse au professeur Sorbier. Les deux scientifiques s'écrivent souvent, non seulement à cause de leur lien, mais surtout parce que leurs sujets d'études sont très proches.

Alain prend une profonde inspiration. Il peut le faire. La situation a assez duré ainsi. Il doit calmer quelques instants sa respiration avant de pouvoir prononcer des mots.

– Professeur... est‑ce que je pourrais vous parler ?

Le scientifique relève ses yeux de l'écran. À l'expression inquiète de son assistant, il comprend qu'il veut s'entretenir de quelque chose d'important. Il enregistre le brouillon de son mail avant de fermer tous ses onglets et de mettre son ordinateur en veille.

Alain ne veut jamais parler de choses très personnelles, Augustin le sait parfaitement. Et cela en dépit de propositions qu'il a déjà pu lui faire par le passé. Si l'adolescent désire lui parler, dépassant sa personnalité introvertie, c'est que cela est très important. Il déplace son siège à roulettes pour se positionner parfaitement face à lui.

Le garçon ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il le sait, et il ira jusqu'au bout.

– Je... j'ai quelque chose qui me tient beaucoup à cœur à vous dire.

L'adolescent déglutit. Il est terrifié.

– Je... j'ai essayé de vous le dire de nombreuses fois... et je n'ai jamais réussi.

Alain réalise que son corps entier tremble. Le professeur Platane le remarque. Il lui sourit, tentant de le rassurer. Il ignore ce que son assistant souhaite lui dire, mais il constate que cela le chamboule. Il est évident que l'adolescent est angoissé. Ses mains frémissent, ses jambes sont tendues et sa lèvre tressaille. Ses yeux soutiennent les siens comme ils peuvent, avec à chaque seconde la tentation de détourner le regard.

– Je... enfin.. le jour où...

– Tout va bien Alain, détends‑toi. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

– Oui... enfin...je... non...

– D'accord, reste à ton aise. Prends tout ton temps.

Sa main droite frôle le porte‑bonheur de Martine à travers sa poche. Il peut le faire. Il va réussir. Il se remémore ce que lui a dit Martine. Repenser à ses encouragements parvient à l'aider à calmer sa respiration. Il n'a besoin de force mais de courage.

Plutôt que de venir directement au plus dur, il peut peut‑être atteindre son but étape par étape.

– Est‑ce que vous vous souvenez que j'ai voulu vous dire quelque chose le jour de mon départ ?

Net, sans bégaiement. Juste la voix qui danse entre les aiguës et les graves. Augustin réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui donner sa réponse.

– Tu m'avais expliqué que tu me le dirais quand tu reviendrais.

– Oui. Je... c'est quelque chose que je veux vous dire depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Que je voulais vous dire le jour de mon arrivée.

La curiosité d'Augustin est attisée. Alain doit marquer une pause avant de continuer. Doucement, il a presque réussi. Encore un effort et les battements de son cœur à supporter. Il a l'impression qu'il va exploser.

– Je ne voulais pas... devenir votre assistant.

– Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu ne te plaît pas ici ? Tu veux partir ?

Alain ne pensait pas que son cœur puisse battre encore plus fort. Il panique, que son père pense qu'il n'aime pas l'assister au laboratoire est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite. La dernière chose après se faire rejeter. Il aime énormément mener des recherches avec lui au laboratoire. À un point où il songe sérieusement à devenir scientifique comme son père.

– Non ! Pas du tout ! J'adore travailler avec vous et je veux continuer ! Même si je suis parti en voyage pour trouver une gemme, je voulais rester ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas dans le but de devenir votre assistant que je suis venu au départ !

– Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre Alain... Tu m'as pourtant dit que c'est ce que tu souhaitais ? Et tu avais déjà énormément d'attraits pour mes recherches. Tu connaissais tous mes grands travaux. Je t'ai toujours connu passionné.

– Je... oui... mais... je...

Encore un effort. Une autre once de courage.

– Je suis originaire de Mozheim.

– Je l'ai appris en ton absence. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi tu me l'avais caché. Même lorsque je t'ai dit que c'était ma ville natale.

Presque. Il faut continuer, il ne comprendra pas seul.

– Je suis le fils de Zoé... et le tien. Papa.

Lentement, presque au ralentit, Alain voit le visage d'Augustin être envahi par la surprise. Puis la panique. Sous l'émotion, il se lève brutalement du siège de son bureau. Le fauteuil recule et heurte le mur avec force.

– Quoi ?!

Sa voix résonne à travers les cloisons. Un nouveau type de panique envahit Alain. Montagnes russes d'émotions qu'il n'est plus le seul à connaître. Mais il n'est plus dans le wagon qui regarde le sommet du rail se rapprocher avec appréhension. Il est installé dans celui où il se demande s'il arrivera à bonne destination, espérant qu'il ne soit pas éjecté de sa trajectoire.

– J'étais terrifié à l'idée de te le dire... et j'ai espéré que tu puisses comprendre tout seul... Être ton assistant me permettait de rester avec toi.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu dois te tromper, Zoé me l'aurait dit... Tu ne me ressembles pas, tu n'as pas les cheveux sombres ou les yeux bleus comme... moi ?

Ne pouvant plus nier, Augustin est davantage submergé par l'émotion. Il a besoin de se rasseoir. Mais son fauteuil n'est plus à sa place et l'homme tombe au sol, sur le postérieur. Alain se précipite vers lui, prêt à lui tendre son bras droit pour l'aider. Son père se relève seul, ne réalisant presque pas sa présence, s'aidant de son bureau. Il reste les bras tendus sur son plan de travail pour s'appuyer, comme s'il lui manquait de la force pour se tenir debout.

– Depuis combien de temps tu es mon fils... non, depuis combien de temps tu sais que tu es mon fils ?

– Quand ma mère est morte, j'ai trouvé des papiers... Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit sur toi. J'avais à peine quatorze ans.

– Mais, si ta mère est Zoé... cela veut dire que Zoé est...

Le professeur Platane doit accepter une autre réalité. Zoé est décédée et il n'a jamais pu la revoir. Peu à peu, il commence à tout comprendre. Des questions sans réponses qui ont martelé son esprit durant des années. Plus d'une décennie de silence.

– C'est pour cela que je la voyais plus... parce qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Oh, non... ce n'est pas vrai...

– Papa ?

– Donc pendant tout ce temps tu... oh non... non... pas ça...

Alain voit alors naître une lueur de peur dans les yeux de son père. Lumière qui effraye Alain. L'adolescent tend timidement sa main vers le bras de l'homme, souhaitant lui offrir un geste de réconfort. Mais, à son effleurement, Augustin enlève son bras, empêchant tout contact familier.

– J'ai besoin d'être un moment seul. S'il te plaît.

Le garçon ouvre la bouche, pour laisser s'échapper des mots qui ne viennent pas. Dépité, il referme, enfonçant légèrement ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il se coupe jusqu'au sang, des gouttes rubis apparaissant sur sa chair rose. Il s'éloigne finalement sans une parole et ferme la porte derrière lui. L'adolescent reste debout, accompagné uniquement par la solitude, dans le couloir. Sans réellement réfléchir, il patiente, dos à la porte, jusqu'à entendre la serrure se verrouiller.

Le son parvient sous une autre forme à ses oreilles. Celui du déclic d'avoir été rejeté.


	39. Vie

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

La mère d'Alain est un OC m'appartenant. Son prénom, Zoé, signifie _**Vie**_. Je l'ai choisi parce qu'il évoque directement son rôle dans l'histoire, elle a donné la _**Vie**_ à Alain, seule, quand ses parents étaient contre. La symbolique de la vie, outre le rôle maternel, fait également directement à une thématique importante de Kalos en lien direct avec Xerneas. De plus, les deux initiales des parents d'Alain donnent le prénom d'AZ, un clin d'œil que je trouve amusant, au même titre que Z peut directement faire référence à cette version Z qui aurait pu voir le jour.

* * *

Assis à la chaise de son bureau, le professeur Platane n'a presque pas bougé depuis plus d'une heure. Soit plus soixante minutes, depuis le moment où il a appris être père. Père d'un adolescent de quinze ans. Plus encore, de l'assistant qui a travaillé pour lui des mois durant. Et il n'a rien vu. Et maintenant encore, il ne comprend pas.

Longtemps il s'est demandé pourquoi Zoé ne voulait plus le voir. La réponse est à présent évidente. Parce qu'elle était enceinte. De son fils. Dont il ignorait totalement l'existence.

Non seulement il est père, mais en plus il doit encaisser l'annonce de la mort de son premier amour le même jour. Quelque part, il espérait la revoir en jour, en tout amitié, pensant qu'ils reparleraient du passé avec nostalgie et humour. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Elle est morte sans qu'il ait pu lui dire au revoir. Quinze ans se sont écoulés, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Soit l'âge de son fils.

Les regrets pèsent lourds dans son cœur. Il aurait dû forcer la porte de sa maison, même si ses parents lui barraient l'entrée. Continuer de lui écrire. Retourner la voir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin lui parler. Il aurait dû être là pour elle. Zoé avait besoin de lui et il n'a pas été là, parce qu'il ne le savait pas, bien que cela ne constitue pas une excuse. Et pas seulement pour Zoé, pour Alain aussi. Lysandre avait dit que le père d'Alain n'avait jamais été là pour lui, que se soient pour les évènements tristes ou joyeux. Ses paroles n'étaient que leurre et poison, mais elles étaient aussi pleines de vérité.

Il ne peut pas revenir en arrière pour rattraper le temps, être le partenaire et le père qu'il aurait dû être.

Augustin jette un mouchoir dans sa corbeille. Il n'a jamais su tenir longtemps une liaison avec une femme. Sa plus longue relation amoureuse aura été avec Zoé. Et au fond de lui, il est certain qu'elle aurait pu être durable si Zoé avait continué de le voir. Peut‑être qu'ils seraient à présent mariés, et qu'Alain aurait vécu avec ses deux parents. Mais ça, il ne le saura jamais.

Augustin ne peut pas revenir en arrière, mais il peut profiter de l'avenir. Il a un fils. Un véritable cadeau de la vie. Un garçon auquel il déjà fortement attaché. Et pour lequel il sent son amour croître davantage, comme si cette révélation avait libéré ses instincts paternels.

Augustin se lève se son bureau, chassant une dernière larme égarée. Maintenant qu'il se sent mieux, il doit aller s'excuser auprès de son fils. Son fils... Cela lui paraît étrange de l'appeler ainsi et provoque d'étranges palpitations dans son ventre. La sensation n'est pas désagréable.

L'homme sort de son bureau. Alain n'est pas derrière la porte, comme il le pensait. Son fils n'allait pas attendre qu'il accepte de sortir. Augustin doit lui parler. À cette heure, le repas est très certainement servi dans la cuisine. Peut‑être qu'Alain se trouve là‑bas.

Le laboratoire est calme et silencieux. Comme s'il était désert. En se rapprochant de la cuisine, Augustin n'entend quelques bruits de conversation et surtout des sons de couverts s'entrechoquant.

Le professeur Platane entre dans la pièce. Une douce odeur d'épices chatouillent son odorat, mais il n'a aucun appétit. Il découvre Sophie, Cosette, Martine avec Marisse sur les genoux qui sont attablées. Elles s'arrêtent de parler à son arrivée. Aucune trace d'Alain. Augustin déduit qu'il a dû préférer s'isoler après ce qui s'est passé, comme lui.

– Où est Alain ?

Martine lui répond, plus rapide que Sophie, et n'éprouve aucune gêne contrairement à Cosette. Sa voix ne montre aucun signe de jugement, seulement de la tristesse face à la face situation.

– Dans sa chambre. Il refuse de sortir.

Cela n'étonne pas Augustin, ayant agit de même une heure durant dans son bureau. Il récupère un plateau qui lui sert souvent à transporter ses propres repas à son bureau lorsqu'il est submergé par le travail. Il dépose une assiette, qu'il s'attelle à remplir de curry, le plat du soir. Alain doit avoir faim, cela constituera une bonne excuse pour amorcer la conversation.

Un vague murmure provenant de Martine lui parvient, avant que Sophie ou Cosette émette une légère interjection pour qu'elle s'arrête.

Nul doute qu'elles savent ce est arrivé entre Alain et lui. Augustin commence à se demander si l'une d'entre elles connaissait la vérité. Mais ce n'est pas important, surtout pour le moment.

Portant le plateau, le professeur Platane part en direction de la chambre d'Alain. Sur son trajet, il croise Dracaufeu qui lui lance un étrange regard, soupçonneux et méfiant. Au moins un qui savait la vérité avant lui visiblement. Augustin est étonné qu'il ne soit pas avec Alain. À moins que son dresseur ait souhaité être complètement seul, sans son partenaire.

Augustin arrive devant la porte de chambre d'Alain fermée. Encombré par le plateau, il ne peut frapper à la porte et doit se contenter de parler pour signaler sa présence.

– Alain... Je peux entrer s'il te plaît ?

Le scientifique sent alors une présence. Celle de Dracaufeu qui l'a suivi. Le dragon n'émet aucun grognement et se contente de l'observer d'un œil perçant. Augustin présume qu'il espère entrer également, tout en surveillant ses actes envers son dresseur. Le professeur Platane lui sourit. Il n'a pas peur de lui, bien qu'il ressente un léger malaise. Dracaufeu veut juste protéger son dresseur.

Augustin réitère sa demande d'une voix encore plus douce.

– Alain. Je voudrais parler avec toi s'il te plaît.

Aucune réponse. Augustin se doutait que c'était une éventualité. La situation doit être encore plus pénible pour Alain que pour lui. Douloureuse même.

– J'ai eu un mauvais comportement. Je comprends parfaitement que tu m'en veuilles, c'est normal et tu en as le droit. Mais je voudrais vraiment te parler. En face à face.

Toujours rien. L'homme songe que son fils est beaucoup plus en colère contre lui qu'il ne le pensait. Par curiosité, Augustin tente d'ouvrir la pièce en activant la poignée, équilibrant le plateau comme il le peut. Aucune résistance. Il hésite un instant et jette un regard à Dracaufeu. Le dragon tend le cou en avant donnant des petits coups dans le vide avec sa gueule. Il a à la fois son autorisation et son approbation.

Augustin n'aime pas l'idée d'entrer dans l'espace personnel du garçon sans son autorisation. Mais il estime que la situation déroge à la règle. Il pousse la porte d'un coude et pénètre ensuite dans la chambre. La pièce est exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs. Les seules différences sont la présence de son trophée du tournoi de la ligue et de ses badges exposés sur sa commode, à côté d'une photo de groupe. Il s'agit de celle qu'Augustin avait pris lui‑même lors de la fête que Martine avait organisée pour Alain. L'adolescent est couché sur son lit, lui faisant dos. Le professeur Platane dépose son plateau sur le bureau d'Alain parfaitement rangé.

Avec un sourire, il retrouve le mémoire qu'il avait prêté à Alain, peu de temps avant son départ. Le livre comporte de nombreux marque‑pages et est déposé à côté de feuilles couvertes de notes. Il avait juste conseillé à Alain de le lire. L'adolescent a pris très au sérieux sa lecture.

Même si Alain a vite été passionné par la méga‑évolution comme lui, il s'est uniquement intéressé au sujet pour se rapprocher de lui. Une véritable preuve d'amour. Qu'il a interprété tout autrement, celle d'un assistant dévoué et passionné.

Dracaufeu l'observe dans chacun de ses mouvements, ne pouvant pas rentrer dans la pièce avec sa grande taille. Il a très certainement envie de venir, lui aussi, mais il ne peut pas. Le dragon prendrait tout la place de la petite chambre. Il surveille, sans aucune tentative de dissimuler son action. Seuls sa tête et son long cou dépassent du seuil de la porte.

Lentement, Augustin se rapproche du lit. Alain s'est assoupi, entièrement habillé, légèrement en position fœtale. Il a juste retiré sa veste et son écharpe, lui laissant pour seule protection sa chemise face au froid. Le professeur Platane le soupçonne d'avoir de nombreux cauchemars concernant la team Flare, et de récupérer des heures de sommeil perdues durant cette période. Alain ne l'a pas entendu entrer et parler, il doit être profondément endormi, récupérant de ses nuits agitées. La douleur dans son épaule doit alourdir sa fatigue. Son corps est positionné sur son flanc droit, de telle manière à ce que son bras gauche n'appuie pas sur le matelas.

À cette pensée, le sentiment de culpabilité du professeur Platane se renforce. Il a laissé Alain auprès de Lysandre. Est‑ce que s'il avait compris leur lien, son fils se serait laissé manipuler de la sorte ? Alain lui a dit qu'il s'était éloigné de lui pour sa sécurité. Ce n'était pas son rôle. C'était lui, en tant que père, qui aurait dû le protéger.

Il ne le réveillera pas. Il attendra demain pour lui parler. Même s'il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui présenter ses excuses. En cherchant du regard comment il pourrait couvrir Alain pour le réchauffer sans le réveiller, Augustin aperçoit un objet entre ses mains. Il parvient à le récupérer, facilement, aucune pression n'étant exercée dessus. Un cadre photo, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Le cliché représente une jeune femme souriante, aux longs cheveux châtain clair. Un petit garçon devant être âgé de cinq ans est assis sur ses genoux, agrippant fermement sa jupe lavande. De la timidité se lit dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux sombres et ses iris clairs contrastent avec ceux de celle qui semble être sa mère. Elle le tient avec tant d'amour qu'il ne peut être que son enfant.

La photographie représente Zoé et Alain. En le réalisant, Augustin passe son pouce avec douceur sur leur visage. Le cadre du verre est légèrement humide, couvert de gouttes transparentes. La vision de l'objet lui fait mal au cœur. Il n'a été là pour aucun d'eux. Comme l'affirmait Lysandre qui n'a pu que lui mentir, lui qui affirmait connaître son père. Et la seule explication qu'il trouve à cela, est que l'homme qu'il pensait amical a voulu les tenir éloignés loin l'un de l'autre. Pour mieux garder son fils sous son contrôle pervers.

Augustin pose délicatement le cadre sur la table de nuit, juste à côté d'un porte‑clef représentant Jirachi. Alain risquerait de se blesser avec les coins durs de l'objet dans son sommeil. Sa vision est très certainement subjective, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver son fils mignon sur la photo. Et pourtant, même encore maintenant, il a dû mal à voir la ressemblance qu'il partage avec lui. Et il n'a pas eu la chance de le connaître plus tôt. Il n'a jamais été vraiment physionomiste. Reconnaître les Pokémon lui a toujours été plus facile que d'identifier des caractéristiques physiques chez des humains.

Silencieusement, le professeur Platane quitte la pièce après recouvert Alain de sa veste noire. Il ferme précautionneusement la porte d'une main, l'autre étant occupé par le plateau repas qu'il a récupéré sur le bureau. Le curry sera froid lorsqu'Alain se réveillera, autant qu'il l'enlève pour qu'il le réchauffe plus tard. Un regard à Dracaufeu lui permet de déterminer que le dragon est satisfait de son action. Dracaufeu s'éloigne du couloir, certainement à la recherche de Carchacrok, à présent qu'il sait que son précieux dresseur a besoin de repos.

Augustin sait qu'il aura beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit. Toutes ses pensées sont obsédées par Alain. Son fils qui a dû avoir peur de se faire rejeter pour ne rien lui avoir dit durant ces longs mois. Ne pas réaliser leur lien devait être décourageant et laisser penser à l'adolescent que sa réaction serait mauvaise. Qu'il le rejetterait.

Des mois qu'il est sous ses yeux, et il a été incapable de voir leur lien. Il a été aveugle pendant tout ce temps.

Le souvenir du professeur Sorbier demandant si Alain est son fils traverse son esprit. Même son ancien mentor l'avait réalisé. Papa... Alain l'avait déjà appelé une fois ainsi. Lorsqu'il avait de la fièvre. Alain ne l'avait pas confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si ses idées étaient confuses, comme il le croyait. Il aurait dû voir ces nombreuses fois où les indices étaient présents.

Et lui, il ne voyait rien. Il ne voyait pas ce cadeau de la vie.


	40. Aurore

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Pour une grande partie de ce chapitre j'avais la version de l'anime du thème de Romant-Sous-Bois en tête. Cette musique est d'ailleurs associé joué lors de la séparation entre le groupe de Sacha avec Alain, Martine et le professeur Platane. En recherchant avec _Pokémon The Series XY's Laverre City's Theme, _elle se trouve très facilement. J'imagine d'ailleurs parfaitement la fin du thème s'achevant en même temps que le chapitre.

* * *

Le crépuscule dévore le ciel. Les racines de Zygarde rongent peu à peu la ville, détruisant un à un les bâtiments. La capitale kalosienne est détruite doucement mais inéluctablement. Kalosiens et touristes paniquent, cherchant à fuir entre les véhicules immobilisés des avenues.

Au sommet de la tour Prismatique, Alain recule d'un pas, se rapprochant du vide. De sa main gauche, il tient celle de Martine, et de sa main droite, celle de son père, tous deux debout derrière lui. Il doit les protéger, de Lysandre, qui se tient face à eux, menaçant. Toute cette force qu'il a accumulée, elle doit lui servir, maintenant, pour protéger les deux personnes qui lui sont les plus chères. Dracaufeu ne viendra pas l'aider. Alain ignore totalement où il se trouve, mais il sait que son partenaire n'interviendra pas, c'est une certitude. Il ne viendra pas.

Sous le soleil déclinant, l'ombre de Lysandre est immense. Elle recouvre d'obscurité une importante partie du sommet de la tour. L'homme a les bras écartés, la folie dévorant ses yeux et son visage.

– Tu te crois assez fort pour les protéger Alain ?

– Ne vous approchez pas !

L'adolescent est terrorisé. Sans Pokémon, il ne peut rien faire. Et son méga‑anneau devient de plus en plus lourd à son poignet. Son poids est douloureux dans son bras est dans son épaule. Mais il ne doit pas lâcher son père. Ni Martine. Sans lui, ils tomberaient du haut de la tour Prismatique. C'est une certitude. Et sans Dracaufeu, ils s'écraseraient trois cents mètres plus bras, sur un sol dévoré par les racines de Zygarde.

– Pourquoi les protéger alors qu'ils ne tiennent pas à toi ?

– Taisez‑vous ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites !

Le professeur Platane et Martine ne réagissent pas. Alain peut ressentir leur calme. Il se demande s'ils ont réellement peur. Lui est terrorisé. Mais doit rester fort. Même si son cœur bat à un rythme insupportable, oppressant ses poumons. Chaque seconde provoque davantage de douleur dans son épaule gauche. Il doit l'ignorer pour continuer à tenir son père. Alain refuse de lâcher sa main. La souffrance cesserait, mais il tomberait de la tour. Il doit être fort. Pour sa famille.

– Allons, nous savons tous les deux que ton père ne t'aime pas.

– Vous mentez, ce ne sont que des mensonges, exactement lorsque vous prétendiez agir pour rendre service à l'humanité !

– C'est toi qui refuses de voir la réalité Alain, tu fermes les yeux et tu ne vois rien. Comme un petit garçon qui craint de voir la vérité en face. Ton père n'a jamais voulu de toi. Tu n'es qu'un petit bâtard que personne ne voulait.

Lysandre effectue quelques pas en avant, en direction d'Alain, complètement terrorisé. Il ne sait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Si seulement Dracaufeu pouvait intervenir. Il pourrait les emporter loin d'ici, ou cracher un puissant jet de flammes. Mais il ne viendra plus. Il ne le reverra plus. À cause de Lysandre.

– J'ai essayé de te donner une chance. Te rendre utile pour que tu mérites d'exister. Que le professeur Platane désire être ton père. Et qu'as‑tu fais ? Tu t'es retourné contre moi, moi qui aie tant fait pour toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de faibles comme toi.

D'un geste déterminé, Lysandre active la gemme sésame de sa bague. Un éclat aveuglant est projeté par la pierre. Sous le regard effaré d'Alain, le corps de l'homme se transforme. Sa peau se couvre d'un plumage rouge et noir. Ses bras deviennent des ailes, ses yeux menaçant se colorent d'un bleu glacial. Une queue apparaît dans son dos. L'adolescent reconnaît avec horreur l'incarnation de la mort. Yveltal.

La créature vole en piqué sur Alain en poussant un cri strident. Ses serres puissantes s'enfoncent dans ses épaules, obligeant l'adolescent à lâcher les mains de Martine et de son père. Le contact est rompu immédiatement. Le sol se fissure sous leurs pieds, la tour Primastique s'effondre en les avalant.

Alain ne peut ni en voir plus, ni leur venir en aide. L'oiseau funeste l'emporte dans le ciel écarlate en serrant douloureusement ses épaules. Il n'a jamais eu le vertige avec Dracaufeu. Mais là, il craint plus que tout de s'écraser au sol. L'adolescent tente de se débattre, en vain, de crier. D'appeler à l'aide. Les supplications n'atteignent pas la créature. Elle vole, jusqu'à une altitude où Alain peine à respirer. Et le lâche soudainement, dans un ciel en flammes. L'adolescent hurle.

– Tout va bien Alain, je suis là.

Tout devient plus calme. Les couleurs feux, sont remplacées par une semi‑obscurité. Alain se sent tenu et blotti contre un corps chaud et rassurant. Installé confortablement, il reste dans cette position, se sentant en sécurité. Sa respiration se calme lentement. Le silence, agréable, est soulageant. Une main réconfortante caresse ses cheveux. Alain souhaite ne pas bouger, et s'endormir contre lui. De longues secondes s'écoulent ainsi, plongé dans cette atmosphère apaisante et rassurante.

Son esprit se réveille complètement, lorsque le corps l'étreignant bouge légèrement. Alain réalise alors être contre son père, que celui‑ci vient de le délivrer d'un cauchemar. Il s'écarte lentement de l'abri qu'il lui offre.

– Papa ?

– Là, c'est fini Alain, juste un cauchemar.

Celui qui le protège des mauvais songes est d'habitude Dracaufeu. Néanmoins, depuis qu'il n'est plus un petit Salamèche, il ne peut plus partager avec lui son lit. Seules ses nuits à l'extérieur leur laissent la liberté de dormir l'un contre de l'autre. Et Dracaufeu ne parvient plus à entrer dans sa chambre, trop étroite pour lui.

– Tu veux te rendormir Alain ?

Le souvenir de Lysandre se transformant en Yveltal est encore trop récent. Le garçon est certain que dès qu'il fermera les yeux, ce monstre viendra hanter ses songes. Son esprit est encore trop marqué par son cauchemar pour qu'il puisse se rendormir tranquillement.

– Non.

– Le soleil est presque levé, tu veux que je te prépare un petit déjeuner ?

Son estomac est trop noué pour pouvoir avaler quoi que se soit. La pièce lui semble devenir peu à peu oppressante, l'aura des ombres de la nuit étant encore présente.

– Je préférerais prendre l'air.

– D'accord, je t'accompagne.

Alain se lève de son lit, imité par son père. Il s'est couché presque entièrement habillé, étant peu d'humeur à mettre son pyjama la veille. L'adolescent attrape sa veste, dont il ne se rappelle pas avoir laissé sur son lit, ainsi que son écharpe. Il les enfile avant de quitter sa chambre, suivi de près par le professeur Platane.

Le laboratoire est encore plongé dans le sommeil. Le calme règne. Aucun Pokémon ne court encore dans les couloirs. Les lieux semblent suspendus dans le temps, dans une sérénité éternelle.

Rapidement, Alain et Augustin atteignent l'extérieur, après avoir précautionneusement ouvert la porte du hall, sans presque aucun bruit. Ils s'assoient sur la petite marche présente devant l'entrée, l'homme s'installant à la droite de son fils. La pierre est froide, tout comme l'air extérieur. Alain, qui préfère d'habitude la chaleur de son Dracaufeu, trouve cette fraîcheur agréable. Le professeur Platane, sorti sans veste et sans blouse, n'est pas du même avis, mais ne prononce aucun commentaire. Le soleil se lève doucement, chassant doucement la nuit par les doigts de l'aurore. Les étoiles sont pâles, disparaissant peu à peu dans la clarté du jour.

– Tu va mieux ?

– Oui, merci.

Alain ne sait pas quoi dire, surtout après les évènements de la veille. Il a dû chercher du réconfort auprès du portrait de sa mère, qui lui manque énormément, et s'endormir, emporté par la fatigue émotionnelle. Mais il n'en veut à présent aucunement à son père.

Le professeur Platane, pourtant aussi mal à l'aise, parvient à mener la conversation.

– Tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ?

– C'était idiot.

– Cela peut faire du bien de parler parfois. Même de choses anodines.

L'adolescent hésite un instant. Son songe lui paraissait si réel, la douleur, la peur, la scène. Et si ressemblante à ce qu'il a vécu quelques temps plus tôt. Les couleurs écarlates et écœurantes du ciel. Les racines animées et destructrices. Alain est pourtant habitué à ce que Lysandre vienne hanter ses nuits. L'homme n'avait encore jamais pris les traits d'Yveltal. Alain se décide finalement à le partager avec lui. Aujourd'hui encore, il est incapable de prononcer son nom.

– J'essayais de vous protéger de lui, toi et Martine. Il se transformait en Yveltal, pour me jeter dans le vide, pendant que vous tombiez, pris dans l'effondrement de la tour Prismatique, sans je ne puisse rien faire. Et Dracaufeu n'était plus là... je crois que j'étais censé l'avoir perdu, lui aussi.

– Lysandre ne fera plus de mal à personne. Je te le promets, tu es en sécurité.

Le corps du dirigeant de la team Flare n'a jamais été retrouvé. Et Alain se doute qu'il ne sera pas réellement en paix, tant que cela ne sera pas le cas. Il sait pourtant qu'il ne peut exister aucun reste physique de son être, après l'attaque reçu de Zygarde. Puissante et destructrice.

– Je te présente mes excuses Alain. Je me suis très mal comporté hier.

– Je peux quitter le laboratoire si tu veux.

– Non, je ne veux pas que tu quittes le laboratoire, c'est ton foyer. Je ne veux pas te perdre Alain.

Augustin se tourne légèrement vers Alain, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. L'adolescent ne cherche pas à détourner le regard, bien qu'il ait du mal à soutenir le sien.

– J'ai réalisé que j'avais été absent pendant tout ce temps pour toi. Et pour ta mère. Alors que vous auriez eu besoin de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner pour ce que je vous ai fait endurer tous les deux.

Sa mère ne lui a jamais partagé ses pensées au sujet de l'absence de son père. Elle s'est toujours montrée forte face à lui. Il s'imagine qu'elle devait lui cacher ses doutes, ses craintes ou le manque qu'elle devait éprouver. Sa mère n'a jamais connu une seconde fois l'amour, Alain en est certain. Mais il ignore totalement son ressenti concernant son père.

– Apprendre la mort de ta mère, même après toutes ses années a été dur. Et toi, tu as dû traverser cela tout seul.

Le cœur d'Alain se serre à l'évocation de sa mère. Il aimerait tant qu'elle soit encore en vie, que la maladie ne l'ait pas importé. Sa mère lui manque beaucoup. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Depuis qu'il a rencontré son père, il n'a pas eu le courage de retourner se recueillir sur sa pierre tombale. Il s'est déjà demandé si sa maladie n'a pas pu naître de la fatigue causée par son emploi et la gestion de son foyer. Adolescent, il l'aidait au maximum pour alléger ses tâches. Enfant, il faisait tout pour rester sage et ne pas causer de problème à sa mère.

– Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas été capable de réaliser que tu étais là, sous mes yeux. Je ne te voyais pas. Juste un assistant que j'aimais beaucoup, et très efficace dans son travail.

Les yeux de l'adolescent se mettant à le piquer. Oui, il a été là des mois durant à essayer de se faire reconnaître, sans que son père ne comprenne la réalité. Un temps, qu'il rêvait de passer avec lui en tant que fils et non dans l'ombre.

– J'aurai dû voir que tu me ressemblais physiquement. Tu as été si courageux Alain.

– Je ne suis pas courageux. J'ai été incapable de te le dire pendant tout ce temps. J'aurai dû te le dire le jour même de mon arrivée, au lieu de prétendre que je voulais être ton assistant.

– Tu avais peur que je te rejette ?

Alain mord l'intérieur de ses joues, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menace de déborder. Oui, il craignait de se faire rejeter, être détesté, provoqué de la haine et du dégoût chez son père. De se faire chasser, de ne jamais pouvoir se faire aimer.

Il hoche la tête tandis qu'une larme solitaire parvient à fuir et à couler sur sa joue.

– Je ne peux pas t'affirmer avec certitude comment j'aurais réagi si tu me l'avais dit dès le début. Je ne peux nier que j'aurai sûrement paniqué, ou penser que c'était impossible, que tu te trompais. Mais, je peux te promettre une chose dont je suis sûr Alain. Je ne t'aurais pas rejeté.

Une seconde perle d'eau roule sur le visage d'Alain. Il devient de plus en plus dur de contenir ses larmes. Il échappe un reniflement.

– Au final, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait hier. Et pourtant, je te connaissais...

Doucement, mais d'un geste sans hésitation, Augustin se penche sur Alain. Il déplace sa frange de sa main et dépose un baiser sur son front, juste en dessous de la racine de ses cheveux. Tous les doutes d'Alain disparaissent en un instant, envolés, sous l'effleurement de ses lèvres.

– Je tiens beaucoup à toi Alain. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Je suis heureux que tu sois mon enfant. Je t'aime mon fils.

Alain ne peut plus retenir plus longtemps ses sentiments. Il éclate en sanglots, mélange de joie et de tristesse. Naturellement, et sans retenue, il se blottit dans les bras de son père, qui l'enlace immédiatement. Mélange de joie et de tristesse, sentiment doux‑amère, Alain pleure toute ses larmes. Ses joues sont telles les étendues d'herbes, couvertes de rosée en ce matin. Augustin le sert contre lui, le laissant extérioriser tout ce qu'il garde pour lui depuis si longtemps. Il pose son menton sur son épaule droite tremblotante, ferme les yeux et sourit doucement.

Sous les teintes pastel du ciel, ils sont réunis, ensemble, en tant que père et fils.


	41. Famille

**Note de l'auteur :**

Lorsque je regardais l'anime XYZ, ou plus précisément la saison 19, je pensais vraiment qu'il y aurait une révélation sur Alain et le professeur Platane. Cela ne s'est pas du tout révélé être le cas. Mais rien à faire, je continue de les voir de cette façon, de voir Alain comme étant le fils du professeur Platane.

Je ne prends en compte que les six premières générations (de Kanto à Kalos).

**Avertissement :**

_Pokémon_ est la propriété de Nintendo. Seul le scénario m'appartient. AU (Alternate Universe) de l'anime. Présence de violence non canon à l'anime.

**Note du chapitre actuel :**

Voici le dernier chapitre. J'ai mis environ quatre mois à écrire cette histoire, ayant terminé une semaine avant Noël. J'avais l'impression d'être aux côtés d'Alain et de sa famille pendant tout ce temps. Ils auront une place particulière pour moi, surtout maintenant que je sais je peux écrire quelque chose d'aussi complet.

* * *

Suivit de Dracaufeu, Alain entre dans le bureau de son père. Le professeur Platane est devant son écran d'ordinateur, occupé à lire un document. Carchacrok est en face de lui, tête penchée dans sa direction, réclamant des caresses sur sa tête. Augustin lui l'offre l'affection qu'elle demande, d'une main distraite et libre, l'autre main tenant la roulette de sa souris. Alain se rapproche de lui, et dépose un dossier sur le meuble. L'adolescent vient de terminer de vérifier l'état de santé des trois derniers starters arrivés au laboratoire, un Marisson, un Feunnec et un Grenousse. Il a soigneusement noté les données sur l'évolution de leur croissance et de leur état. Chaque membre du trio sera bientôt prêt à recevoir un dresseur.

Son père dévie son regard sur lui à son approche et lui sourit.

– Est‑ce que ça va ?

– Oui, ils sont tous les trois en parfaite santé.

– Je parlais de toi, est‑ce ton épaule te faire souffrir ?

Sous sa blouse et sa chemise, Alain porte une attelle à son épaule gauche. Tout importants efforts physiques nécessitant son bras lui ont été déconseillés et des médicaments lui ont été prescrits. Son père veille soigneusement qu'il respecte toutes les recommandations du médecin. Son épaule mettra énormément de temps à être soignée. Les conséquences d'avoir pensé qu'elle guérirait seule. Le docteur ayant remis en place son épaule affirme que d'avoir rattrapé Martine lors de sa chute a fini de déplacer complètement ses articulations. L'effort était trop intense, effectué d'un seul bras, malgré son faible poids pour une fille de son âge, bien que rationnel à sa petite taille.

– Non. Je vais bien.

– Tu dois prendre ton prochain antalgique dans une heure.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, je n'ai pas oublié.

Alain n'est pas encore accoutumé à l'appeler ainsi, hésitant encore à le surnommer professeur. Difficile après plus d'un an passé à le vouvoyer de se débarrasser de cette habitude. Son père a en revanche pris ses marques beaucoup plus rapidement que lui. Il l'a accompagné à l'hôpital pour qu'il se fasse soigner le jour même de cette douce matinée marqué par l'aurore, où Alain s'est enfin senti léger depuis des mois. Augustin n'a eu aucun mal à dire qu'il venait accompagner son fils se faire examiner. Il semblait même fier d'annoncer qu'il s'agissait de son enfant.

– Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose Alain, sur mon écran. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Mais, je ne suis pas certain que l'idée te plaise et je ne veux t'obliger en rien. Ni même t'influencer.

L'adolescent fait le tour du bureau et se place aux côtés du professeur Platane. Alain remarque alors que son père a posé un cadre photo sur son bureau, objet qui n'était pas encore là la veille. Il s'agit d'un cliché que son père a insisté pour prendre peu de temps après avoir appris la vérité. En compagnie de leur Pokémon respectif, Dracaufeu et Carchacrok, Alain est auprès de son père, tous les deux souriants. Juste avant le déclenchement du flash, Augustin a enlacé son fils, le surprenant. Alain ne s'attarde pas plus sur l'image et regarde l'écran qui affiche une page internet. Un site web de droit pénal kalosien.

– Je voudrais te proposer de prendre officiellement mon nom de famille. Ta mère t'a transmis le sien, et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses d'en changer.

L'idée ne déplaît pas à Alain. D'un autre côté, il se demande si cela ne serait pas trahir sa mère. Mais, après tout, elle l'a officiellement déclaré comme le fils d'Augustin Platane. Étant donné les circonstances, elle aurait pu ne pas indiquer l'identité de son géniteur dans sa déclaration de naissance. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Ce qui signifie qu'elle voulait qu'il connaisse un jour son père. Qu'il soit légalement lié à lui.

Elle ne se serait pas opposé. Parce que c'était très certainement ce qu'elle voulait. Et Alain sait qu'elle l'aurait encouragé, si c'est ce qu'il désirait.

– Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir, j'aurais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

– Bien sûr Alain.

L'arrivée de Martine met fin à leur échange. La jeune fille court, accompagnée de Marisse, une enveloppe à la main. Elle manque de tomber juste devant eux, mais son partenaire la rattrape à temps en se servant de ses lianes. Il la relève, tirant sur la petite blouse blanche adaptée à sa taille. Elle échappe un sourire gêné face à sa maladresse naturelle.

– Il y a une lettre pour toi Alain.

L'adolescent est surpris. Jamais il ne reçoit de courrier, et il n'a aucune idée sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Il l'ouvre l'enveloppe tendue par Martine et découvre le sceau de la ligue Pokémon kalosienne, que son père reconnaît immédiatement. La lettre est courte, et extrêmement formelle. Il parcourt rapidement les lignes tapées à l'ordinateur. Martine, curieuse, lui pose immédiatement sa question, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de finir le texte.

– Qu'est‑ce que c'est ?

– La ligue Pokémon de Kalos. Ils m'invitent à les contacter pour organiser mes duels contre le conseil quatre.

– C'est une excellente nouvelle ça Alain !

L'adolescent ne répond pas perplexe. Ses sourcils se froncent. Son amie le questionne à nouveau, ne comprenant pas.

– Tu n'es pas content ?

– Quand j'ai participé à la ligue, c'était pour accumuler l'énergie de la méga‑évolution, pouvoir affronter Sacha à nouveau et savoir si j'étais fort. Mais, maintenant, tout cela est sans importance. Et surtout, obtenir un poste à la ligue ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux continuer à étudier la méga‑évolution ici.

– Rien ne t'empêche de continuer à étudier avec moi Alain. De nombreux maîtres ont deux activités. Dianthéa en est le parfait exemple, elle est actrice en même temps. Tu devrais réfléchir.

Alain hoche la tête. Son père a raison. Nombreux sont les dresseurs qui veulent devenir maître de ligue. Peu parviennent parviennent à gagner les tournois et à avoir le droit de se mesurer à la ligue. Et rares sont ceux qui parviennent à vaincre le conseil pour affronter le maître. Beaucoup rêveraient d'être à sa place.

Et, il ne peut pas prendre cette décision seul. Il doit consulter ses six Pokémon auparavant. Ils ont tant fait d'efforts pour lui permettre de remporter le tournoi de la ligue. Le choix leur appartient également.

Dracaufeu lui lance un regard qu'Alain comprend immédiatement. Son avis sur la question est clair. Il le suivra et le soutiendra quel que soit son choix.

Maintenant qu'Alain est avec sa famille, il sait que tout ira bien. Son père, Dracaufeu, Martine, Carchacrok, Marisse. Oui, il est définitivement avec sa famille, dans son foyer.

Alain sourit, heureux.


End file.
